


Promising Tomorrow

by LadyKG



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, ItaNaru - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of torture and rape, Time Loop, Time Travel, Tragedy, not the first loop going back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 92,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKG/pseuds/LadyKG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This loop is different - something has shifted. He can feel it in the way the air doesn't smell like ash and the earth doesn't taste like blood. In the way the clouds are red, and the lilies brush against his skin. In the way Itachi kisses him and the way he promises it will turn out alright. In the way he believes him. (AU Time travel/LOOP; Pairings - Itachi/Naruto).<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, or any of the characters!
> 
> This is in response to naruko75's request on fanfiction.net for expansion on a story; hope you like it!
> 
> Pairing(s): Naruto/Itachi (main paring), Sakura/Lee, Shikamaru/Temari, Kiba/Hinata, Iruka/Kakashi, Ino/Choji, other minor background pairings.
> 
> A few things you should know:
> 
> 1) This story is not really intended to be all that long, so it's going to jump a lot.
> 
> 2) I write and update sporadically, and really I don't write stories often
> 
> 3) This is not beta'd
> 
> 4) Criticism is always welcome and if you have suggestions about anything, or would like to see something happen PLEASE tell me
> 
> ~you don't have to read the other story first, in fact it would be better not to. I'll post what it is at the end of this one.
> 
> Anyway, read and review! Hope you enjoy!

 

Tired.

Tired is the only word he can think of, running like a mantra in the back of his head. Tired. So very tired.

Tired of the fighting, tired of the blood that caked his hands and dried under his nails.

Tired of the heartache, and tired of the emptiness as his eyes dully watched bodies fall around him.

Tired of the war.

A war that had not ended in the last eight years; a war that never ended for him.

Licking dried lips that cracked in bloody tears from lack of moisture he looked at the last of his comrades. Not friends, no, they were all six feet under sharing a blood soaked bed with all the others fallen in the line of duty, or, at least the bodies that were recovered. They never did find Iruka's corpse. Nor the academy students that they were sure he died protecting, stubborn sensei that he was. If he were younger, perhaps, he would have looked upon that with bubbling hope and resolve that they had to be alive, safe somewhere off the battle field recovering in a small town outside of Fire and Wind country, waiting for the call from their Hokage that would never be able to come. If he were younger, he would have cried.

The great Shinobi Alliance was wasting away, Kages lay dead at their feet, the strongest broken in there resolve to fight. It was eerily reminiscent of his first life. But then again, he had not fought to change much this rotation; he couldn't really say why.

Taking in a shocking breathe of air that filled his lungs with the crackle of chakra Naruto gave one last push off the ground, muddied from blood, to race toward his inevitable death. He could not say he feared it, if he had any choice in the matter he would embrace the cold threads and let the reapers take him, but the voice in the back of his head paused long enough in its repetition to point out the obvious fact. He had no say. And he knew that when he closed his eyes for the last time in this world he would open them again to a plain white ceiling with chipped paint and water stains, back on a lumpy mattress in a building demolished years ago. Because that is how his life worked.

In the beginning he thought the loop a blessing; a chance to change everything and become stronger to defeat the enemies that had laid waste to his home the first time. It was not till the fourth rotation that he began to see the true nature of his situation. After he had watched Kakashi, a living legend that faltered only in his ability to arrive anywhere on time, bleed out in a hospital bed from a wound that none of the medics had the skill to repair since Sakura passed. After the messenger hawk came announcing the fall of Iwagakure, the village lost to Madara's rage. After Pein destroyed his home, again, and he failed to convince Nagato to save the village because he was no longer the same shinobi that could push through the hate enough to smile.

After.

After he had fought and bled and screamed and cried and tore the world asunder in his desperate scramble to fix, fix, fix. A child's goal. Even with the knowledge and techniques, even though he could fight and beat the best of them at the age of twelve because almost everything came back with him, even with the planning and the risks and the sacrifices. Even with it all, he still had to watch the world run red with blood, torn limbs and dead bodies more common than living ones. He still was not strong enough, not fast enough, not smart enough, not enough.

He wanted to laugh as his flesh was torn apart, nerve endings no longer functioning, pain numbed and mind gone white and fuzzy.

He wanted to laugh, but his lungs were too full of his own body's fluids to push out enough air for a sound beyond the gurgle of blood rushing up his throat.

He wanted to laugh, but he didn't have enough time, never enough.

He wanted to laugh, but he was just so very tired.

He choked an airy scream out instead, as his lungs filled and the aftershock of being thrust into his younger self ripped through him. The process was always painful.

When the pain became bearable, Naruto checked his body over; a fox that did not know him, check; chakra reserves that were the same as what he remembered them to be at this age, check; no injuries to be found, check. He held up his hand and let a swirling ball of energy twist into life, the air shifting as the rasengan took shape.

He sighed.

It was always the same; he would be killed only to wake up with enough awareness to muffle a scream, he would find himself in his twelve year old body with no injuries, the fox would not know him and his chakra reserves the same as his twelve year old self's. The only things in tact were his memories and ability to perform techniques, though his taijutsu and strength always needed work.

The time loop was predictable like that.

When the pain finally disappeared he turned his sweaty head to stare at the clock; 12:07 flashed dutifully back at him. Always the same.

He knew he couldn't place seals yet, Kakashi and the Hokage would be visiting today anyway, part of the reason their sensei was so late.

No, he would place those later. That did not mean he couldn't paint them out on paper to pass the time and be placed all the faster.

But first he wanted a bath. Something he had not had in so long, at least, in the last loop.

During war showers and baths were a luxury not afforded to those on the front lines; if you needed to bathe then you would find a stream to jump into, clothes and all. It would do no good to remove anything, stealing was common even among comrades, and being caught naked with no weapons would get you killed.

And so, with silent movements - always silent, a ninja must not make a sound lest he want to die - he moved from the bed.

* * *

The last of the seals were finished. He had used the ink allotted to him from the academy, mixed with his blood. The intricate patterns were placed delicately on his floor to dry as he washed his hands. He had made enough seals to protect his home, and those handful his clones would place at the academy while he waited for Kakashi to arrive. During all the rotations the academy security had been pathetic, it was something he decidedly fixed each time.

By the time he had cooked and eaten a malnourished breakfast of instant ramen and went through katas to test his limbs the seals were dry enough to be delicately stuffed in his weapons pouch for safety. He didn't need anyone finding them yet.

Eye flickering to the clock he read the time out with satisfaction; 5:13.

The Hokage would be awake and in the tower, perfect.

Every now and then Naruto would not tell the Hokage about his situation, like the last loop; they normally ended the worst.

And so he found himself as he currently was; quickly scanning for chakra signatures in the office - finding none other than the ANBU guard and the Hokage himself - before leaping through the window. His movements were feeling slightly stiff from the weight seals he placed on his arms and legs to help build strength, but he didn't let it show as he came into the sight of his village leader.


	2. Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or the characters in this story...
> 
> Itachi/Naruto pairing will come in later, when Naruto is about 15 or 16. It won't be TOO long into the story itself though, as I said that this wasn't going to be exceptionally lengthy and therefore will jump around A LOT. I'll keep major events in it but for the most part everything will be briefly glanced over and, honestly, there will be very little dialogue.

Waiting is something Naruto is used to.

He has waited a lot over the years of his existence.

Waited for a war to stop.

Waited for a perverted hermit to come back.

Waited for Tsunade to wake up.

Waited for his teammate to come home.

Waited for a sensei that was perpetually late.

Waited for a silver haired, mask-wearing lover at the destination for their first date.

Waited for a man that never came to unlock the door to their apartment, to walk in and wrap him in warm arms with apologies spilling from his lips for taking so long.

He is used to waiting, especially for Kakashi.

The waiting, though, is not so bad. Propped on the edge of Iruka's desk leaning back slightly to stare with empty eyes at the stained ceiling, his legs dangling over the edge with small pendulum motions every now an then, he thinks that no, waiting is not so bad. It allows him silence, and time to sort through his thoughts. He long since has stopped trying to make plans beyond the chunnin exams.

You can plan and plan but even the best laid ones fall apart once put into action on the field. There are too many variables to account accurately for everything that could happen, too many possibilities, and even with all the ones he has explored thus far there are still too many to count.

The Sandaime wanted to plan, to sort through his memories and pick apart everything to try and find a way to fix, fix, fix, fix. Naruto had choked a laugh, and when Hiruzen had looked at him uncomprehending of his reaction, Naruto had waved his arms in a sweeping motion around him. Told the Hokage in plain words that he had, they had, they had done all this before and will probably do this again, and no matter what they plan the end will be the same; their intricate arrangements would fall apart around them in wonderful bursts of blood and death.

The Hokage was silent on the matter for a few minutes, before he ignored his advice and told Naruto to come back after meeting his sensei to go through a mind walk with Inoichi.

It was an order.

He wants to refuse.

He won't.

* * *

When the silver haired shinobi finally walks through the doors he is greeted by silence.

His lines are always the same.

The sun dappled roof is warm under his fingertips as he blocks out the rambling introductions of his team members that he has listened to enough to recite down to the patterns of breathe.

 _Kakashi_ , Naruto thinks, _had never changed._ Even during the war he was a lazy, perverted man, too caught up in his grief for his own good and always hiding behind those damnable novels written by a corpse. It didn't stop Naruto from falling for him. He can't even remember how many rotations ago it had been, it couldn't have been long though; the pain is still there. Their love - if it could even be called that - had been blinding and passionate in a wild manner that was too quick to begin and even faster to end. They had too much to fear, too much already lost, and too little hope.

That Kakashi's death had been the hardest on him, and on Sakura; Sasuke long gone and buried by that time of the war. That Kakashi had not prioritized the Uchiha's training, and with the pinket making it through to the third stage of the chunnin exams had spread his time out to encompass all his students. That Kakashi had died out on a retrieval mission, the infamous copy-nin brought down before backup could make it. They found his body in pieces over the course of a few days, a finger there, a foot here. They never found all of him, but when they found the head his silver hair was near unrecognizable. Missing sharingan, the empty socket already buzzing with insects, his one eye left wide and glazed over.

It was easy for them to pretend, to ignore the truth, to convince themselves sometimes that he was still out there lost on the road of life and passing too many black cats to make it back anytime soon. Convince themselves as they drowned in sake, convince themselves as Sakura slept with another man every other day, as Naruto dragged her home to tuck her into bed and make sure she didn't drink too much. They always drank too much. Convince themselves as Naruto stood in front of the memorial stone in his lovers stead to talk to those that left them behind. Bastards.

He had died on the battle field the last rotation, making it to the seventh year of the war.

Looking at his sensei now, alive and well, Naruto could feel the lingering pain in the back of his chest in a place that was reserved solely for the man before him. He would never take Kakashi as a lover again. He never took to same people as lovers twice; it hurt too much.

His predisposed response to introductions fell from his lips swiftly and with little flare, he had long since gave up trying to keep his personality the same as his twelve year old self, if any where to raise questions the Hokage would back the boy up.

* * *

The mind walk had been simple enough; he had experienced them too many times to count and knew the routine.

When Inoichi retreated his face was pale and eyes wide, brimming with tears. It did not surprise Naruto. He had just watched his friends and family die over and over again in more and more brutal ways each time.

Shakily the man told the Hokage what he had seen, Naruto knew that Inoichi was itching to run home and hold his family close in a vain attempt to shield them from the horrors to come. Idiot.

The Hokage nodded his head and listened dutifully, telling the blonde genin to come back the next day to discuss plans. Naruto kept his mouth shut this time, he wasn't going to waste his breathe in trying to explain it all again, trying to make the older man see how useless his plans were.

* * *

The bell test was simple, Naruto had convinced Sakura to work with him and they had been on their way to get Sasuke when Kakashi attacked.

They never did get the bells.

But at least they passed.

The council wouldn't have had it any other way.

* * *

The wave mission, Naruto knew, was a turning point for their team and necessary for them to take on.

In a few particular loops the blonde had let another team get the mission, keeping his mouth shut tight when he saw the drunkard of a bridge builder in the tower.

Team 8 didn't make it home in one piece.

Kurenia was scarred and hair sloppily cut.

Shino had lost half of his swarm.

Hinata lost an eye, her younger sister was announced the heir two days later.

Kiba lost Akumaru, he was never the same.

So when the genin - that was really so much more - caught sight of the old man waiting near the office he made his request for a higher ranked mission.

Sakura had sputtered at the demand, for that was what it had sounded as, saying Naruto had to wait for a C-rank, not demand one, and most definitely not disrespect their leader in such a fashion.

He wanted to tell her about her best friend dying because he had been quite, tell her that Ino had been chopped in half on a bridge that would never be finished, a mission failed and ninja killed. He wanted to shake her and tell her she never showed him respect when he had the hat. He wanted to roll his eyes and laugh with a true smile because this was all too nostalgic. He wanted to turn to the girl who was not his best friend and apologize, tell the Hokage that he was really okay with waiting. That, no, waiting wasn't so bad, it meant that you still had time before the inevitable end. Waiting meant time was still there as a buffer between him and the war.

He did none of those things.

The Hokage agreed.


	3. Saving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, nor the characters.
> 
> Remember when I said I write sporadically? Yeah, well this is the first real push in the beginning of the story when I have lots of ideas so the updates will be fairly quick. By the end of the week it'll slow down to maybe once a week... And I seriously hope I don't hit writers block... it's just as bad as artist's block and I'm already going through that right now.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! And please review, I really want to know your opinions of this... am I moving too, too fast? Do you guys want me to spend more time on any specific events?

Saving someone is hard. No matter how you look at it, whether it be from their past, their present, their future, themselves, or everyone else. Saving someone is hard. Nearly impossible.

He doesn't remember how he did it the first few rotations.

Doesn't remember what he said that cut through the veil of hatred to strike at the walls they built up and break them down. Doesn't understand how, with words alone, he managed to make missing nin cry, and murderers desperate to repent. Doesn't comprehend how he convinced Nagato to save Konoha by giving his life for others. Doesn't know what ability was able to bring half of the Akatsuki to their side in a loop gone to hell.

He doesn't remember.

He really wishes he did.

* * *

The mission progresses in increments of footsteps and questions that bring little more than a few words into the dead air of summer heat.

The puddle is so obvious is hurts to think that at one point those ninja beat him; made him freeze in fear.

Naruto contemplates briefly letting Tazuna be killed by the low level shinobi. The idea leaves his head as quickly as it entered. His nindo is still there, even if it's hanging on by a thread.

It plays out simply enough, genjutsu and kawarimi leave Kakashi to observe the preceding scuffle. He won't call this a battle, he's seen real battles.

The decision to continue goes to a vote; as always they proceed with the mission.

He can't remember a loop were they didn't.

* * *

Seeing Zabuza again brings forth the problem of deciding their fate. Really, he knows, it shouldn't be his decision.

He makes it anyway.

So he lets this first battle play out like it did before, and as they wait for Kakashi to awake and announce the missing nin alive he bites his chapped lips in contemplation.

He's done it before, let them live, that is.

He's let them die.

He's killed Gato before the battle of the bridge could even be a glancing thought.

He's convinced them to be allies, and even had them come back to Konoha once or twice.

He's not sure where to proceed here, but supposes it doesn't matter all that much. He'll be here again anyway.

Naruto looks to Kakashi and the pang of loss is still there but he ignores it. Favors thinking about the fate of two potential allies.

Fate.

Such a laughable thing. Naruto never understood why Neji was so obsessed with it, he proves it can be changed every lifetime he comes back.

Yet, he has never managed to rid himself so thoroughly that it allowed him to save his precious people.

He really hates fate.

* * *

Tree walking was as easy as breathing.

He stumbled and fell, put too much chakra into his feet, put too little.

Fell and flipped and played the dobe like a well tuned instrument.

He's not sure if Kakashi noticed, but his sensei gives him strange looks throughout the exercise.

He's willing to risk it.

Sasuke needs a rival.

He knows that all too well from how many lifetimes he spent beside him.

* * *

Inari is the pessimistic brat as he always is. A few rotations Naruto had left the boy be, blocked out the rambling sentences with silent agreement.

The world didn't have any heroes.

If it did, then why did it crumble every loop?

This time, though, the wound from loosing everyone is strangely wide open and sore. And each piercing remark is like acid poured into the torn flesh.

He wants to grit his teeth and bare it, giving in to the boy oddly feels like loosing some battle inside of him. Like he is giving himself hope for this loop to turn out right.

"Heroes don't exist"; his fists clench, nails digging into his palms, he can tell that the crescent indents will start bleeding any second now.

"Gato is too strong, no one can beat him"; his teeth grind painfully, jaw tight with tension and restraint.

"You're all going to die"; eyes that he hadn't noticed closing snap open wide with fire searing their blue plains, pain tight in his chest as image after image of dead friends, destroyed homes, obliterated lands flash before him.

The chair screeches as he stands, smashing hard into the wall behind him; the words flow easily from his tongue, hissed out to a surprised little boy who hasn't known war, has seen death but not enough to compare with the jaded mind in Naruto's head. His peripheral vision picks out his team's shocked faces; Kakashi's arm slightly reaching for him, Sakura's mouth opening in some protest, and Sasuke's clenched hands. The words come swift and foal, knocking the air from Inari's lungs like a physical blow. It's not for the brat before him, Naruto realizes, but for his own sanity that he needs to say this, because if he can convince someone else then he can convince himself.

Convince himself that heroes are real.

That they can win.

That he can win.

That this nightmare won't last forever.

* * *

The fight at the bridge didn't seem as climatic after so many times running through the paces of it.

The mirrors surrounded them, soundly stopping them from escape, so long as Naruto doesn't reveal anything.

By the time Sasuke gained his sharingan and passed out with needles sticking from him Naruto already knew the next ten steps.

And if his smile is rueful, and a bit too bitter it won't matter because the thinning mist will hid it.

And if he flinches, too emotionally drained to hide it, when he hears a body hit the ground, no one needs to know.

* * *

He let's them die, because he still can't remember how to save them.

* * *

Gato is taken down with such ease, Zabuza ensuring that.

The fight that follows is barely worthy of mention. How easily the remaining men fell from his attack, kunai splitting open flesh with the barest pressure, spraying red in screaming splatters across stone and cloth alike.

He thinks he has done this too often. Killed too much, taken too many lives from this earth because he no longer feels the guilt, no longer feels anything for the bodies that pile at his feet.

He had heard a few shinobi in a bar once, discussing their first kills. Their voices nostalgic and bitter, he is certain they are ANBU. The brown haired one brought forth a startling revelation; the first kill isn't the hardest. Not nearly close. It is perhaps the most emotionally taxing, but the hardest part is when you have reached double digits and realize with sudden clarity that you don't feel a thing for the life you just ruthlessly ripped from existence. You have become so desensitized to it all that stopping air from entering someone's lungs is as easy as breathing; second nature.

It makes him feel sick when he realizes.

It makes him feel sick because he understands so well.

* * *

He considers himself lucky that he didn't have a flashback in the middle of the fight.

It's happened before, and he has had to carry the lives that were lost do to it.

That doesn't stop the nightmares though.

And if that night he wakes in a sweat, scream muffled too late, shaking from the shock of witnessing Sasuke laid out before him in a forest with too familiar trees. Blood spread everywhere - there is not a spot of green or brown to be found - and when Naruto looks up he absently wonders if the clouds will be red too. They aren't. He thinks it should be raining. It isn't. He can see that his teammate didn't go down without a fight; he never would. Bodies of enemy shinobi litter the rest of the clearing, brutally killed. Sasuke himself is riddled with wounds, his left arm is missing and Naruto thinks he sees it in a tree but can't be sure; his stomach ripped open and perhaps that's why the gurgling in his lungs is so bad, or maybe its the stab wound i his chest. His sharingan red eyes are dull, far away, not seeing what is right in front of him, not seeing Naruto no matter he is looking directly at the blonde. Death clinging to him, pulling, pushing, shoving, dragging the last gasping strands of life from his body, a hand reached out as if holding on. But there is no hope, the medic team is too far behind, and Naruto doesn't have enough chakra control to perform the extensive number of jutsu required to save his friend. And so he opens his mouth to tell him it'll be okay, to hold on, that Sakura will be there any minute. But it's a lie, Sakura died two days ago at an outpost in the south. Naruto was heading to the western camp to inform the last of team seven. The words die on his lips when he sees that the man in front of him is no longer breathing.

And if Kakashi is wrapping long limbs around his waist to pull the small - too small, not right, should be bigger, should be eighteen - body into a tight embrace.

And if his hands scramble for purchase in soft fabric, for something to hold on to, for something to ground himself back into reality - but really, that dream had been reality too.

And if he sobs because he knows it will happen again; because saving people is hard, so very hard and he doesn't remember how to. Because if he couldn't bring himself to save Zabuza and Haku then how can he save anyone else? The countless others that need to be.

And if his sensei's shirt is soaked with salty tears and snot, with a callused hand free of leather gloves combing through his hair in attempted comfort.

Well, he's just grateful that it's not spoken of in the morning.


	4. Delaying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it? DON'T OWN NARUTO!
> 
> I plan on writing longer chapters, eventually, but for now they'll probably remain around 1,000-2,000 words each. If they are to be longer it will only make my updates less prominent really and I do want to finish this story before I loose interest, as it has happened before. Honestly, I only have a general idea of where the hell this is all going, and barely a clue how I'm going to get it there...
> 
> And as I keep writing it seems more and more things are needed to make everything more possible, more bubbles of ideas to put down pop into my head. So this may be a lot longer than I have been anticipating as I plan to write this through till Naruto is about 17-18... Itachi and him will get together around when Naruto is 16 and he is 21 (I'm pretty sure their five years apart?)...
> 
> ~just thought to mention that this story will have a new, better, summary... at some point...
> 
> ANYWAY, enjoy! and please review with any critiques you have of the work!

The Hokage, Naruto surmises, is being stubborn.

Hiruzen has delayed telling Sasuke the truth about the massacre since Naruto demanded the action after the mind walk. Despite the agreeing aura and solemn nod of his head the old man has yet to complete the task.

It has been nearly five days after their wave mission, and even with daily planning sessions nothing has passed after his careful eye and calculations tore the blueprints apart.

Sandaime thinks he's being stubborn. Perhaps he is. But he has lived through more possibilities than the man could realize, and so with patience that is born from years of meeting with stingy, up-tight diplomats and the Konoha council, the Hokage submits to each of his critiques.

Yet, the issue remains; Sasuke is in need of the truth and the longer they wait - no matter how nice waiting is - the closer the exams and the more likely he will bend to Orochimaru's offer. Despite the Cursed Seal of Heaven not being a further problem - he'd already given the Hokage a means of removal - the proposition extended to the Uchiha was a tempting one, and with his sights set so high on revenge, one he was likely to take again.

The Hokage points stiff remarks of hypocrisy at the young - _older than you jiji_ \- blonde. Naruto has, after all, been delaying the meeting with Kurama. Confrontation with the nine tails in every lifetime had been difficult and left Naruto in a state of depression for days following. His need to constantly build up the trust of friendship that was so hard won again and again is taxing. Even with the aid of years of memories that the beast can sort through, the fox is always too stubborn to take his past at face value and pushes the fact that he may have proved his worth to a nine tails but it was not to him.

And so the task of regaining a demon's trust was something he tended to delay.

The tense set of the village leader's shoulders told the kage level genin that his teammate would not be told without a deal being struck.

The Hokage demands he tell Kakashi and Jiriaya of his situation.

He refuses.

He offers to stop his delay of speaking with Kurama, and get the fox's help with their preparations.

Hiruzen refuses.

Naruto bargained that they would tell who the Sandaime saw fit, as long as he allowed Itachi back in the village as well.

A low sigh, and mumbled complaint of a headache was his reply, but the deal was struck.

Sasuke would be informed of the real reason his clan was killed.

And Itachi would be able to come home, despite the required revelations to allow it to happen peacefully.

* * *

Naruto would be foolish to deny that a lot of his life defined itself off an imperceptibly large amount of luck. It was something he considered a curse once Tsunade discovered his inability to loose in games of chance. He'd seen more casinos in a month than he had in his all lifetimes prior, combined.

It was how he managed, along with the stealth skills he has learned escaping from ANBU, to avoid confrontation with the rest of the Rookie Nine for as long as he has since the day their teams were assigned.

Really he should have been expecting to run into one of them sooner or later. But to be so caught up in his own mind on matters of the future and his teammate's reaction, only to run into Shikamaru and Choji on their way to - unsurprisingly - gather some food and cloud watch, he found himself shocked.

The lazy genius that stood before him, hunched shoulders and pineapple hair, with too perceptive eyes was examining the blonde more thoroughly than comfortable. Naruto was not so quick to forget that it has been Shikamaru who, in several timelines, figured out his predicament without being told. Stupid genius.

Naruto had not changed his clothes, he never really did. The thought of giving up orange was unbearable in the least, it was the last grains of himself from his first life that he held onto with all his stubborn will. He has, of course, changed his outfit in prior loops, normally waiting till the end of the exams to do so. It was less suspicious.

So he knew with wholehearted certainty that his choice of garb was not the factor making Shikamaru's eyes sparkle in interest and Choji give a swift sidelong glance at his friend. And it was, most certainly, not the reason that the shadow user decided in an abrupt manner to invite the time traveling blonde with them to cloud watch. His refusal would give too much away, because at this age Naruto drank up any attention his peers were willing to give him in gasping gulps too parched of their affections to deny. Shikamaru knew this. He knew Shikamaru knew. He also knew that the Nara was aware he had yet to fully look at them for more than a passing second, looking at a point over their shoulders instead.

He had no choice in the matter, the hint it would give too big to so freely share. And that is how he found himself with a stomach full of ramen - one bowl, war made your appetite drop to practically nothing; living off of ration bars and no real meals would do that to anyone - laying in the grass of a clearing that belonged to the Nara's forest. He still thinks the clouds should be red.

He still can't look at the two comrades next to him. He doesn't want to shatter the peace his body has found, if only momentarily. Maybe he would cloud watch more, he'd forgotten over the last years of war how calming the experience could be.

He knows he is giving away hints to Shikarmaru, his silence a large one, his stillness another, but those won't lead him to the right conclusions. The boy will chalk up the behavior as a result of the wave mission more than anything. Gossip is shockingly - or perhaps not so shockingly - prominent in the village.

And, besides, he can't particularly bring himself to care, not when he is able to breath without the feeling of ash in his lungs.

* * *

Sasuke doesn't appear for training the next day.

Nor for D-ranks the day after.

It would seem the old man has stopped delaying.

Naruto supposes that it is his turn to do the same.

* * *

He's been sitting in the meditation pose to enter his mindscape for a good 20 minutes.

Each rotation his inner world shifts and alters, he hypothesizes that it's in accordance to his experiences. He's not sure how it's changed this time, and positive he doesn't want to find out. It used to be a sewer, his first life. Once a grave yard, and another the Hokage tower. Holding back the sigh that's been threatening to slip past his lips he lets his awareness of the world melt into the background to be observed by instincts alone.

The smell of lilies hits his senses.

He opens his eyes, finding himself laying on his back in a bed of white and red spider lilies looking up at a sky in grey, tree branches lacking leaves spreading upwards. Head bands dangle from the dead lifeless wood; some torn, others bloody, a few have their metal plates hooked by a thread. They come from every nation, and every alliance.

His eyes blink to adjust.

He wants to laugh.

The clouds are red.


	5. Trusting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN NARUTO!
> 
> IMPORTANT! READ BELOW!!!  
> So the numbers below pertain to the loop number. The names are the SERIOUS relationship(s) he held at that time. And when I say serious I mean more than two dates, and he actually has feelings beyond a crush. I am not saying those are the only relationships he had and that he didn't have any for the number of lifetimes in between, just that these are the ones that are more serious and MEANT A LOT to him; ones that still hurt when he thinks of them.
> 
> 10 - Kakashi
> 
> 15 - Ino
> 
> 17 - Sakura
> 
> 20 - Neji
> 
> 22 - Sasuke
> 
> 27 - Gaara
> 
> 31 - Itachi
> 
> Yes that does mean he is in his 31st loop during this story.
> 
> On to the story, hope you enjoy!

Trust.

Something he desperately needs to build with the giant, orange, ball of fur looming over him, behind rusted bars that dig into the hard rock of a cave opening.

The lilies extend to be trampled by the fox's clawed feet.

Naruto stands tall and unblinking into blood red eyes that gleam with open hostility and rage, refusal to back down blatant in the set of his shoulders and clench of his jaw. The fox may no longer scare him in the way it is striving to, but facing a friend with no flash of recognition behind once warm eyes is painful on levels not properly capable of being described. It is the purpose behind his waiting, his delay of saving his friend from the rage boiling beneath fur clad skin that lashes out to extend beyond those who hurt him and to the shinobi populous as a whole. Because Naruto knows what it costs, what it takes, how much time must pass, before the beast is willing to extend the barest in trust to his container.

He has done so enough, yet it is never easier.

Trusting anyone, or thing, is hard in their world built so thoroughly on the art of lies. Yet, something so laborious to gain is the key to a large number of obstacles that Naruto faces in each loop, obstacles that are unyielding in their prevention of him reaching the end.

And yet, even as the fox, voice booming, demands - because he will never request - _how a worthless human has managed to enter the seal_. Naruto only wants to smile, the one that his late wife, Ino, had once claimed could rival the sun and if he would only do so more then, perhaps, the flowers she still fruitlessly tended to - in memory of her parents - would grow. He told her, at the time, that he would try, but only if she was willing to join him. It was the night before he assigned her to a mission she wouldn't survive.

He doesn't smile - at least not one like that - because a smile that could bring life to the dying was something he long since lost.

But he offers the fox an upturn of his lips, bitter and all too forlorn in the curve of it, but it is something.

When he explains who he is, with simple words and a distinct lack of dramatics, the fox looks at him in thought, rage and hate sliding to rest at the back of his eyes rather than the forefront. He doesn't expect much, expects a scoffing laugh at the absurdity of something that is considered impossible - he's always been good at redefining that word - as has been the response countless times.

"Show me", cuts like a tempered blade through his assumptions. Naruto is too caught in his own wondering thoughts - what is different, what changed, what caused it to change - that he misses the way old eyes rove over the landscape, lingering for the briefest of moments longer on the sky.

When he is capable of gathering himself, pushing down the strange spark in his chest - it feels oddly like what he remembers hope to be - he complies to the wishes of his old friend.

* * *

And if the next day he feels lighter than he has since the time he, the sand siblings, and the rest of the Konoha twelve had convinced Neji and Sai to have a bit too much to drink. Since the two ANBU guards had gotten revenge by posting photos of the rest of them at the party through the streets of Suna - one of the last standing villages. Since they had held their cups of sake up in a cheer to victory, to surviving, and rebuilding. Since Gaara had pulled him into a deep kiss before they walked through the doors to address the rest of the village, two kages - one without a home and the other all too happy to share his - announcing how Kiri was able to, with the help of the remaining Iwa and Kumo nin, drive back the enemy and buy more time, presenting one of the only triumphs in that war.

And if, when the Hokage told him of his desire to draw Shikaku into the planning process he voiced no objections, he supposed that the strange looks and raised eyebrows were more than worth it.

* * *

It's not till two days later, when Shikaku has been brought in and the details explained. Till they have started to discuss who else to inform and when, at what point should Kakashi be drawn in and what to offer Tsunade to bring her back - because they have no intentions of letting the Sandaime leave for dirt and flowers that easily.

It's not till then that Sasuke rejoins them for training sessions, his features tense with emotional restraint, his shoulders hunched and with bags under his eyes.

It's not till Naruto's offered "Teme" is greeted with a soft, but there "Hn, Dobe", that he is willing to explore that strange spark, and trust that maybe this time will be different.

* * *

They are hurtling towards the chunin exams, and Naruto has become twitchy, not out of fear or misplaced faith in passing. No. But in the excitement at the possibility to rid this plain of existence of two large threats at once; Kabuto and Orochimaru. Kabuto is easy enough; they meet him in the Forest of Death after all, and sending out a few henged clones to take care of him and the other Oto ninja won't be a problem.

They haven't come to terms with a conclusive plan on how to deal with the snake, though. Naruto wants to kill him in the forest, but the Hokage believes it will be too difficult and give too much away should his teammates witness. He says he can ensure they are unconscious for it. They still explore other options.

Naruto knows Kakashi doesn't trust him, has spent too far many years in the mans bed as his lover to not be capable of reading him. Kakashi knows that Naruto knows.

He tells the Hokage, tells him the Copy-nin needs to be informed soon. Before the exams or else he fears the mistrust will affect the decision to choose Team 7 as a set of potential chunins.

The Hokage, Shikaku, and Inoichi - who has been to few and far between meetings - all agree.

* * *

Really, Naruto muses, he didn't expect telling the jounin would go like this.

Telling people that you are a time traveling kage level sage that has fought in more wars than anyone wishes to imagine normally elicits more of a reaction than the blink of an eye. Even to Naruto, who is adept at reading the man, can draw very little from his reaction.

Granted the copy-nin had also shrugged his shoulders and mumbled something suspiciously like "explains a lot". Naruto know his sensei had been apprehensive, but in other timelines the Hatake had given away more than the sharpening of his visible eye. This time loop has yet to stop surprising him.

The raised eyebrows of the others in the room tells him that they, too, are shocked by the lack of melodramatic actions on the jounin's part. A muffled sigh interupts the silence that permeates the office, "so troublesome" ringing loudly in the walls. It breaks them from their stupor and the Hokage subtly clears his throat before proceeding to concisely express the circumstances of their situation.

Naruto's eyes drag around the room, as the voice droned into the background, taking in the assembled team, down only two players - Tsunade and Jiraiya. Naruto knew without uncertain doubt that this would not be enough; it never has been. The slight twitch of his fingers is the only sign of distress his body makes. They need something more, someone more. Because for all the men before him are brilliant. Because for all that Kakashi is a genius, ex-ANBU captain with relations to their enemy. For all that Inoichi knows minds and Naruto's past enough to understand what they can't do. For all that the Nara is currently beyond anyone in strategy. For all that. They are too late, they have been informed too late, they have set plans in motion years, decades, too late. For all these are fine shinobi, Naruto has known their children, their students. Has seen the next generation surpass their own in leaps and bounds barely flickering in the backs of their imagination.

But for all that he knows this, he can't bring himself to remove the trust he imparts on their abilities. Cannot force himself to distrust their opinions, their ideas, because he knows they are fighting just as hard as he is. If not harder, because they have everything to loose, and he has already lost it.


	6. Fighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Do I really need to keep saying this? - Don't own Naruto.
> 
> You guys should be proud of me! I actually have a plan for how many chapters this is going to have and what each chapter will, basically, be about!
> 
> I ain't gunna spoil it for ya. But I will tell ya that their will be around 23 chapters total, and yes they will be getting longer (2,000-5,000 words) which will really result in me updating every two or three days or so. I think that I've mentioned this before, but I tend to loose interest in stories if I have to write them for super long periods of time and also tend to get REALLY into a story for a short period of time and can't stop writing once I sit down and start...
> 
> OH, and i moved the important note to the beginning of the five chapter that i posted with it. Just FYI, in case you didn't notice that i posted two new things last time, because if ya didn't then this chapter won't make sense.
> 
> ~I should tell you that I lied... this will not be that short...
> 
> Anyway. Onto the story! Hope you enjoy!

Fighting is ingrained in a shinobi's very being. Their DNA carved from generations of chakra wielding ancestors that fought and trained their entire lives away.

Fighting, for a ninja, is as natural as breathing. Fighting with words, swords, kunai, illusions, fists, lies, traps, jutsu. Fighting enemy, monsters, summons. Fighting death. Fighting for comrades, their village, their life, their family and friends. Fighting for their precious people, their future, their present and their past. Fighting so others don't have to.

Fighting for peace.

Naruto is a ninja, a shinobi of the hidden leaf, a leader of the shinobi alliance. He fights.

He fights for his precious people, for hope, for the future, for the past, and the present.

He fights so others won't have to.

He fights because he still believes in his sensei's dream.

He fights because he needs to bring an end to his personal nightmare.

It comes as no marked revelation when their sensei tells them they will participate in the chunin exams. The only mental note he makes it that the information is handed to them a day earlier. They have yet to meet the sand siblings, after all.

Looking at the thin slip of paper held between his fingers Naruto knows this is another fight, one in many that make up the war his life has become. And he will fight. Fight for his teammates, the Rookie Nine, team guy, their sensei and old man hokage. Fight for Konoha, Suna, Kumo, Iwa, Kiri. Fight for them all. Because no one else can, no one else knows to - outside of an old man and three jounin that have their hands tied.

So he will fight, and he will win because he cannot afford to loose. Not here. Not now. Because something is different in this rotation. Something has shifted and he can feel it in the way Kurama has not tried to kill him in all the visits he has made. In the way Kakashi had not reacted excessively to a revelation that would leave others disbelieving. In the way Sasuke more gracefully accepted the news on his brother, the way he wants the Uchiha to be home instead of in the ground. In the way Sakura took to medical practices a week ago. In the way Sasuke does not throw himself into a fight with the blonde, despite knowing Naruto is powerful. In the way the air doesn't smell like ash and the earth doesn't taste like blood. In the way the clouds are red, and the lilies brush against his skin.

* * *

Meeting him again is more painful than Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura. Because they, too, were his lovers at one point. Kakashi his first meaningful relationship, the first he can remember that left him unable to fight for days on end. Sasuke and Sakura hurt, but they were like siblings in the past few loops, now more than ever and it was like a balm to the wound.

But he, he who beat him to the hat in every timeline. He whose smiles are so small and so rare that the sight of one left Naruto in a daze for hours - and the bastard knew it too. He who smells like heat and sand and home. He who, when Konoha fell, time and time again offered his village as refuge to the broken shinobi that survived. He whose hair is as red as the blood that spilled around them. He whose arms, wrapped around Naruto's waist, made the blonde feel invincible and achingly safe. He whose kisses seared, hotter than the desert, removing the taste of death as if it were never there. He who offered more devotion and love than Naruto thought himself deserving of, because he knew how it all ended.

Naruto knows that Gaara and he had their relationship - his last meaningful one - not even a handful of rotations ago, knows it by the way his breath still catches in his throat with anticipation as the scene before him plays out. Knows it in the way his heart bursts and speeds up, in the way he wishes desperately to go back and be with him like lovers once more. Because he never takes the same person twice, knowing he will compare them and it won't do to cling to a past ghost when the living one is before him. Knows it in the way he wants to break that rule, if only just this once.

Kankuro is gripping Konohamaru's scarf, threats hanging in the tense air. Naruto frowns, opening his mouth to demand the child be let go, when Sasuke strikes with a stone - too early, or was he just that caught up in his thoughts? Any second now, Naruto can already feel the sand nin's chakra hidden, but not perfectly, in the tree.

"Kankuro, stop that", is announced in a monotone voice that sends shivers down Naruto's spine. He looks up to see the red head in all his dramatic glory, the appearance freezes the sand siblings, leaving those around the blonde stunned. "You're an embarrassment to our village. Why do you think we came all the way here to the Leaf?"

"P-please listen to me Gaara, t-they lashed out first...", the puppeteer attempts to defend, voice shaky and Naruto has to bite the inside of his cheek - it's all he can do not to huff out a small laugh. His lips are straining to keep a bitter but happy smile down.

"Shut up", the command is simple, and Naruto knows the lines that follow, knows them so well that, this time, he can't help but break them. Gaara, in any timeline, lover or not, has always managed to make him forget about the world and all their troubles - if only for a moment, but a moment is long enough for an old impulse to worm its way into reality.

"Hey, Panda-chan, wanna get some ramen", the simple question makes everyone freeze. Gaara himself looks stunned, expression quickly turning to murderous as he realizes what the blonde called him. But the gaze hardly makes Naruto waver, he has been on the receiving end of worse, more terrifying, glares. And so he continues, undaunted by the increasing level of killing intent lashing out in waves from the red head, "I know a great place not too far, they make the best ramen in the five nations", and really, that's not a lie, because Techi's cooking has yet to get old.

Sakura is too stunned to speak, Sasuke not sure what to say, the two siblings on the ground are looking at him in horror, but his gaze is fixed on the future Kazekage. He knows his eyes are oddly soft, too caring for a stranger's, and that will throw Gaara off, but the emotions there are real - if watered down; he doesn't want to scare the boy away. He can't keep the small upturn of lips down, bitter and hopeful all at once.

And if Naruto fails to cover the hurt on his face when the red head shifts his green eyes away before instructing his siblings that they are leaving, well, he won't hold it against himself.

* * *

He wants everything to be the same; the genjutsu being revealed, the fight Sasuke has with Lee, the talk with Kabuto. He needs them to be the same, so he can calculate how to best take down Kabuto and Orochimaru when the time comes. The snake, they agreed, will be best taken care of in the forest if possible.

Naruto will ensure it is.

When they meet up outside of the building Naruto hands his two teammates a pile of handmade paper bombs. The two don't even bat an eye as they stuff the packets into their kunai pouches. They have known of his skills in fuinjutsu since the beginning; he is too passionate about the subject to hide it for long - though he made sure they saw him with a beginner's guide once.

Everything goes as it should, at least, up till the fight with Lee. Sasuke doesn't beat him. Nor does Lee beat his fellow genin.

They don't fight at all. He notes the change.

When they reach the doors to enter the exam room Kakashi, as expected, poofs into existence to explain to them what it means that they all showed up.

Naruto is too jittery to listen. He will be seeing his closest friends at once; he isn't sure how well his emotional state is prepared. He knows what to expect; crippling pain, flashbacks to their deaths, not being able to look them in eye for guilt of not saving them. He knows. And that makes it worse.

* * *

He doesn't declare victory - not yet won - when he stands before the genin.

He isn't loud, not the way he used to be, shouting declarations of nindo and his own greatness, his unwilling pride preventing him from admitting defeat because he had too much to prove to too many people and too little time. He isn't loud, not in the ways it draws attention, he isn't brash either, can't dive headlong into actions that don't have a definite outcome played out in his head, whether it be in favor or not - he is still a self-sacrificing idiot after all. He plans, and waits, and wishes it would all just change without his interference - he's tried that before - because spending so many lifetimes in a state of perpetual war would make even the most bloodthirsty a pacifist. He desires only peace like the founders before him, so he fights. It's something he speculates Hashirama and Madara didn't fully comprehend when they had their dreams. Peace is hard to obtain, nearly impossible. Keeping that peace is even harder, and you need to fight every step of the way for it. What they have now can be considered that to some, but it is temporary and fueled by lies, illusions of safety.

What Naruto seeks for is sustainable peace. Where, yes, shinobi fight - but that is in their blood - yet there will be no wars, the generations to come won't fear tensions building to break. Won't need to face others across an already blood soaked battle field. There will be no need to call the dogs of war and mobilize an army to a threat, because there will be none large enough.

No. Naruto isn't loud, not like he used to be.

But he is where it counts. He is loud in his dreams, he is loud in his fighting, he is loud in his demands for peace.

And if Shikamaru is looking at his carefully schooled expression as Kabuto - the man that thought it fun to reanimate their comrades and turn them against those still left - reads off his damnable info-cards, then he will simply have to be more careful to integrate his personality in slowly spaced increments.

Because he isn't loud, not with a world of destruction crushing his lungs making it hard to draw enough breath to keep moving, let alone shout.

* * *

The questions on the test before him are so easily answered that Naruto barely has to glance at them, though, perhaps that is a result of the number of times he has taken this same exam. He finishes exceptionally fast and decidedly flips the paper over; no need to make it any easier on the potential opponents that surround him.

The pencil in his hand absently scratches out inane and pointless doodles over the paper, he debates falling asleep, but decides that he would rather not have a kunai chucked at him by an irritated Ibiki anytime soon. So he doodles; a panda takes shape and then a Sakura tree, soon flowers join the scene. Bored, yet with still so much time remaining, he takes to rendering his sensei's face on the paper, Icha Icha book held in front and all. By the time his creation is complete he only has a handful of seconds left before the final question is announced.

They pass.

Anko is as ill-timed and melodramatic as ever.

* * *

As Naruto stands before the gates to enter training ground 44 all he can think is _'_ _this is it'._

He won't let those bastards outlive the day.

Creating twenty clones and sending them out - sixteen to henge and hunt down Kabuto, the rest as outlook for enemies - takes a mere second, the questioning looks he receives from his teammates are put to rest with a few flowery words about hunting down scrolls easier and information gathering. He thinks he needs to work on their ability to catch lies, even half lies - _especially half lies._

* * *

They don't meet with any other teams, not for a few hours, but the distant screams remind them that they are far from alone in this. When they finally do come across a team the fight is useless; the scroll is the same as their own.

It comes with no warning for his teammates. He had sensed the snake's presence whole minutes earlier, and the release of a powerful wind jutsu moments before it hit them. He did not let it separate them however, through the years he has learned that it could mean the difference between life and death - between destroying the snake and letting it slither away. Gripping hard onto Sakura's wrist and Sasuke's upper arm, the blonde pulls his teammates to him as they hurtle back through the forest, hitting the ground harshly and rolling to a stop. What happens next he planned for; the snake appearing in the skin of a grass-nin, releasing paralyzing killer intent that would render mere genin defenseless. He will use the snakes assumptions on his level of skill to his advantage; he just needs to transfer the seal he has to the neck of the sannin. Killing the traitor from there will be easy enough, the seal prevents him from regurgitating a fresh and wound-free body, seals him within the one he has. With that in mind the blonde readies for the fight that's about to break out.

Out of the corner of his eye he sees Sasuke stab himself and reach for Sakura, with a glance and small nod from Naruto the genin is off, running into the woods with a clone - one that had been set as outlook and survived the jutsu - following behind.

A sick predatory smile peels itself across Naruto's face, his eyes are slightly crazed as he turns to face his prey. Orochimaru will never know what hit him by the look of smug amusement on his stolen face.

"Orochimaru", he greets. The flicker of surprise makes satisfaction settle heavy in his stomach.

He throws a handful of kunai at the snake, missing by a hairs breath each time. The smile widens.

He is, ultimately, his father's son.

The snake looks indulgent, as if he is merely entertaining the genin - kage level sage that has killed men stronger before - with a quick fight before continuing on to his real goal.

"You're going to need to do better than that, little jinchuuriki"

Naruto huffs a laugh at the snake's stupidity, the weight seals release from his arms and legs.

He charges; kunai drawn, free hand gathering chakra. It all happens in half a second, he disappears in a flash of orange, reappearing right behind the snake, his hand striking out too fast for a normal genin, his palm slams into the back of the sannin's neck. The chakra he gathered in his hand pushes out and onto skin, forming a small but intricate seal that burns into flesh and sends Orochimaru reeling forward in shock and pain.

It's then that Naruto feels his henged clones pop out of existence, relaying a victorious mission to their creator. The pause he takes to relish that triumph is enough for his opponent to regain footing, hand holding the nape of his neck with a pained scowl on his face.

The snarl that hisses out of clenched teeth makes the placing of the seal taste sweeter.

"What did you do", is screamed from a burning throat.

"I took away your potential for immortality", is spoken in a prideful tone.

The sannin charges - something Naruto expected - blind in rage he can't dodge the rasegan being shoved into his stomach, sending him tumbling over the ground and into a tree. The next ball of chakra he forms has the addition of the wind element, he can't throw the rasengan-shuriken without sage mode but he can still shove it into flesh and bone and blood.

His smile hasn't dropped.

It grows wider as he watches the very cells of his enemy being torn apart.

* * *

It's easy enough to gather up his special kunai, and speed off to watch over his team till night fall, at which point he will trade places with his clone. As he waits he activates the resistance seals placed on his arms and legs, increasing it ever so slightly as he does so. No point in giving too much away to the enemy.

Of course, his clone offers to take first watch, the others don't deny the request, too tired from running all day and the scare they experienced unknowingly facing a legendary sannin. Once the switch is complete he enters his meditation pose, trusting his instincts to handle the outside world. He wants to inform the fox, who has been asleep as of late, of the new progress being made.

* * *

He's woken by the soft sound of Sakura checking over gear, he knows he has at least a half hour left to sleep but as the pinket nods her head, seemingly satisfied with what she found in her weapon's pouch, Naruto finds his body rising and settling next to her's. She stiffens and whips her head around to look at the blonde in shock, her pulse racing. She stares; not dumb enough to break the silence so loudly as to scream at him for startling her.

He gazes back steady for a moment before shrugging his shoulders slightly and facing the terrain again. Naruto can feel her stare for another few seconds before it leaves and he assumes that she has taken up looking into the forest as well.

That is how Sasuke finds them when he wakes up twenty minutes later; sitting side by side in silence as they look out into hostile territory.

It leaves Naruto feeling terribly nostalgic.

* * *

Over the course of two days they manage to push through to the tower, both scrolls in tow.

They suffer from superficial wounds that will heal on their own, but when Kakashi - not Iruka, Naruto notes - sees their haggard state he sends them all to see medics and to get cleaned up. The preliminaries are not too far off, and the blonde will be damned if he doesn't take at least a little time to rest before that; he has trained long enough to know the importance of letting a body rest.

The other teams pile in, and eventually everyone that had been there the first time around - save for Kabuto's team - are waiting for the last of the five days to come to an end.

It is then that Naruto sees Gaara, he resists the urge to wrap the bundle of homicidal tendencies into a blanket and drag him off to sleep while Naruto sits to make sure Shukaku won't take over. Instead he walks over, deliberately letting his foot falls be heard, a blinding and half real smile stuck on his face.

"Nice to see you again, Panda-chan", the killer intent that the boy before him lets out sends the genin near by tripping over themselves to get away. It makes Naruto blink in wonder at how weak some of them are. _Barely chunin, haven't even faced a war,_ he needs to remind himself of that factor, he forgets sometimes when he looks at them and sees someone older, more experienced. "Did you have any trouble getting to the tower", he inquires in lieu of continuing down his current train of thought.

There is a long, drawn out silence, Naruto gazes back at the red head before him, not backing down to their impromptu staring contest. Several minutes pass, and in interest Naruto watches the realization that the blonde wont be leaving without an answer flicker in annoyance across his friend's - _not yet_ \- face.

"No", is the curt reply. The laughter that bubbles in the back of his throat - though he never releases it - rising from somewhere in his chest leaves him feeling giddy.

"Good to hear, Panda-chan", he exclaims to help push his laughter down.

"Don't call me that"

"Call you what, Panda-chan?"

"Yes, that"

"Why? Pandas are adorable and cuddly, it fits you perfectly", and it's true, when he and Gaara had been more he found that the Kazekage loved to cuddle in bed, clinging to Naruto throughout the night. Naruto never protested, he rather enjoyed it, even clung back just as tightly.

"I will kill you if you don't"

"Of course you won't, Panda-chan"

The sand trickled out of the gourd on his back. The blonde blinks at it.

"Panda-chan, you still owe me ramen", it probably wasn't the smartest response he could have had to being threatened with death by Sand Coffin Naruto reflects as the sand flings him backwards. At least Gaara didn't kill him.

* * *

The preliminaries come and go with little fanfare. The line ups the same as they always have been. The results just as redundant.

Naruto cannot wait to smash Neji's head in and bring back the fiercely loyal man he called lover and friend in the same breath. Seeing the boy fate obsessed and lost in his own grief has always sat wrong with the blonde. And he has never failed in attempting to rectify at the very least that factor. Because even if he has forgotten how to save everyone else, Neji and Gaara are two of the very few he knows how.

And he intends to make good on the promises he has made, even if they were in past lives.


	7. Remembering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own shit.
> 
> Yeah, I know I'm focusing a lot on his feelings about kakashi and gaara but kakashi was his first and gaara was his last so they hurt him the MOST out of all his past relationships so far.
> 
> Anyway, thank you all my lovely followers for supporting me in writing this story! This chapter will be on the short side.
> 
> And so onto the story we go! Hope you enjoy!

He wishes he could forget, have no knowledge of the future and no knowledge of what combination of events doesn't conclude in a desirable end. Wishes he could forget the feeling of carving tools between his fingers, mouth in a hard line as stone fell away to let reveal another name in the list of dead and dying. Wishes he could wipe away the years in exchange for a happy ending.

Standing now, looking at a memorial he spent too much time in front of, Naruto supposes that he deserves this. When it comes down to it he is the child of prophecy, the one trusted to usher in an era of peace, the one purposed with the saving of lives, the one who could not rise to fit such an imperative role.

He failed in all the times it truly counted, even with his father's speed, even with the earth's chakra in his coils, even with decades of hindsight and foresight that he could act on. Even with an army of powerful ninja at his side, they still died. And he can feel their ghosts lingering at his back, like chains holding him fixed to this world until such a time as he prevents their needless demise.

Yes, forgetting would be a reprise from the pain strangling him.

He can't though, it doesn't stop the rotations, doesn't prevent the end of their world. He can't forget.

Gaara, he has helped. Seeing the red head alive has helped the blonde immensely for the past few loops. The mere presence of the future Kazekage lightens the weights bearing down on Naruto's shoulders, lets him smile a little brighter, lets him feel younger, lets him speak more freely.

And yet, standing here in front of a stone meant to bring honor to fallen shinobi, to this world's heroes - and oh, if that does not cause a sharp pain to split open his chest, because here lies proof that all their heroes are dead - Naruto cannot find anything but memories.

Because he will never forget the look Shikamaru gave him as the Nara took a strike not meant for the shadow user. The devotion, the slight smile, a look in his eyes that said he believed Naruto wouldn't let his death be in vain. The way Ino mourned in waling cries for hours over the pineapple's flack jacket and headband, Choji standing slightly behind her, hand on the girl's shoulder as silent tears ran down his face.

Can't forget the way Iruka fought on the front lines after the academy was taken down, two loops ago. The way the chunin had held his own against s-ranked ninja and mother-henned anyone who got a scratch. He recalls the way the man had smiled so wide at Naruto, told him to keep believing because as long as the alliance had each other they couldn't loose. He can still feel the phantom brush of a warm hand through his hair.

Can't quiet manage to rid his memory of piercing screams in a cold chamber, hands that brought nothing but pain, being laid open and exposed before the enemy. The way his body responded despite the way his mind recoiled in disgust, anguish running down his spine in cold bursts following the rhythm of pounding thrusts. The sick feeling that caused his stomach to twist and body to dry heave; there was nothing left in him to throw up.

Nor can he dismiss from his mind the wild grief Kiba displayed when finding out Hinata had died on a mission. One that Naruto had sent the Hyuga on, along with Ino and Tenzo. None of them made it back. Sai, Naruto supposes, had taken the blow of loosing his lover the hardest; Ino was picking out wedding dresses when he had requested her presence. The ANBU had stared at the blonde for five straight minutes after the news passed from the Hokage's lips, Kiba raging behind him, blaming Naruto for the death of his wife. Sai just stared, before asking if there were any missions available; his body was found two days later on the border of Ame.

That was the worst part; informing his comrades and friends of the death of someone precious to them; someone he had sent out on the mission that killed them. It left a sour taste in his mouth, like acid, knowing that these shinobi would not come back and sending them out anyway because this was war and war meant loss, war meant fighting till the enemy was gone or had given up. He cannot forget the screams of pain, the cries of _"Murderer"_ _"It should of been you!" "Why her" "Why him" "Why me"._

No. He can't forget, or else he won't remember what he is still fighting for, still trying to save the world for.

For the way his friends smiled. For the way they laughed and cheered and loved and joked.

For the way Gaara looked, hair a mess, eyes glazed slightly in post sleep confusion, the Suna sunrise sparing enough light to cast through thin curtains and frame pale skin and teal eyes in a morning glow. The way he told the blonde staring is rude but kissed him anway, sloppy and perfect and still half asleep.

For the way Sakura had wrestled Tenten into a drinking competition, using her healing chakra to burn away the affects before they could impair her judgement, leaving the weapon's expert smashed and hitting on her not-so-secret crush, Neji.

For the way Sasuke had smashed his brother's head into the ground with a well placed hit from the hilt of his sword, before pulling the self made martyr into a bone crushing hug and demanding he come home. For the way Sasuke smiled after that.

For Kakashi and Gai's enthusiastic bets that left half the population in annoyed rage and the other in resigned expectancy.

For Anko and Kurenai in traditional red kimonos on their wedding day; the only time Anko was caught dead in such attire.

For the way Ino had laughed at him in surprised humor when she walked into her bedroom to find it dusted in crimson rose petals; the way she told him she would teach him about flowers between kisses and the way they tumbled onto the mattress in a flurry of ripped clothes.

For the spark in Lee's eyes every time Sakura pecked him on the cheek, the jubilant cries of the spring time of youth being powerful in their one year old daughter.

For the Hyuga that walked proud and happy outside their compound, not a caged bird seal to be found.

For cloud watching with Shikamaru, ramen eating with Choji, drinking competitions with Sakura. For pranking their sensei with Kiba, being dragged shopping with Ino, sparring with Sasuke, talks of the future with Hinata and Neji. For learning to wield a sword with Tenten, bug hunting with Shino, taijutsu practice with Lee.

For peace.

The wind gently brushes the blonde's whiskered cheeks, bringing with it the smells of the forest.

The crunch of grass beneath sandals - intentional - draws Naruto's eyes from the carved rock and onto his sensei's slumped figure. No words are spoken between them, there are none that would suffice, and each takes comfort in the understanding silence that consumes the air around them.

Yes. Naruto thinks, that's the reality of remembering. It consumes you.


	8. Sealing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't own a thing...
> 
> Thank you all my reviewers, followers, and readers!
> 
> And to answer a question: Itachi will be making an appearance in Chapter 10, and will be present in basically every chapter if not every chapter after that in some way.
> 
> Anyway, onto the story! Hope you guys enjoy ^^

It was in his third life that he remembers starting to take interest in sealing, when he realized the advantages the form of jutsu could bring him, the ease with which Naruto could handle previously difficult situations - Gaara's seal, the cursed seal, his own. How useful the seals are for protection, combat, missions; it was his pursuit of fuinjutsu that lead him to truly becoming his father's legacy, taking up the flying thunder god technique.

Though sealing did not make the heaviest of impacts on the grueling end of any of his lives, it provided a means to more readily attend to the threats Orochimaru and the tailed beasts proved to be. It afforded him the ability to ward his home, protect the academy, and perform seemingly impossible feats. He barely comprehended why he had failed to seek knowledge on the subject in his first, or even second rotations. Or, rather, he is desperately trying to out run how optimistically naive he used to be; believing blindly that his nindo and precious people would carry him through to victory - impractical, and too nearsighted to be of function faith.

A snort escapes him as that thought comes to mind; he can feel Kurama studying him in the back of the seal as the fox takes in the fluctuations in the blonde's chakra. Shaking any further distractions from his attention, he takes a deep breath before sending out his senses in search of a certain redhead. Humming in triumph as he feels the angry chakra of Shukaku near a hotel district.

 _'Found you Panda-chan'_ , Gaara always did hate that nickname. The title coming to fruition after Naruto woke to find the kage wrapped around his waist, add the dark markings under his eyes that never went away and you get the blonde's brilliant deduction that his lover looked endearingly like a panda.

Snapping his reaching senses back, Naruto clamored gracefully from the tree he perched in and started making his way to the secret cuddle-bug, the moon's subtle rays just enough to light the way.

It's best to fix the jinchuuriki's seal during the dead of night, when most are oblivious in the thralls of sleep - the least amount of interruptions to the delicate process the better.

He finds the boy situated on the roof of a highly rated hotel in place for more politically inclined guests of the village. The instant his sandal hits the shingles sand swarms to attack, the first strike he dodges at a comfortable distance, the second comes closer and he knows he needs to say something if he doesn't want to draw attention from a passing patrol, or any of the number of ninja slumbering below their feet.

"Panda-chan that's not any way to greet a friend", rings clear despite how softly the words are spoken, the silence of a sleeping village carrying it across the space between them and the sand stills for a moment. One that Naruto takes full advantage of in getting close enough to slap a chakra suppressing seal onto the genin, the design sinking beneath an armor of sand and onto skin.

The sand falls like rain around them, the boy no longer capable of controlling it. Wide teal eyes turn to look at him, horror and anger warring in them. Before the redhead can decide which he likes to feel better the blonde smiles - half fake and all too bitter.

"I'm here to help, Panda-chan, your seal needs to be fixed", silence meets his statement, the boy not sure how to respond, not sure how the blonde could know.

"How?" And oh, Naruto thinks, he didn't correct me on his name.

"I have one too"

"Why?"

"Why what, Panda-chan?"

"Why do you wish to help me?"

"Because I know how painful loneliness is, but I have a team now, friends. And you can have that too"

"I don't need anyone, I kill only for myself, to-"

"Yes, yes, Panda-chan, but I'm not talking about killing"

"I... do not understand"

The small curve of Naruto's lips is filled with pain, and sadness. Not for himself, but for the redhead that has no experience to tell him what love and friendship feels like, how incredible it is to know that someone has your back.

"It's okay, I'll teach you after I fix that seal of yours and you take a long nap"

The blonde takes a slight step back, angling his body to let the genin know he wants him to follow. There is hesitancy in teal eyes, but the encouraging pull of warm chakra that snakes from Naruto helps the boy make his decision. Leading the way to a clearing behind the Hokage mountain the blonde lets his shoulders weigh a little lighter in the knowledge that one more step in helping those precious to him will be complete; one more step in preventing so much death during the invasion. And even if this oddly different loop ends the same as all the others, well, at least he has the knowledge that he didn't let any chance this rotation could be the last pass him by.

* * *

Really, Naruto has moved Gaara's seal so many times that the procedure is faster than even his process to remove the cursed seal from Orochimaru's victims - he knows at least a handful will seek revenge on Konoha once they discover the snake sannin's death. So by the time the whole ordeal is over and Gaara is passed out in his arms, the blonde still has hours left before sunrise, part of him debates whether or not to spend them looking over the village so that the orange, pink and yellow hues that engulf his home every morning can be his welcome to a new day. However, with one look at the peacefully slumbering redhead he concludes that for a life time of sleepless nights the boy deserves to spend his first in a bed.

And that his how the blonde finds himself tucking in a sleeping future kage beneath orange sheets before grabbing an extra blanket kept in the closet for colder nights in order to sleep on his coach. He will need to make sure Gaara understands that the voice in his head wasn't his mother, and that Naruto didn't kill the chakra beast inside of him. To make sure Gaara knows that the sand will still protect him just as fiercely with all the love that his true mother poured into him with her dying wish.

Tomorrow, Naruto realizes, will be a long day.

* * *

Gaara has refused to leave the blonde's side since their breakfast of instant ramen and explanations.

His teammates are starting to stare. Really he is surprised that they haven't said anything yet; what with how he is conversing with a - homicidal as far as they remember - sand genin that is to fight Sasuke in the final part of their exam.

Naruto knows, though, that they won't be there long. Kakashi will appear in a poof of smoke, whisk Sasuke off to train and leave Sakura with hospital work. Naruto will then, now with a panda-stalker, hunt down his perverted hermit of a sensei to tell the sannin of time traveling and the future. Naruto just hopes that Gaara won't be too furious when he realizes that he won't be allowed into the Hokage's office while the meeting is held. Or, with any luck the genin's siblings and sensei will come to collect him before that point is reached - with how scared they are of Gaara, though, that series of events is not likely.

* * *

Luck, today, seemed to spin in his favor as the redhead seemed to grow tired half way through their hunt for Jiraiya; not sleeping for years and suddenly finding that you not only could but enjoyed it would leave anyone feeling the need to crawl under warm covers. So when the genin almost fell asleep for the second time, the blonde told him to go get some sleep, Gaara started to protest but a yawn broke through his words and served to prove Naruto's point.

Now free of worry over any adverse reactions from his friend during the meeting, Naruto set out towards the last set of hot springs in Konoha, hoping the toad summoner was there.

Really, he expected this; the old hermit was laying unconcious on the ground, muscles twitching slightly with bruises and bumps covering his body, peculiarly the size of a woman's clenched fist. He released a sigh, the man was a sannin, and a toad sage, he had taught Naruto all the basics on fuinjutsu and was part of the reason the blonde's interest had been so intense over the subject; it was just embarrassing to find him in such a state. At least, Naruto speculated, it made getting the man to the tower that much easier; grabbing hold of his sensei's shirt he dragged the limp and still twitching body to the Hokage's office.


	9. Breathing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can ya guess? No?! Well I don't own anything...
> 
> Thank you so much to all my reviewers, followers, and readers for your support!
> 
> Also, fair warning, I am not going to write much as far as the fight scenes go. And another fair warning is that characterization is in no way a strong point for me so there will be some OOC-ness. Probably should have said that in the first chapter, but oh well.
> 
> IMPORTANT: I'm pretty sure it isn't canon but either way for the purposes of this story the curse seal that the branch members of the Hyuga clan have will be originally from the Uzumaki for purposes of interrogation and keeping prisoners of war during the earlier years of the Uzushiokagure's creation, the Hyuga in turn managed to obtain the seal - by stealing it basically - when Konoha was in formation. I know this is a bit out there but seriously I love Neji and I REALLY don't want him to continue with having the curse seal in this story. So just go with it, this is really one of only two or three times it will be brought up at all and the other two will be more or less in passing.
> 
> ~Itachi will be making his appearance next chapter! ^^
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

He had once carried an unconscious Sai across the blazing deserts in Suna after a supply run gone wrong.

The experience in and of itself was not note worthy, didn't have a final push against indomitable odds because he knew that everything in that moment relied on speed. Naruto, at that time, had yet to place hirashin seals within Suna's walls, with no way to flash to the medical tents it was unclear whether or not the shinobi on his back would make it.

Shallow breathes of air puffed against his neck, he could feel every intake that his friend took and released, the only thing he could hope was that they didn't stop before he reached Sakura. At that point in time he had seen so many die that the thought of loosing another was strangely unbearable.

It seemed people in this timeline thought breathing a terrible burden of some kind.

He had seen so many of his precious people take their last shuttering breathes as if in relief; seen nameless shinobi smile as their lungs ceased to work; seen wives and husbands holding the air in their lungs in patient hope their loved one would be one of those walking through the gates again. Witnessed children gasp in desperation as fat, ugly tears wet the earth around them, throats closing up at the pain of being made an orphan, an only child - being made all alone. Caught glances of medics performing innumerable procedures to try and push vital oxygen back into a shinobi's chest.

He realized on that run back to a village that wasn't really his own, that in a world where the deaths were so high in numbers that bodies were no longer buried and the most any of them could hope for was to be placed in an unmarked mass grave, where the air tasted like ash and blood, where those who were sent out might as well be mourned the moment their sandals passed the gates. He realized that, perhaps, breathing really was that hard. Perhaps smelling death each day, and smoke each night was no way to live a life.

Because to keep breathing meant to keep fighting and so many had already lost that will.

Because to keep breathing meant to keep loosing and so many had already died.

Because to keep breathing meant you had to have some hope for an uncertain future, and so many had already lost the strength to do so.

When he made it back to the village Naruto informed Sakura of his thoughts, she just smiled - small and sad - at him, telling him Sai would be fine and to get some rest himself. And Naruto didn't understand why she wasn't more relieved that her boyfriend was safe, before he thought that maybe she, too, thought breathing was hard.

* * *

Naruto sighed in exasperation as he concluded that Kakashi still planned to be late; glancing up to the spectators he was not surprised to see the seat beside the Hokage vacant.

Over the last two months the blonde had spent a fair amount of time with Gaara, and consequently the other two siblings and their sensei, informing them quite honestly that the Hokage was aware of their planned invasion with Oto - Baki hadn't take the news that well. However, in the end he had managed to keep them from murder long enough to explain the situation in full, once they learned of their Kazekage's assassination at the hands of Orochimaru they had predictably been enraged. It came as little shock to have the Suna team agree to betray Otokagure, and that once the rest of their shinobi were informed, they would fight alongside Konoha instead.

Now all the blonde needed to worry over was an invasion from the snake's village and knocking sense into a fate obsessed Neji.

He could almost anticipate the feeling of weight lifting from his chest, the ability to get a little more air into his parched lungs.

Looking at the line up and into the crowd, the blonde noticed the lack of any Oto nin; it would seem Gaara had killed Dosu before the blonde fixed the seal, and that the rest were outside the village.

Naruto refocused on the Sandaime's speech in time to hear that he and Neji were to stay while the others were to move to the designated area in the stands.

* * *

It's ironic that he has to beat his friend into the ground in order for Neji to find peace with himself.

A few rotations he had openly removed the seal on the boy's forehead, spiting the entire Hyuga clan and causing an uproar in the process. Other rotations he had waited till he was Hokage or Hinata had taken over the clan before making his move.

Really, though the clan had no say in the matter once records were discover that the seal originated from Uzushiogakure and had a prominent place in the village's interrogation unite during the Warring Clans Era. As the last standing Uzumaki in Konoha, Naruto, for all intense and purposes, has every right to the seal. And therefore every right to remove it from the branch members.

The only question now is whether or not to remove it this early in the rotation or not; the process was simple, although excruciatingly painful. Naruto really just placed one half of a seal over the caged bird seal and the other onto a scroll. Activating both simultaneously the curse mark would be moved from the person onto the sealing scroll. It took all of a minute to complete.

While debating over the merits of such actions, Naruto paid half a mind to the fight, concentrating on not over doing anything and acting more winded than he truly felt. Of course letting Neji make his hits that closed off the blonde's coils granting the brunette his misled assurance to victory. Really he just needed the boy to spill his guts and expose the seal for this to all go as planned. Kurama was already poised and ready to lend chakra when Naruto gave the mental signal - he needed his coils open for the sealing procedure after all.

The need for a decision came faster than Naruto would have liked, despite the amount of time he had over the past months to think on this he had failed to come to a conclusion, opting instead to go with his gut when the time came - he knew all the consequences for either choice, his mind reasoning it wasn't truly diving in head first without a plan.

"Why do you have an Uzumaki seal on your forehead?" The blonde's mouth blurted, interrupting Neji's speech.

"Weren't you paying attention, it's the curse mark tha-"

"Yeah, yeah, I was listening princess," Naruto had to resist snickering at the reaction the nickname received, "but that's an Uzumaki seal"

"I do not see how that is relevant," the blonde had to hold back a sigh at that response - so much for a genius and prodigy. Sending a quick glance at the Hokage to see if the man would back up his last second plan he found nothing but amusement in a set of old eyes.

"It means I can remove it, and here I thought you were a prodigy," he scoffed out the insult, crossing his arms over his chest. That particular announcement got the expected reaction from the crowd, civilians mumbling in confusion and shinobi questioning whether what he was saying was possible let alone legal.

The only one who didn't react was the boy before him, perhaps not willing to hope that Naruto had the ability to do this. Letting the silence between them linger for another few moments the blonde decided enough was enough.

He pulled out a storage scroll from his weapons pouch with little flourish, unsealing a set of brushes, ink and another - blank - scroll. Decidedly satisfied with his materials the blonde got to work, swiftly drawing out the correct sequence of strokes before turning to look expectantly at the other genin.

"You know I could just knock you out and then remove it, right?" The blonde claimed in a deadpan tone when the brunette made no move to walk forward.

"All of your chakra points are closed, you cannot possibly believe you can do such a thing in your current state."

_'Kurama, if you would',_ Naruto nudged his mental link with the nine tails and felt a rush of warm chakra from the seal. Easily opening his passageways again, right before Neji's eyes.

"You were saying," the Uzumaki said slightly smug, "Now shut up and let me help."

The shock that the genin seemed to be in at the sight before him allowed the blonde to approach easily enough, holding the brush close to the boy's forehead waiting to see if the brunette would hit it away.

When no attack came Naruto smoothly painted the seal over his curse mark, before nudging his shoulders to sit down - it would be easier when Neji collapses from the pain. Placing a small hand on each seal the blonde gave a warm smile - too fake for its own good.

"This is going to hurt," was his only warning before he released the chakra building up in his hands.

Naruto had to hold himself back as the Hyuga withered and screamed on the arena's floor; trying almost hysterically to block out the flashbacks he could feel welling up and pressuring his conscious mind.

The boy was gasping for breathe, attempting to draw air in around the tremors of pain that wracked his small body. Breathing, it seemed, could be hard even in this day and age.

When the process was complete the blonde presented the image of the curse seal on the scroll to the panting brunette. The genin scrambled for his forehead protector, using the metal band to search his reflection for a cursed seal, finding none - a relieved huff of air that sounded more like a desperately covered up sob left his lips.

This time, Naruto's smile was real - his friend could breath without fearing for his life every second of the day.

The crowd around them was silent, surprise rippling in waves across the stands - the Hyuga clan were the first to rise in protest, outraged that a mere genin, a mere clanless genin, would dare to interfere with their business.

The viscous smirk that spread across the blonde's face at that was reminiscent of the one he wore for Orochimaru - predatory and all but sure of his win.

"That was an Uzumaki seal," he presented, the voice he used as Hokage ringing loud, "the Hyuga clan, according to Uzushiokagure's records held in the shinobi public library, stole that seal. As the last Uzumaki I have every right to claim it back."

Every head turned to look at the Hokage positioned in his seat, the man slowly rose to address the audience, drawing out the palpable tension in the air.

"Uzumaki Naruto," the address by name required to make sure no misunderstandings were possible, "is correct."

With those four words the entire arena burst into an uproar; the Hyuga the only protesting party to be heard.

"Thank you," the strained words reached the blonde's ears through the commotion. He turned to Neji, smile plastered thick on his face.

"It's what friends do," the answering smile, however small, was worth the fallout to come.

Neji, in the end, turned to the proctor announcing his resignation from the match after the Hokage calmed the crowd down - the two headed towards the other genin together.

Gaara gave Neji a nod before moving to stand by Naruto - still as much of a panda-stalker as before.

"Kami, Naruto, you are so troublesome," the lazy voice of Shikamaru drawled out behind him, "the Hyuga clan will be after your head now."

"Don't worry, Shika-chan, I can handle them"

The Nara made a noncommittal noise before leaning against the blonde on the opposite side of Gaara.

As expected Sasuke's match was moved to last.

It was Shino and Kankuro called to the arena next.

"Don't even think about it Kankuro, are you really that scared of getting your ass handed to you?" Naruto asked, turning slightly to look at the puppet user who was about to forfeit.

"Why you-"

"Kankuro," Gaara voice interrupted, his eyes digging holes into his brother's.

Taking a slight step back, the boy rushed an apology before making his way down to where Shino and the proctor waited.

"Naruto," Shikamaru's voiced from his shoulder.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Shika-chan," the blonde smiled mischievously down at the shadow user.

"Troublesome blondes."

"I don't get it," Sakura said from a few seats below them, "what don't you know, Naruto."

"Watch the shadows, Sakura," was his only hint.

* * *

Sasuke and Kakashi arrived in all their dramatic glory at the last minute of their extended wait time.

As Gaara made his way down to fight he shot a glance at Naruto and then his two siblings.

It was time. The Oto nin would be attacking any minute now, and when they realized they were down a leader and allies every plan they made would crumble.

Naruto's body was practically buzzing with excitement at the prospect.

When the invasion did arrive, it came with explosions and not nearly enough ninja on Otokagure's part to do much but be a nuisance.

By the time the small invasion force was either wiped out or taken prisoner - the unlucky ones escorted to Ibiki - Naruto was still crackling with pent up energy.

In the end it was Shika and him who got promoted to chunin, and shockingly Sasuke was not as bitter over the whole affair as Naruto thought he would be - another change from past loops, really they would need to stop or he would start being hopeful.

The Hyuga affair was cleared up within a week; the clan unable to do anything against the blonde when he his claims during the exams were proven correct - after which all seals were to be removed from branch members, something Naruto and a handful of appointed jounin - those with even minimal sealing knowledge - gladly did.

And maybe he still breathed in more ash than air, and maybe not all the weight was off his chest but it still felt easier to breathe than it has since cloud watching with Shikamaru and Choji after the wave mission.


	10. Knowing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously own nothing...
> 
> And as I said - Itachi will be appearing in the chapters from here on out! I should also probably mention that the next chapter will be late - college and family stuff to take care of, but it will be up by sometime on Friday (maybe earlier but probably not).
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

In the shinobi world knowledge holds more power than any s-class jutsu.

With knowledge alone one could topple the foundation of entire nations, start rebellions, start wars.

Having access to any sought after piece of intelligence is dangerous on levels most do not think about - to both the holder and those affected.

Despite appearances, namely the bright orange apparel, Naruto was - in many lives - the best spy Konoha had. Taught by Jiraiya and Ibiki themselves, he became unparalleled in gathering and extracting crucial information - recognizing when a fact or lead could hold decisive material imperative to the village.

So he could easily recognize that the knowledge of what really occurred on the night of the Uchiha massacre and who was truly behind it has the ability to determine a great deal of this world's future should certain parties be enlightened.

Naruto has had many lifetimes to experiment with when insight should willingly be granted and to whom. With any luck this rotation will see Itachi back in the village before Sasuke makes chunin - as Hiruzen so dutifully planned.

From there it all comes down to how well the council and rest of Konohagakure take to the news that the horridly portrayed traitor of an Uchiha was in fact a pacifistic, loyal to a fault shinobi of the Leaf set out to spy on Akatsuki. However, that truly wasn't Naruto's biggest fear, he knew well enough that it would take the populous time to adjust to having the man back in their village, but in the end it would work out. What he truly found himself puzzling over was how the other members of the biju-hunting organization would respond to losing one of their greatest assets - all he could conclude was it wouldn't be good.

Begrudgingly the blonde found he would need to convene a meeting that would focus on counteracting possible backlash for their actions - he had never dragged the martyr back so early on and could not decisively claim any sure repercussions. In all the other timelines Itachi would come back to the village after Pein's attack, after Nagato brought back those killed, after Tsunade reclaimed the hat from the old war-hawk Danzo - on some level the Uzumaki understood he would also need to watch Danzo for any adverse reactions, disbanding root forces and killing the man if he protested. Rather, though, then do so currently he thought it important to, at the very least, make sure Sai was out of root's clutches before he brought the organization to the ground, and the darker part of the blonde - the part used to war, blood shed, sacrifice, and doing whatever it takes - recognized the need for a faction of the village that handled more grueling missions not even given to the most senior of ANBU. He also recognized he did not know what reaction the return of Itachi would bring from the old war-hawk; he did, too some extent, have Konoha's best intentions in mind.

Perhaps, that is what truly scared him; not knowing. After living for so many lifetimes and with so many different paths taken he felt it slightly strange to come across situations he had not already ran through.

Knowledge is everything in a world run by ninja.

And it has been his burden to bear more than anything, knowing what should not be - a scar that keeps growing, stretching across his skin and if people only looked under the surface of his porcelain mask they would find a grotesquely warped monster fit for an execution he would wake from. And that's the true horror; knowing how it all ends yet tasking himself with saving the world anyway - having the knowledge to change everything, wielding it, and watching it all fall apart.

That, when it comes down to it, is the reason that he is so willing to take risks in this loop, a rotation so different from others where he has done similar actions, that it has given him enough to chance a course with a potentially deplorable outcome.

* * *

Bringing his thoughts to the group of shinobi that know of his situation the blonde concisely outlines the fallout that he, himself, was capable of seeing potential for. Shikaku nods in agreement to the report he makes, eyes alight as gears shift in his mind, no doubt creating a thousand new scenarios to Naruto's ten, and another thousand ways to deal with each.

He has never been more grateful for Sarutobi bringing the Nara into their dooms-day group.

By the end of their meeting Naruto feels more confident in the current course of action being employed. Reminding Kakashi once more of his meeting with Itachi that is, the chunin believes, still going to happen. His ever lazy sensei waves a lax hand in acknowledged understanding of what role he is to play and that he needs to let Itachi place him under the tsukuyomi, it will allow Sasuke to overhear a shinobi asking about his brother's appearance and ultimately lead to his teammate tracking them to the small inn.

From there everything will play out.

* * *

Going out to search for the Godaime Hokage was not nearly as novel as the first or even twentieth time, in fact, Naruto has become less and less enthused by the prospect. More because convincing the slug princess to come back to Konoha while fighting off whatever inevitable trouble he was bound to find never was an overtly enjoyable experience.

Now, though, he faced two missions in one; both expressly relying a large amount on luck. Knowing what could possibly happen and having those events actually happen despite the changes already made are two completely different concepts.

Traveling, now, down a dirt road packed with a small arsenal of weapons sealed into several scrolls he felt only slightly reassured he could take on whatever threats came his way - though everything will be easier with Jiraiya in the know.

He wanted so bad to remove the limiter seals on his body and speed off to their destination, but also knew that this needed to go similar to previous times to work. Another sigh threatened to escape his lips as their pace remained despairingly slow. Truly, he didn't understand how civilians could stand traveling at these speeds; how did they even arrive anywhere on time?

"Tell me, Gaki, how'd you get her to come back before?"

"A bet," silence met his remark and belatedly the chunin understood the sannin was expecting more of an explanation. When none came the man stopped, spinning to place his hands on Naruto's shoulders, face set in solemn lines.

"At least tell me she hasn't lost her voluptuous-"

"Pervert," the blonde cut off the no doubt depraved remark on Tsunade's ample assets.

A hand hit the back of his skull.

"And here you claim to be my student," the toad sage dramatically posed, "I am no mere pervert, Gaki, I am a-"

"Yes, yes, you're a super pervert," he said trying to fight down a grin.

"Stop interrupting! What happened to respecting your elders!"

The grin split across his face, incapable of being suppressed as his sensei rambled on - he missed this. No matter how many times Ero-sennin died Naruto never got accustomed to the lack of easy companionship and banter.

"Oi, oi, Gaki! Are you even listening to me!"

Resolutely ignoring the man, if only because he knew it would annoy him, Naruto continued in their lazily paced journey to the next steps in changing this world's fate.

* * *

The town was as he remembered; bustling with people visiting shops, street vendors yelling out invitations to eat, children running to the next game stall. Colourful banners hung along the street, waving lightly in a cooling breeze that drove away steam from food stands. Mouth watering smells lingered in the air, condensing together with guarantees of satiating empty stomachs. Laughter danced to the rhythm of instruments ringing out a tune of care-free civilian innocence. Scampering feet of children stormed on stone and dirt sending adults into fits quickly quelled by too wide, falsely apologetic smiles. It was peaceful in its own respect.

Kicking his sandals off at the entrance to their hotel room he watched as Jiraiya ambled out to break the woman - used as bait to distract the man from his ward - from the genjutsu, leaving behind a toad summon to inform him of Akatsuki's arrival.

Dropping unceremoniously onto the cheap mattress Naruto twisted into a meditation pose, letting his senses expand and trace the nature chakra that surround him careful not to pull any into his coils. Even without signing the toad contract he could slip into sage mode with no consequences, yet now was not the time. Making a mental note to ask Jiraiya for the summoning scroll after this mission Naruto focused on the world around him.

He could feel them coming, knew in calm acceptance that everything was soon to be different. Scanning swiftly for Sasuke's chakra signature he felt a degree of relief when it flickered against his prodding senses only minutes behind the two cloaked figures about to reach the door.

Their chakras so distinct it was a wonder they aren't found more often - though he supposes they feel no need to suppress the energy as much in a civilian town.

Itachi's was smooth, yet held a wild aspect that burned brightly with a warmth covered by the layer of false malevolence and hate.

Kisame's felt fluid, lapping like the violent waves of a stormy ocean against the blonde's expanded conscious.

Letting himself snap back to his body - left slightly bereft after being able to feel so much more of the world - he waited patiently for the sound of wrapping knuckles on thin wood. Amusingly impressed by the amount of polite etiquette shown from a pair of missing nin sent to kidnap him.

Nodding to the clone he had made while he waited the blonde silently collected his shoes before sinking into the shadows out of the nin's line of sight, chakra already locked away tight, breathing and heartbeat not audible. He wouldn't reveal himself till his clone drew Kisame and his over sized sword to the meeting point with Jiraiya - if the pervert has any trouble the blonde entrusted him with a hiraishin seal. Scanning the room he was satisfied to find that the toad had already popped away to inform the sannin.

He could hear his clone open the door - everything was set.

Slight step backward in mock surprise.

Demand for him to come with them peacefully.

Refusal.

Threat.

Claims of taking them both on and succeeding.

Mocking laughter from so rightly dubbed fish-face.

Stalling - his command to the clone; stall for Sasuke, then throw a kunai at Kisame and run, meet up with Jiraiya, take the bastard out.

Naruto smirks as he senses his teammate's arrival, Itachi doing the same as he greets the boy.

Silence.

He can feels waves of frustration - thanks to Kurama - rolling off the genin. Can practically see the clench of small fists, the tightening of his jaw.

"Nii-san," and Naruto has never been happier that he will receive his clone's memories - he is dying to see the look of shock on Itachi's face at that address. That was his clone's cue, he hears his duplicate throw a weapon at who he assumes is Kisame, feet rushing across wood before the two signatures disappear out a window and into the town below. Naruto eases out of hiding preparing to act if the situation takes a turn for the worse - preparing to help his friend convince his brother to come home.

"Nii-san," Sasuke repeats, "I know."


	11. Enduring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't own Naruto... 
> 
> I know this is a day earlier than I originally said I would be uploading it but I have IB exam stuff to do this weekend so there will probably be only one or two shorter chapters uploaded through till next Tuesday (I know that actually seems like a lot but keep in mind that I really want to finish this story before I loose interest so updates are fairly frequent)
> 
> ~Thank you so much to all my followers, reviewers, and readers the support means a lot!
> 
> Anyway, I hope it's worth the wait!

It was in his first rotation that he learned what it meant to protect those that are precious to you.

The second and third taught him to fight so others won't have to.

And all the ones that followed showed him what it really meant to have the guts to never give up.

And maybe he has not embodied such qualities as he used to dream about, maybe he has lost his way.

And maybe he has given up, let himself bend under the weight of bringing peace to a war torn world.

But he isn't talking about himself.

No. He knows he is not a real ninja, not anymore - hasn't been for a long time. Or maybe, he never was - because, here, he is seeing what it means to be a shinobi.

The man before him, wearing a headband that marks him as traitor is the truest shinobi he has met in all his lives.

The one that killed his clan to protect the person he cared for the most.

The one that saw war so young it taught him to be a pacifist. The one that fought anyway.

The one that accepted hate in place of love, disgrace instead of honor - and yet died with a smile because he died for his brother.

A man so loyal that he sacrificed everything he had for his village, for his brother, even though it meant he played the villain - meant he had to protect peace from within its shadow.

The one that endured.

And really, Naruto should have seen it earlier - he is sure Sasuke had, in every lifetime that the boy dragged the martyr back to Konoha.

Standing here now, he can see it, and he doesn't understand why the fates choose him when the one they should be asking to fix the world is right before him cloaked in red clouds.

* * *

Naruto's presence is still masked, though he can be seen from the door if one would only glance that way.

The look on Itachi's face is blank, a mask so well sculpted that it endures even a revelation such as this. The flash of his eyes, the slight widening, is what gives away his shock, incomprehension, and fear. Naruto can see his plan, see that he wants nothing more than to enter his little brother's mind and remind him of his reason to hate, to get strong so he can kill - can see that the man is rooted in place, unable to move despite this, or perhaps because he sees it as the only way out.

Sasuke is still talking, but Naruto isn't listening because he knows what the boy is telling his brother - about the planned rebellion, the spying, the attempts at calming the situation, the orders. And maybe it isn't the whole story - nothing of Shisui being killed by Danzo instead, nothing of the original course of action, nothing of quelling the coup by mass, unbreakable, genjutsu courtesy of their late cousin - but it is more than enough.

He can smell tears, and hears a waver in his friend's voice belaying his state of emotion. The blonde won't interfere, not yet at least, he want's to see this play out, want's luck on his side here more than ever - but knows all the same that, if it comes down to it and Itachi attempts to refuse, he won't be capable of keeping his lips shut.

"P-please, Nii-san, just come _home_ ," a small catch of breath forces Sasuke to pause, "please Itachi-nii." At those words Naruto can see the tension build in the man's shoulders and the twitch of his fingers. Knows instinctively that he is about to refuse, to deny any way that his return could work for the better, knows that it will break Sasuke - and sees that Itachi knows too.

"Foolish little brother, I-"

No. Naruto won't let his luck run out here, won't let his seed of belief in this life die so severely.

"It's Hokage's orders." He knows he has used the voice he addressed the alliance with. Knows it by the way Itachi stands up straighter, the way Sasuke shuffles his feet slightly and both sets of eyes sharpen.

"Kage bunshin."

"The clone is with Kisame."

The slight narrowing of eyes at that tells Naruto that the man knows this was all planned - is trying to figure out how.

"Dobe, what-"

"Don't worry teme, your brother will be coming with us once we get Tsunade as well, after all, Jiji will be announcing a few things that neither want to miss."

The widening, almost imperceptible, of Itachi's eyes shows he understands.

"What of Kisame?"

It's as close to a yes as Naruto believes they will ever get.

"Jiraiya," is his only answer, the only one truly needed.

Naruto beckons the duo into the hotel room.

He is met with no resistance.

Gestures for them to sit.

They remain standing.

Not stopping the urge to roll his eyes the blonde resolutely crawls onto one of the dingy mattresses, unsealing his ink and paper because he might as well keep himself busy until either Jiraiya's return or he feels a pull from the hiraishin seal.

The silence in the room stretches on for minutes on end.

He can feel the awkward air surrounding the two brothers.

This time holding back his exasperated eye-roll and sigh the blonde focuses on the seal given to Jiraiya, barely getting out a - most likely incomprehensible - promise to be back, the orange obsessed ninja flashes away. He trusts Jiraiya to have taken care of the shark - his clone had popped during Sasuke's speech, belaying the plan a success and that Jiraiya had the upper hand - but he thinks that the brothers need some time to sort it all out alone.

When he arrives he finds Jiraiya sealing the body of fish-face away into one scroll and Samehada into another.

Completing his task, the sannin glances up at the blonde, "Eh? Gaki, what are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd give them some time alone."

A nod is his only answer as his sensei moves to lead them back to the small village.

* * *

It's nearly dusk, the sun teasing the horizon.

Naruto sits on a tree branch, legs swinging out lazily, the bark rough under his calloused hands. Jiraiya had gone off somewhere, more likely than not seeking out a warm bed or the nearest brothel, not unexpected.

The blonde breathes in sharply through his nose trying to imprint the smell of grassy fields and sunshine into his mind, to ingrain this image of peace for nights when nothing but the darkest shadows tangle his dreams.

A breeze gentle and cool slices through with blinding comfort against the muggy atmosphere that hangs in the air as the last rays of day start to slip behind trees and mountains. He wants to smile, to enjoy this in unbiased comfort, but can't bring himself to, not when it draws memories of simpler times to the forefront of his mind. Times when Team seven was whole and the worst they had to push through was finding a cat that reasonably escaped from its over bearing owner. A time when war was only in history books and talk of heroes was told like the tales of a fantastical novel. Back when he could look his friends in the eye, and see no one else but them as they stood before him.

He wants to go back, so bad, to not have to endure this life any more than he already has. And that, he surmises, is why it shouldn't be him in this position, because he has broken, shattered beneath it all. Someone else would be better, and he doesn't know why those who put him through this cannot see that.

The rap of wooden sandals against the earth bring him from his inspection of how the pinks and oranges of the sunset play across the tiled roofs of the village.

Looking down he spots Jiraiya below, one half of a blue popsicle held up in an offer.

* * *

By the time they make it back to the room Sasuke is fast asleep; a blotch of black hair peeking out of a cocoon of blankets. Itachi - Akatsuki cloak no where to be seen, presumably sealed away - who is perched next to the boy turns to observe the two, eyes holding a clear warning for silence.

As Naruto moves into the room and gets a better view of the nin's situation he finds that his teammate has his hand wrapped securely around his older brother's wrist, as if in fear the man would disappear. Taking in the missing nin's appearance the blonde notes that he hasn't removed his sandals, perhaps out of paranoia that this is all some elaborate genjutsu even the sharingan can't break. Or, maybe too scared that this is all a dream and the second he starts to want to stay, to get comfortable and feel hope at the idea his brother wants nothing more than his return, that he will wake up around a burnt out fire with Kisame still on watch.

He licks his chapped lips slightly as Itachi's eyes moved from him to Jiraiya's deceptively blank face.

Taking a closer look at his sensei, Naruto notes that the man is tired but seems too weary around the Uchiha to be able to sleep.

Making up his mind the blonde grips the pervert's arm and all but throws him into the other bed.

"You two sleep. I'll take first watch."

Eyeing the two s-class shinobi in front of him when neither makes a move to sleep, Naruto grumbles about stubborn ninja before walking up to his sensei and slapping a seal onto the man. The sannin drops back onto the bed in a tangle of limbs, unconscious until the seal is remove. Huffing out a breath of air the blonde spun on his heal to better face Itachi, the Uchiha's expression would have been unreadable if Naruto were actually twelve, yet with how many lives he has led the interest and weariness were clear as day on the nin's face.

"Do I have to do the same for you, or will you go to sleep?" Naruto raises his brow purposefully taking a small step forward as he spoke.

"Hn," the designated Uchiha response met the time travelers's inquiry, making his lips twitch at the edge. Itachi, deliberately slow, removed his sandals with his free hand before maneuvering his and Sasuke's bodies into a more comfortable position, careful not to wake the slumbering boy.

Giving a sharp nod of his head Naruto twisted his limbs into a meditation pose on the floor at the foot of Jiraiya's bed. As he expanded his senses once more he could feel Kurama was deeply asleep in the back of his head, Sasuke's even breathing and calm chakra suggested he was in a similar state - ero-sannin's induced sleep not nearly as palatable as his chakra automatically attempted to fight the seal.

"Just spit it out already," Naruto exclaimed softly in the dark room when he prodded Itachi's chakra to find the energy restless. It was silent for a while longer, but the blonde was willing to be patient and let the dark haired man sort through his thoughts.

"How does he know," the Uzumaki was surprised by how quietly the words were spoken, barely even a whisper against the still air.

"The Hokage told him"

"Why?"

Not responding right away the chunin debated how to answer that; he couldn't say it was him who asked - demanded - Saratobi to tell his teammate, he himself shouldn't of known.

"How would I know what Jiji's thinking?" Deciding to answer the question with one of his own he waited to see how the Uchiha would respond, it decisively fell silent again for a long moment.

"You are a genin?"

"Chunin," Naruto answered despite finding the question strange; wouldn't the Uchiha already know if he was tasked with spying on him and eventually capturing him?

"You do not wear the vest," the observation was true, he didn't wear the promotional vest.

"It isn't orange," he scoffed his reply, making a point to give something more childish in nature. Actually, he didn't wear it because he felt it better to be underestimated, for a while at the very least - though, now that he thought about it the forest green of the vest would clash hideously with his orange jacket, something he had no intentions of parting with.

There was another few moments of silence.

"You knew we were coming." It was a statement, and one the blonde most certainly wasn't about to expand on.

"Go to sleep Uchiha-san."

It seemed that response was an answer in itself to the prodigy because the room fell silent.

Shifting slightly a few minutes later when everything was still quiet the blonde found Sasuke burying himself into Itachi's side hands fastened to the older's shirt. Itachi, himself, had his one arm wrapped protectively around the smaller boy, the other purposefully close to his kunai pouch. Naruto, because of his own situation, could easily sympathize with the two brothers - could understand the confusing torrent of emotions running through them. And so his eyes softened at the sight, before facing forward again and refocusing on the world surrounding their bubble of warmth.

Truly, Uchiha Itachi has endured more than imaginable all for peace - all for his little brother.

_'Really,'_ Naruto thinks, _'Itachi is the one the fates should be sending back.'_


	12. Gambling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I have ta say it? Naruto ain't mine.
> 
> Okay people, before you get about to asking: The relationship between Itachi and Naruto won't be happening till chapter 17! But don't worry there will be lots of Naruto pining and awkward blushing between... (naruto gets his crush at 14 almost 15, relationship starts when naruto is 16 almost 17).
> 
> OH! and if any of you can guess what the red clouds thing is all about then.. i dont know, you'll get brownie points or something? There is actually a meaning behind them though, so it'd be kinda nice to see if people are getting it or not... (there are multiple answers just FYI).
> 
> Aaaaand onto the story! Hope you guys enjoy!

It had been a gamble for the Hokage to make the executive decision to bring the prodigy Uchiha back to Konoha this early. Naruto knows that Danzo is a wildcard in how he will react, had already told this to his team of planners. Shikaku supplied the distasteful news that the council will not see such a powerful political figure dead - and they cannot assassinate the man so close to before or after the announcement concerning the Uchiha massacre, it would be too suspicious. At the very most Danzo will serve a sentence in Konohagakure's prisons. Root will be 'disbanded', most likely they will make the poor attempt to kill the agents off, of course, Danzo is too slippery to allow his loyal followers to be killed so easily and will definitely have plans for such events occurring. Because of this there will be no way to terminate all the members and many will end up slipping between the cracks to come back and haunt them later.

Seeing as how Sai had been a close friend in virtually every life Naruto is not about to let him die nor loose him this early, so he will do everything to ensure that Sai escapes the clutches of root.

In order to do so he, himself, took a gamble; he requested the Hokage find a means by which Sai can be saved from the purge of root agents while the chunin is off on his mission to bring back Lady Tsunade and Itachi. The Hokage gave his word that he would arrange for Naruto's socially inept friend's safety; if only as a form of gratitude for all that the blonde has done - the reconditioning of the boy to make him loyal to Konoha instead of a crazed war-hawk would be up to Naruto himself.

And, truly, it was all one big gamble; assuming Danzo would find nothing suspicious when Sarutobi requested his advice for another member being placed on team seven, and then betting on Sai being the agent the man supplied.

Gambling with time as well; would the Hokage be able to pull it off before Tsunade and Itachi were returned to the village? To give them the best chance Sandaime ordered Jiraiya and Naruto to have Itachi and Sasuke tag along on the search for the Senju and her apprentice. Convincing the two to come along was easily accomplished as the older Uchiha recognized that he could not possibly return to the village without an escort above genin, or even chunin level.

They made for a most interesting group; a genin, a chunin, a s-rank nuke-nin, and a legendary sannin walking into a casino-bar looking for a slug princess. It all sounded like the start of bad joke - really, though, what did that make his entire life then?

* * *

It didn't take long, only three casino-bars and they found the Godaime and Shizune - Tonton in arms - gambling herself into another debt. Speaking of which the blonde would have to make sure that the two men hunting down Tsunade under the assumption that she still owed their family a sum of money would be informed it had already been paid in full - if he remembered correctly they met them near a hot springs on the way back to Konoha.

The last time he had seen his Baa-chan had been but a glance into a medical tent as the flap was torn open by a frantic nin. She had been elbow deep in an emergency surgery a mere hour before she was to lead a small force out against the enemy. It was at their western post, a day after Naruto had come upon the bloody scene of Sasuke with a red forest and too white clouds. Three days since Sakura had been found, a twisted and mangled heap of bones and flesh the wounds still bubbling over with blossoms of blood that left a pattern of red petals around her naked form. Tsunade had been exceptionally rushed in work and healing, Naruto had not yet had the opportunity to inform his leader about her prized student being raped of her life. He supposes it hadn't mattered, in the end. The Senju had gone to meet her that day, after all.

Really, it was _her_ death in the last timeline that had led to the inescapable destruction of their forces, lacking a medic capable of healing severe wounds as proficient as Tsunade, Sakura and Shizune was a grave blow to their survival rate. Leading to the death toll nearly tripling within the first month, and the loss of indispensable shinobi such as Kakashi and the Mizukage.

Seeing her, here, in a cheap dive with watery sake and machines that barely worked he felt is was all too sad; such a powerful woman only outmatched by her own pink haired student drowning herself in drinks to dull the pain of living. A small and mournful smile pressed against his lips as he recalled a certain green-eyed medic taking on a similar life style during the war; like master, like pupil it would seem.

It was Jiraiya that coaxed the woman from her staring contest with a inanimate object hell bent on eating her money and giving none in return. Not at all surprised by the shock, confusion, and finally annoyance that ran across the slug summoner's face at the sight of her perverted old teammate.

The irritated sannin heatedly blew her teammate off, waving him away like a particularly annoying bug not even bothering to inquire as to the reasoning behind his appearance.

"You're to be the next Hokage," those set of words seemed to catch not only Tsunade's attention but her apprentice's as well, the two turning to face Jiraiya fully. Sasuke looked to Naruto as if to confirm what the pervert was saying, the blonde nodded in response.

"I'm not taking the hat," her tone was final, broaching no room for further discussion or argument - not that, that had ever dissuaded Jiraiya before.

"Sensei picked you."

"I don't care, it's a fool's job," was her reproachful reply, "tell sensei to stuff the offer up his-"

"There are children present, Senju-san"

"Lady Tsunade!"

Shizune and Itachi interrupted the Senju at the same time - Naruto's eyebrow twitched at the Uchiha's statement, they were ninja and considered adults the second they tied their headbands.

"We're old enough to know how ever-" before the blonde could finish his protest the slug princess coolly cut him off.

"Uchiha Itachi, traitor to the leaf. What are you doing traveling with Konoha shinobi?"

No response came, Naruto could see the Godaime's patients wearing thin at the lack of an answer and entirely certain it would lead to chakra enhanced punches in the next few seconds or so.

"Look, Baa-chan, just come back to the village and everything will be explained, 'kay?" Naruto announced, locking his fingers behind his head in false ease, he rocked onto the balls of his feet to make his escape that much quicker when the inevitable blow out from his nickname came.

"' _Baa-chan'!_ Gaki! Do I look old?!"

"Eh?" He squinted his eyes at her slightly, "but Ero-sennin said you were wearing a special jutsu that makes you look young, and that you're actually really old."

"Ero...sennin?"

"Yeah, Ero-sennin," the blonde pointed to a nervously sweating Jiraiya that was slowly backing away from the increasingly furious woman before him.

"Now, hime, there's no-" he was cut off as he fell into a painful unconsciousness induced by a powerful fist to the head.

"Shizune, we're leaving," Tsunade strode from the casino, apprentice hurrying to keep up, protests falling from her lips.

Holding back a sigh Naruto made to follow; he wasn't entirely sure how he would convince the slug princess to return and take up the hat again, especially with Itachi and Sasuke along for the ride. He couldn't exactly explain to her he was from the future as he has done before, not with the Uchiha present, which left making a bet - something he normally preferred to avoid despite her reputation.

"Hey! Baa-chan, you can't just leave! You're got to come back with us and take the hate from Jiji," he called after her, leaving his invalid sensei within the confines of the casino.

"I don't 'got to' do anything, gaki. And stop calling me that!"

"But-"

"No 'buts', being Hokage is a death sentence. Anyone who wants the job is a fool."

As a former kage himself and after watching so many fall in the line of duty the blonde couldn't bring himself to disagree, being a kage truthfully was a death sentence - but one that he had seen so many honorable shinobi take up in order to bring a small parcel of hope to a dying world and help unite a force to try and reach victory against all odds. Lady Tsunade, legendary sannin, slug princess, granddaughter of the first Hokage and the legendary sucker; she had been one of those ninja.

And Naruto would be damned if she wasn't again. He just had to make sure she lived this time.

"Then let's make a bet, Baa-chan."

That stopped the woman in her tracks.

"A bet?"

"Yeah, you're the legendary sucker right? Well, let's make a bet, and when I win you'll come back to Konoha with us."

"Dobe, do you-"

"Shut up, teme."

"And when I win?" the sannin pressed, one of her dainty eyebrows raised in interest, ignoring the short exchange between the two teammates.

"I'll pay off all your debts," he exclaimed easily, the shock that passed over the Senju's face made his lips curve up lightly.

"How do I know you can make good on that offer, Gaki?"

"I never go back on my word," the blonde breathed out, "it's my nindo."

Being under the scrutiny of one Tsunade Senju is not a comfortable place to be, yet the chunin held her gaze steadily, not about to back down.

"You got yourself a deal, Gaki. I'll even throw in my necklace if you win," she presented the green stone that hung from her neck as she spoke, disregarding Shizune's shocked exclamations and pleads to reconsider, "now, what's the bet?"

"A spar."

"A spar?" the woman scoffed, "Gaki, don't make me laugh"

"My name isn't 'gaki', it's Naruto."

"Just because you have a name doesn't change the fact you're going to loose."

"First person to land a solid hit wins," he said stubbornly, scowl making its way across his face.

"You're serious about this?" Tsunade shook her head, "fine, I'll take your money."

"Lady Tsunade, please stop this!" Shizune continued in her protests.

"Legendary sannin, taking on a mere genin-"

"Chunin," Naruto interjected smoothly.

"Chunin? Why aren't you wearing the vest?"

"It's not orange," he repeated the answer he offered Itachi. Speaking of whom, he shot a quick glance to his right and spotted the two Uchiha watching from the entrance of the casino, one appearing impassive, the other slightly wide eyed.

"Genin, chunin, doesn't matter. Either way you'll still loose."

Naruto didn't respond, reaching into his pouch and pulling out five kunai before sinking into a ready stance. His eyes were steely with determination as he looked back at the woman in front of him who hadn't even bothered to prepare for an attack.

The tension that builds prior to every fight as the opponents try to gauge each other felt heavy in the air. In a split second it was broken.

Naruto flung the weapons at the Senju, smirking as they 'missed', scattering precisely around the woman who raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

"You're a chunin?" She said with doubt, "what kind of village is sensei running these days?"

He knew that using this jutsu could be considered overkill - he could win without it - and perhaps revealing a skill better left known to only a few wasn't his best idea, but he had already shown the hiraishin to the Uchiha brothers and he wanted to wipe the smug look off the Godaime's face.

"You shouldn't underestimate me," Naruto told her simply as he activated a seal on a kunai to the sannin's right; one that would allow him to be just out of her peripheral vision.

* * *

"Gaki, how'd you learn that jutsu? It was the fourth's technique," the sannin questioned eyes ablaze as she head Naruto by the collar of his shirt.

"Like father, like son."

"I should of guessed..."

"It is kind of obvious," he said rubbing the back of his head with one hand, the two exchanged the conversation quietly, it would do no good for the other three to overhear.

"I suppose it is," she muttered before raising her voice, "well, Gaki, I'm impressed, you won."

"This means you'll be the next Hokage," the blonde said pointedly as she released him form her hold.

"A bet is a bet," Tsunade nodded her begrudging agreement, simultaneously hanging her necklace delicately around the blonde's neck.

"Shishuo?" Shizune asked worriedly, knowing the value the slug sannin placed in the piece of jewelry.

"You better take care of that, it was the Shodaime's," she said calmly.

"Don't worry, Baa-chan, I won't let anything happen to it!"

A small smile graced the Senju's lips.

"Good. Now let's collect Jiraiya and find a place to sleep for the night," meeting no protests at the declaration the group moved off, a comatose toad sage being roughly dragged along.

* * *

Now that they aren't scrambling to convince Tsunade to say no to Orochimaru's offer - because the snake is six feet under all from underestimating his opponent. Now that the bet wasn't a week long and there was no overtly large fight between three legenday shinobi. Now that Naruto's clones had found and dealt with the two men trying to retrieve a long since paid off debt from the Senju.

Now.

Now, they will return to Konohagakure in one piece - relatively, Jiraiya never seems to learn his lesson about spying, bathhouses, and women - and face the village and the council and Danzo.

They will be arriving back tomorrow, at the latest by mid-afternoon, after spending two days in the gambling village waiting for Jiraiya to wake up because Tsunade refused to heal him, and after a day and night of travel leading to spending three more at a hot springs with his sensei claiming they all deserved a break.

He's glad, however, for the delay. It gave Hiruzen more time to save Sai and integrate the boy, along with Tenzo, into team seven - Naruto understood the changes would shock Sasuke at first, but when the boy learned they would be taking on harder missions the blonde was sure he would accept the new members.

The only other immediate problem was finding a way to cure Tsunade of her fear of blood.

Sitting on the roof of their hotel the cool night air made the heat from the springs look like smoke rising from burning battlefields. The stars glistened like ice against a void of black anonymous eternity and Naruto thinks they are only there to mock him because when one looks at the stars they are realistically seeing an imprint left by a sun long since burned out. When one looks at the stars they are looking at the past, and the lights hang in the sky taunting in the way they say he can see that far into an unknown but only in hindsight.

It makes him clench his fists to dig sharp nails into flesh not covered in enough callouses to be his own. He should make his way back into his shared room before either Uchiha or Jiraiya discover his absence - he left a clone behind but with two skilled ninja it would come as no shock if they saw through it.

He truly should leave instead of waiting here staring into a cold sky as if in patient expectancy that the fates will hand him an answer when they haven't bothered before.

He doesn't get up.

Surprisingly enough it isn't Jiraiya that comes to retrieve him and force him into a restless slumber, not Sasuke either because the chakra is too well masked, he wouldn't of even found it in himself to be shocked at seeing Tsunade but she would of already said something.

When he looks in the direction of the presence it's to find red clouds on black fabric framed in thin lines of white to enhance their design.

"You should be sleeping, Uchiha-san," he says in lieu of a greeting.

"I could say the same about you," Itachi counters as he sits beside the blonde, legs bent with one draw up closer to rest his arm comfortably across his knee.

Naruto knows the man is curious, can feel it in his repressed chakra now that he is closer. Curious about how the blonde could have landed a hit on a sannin, how he had the skill to perform the hiraishin. But the chunin was not about to break the silence between them, having no intentions or wants to bring upon himself the particular line of questioning that Itachi was bound to have, but the crow summoner seemed fine with doing it himself.

"You never answered my question."

"What question?"

"You knew we were coming."

"That's not a question," and as Naruto said it the Uchiha beside him let out small exhale, almost inaudible, and the blonde belatedly realized the man had just sighed as if in annoyance.

"How?"

"How what?"

Somewhere in the back of his mind the Uzumaki knew that irritating an s-class shinobi that was close enough he could stop Naruto from reacting fast enough to activate a hiraishin seal was not a bright idea. But he was desperate to avoid this question more because he has never been the best liar and even in all his lifetimes has yet to learn to do so flawlessly.

"How did you know we were coming?"

"I can't tell you," not a lie, and given out in answer after a pause that felt longer than the mere moment it was.

"Hn."

The conversation seemed to be over, and the silence of the night save a few insects returned.

He doesn't remember falling asleep, but when he wakes the sun is peaking over the horizon and he is laying on his side head on something that is distinctly not a tiled roof. Shifting slowly to rise from his position he finds that he was using the Uchiha prodigy's chest as a makeshift pillow, the man in question laying out on the tiles face towards the sky with soft rays of morning light framing his features. It makes the blonde's cheeks feel oddly warm and he refuses to acknowledge the voice in the back of his mind that is telling him the male is unfairly attractive. Moving more to try and create distance between himself and his impromptu pillow Naruto hears the rustle of fabric, looking down he finds that the Uchiha had draped his cloak over them both as a shield from the cold night.

The pattern clouds strangely distinct in the waves of light that travel their surface.

Sitting there, painted in the hues of dawn over a peaceful town with steam that no longer looks like smoke swirling in the crisp morning air, a slumbering toad and slug starting to stir into awareness below, a teammate no longer hell bent of revenge trapped in dreams instead of nightmares, a fox that doesn't want to kill him and be released silently observing his jinchuuriki.

Sitting there, enclosed in red clouds with a man fighting for peace just as hard as he is, Naruto thinks that maybe he can believe in a loop - even if it's the largest gamble he's made with the odds stacked endlessly against him - even if it's only for a moment.


	13. Watching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope, still don't own them.
> 
> Naruto is 15, almost 16 in this chapter... just FYI.
> 
> ACTUAL QUESTION HERE: if Itachi gave his eyes to Sasuke when Sasuke doesn't have the mangekyou sharingan yet, would Sasuke get it? and would Itachi still have his even though the eyes he now has never did? - this is actually sorta important to know; so if ya guys could help me out it would be really appreciated!
> 
> OH, and for those of you who don't know - in Japanese folklore fireflies are considered to be the souls of dead (some sources say dead warriors, others just say dead souls...).
> 
> And the pairings for this story are going to shift around a bit... but the main pairing will remain the same!
> 
> I wanna thank all my readers, reviewers and followers for your support!
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter!

There are things they don't teach you in the academy.

Like how it feels to run a slab of sharpened steel over flesh and watch the scatter of red like leaves in autumn. The cold heaving sickness that overwhelms the body after seeing a child's form tortured and raped to the brink of death, knowing it would be mercy to kill but bringing the whimpering bundle back because of some twisted sense of loyalty to a paid mission. They don't warn you of the emotions that burn out to leave a husk after witnessing so many of your precious people blown away in the line of duty. They tell you of what could happen, the possibilities, the physical and psychological side affects, but it never compares to the reality.

Naruto understands, on some level, that you can't quiet explain what it feels to watch with blurred vision as your enemy rapes you. Can't describe the feeling of hot liquid seeping into the clothes of your back, running down the nape of your neck, as you carry a dying comrade back to a camp depleting rapidly in population. Can't break the innocence that stairs back in wide, young eyes full of romantic notions of what a ninja is and does; because trying to keep hold of fireflies and running in fields of lilies isn't a world that any child should be thrust into - instead it's a world they stumble upon with crushed dreams and a new found shield, or are forced to part with at the whim of a merciless enemy becoming the very firefly they tried to ground.

Naruto has seen more than any shinobi should, watched the horror of a world burning in the palm of his hand, crushed under his fingers as he desperately tried to hold on to the last traces of ash, but no matter how strong a grip the last grains always fell.

As a result, he is used to the watching in a detached sense as the surrounding area collapses in for only his eyes to bare, watching his hands scramble for purchase on everything and anything to mount his convulsing breaths onto and force the rising tightness that pools somewhere in his heart to stop from spreading in a maelstrom of whirlpools throughout his blood.

The jounin of two years - Saratobi refuses to make him ANBU just yet - could, with spiteful ease, recognize the weight of a panic attack. Simply didn't understand why one would assault him now of all times, he was just about to train after completing another meeting with the Hokage - discussing plans to take out the remaining Akatsuki members and the plans for finally welcoming Tsunade into office; the medic had refused the hat till she got the hospital cleaned up to her satisfaction, taking Sakura and Hinata on as apprentices in the process.

He didn't understand why he was watching as his knees collapsed to meet hard earth not at all softened by the grass of the training ground. Couldn't think of something that would trigger it, he hadn't been looking to the sky in wonder at the lack of red, hadn't seen lilies instead of trees, hadn't heard a scream or watched petals of blood shower the field. And yet he lay gasping for air as the tightness in his chest increased, willing himself to see colour beyond shades of grey.

The attack surprises him, he's been doing well lately, had only five in the last two years - though he had quite a number the year following the chunin exams. Most taking control after a particularly vivid dream, yet he had not been dreaming when this one struck.

He looks to his hands and there is somuchbloodtoomuch pooled over his palmsfingersarms and falling in rivers, he's going to diediedie, but he doesn't feel the pain can't won't so it's not his blood someone else's KakashiNejiSasukeInoSakuraGAARA! glinting metal kunai shuriken katana sand so much sand, ash clouds blood rain death, silver hair, red cherry petals, shadows gone, fire hothothotburning he's burning he'sburning fireburning painpainpain why is there so much pain the red isn't his, pressure, weight _too much weight he cant get it off, can't BREATHE._ and oh kami the village bleeding exploding screaming blood bloodblood toomuchsomucheverywhere whywhy _WHY_. he had to stop it stopstopstop, fix it, prevent it, nonononoNoNONONO!

He thinks he hears his voice called somewhere in the background, muffled by the rushing in his ears, can't be sure because it sounds too distant and his eyes hurt too much from the sting of salt and liquid that pours out in troves to see anything but blurs. Thinks he feels slender hands strong as iron meet his burning body, grip at his wrists which stops the strange bite of flesh being ripped open on his neck. Thinks he sees pale skin and dark hair tied back in a low ponytail, but his vision is too distant to watch the movements of his current reality. The last thing his mind latches onto is the red and black swirling eyes that make his world go dark.

* * *

The Hokage gives him a week of leave much to the blonde's protests. Tells him to relax, bans him from training and taking missions, goes so far as to assign a guard - apparently the same person that found him a withering mess - to watch his movements and ensure he follows orders.

He still can't remember what caused the attack.

Shoving down his rising frustration at the situation and himself Naruto shunshins from the office onto a roof nearby before making his way to the clearing that Shikamaru can be found in lazing about and watching the clouds.

He tries to ignore the all too familiar chakra signature following him, really he does. But Uchiha Itachi is someone he has been hard pressed to ignore the existence of ever since he could feel the start of a crush forming at the beginning of last year. He really didn't need to have a distraction, not in this loop, not when everything has been so different and going so well that he just knows one slip up could mean the end of the world - quite literally.

And if he is trying to out run the increased rate of his heart and the embarrassment that is flooding his system at the thought of the Uchiha being the one to find him in such a vulnerable state - well, no one needs to know.

"Naruto, the Hokage said no training," a figure appearing in his path stops him, and he really shouldn't have told the man to call him by his first name because now it's sending butterflies through his stomach and heat to his cheeks. It takes a moment for the blonde to process the words, blinking in confusion before he recalled that the designated spot was actually a rarely used training ground.

"I know," Naruto huffed out, "I'm not going to," _'yet'_ he added in his mind but the narrowing of his road-block's eyes makes him think Itachi heared it anyway.

A wicked smile, reminiscent of those he wore when he pulled off pranks in the academy, crossed his face.

"Don't-" was the only word the blonde heard before he flashed away in a streaming blur of orange and yellow.

He had given each of his generation - including team Gai and the additions to team seven - a kunai with a hiraishin seal as well as a bracelet or necklace to allow him to flash to their location at any time should they require back up. Or, in this case, to allow him to escape the pursuit of his guard - he had also placed seals at strategic points in the village; the hospital, Hokage office, Ichiraku's, and a handful of others.

He just didn't expect to end up sprawled out on top of a lazing jounin with a kunai pressed to his jugular.

The kunai, he expected.

The awkward position - not so much.

Extracting himself from the shadow user, tamping down on the blush spreading up his face Naruto scratched the back of his head while spewing out a string of apologies.

It all got him a melodramatic wave of the Nara's hand and a pointed look that told him to settle down if he was here to cloud watch or leave if he wasn't. Falling back onto the ground Naruto curtly informed his friend that a certain Uchiha would be showing up soon because the Hokage didn't trust him to refrain himself from training or attempting to take missions. Shikamaru gave him a knowing look that referred to more than just his lack of control when it came to increasing his strength and abilities.

The fellow shinobi next to him was perhaps the only one Naruto actually told about his troublesome - Shika-chan's words, not his - crush on the older Uchiha. Naruto knew the teenager would keep it to himself, either too lazy to gossip or finding it too much of a bother to do so. That is not to say that the rest of his friends haven't picked up on it, and Naruto can only hope that Itachi hasn't.

"So, Shika-chan, have you figured it out yet?" The blonde asked to change the subject; right after Naruto and his party of five others returned to Konoha three years ago the Nara has been trying to piece together the enigma that is Uzumaki Naruto. It has become something of a tradition for the blonde to ask at the beginning of each of their cloud watching sessions; the last few times he has to admit that the Nara was close.

A sharp eye cuts to him and the blonde shrugs.

"He won't be here for at least another seven minutes, I left him about ten out and he would need to trace my chakra."

The Nara gives a sharp nod before resuming his study of the white whispering swirls that decorate the blue back drop of sky.

"You're a time-traveler," and Naruto chokes out a laugh because he hadn't expected Shikamaru to be so blunt about it.

"I only have six minutes, five seconds left," the Nara replies reading his thoughts, and the blonde understands because Shikamaru seems to get the fact he doesn't want too many people to know and Itachi is one of them at the moment.

"But it's more than that, isn't it," and it's not a question, not really, so the blonde doesn't feel the need to respond, "you seem to know without a doubt that something will happen if you take a specific action. Which isn't possible, if you've come back than the future has gone to hell and you would've changed things."

And Naruto is proud that he follows that line of thought well enough; if he has changed events and stopped others from happening than the future should have changed enough that he couldn't possibly know how any other scenarios would play out. The blonde watches in fascination as dark eyes suddenly widen in horror and comprehension.

"This isn't your first time."

Naruto hums in approval of the Nara's deduction.

"How many?"

The Uzumaki holds his breath at that question, they don't have much longer before Itachi appears - he can already feel the man's chakra a minute and thirty-four seconds out. But that question hurts, because he wishes he knew, wishes on some level that he had kept count - but he didn't, so lost in the repetitive wars and deaths that he can't even remember how many times he's had this very conversation.

He doesn't realize he has clenched his fists and eyes until they fly open when he feels his friend's hand cover his, blue eyes look up and find a troubled frown pulling down the corner of Shikamaru's lips, regret at asking clear in his eyes. Naruto offers a small smile in return; forgiving in nature, and thankful - it would do him no good to have another panic attack; he found they sometimes came in multiples, once he had one he was bound to have another soon after if he wasn't careful.

That is when Itachi lands in the clearing, soundless, but the two jounins have been expecting him; the Uchiha's eyes are, as expected, burning with irritation.

The thing Naruto doesn't understand is why the man freezes slightly while looking at the two, both noting the tension - Naruto because he has spent enough time around Uchihas and Shikamaru because if he is nothing else it's a perceptive genius. Turning questioning eyes from the crow summoner to the Nara he is met with a shrewd and exasperated gaze.

"What a drag," is whispered in a rush of air as Shikamaru flops unceremoniously back into the grass, hands resting behind his head as a makeshift cushion.

Looking back to his guard Naruto pats the ground lightly and tells him brightly that he should join them. Hesitating for a bare second Itachi gracefully lays out next to the blonde, gaze firmly planted on the air above.

Following suit, the blonde watches the clouds pass by, mind wandering back to the slew of events that happened over the past three years.

* * *

Danzo's trial had been a nightmare. Really, he shouldn't of expected anything less; after a brief warning to the council from the Hokage about his intentions to release the information about the massacre and the blow out from holding a mandatory assembly for all citizens to go through with just that.

Danzo had been detained, held in a lower security prison to await his judgement in front of the clan heads and other politically affiliated individuals - he made no move to escape, rightly assured that he would not find himself on the execution bock even for such a crime as going behind the back of the Hokage and committing illegal experiments on children, as well as authorizing Orochimaru to do the same. That barely scratched the surface of some of the other charges being pressed against the man, including several surrounding the controversy of keeping root active.

But the man had not survived for so long on luck alone and he was skilled in political relations and slippery enough to get out of a good portion of those charges held against him. They can't even have the man assassinated in secret because should he die it would seem eerily like the Uchiha are trying to enact further revenge than already has been supposedly given - Naruto doesn't know who came to the conclusion that ordering the murder of an entire clan is equal to a sentence in prison that the man was probably only using to bide his time for escape.

And so, regrettably, the menace was currently taking residence in a high-security prison for the foreseeable future, and with Tsunade taking office within the month - finally satisfied with the changes she made to the hospital and confident that her three apprentices could maintain them - Naruto doubted the man would be released any time soon.

Of course the trial was not the only trouble they faced, Akatsuki was after not only the village but Naruto for his partner and Itachi for being a traitor to their organization. As a resulting factor they were required to engage in numerous fights with the group for the first year; Naruto was satisfied to find that they had managed to kill off Hidan and Kakazu with minimal loss from those interactions alone.

Gaara, the current Kazekage, was taken but Naruto saw to it that they never managed to extract the tailed beast and Chiyo was alive to see the celebrations of her Kage returning. Sasori and Deidara, however, both managed to escape much to Naruto's dissatisfaction.

Over the past three years, and currently, they have been in the process of hunting down and exterminating the remaining members - with Kisame, Kakazu, and Hidan dead and Itachi on their side he supposed it would not be as overtly difficult as in past lives.

The organization seemed to be laying low, however, and all they have managed to do was clear them out from all the bases that Naruto remembered them ever residing in. He was frustrated, to say the least at their lack of progress, but then he supposed that he hadn't had much interaction with the Akatsuki before he was fifteen to sixteen in any previous life.

According to the last report that came in on the subject they were close to locating Nagato and Konan.

* * *

A flicker of chakra and the purposeful sound of sandals hitting grassy ground had Naruto turning his head only to find Sai, a bright smile spread across his lips when he spotted the socially awkward ex-root member.

"Sai," he greeted, "come to join us?"

"I came to see if Ugly was with you," his friend's questionable nicknames, Naruto found, was a universal constant.

"I think her, Hinata and Ino are shopping."

The pale boy nodded before leaving in a shunshin.

Blinking a few times Naruto relaxed back into his previous position and blew out a small breath, his pink haired teammate was probably needed for a mission.

He had managed to win Sai over, his loyalty to Konoha stronger than in the previous loop. But the subject of the boy himself was a strange one, especially the relationship that Sakura and him had formed - they were tentative friends at best and bantered like how Sasuke and Naruto had in their academy days, but they had one of the best dynamics when it came to missions. Sai also seemed to be coming around to appreciating Ino in a way the blonde had seen before; the Yamanaka was the only one Sai had not given a degrading name to. And if he recalled correctly he had once seen Ino a blushing mess when Sai presented the girl with a simple, but beautifully rendered, flower painting - Tenzo's suggestion he later learned.

A small but there smile pressed his lips; a lot of new relationships had been coming to light in the last three years.

Kakashi and Iruka had finally stopped dancing around each other, Naruto still remembers the shock in the Hatake's eye when he was faced with a group of past and present students of Iruka.

_"You better not hurt Iruka-sensei," sounds of agreement rumbled in the small crowd gathered around the jounin._

_"If you do..." another student picked up were the last left off._

_"Maa, maa, no need for threats," Kakashi had held up his hands in a placating gesture._

_"Just remember Hatake, that Iruka-sensei is loved by all his students past and present."_

He doesn't think he has ever seen Kakashi sweat so much or flee so fast. Who would have guessed? Hatake Kakashi, infamous Copy-nin, wielder of a thousand jutsu; chased off by a bunch of wet behind the ear chunin, jounin, and academy kids.

Stifling a small chuckle that was really more a puff of air, Naruto drew his thoughts towards the others of his generation.

There was Ino and Sai, still treading carefully around each other and testing the waters.

Sakura and Lee, the pinket finally moving on from Sasuke who was still without a significant other.

Surprising enough to everyone who heard it Kiba had been requested quiet formally for a date from Hinata; Naruto was, perhaps besides Sakura - the two had become fast friends - the only one to see it coming. He knew the results that working under a woman such as Tsunade could bring, after all.

* * *

Romantically inclined relations were not the only type being formed, however.

With Gaara as Kazekage an alliance had been formed between Konohakagure and Sunakagure. Kumo was not so far behind as when Killer B had discovered the close partnership that Naruto held with Kurama, akin to the one he held with the eight tails, the rap obsessed shinobi had practically demanded his brother accept a treaty of peace and trade between the villages at the very least.

Truly, this world was moving towards more peaceful times and with the other nations, large and small, on the look out for the Akatsuki Naruto didn't see a reason that they should not succeed. With the parameters of uncertainty, of hope, of what the rotation might be against what the past has been and he has done; the blonde thinks that perhaps it was time he started believing again - ever since that night on the rooftop with Itachi he has held out a small hope, but now perhaps he can let himself do so a bit more freely; not completely, but less restricted. He'd already said that he was willing to take the gamble, and here he had yet to uphold that; he found his heart willing to give in but his mind could not take the plunge so blindly.

"Shikamaru," and he can't recall the last time he had called his friend so formally, "I think this is it."

He knows the genius will understand, and that Itachi laid out beside them won't without the full context of the previous conversation.

Knows Shikamaru will hear everything he is trying to say with that one sentence - this is it, the last loop that he will be able to hope, to believe he can make it better, save everyone. The last rotation he will be willing to fight and meet any enemy across a battle field and teach the generations around him how to fight a war and what it means to throw yourself fully and wholly into a battle. For better or for worse, he doesn't know, all he can think is that if a timeline so utterly different and promising cannot find a way to a happy ending than he doesn't know if he'll be capable of thinking any other can.

Shikamaru makes no noise of acknowledgement, but the blonde knows he heard. Itachi is giving him a sidelong glance, eyes filled with curiosity but not willing to ask, and Naruto can't particularly bring himself to care when he is watching a cloud that looks distinctly like a bunny eating ramen.

* * *

He should have expected this, seen it coming, it was a logical product of all the previously presented integers. So why was he so shocked? Why was he blushing and sputtering and freaking out?

The answer was simple: Uchiha Itachi was sleeping on his coach.

He doesn't even remember the man following him inside; but then again he had been pretty oblivious and resolutely blocking out the Uchiha's chakra signature to keep what little sanity he had left.

Back tracking too quickly because he can't handle this, this early in the morning the blonde's foot catches on a sealing scroll laid out the day before to dry.

When he regains his balance he finds a pair of red sharingan eyes looking back at him; and is that a smirk he sees?

Naruto blushes to the tips of his ears, grumbling as he makes his way to the small kitchen to have a perfectly healthy breakfast of cup ramen - a habit he has yet to break out of.

He supposes it makes sense; if Itachi didn't guard him at night too then he would probably become nocturnal by the end of the week.

The set of sharingans switch off as Itachi rises from the coach.

And that, really, was another change; Itachi had given Sasuke his eyes. So the eyes now stuck in the older man's head were originally his younger brothers - it was Sasuke who, in fact, had insisted it be done when he learned that Itachi was going blind and the only way to prevent it from advancing further and even reverse the damage done was to have an eye transplant between them.

Truthfully, ever since Itachi had returned to the village several health problems had been uncovered by a persistent Tsunade; all of which were now cured. Even the terminal disease brought on by the weakness in his lungs that he's suffered from since a young age. Baa-chan explained that though she was able to cure the disease and prevent further damage to his organs, that the damage already existing she could not reverse - in the end the Uchiha is to suffers from random, small coughing fits that tend to leave him slightly weak after. This meant that Itachi was placed on probation for a year and a half instead of the original year so that Tsunade could more readily watch his health and the results of her hard labor.

The original year was requested by the council to ensure that he was, in fact, loyal, or something of the sort that Naruto paid little mind to. Though Naruto suspected that Sarutobi agreed so easily to that because he needed time to send out the news that Itachi was no longer a missing-nin to the bingo books. Despite having a missing-nin working for you having some advantages - nothing could really be traced back to the village - they had already made it publicly known that the Uchiha was welcome in Konoha and officially reinstated as one of the village shinobi; a necessity to get Danzo behind bars without a larger fall out.

Naruto was broken out of his thoughts by a pair of hands gripping onto his shoulders and pushing him to sit at his small wobbly table with creaky chairs - at least it has character. His protests and shock go ignored.

"Ramen isn't a decent breakfast," Itachi reprimands with a small frown, looking away when Naruto's look of confusion turns into a pout, "wait there and I'll make us something proper to eat."

Resting his head on crossed arms, Naruto watches Itachi move around his kitchen, occasionally telling the older male where a particular ingredient or utensil was located.

* * *

Bored.

"Please!"

He is bored.

"No."

So exceptionally bored.

"Come on!"

"No."

How do civilians live like this?

"Why not?"

"Hokage's orders."

What do they even do without training and missions?

"Jiji doesn't have to know!"

"Hn."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes."

Finally, it's only been three days and he's already sick of cloud watching.

"Really?!"

"No."

He's sure they can hear his groans of frustration all the way in Suna.

* * *

Itachi is in his kitchen, refusing to let the blonde cook, but he can't care because the smells wafting in his apartment are mouth watering and Naruto can hardly wait to dig in.

He looks up and sees the Uchiha smiling at him, small but there, Naruto smiles back - a full, eyes closing, teeth bared, smile.

When he opens his eyes again they're met with Itachi's bleeding profusely, raining done like tears as more blood spreads from an invisible wound in his chest; mouth forming words but no sound is coming out. There's a ringing in Naruto's ears, and he tries to call out to the Uchiha but his voice isn't working.

Eyes wide in panic he reaches for his throat, his hands are covered in bandages and he doesn't understand. Looking down he finds himself in his battle ready uniform, ripped and bloody. Lifting his head he's back on the field, Itachi no where to be seen, screams of pain echoing around him. Explosions going off in every direction, and that explains the ringing.

Fire laps at his skin, he's running forward - can't stop, won't stop, need to move, move, _move_ because his body seems to know that he will die if he doesn't they will find him if he doesn't they found him blood too much riversoceans everywhere _dead_ dead all Dead they are all dead gonegone everyone is _gone._

He wakes with a jolt, forehead colliding painfully with Itachi's but he can barely feel it, can't register the pain over his panic.

And warm arms are enclosing around him, wrapping tightly and drawing him to a chest were a heart beat is still present.

When he wakes up the next morning Itachi is still there.

* * *

They don't talk about it, and for that he is thankful.

Now, he only needs to find a way to cure his boredom.

"You know," Naruto says absently, watching his plant grow while sitting upside down on the coach, Itachi reading a book beside him, "whenever I was bored in the academy I used to pull pranks..." he trailed off with a smirk.

"Naruto," Itachi's voice a clear warning.

"Yeah, yeah, I know! I'm a jounin now, I can't act so childishly."

"Hn."

Later that same day they find the Hokage monument covered in paint.

"You can't prove anything," the blonde tells his guard resolutely, earning him a long suffering sigh.

And he knows he's right because Itachi never saw him make the clone, and no one ever caught said clone decorating their village's prized monument.

All the skill he built up from those years of avoiding his ANBU watch as a kid not wasted in the least.

It's not till that night that he realizes he hasn't acted so freely and without care around someone in a long time; not since Gaara.


	14. Changing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can this be the last time I say it, and just apply to the other chapters as well? Don't own Naruto.  
> Anyway, sorry for the later update, I was having a bit of trouble with this chapter, sadly the next chapter won't be up for a while for family reasons and school stuff... And as you guys can see I changed the title, thoughts?
> 
> NARUTO IS NOT 16 YET! HE WILL BE IN ABOUT A WEEK.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Please review!

Change is a part of nature.

It is inevitable, needed.

For survival, for moving forward.

As a shinobi, one has to adapt to changes in mere seconds should they want to be more than another causality.

Without change the world would be stagnant and become trapped in a past as history continues to repeat itself. Change leads to advancements, new ideas, a brighter and better future. It has the potential to usher in a time of peace.

And now Konohagakure is facing a change, the dawning of a new era as Lady Tsunade takes up the mantle of Godaime - decidedly later than what he has experienced before, but the village needed her in the hospital to improve its failing infrastructure.

Only a few minutes pass and the Sandaime walks out, his formal robes hanging proudly on his small form, his face serious but eyes alight with a fire - Naruto snorts, he's probably all too happy to shove the paperwork onto someone else. Saratobi Hiruzen looks at his people, warmth and pride rich in his voice as he speaks of a desperate need for new blood in the office of Hokage, introducing Senju Tsunade as just that. And so she is handed down the robes and hat - neither of which she will wear, as Naruto has come to accept.

She steps up and the crowd has become quiet from their cheers of welcome; holding their breathe in stilted patients for her promises of new legislation, new regulations in the hospital - she is a medic through and through, after all - that half know will never come to fruition and the other too excited to care.

She doesn't.

Promise them that, that is.

Perhaps it is because she knows the future; or knows of a few possibilities at the very least.

Perhaps it stems from the hunt for Akatsuki happening even earlier and the imprisonment of Danzo still fresh after three years.

Whatever the reason, Naruto blinks in wonder as Lady Tsunade stands before a civilization and tells them a story.

Their story.

The one they forgot.

The one that saw the foundation of a village set on pillars of hope.

Hope that children should run the streets free of fear.

Fear of death. Fear of enemy. Fear of invasion, disease, loss, loneliness.

Fear of War.

A village built on the belief that peace was a goal not set in the stars, but on the earth with the people that sought it.

An honored peoples, noble in their pursuit of happiness and just in their reach for something more.

Despite the hardships, the battles won and the battles lost.

Despite the pain, the suffering and the obstacles their village has come to face

Their story, their quest, has not come to an end. And they are all the stronger for it.

And their triumphant peace shall taste all the better for it.

Even walking into an unseen tomorrow with nothing but danger they cannot afford to be afraid.

Because she would be damned if she let their history, their culture, their home be lost to the sands of time.

That she, the Godaime Hokage, would lay down her honor, her life for this village.

She would live for them. Because as long as this village stood as a beckon so would her dreams of a greater tomorrow.

That the village hidden in the leaves could not stand to fall when it stood together for peace.

* * *

The last line she said looking directly into solemn blue eyes, and Naruto heard the unspoken conclusion; ' _not this time'._

A promise.

One that he was not sure could be kept.

A gamble.

One that Naruto's jaded mind filled with life times of death still refused to fully take.

Glancing slightly to the figures around him; Itachi to his left, his brother nowhere in sight - Sasuke having recently been made ANBU, after mastering the mangekyo that he received during the transplant, was part of the team guarding the ceremony in the shadows; though he would join them for the party after - Shikamaru and Choji to his right, Hinata, Sakura and Ino in front of them, the rest of the Konoha twelve scattered behind. He was relieved to see that they had not heard, had not noticed the silent communication.

The month had gone by so fast and now they had a new Hokage - they were no closer to the remaining Akatsuki members than before and Naruto was sure the group wouldn't be able to lay low much longer if they really wanted to capture all the tailed beasts. But, really, he is more grateful than anything - at this time in many of his lives declarations of war had already started; Gaara had been taken slightly earlier than normal so he expected the fourth war to have been announced already, yet there was nothing.

The week with Itachi was not something Naruto could truly describe. Frustrating, flustering, fantastic, but it was embarrassing most of all. Especially when Ino and Sakura discovered the situation - it was with only two days left on his leave that Sakura and Sai returned from their mission and Naruto found Ino gossiping over Itachi to her not-boyfriend. The socially stunted shinobi, of course oblivious to the fact Naruto didn't want the girls to know, replied simply that the Uchiha was guarding the Uzumaki.

All hell broke loose from there.

Sakura, without shame, dragged the blonde - and by extension Itachi - out drinking the very moment she heard from Ino, demanding in an all-too-sweet voice to be informed of _'everything that's happened',_ and has he _'manned up, yet',_ or was it Itachi that _'finally confessed'._ He has never been more thankful that the pinket had at least enough wit about her to whisper it quietly, out of earshot of the crow summoner in the too-loud bar.

Naruto had promptly told his teammate that _'nothing happened, and there is nothing for Itachi to confess,'_ because the Uchiha has _'never shown any interest,'_ and the blonde was not about to ruin whatever tentative relationship they had already formed. Green eyes blinked at him a few times before rolling in an exaggerated manner. The medic had whispered something that sounded suspiciously akin to _'so dense',_ and _'you're lucky you're cute'._ The strangest part was when the fox inside him laughed in agreement with his teammate.

He doesn't think he'll ever understand women - nor, apparently giant chakra foxes - no matter how long he's lived.

* * *

As expected, with a new Hokage's coronation came the festivities.

Burning lanterns lined the streets in colours that left the world awash in iridescent hues, shedding a warm glow over stalls. Children ran, marveling at the games and prizes, innocence in their giggling laughter; sticky hands reaching, grasping at florid toys. The sizzle of a plethora of decadent foods hovered in the background, a hum against the roar of chatter. Families moves in herds from street to street as the entire village came alive with celebration.

Smiling a small, wistful thing Naruto slipped away from his friends - with only a small nod to an understanding Nara - loosing them to the swarming crowds.

Turning on his heel he melted into an alleyway - no need to make a scene - before flashing in a streak of yellow and orange to the top of the Hokage monument. He's avoided festivals for years on end, never seeing a logic in participating in the ritualized events. The overwhelming pessimism that has welled up over lifetimes of losing everything makes him feel unsteady, out of place, in a space wrapped securely in optimistic naivety of whats to come. And so he makes it a point to be away on a mission when festivals roll around, yet the Sandaime had insisted he be there to welcome his Baa-chan into office. He went to the coronation. That didn't mean he needed to go to the party held after.

Settling down on the fourth's head the blonde drew one leg to his chest, hugging it, as the other stretched across cold stone. Dim blue eyes sparkled with the shine of hundreds of lit lanterns - hundreds of burning wills of peace - as if they had reached into the very heavens and torn the stars from the sky to let them have the honor of joining in such a joyous occasion. His breath hitched as he looked down at his village, radiant in how _alive_ it was.

The presence of a familiar chakra flickers behind him; Naruto had stopped questioning the man's ability to track him down after the fourth day Itachi was his guard and had caught him in the training grounds within fifteen minutes even after he had used hiraishin to get there.

* * *

He was once revered in his academy days as the prankster-king. He had been dodging ANBU since he learned that pranking got him attention - no matter that it was not particularly favorable. He was ANBU, Hunter-nin, and Hokage in his past lives.

With such a set of skills it should be easy to evade one Uchiha Itachi's watchful gaze.

Really, it _should_ of.

It wasn't.

Then again, it was his own fault, he had managed to get under the man's guard to make a shadow clone that painted the Hokage monument the day before, after all. He couldn't imagine that, that fact wasn't a large blow to the ego.

Twitching slightly from pent up energy the blonde shifted in his seated position on the floor for the fifth time in as many minutes, trying to concentrate on the seal arrangement before him was practically torture. He shifted again. Itachi shot him a glare. He promptly stuck his tongue out, not in the least caring about how childish it made him, a raised eyebrow was the only response he got. Sighing the blonde stared down at his paper again.

"Can we at-"

"No."

"You don't even know what I was going to ask," Naruto whined pathetically, giving up on the seal he fell backwards.

"My answer is still the same."

"But-"

"No."

"Not even if-"

"Not a chance."

It was a disagreement that they had been having since the second day of his guard duty.

Groaning he eyed the ceiling with intense concentration. He really needed to get the water stains fixed at some point.

"Canwepleasegogetramen," he asked in a rush before Itachi could interrupt him again, when dark eyes flickered to his face he made sure to push out his bottom lip in a pout and widen his blue eyes to look as hopeful as possible. Itachi stared at him, as if debating whether or not to agree - was that a blush? When Naruto blinked the slight tinge of red was gone; he must of imagined it.

Rolling his eyes, Itachi rose from the old couch, closing his book in the process.

"Fine."

"Yatta! You're the best, Itachi!"

"But don't-"

"I know! Now, come on, ramen awaits!" Naruto exclaimed enthusiastically, jumping to his feet and sliding his shoes on at the door. A fond smile tugged at Itachi's lips, but Naruto was too busy with thoughts of heavenly deliciousness to notice. When Itachi finally pulled on his second sandal the blonde snapped his hand out and grabbed the older male's wrist, a bright smile on his face as he flashed them to his favorite ramen stand.

He forgot how disorienting the hiraishin can be when experiencing it for the first time.

Laughing slightly and rubbing the back of his head in a nervous gesture Naruto apologized for the lack of warning.

By the time they had settled down and ordered Itachi's senses had returned to normal.

"I don't understand your love for noodles and broth," the Uchiha finally spoke.

"Ramen is the food of the gods," Naruto sniffed, mocking offense at such a heinous statement.

"Hn. Dango is better."

"Y-you.. you," Naruto sputtered.

Itachi gave him a questioning look.

"You have a sweet tooth?!"

The crow summoner blinked at him in surprise, perhaps shocked it was that piece of information he latched onto and not the claim that a food could be better than ramen.

Before anything else could be said, however, two steaming bowls were placed in front of them and Naruto became immersed in the divine flavors.

He, however, had not so thoroughly blocked out the world to not notice the approach of Shikamaru, Choji and Ino. As Itachi politely turned to great the clan heirs Naruto gave the Nara his best pleading look before quickly shooting his eyes to his guard. The pineapple head's expression didn't change but he drew the Uchiha into a conversation about shogi and his desire to play a game with the older man.

He hadn't planned to attempt anything on this little outing but now that the opportunity presented itself so nicely, Naruto couldn't see a reason he shouldn't take advantage.

Before Itachi could return his attention to his ward the blonde flashed away with a resounding "Thanks, Shika-chan!" echoing his escape into training ground three.

He hadn't even had time to finish warming up before he was tackled by a furious Uchiha Itachi, his three-tomoe sharingan spinning.

"Yo," the blonde welcomed cheerfully, valiantly ignoring the fact that his arms were held down at his wrists and his legs made immobile by the Uchiha's own. Every point of contact practically burned, making him feel overly hot as wings tickled the inside of his stomach.

"Naruto," the man hovering above him practically snarled, "what did I say about running off?"

"Eh," his fingers itched to scratch the back of his head, "well.."

Dark eyes narrowed at him and Naruto really couldn't breath, there was tension building between them, even the blonde could feel it as he stared up wide eyed.

"Are we interrupting something?" A lazy voice drawled from across the field.

Itachi released him and scrambled to put distance between them so fast Naruto was left blinking.

Naruto twisted his head to peer at the figures of Kakashi and Gai - no doubt about to spar due to another ridiculous challenge.

"Oh, hi Kaka-sensei, Gai-sensei," the jounin called over.

"Good afternoon, my youthful friend!" Gai bellowed, while Kakashi gave a half wave.

"Naruto, we're leaving," Itachi announced.

"But I wanted to see their spar," Naruto pouted, "come on, it'll be fun!"

When Itachi didn't make a move to agree the blonde added; "I promise I won't try to escape again."

Still nothing.

"I'll buy you dango," Naruto offered tentatively.

The Uchiha hung his head in defeat, settling back down next to the now cross-legged and smiling blonde.

* * *

"Why aren't you with you brother, at the festival?" Naruto spoke into the cooling night air.

"Otouto doesn't need me following him all the time," Itachi hummed, settling down to the right of the blonde, "he has his fangirls for that."

"Evil. Pure evil, Itachi, leaving your little brother to those savages," Naruto huffed a laugh at the smirk playing across the Uchiha's face, in the shallow light from the village the man looked incredibly attractive - he swears the shiver that ran down his spine as dark eyes looked into his was from the cold.

He knew a deflection when he saw one, he's done enough himself, knew that Itachi was covering up for his own discomfort. Despite the revelation about the truth of the massacre the man was not accepted as easily as Naruto had wished; even after three years many gave him dirty or even wary looks, others avoided him completely. Naruto bit his lip slightly as he realized the man was probably uncomfortable in such a large crowd of people when he didn't know whether or not they would greet him warmly.

They had never brought him back so early in the timeline before. It was always Sasuke to drag his older brother to the remnants of Konoha or to where ever the surviving villagers were settling down during the war, Sakura transplanting their eyes - if she hadn't been killed yet. Those still alive wouldn't be able to find it in themselves to care because any help against such a powerful enemy was priceless. And so the two siblings charged into bloody battle after bloody battle together till they inevitably fell. Never had Itachi been brought back to a still thriving Konohagakure, where villagers still had enough emotion left to feel loathing; where there were still villagers left at all.

Never had he had enough time to spend more than a few minutes beside the Uchiha, within a battle or not. It changed things. Now Akatsuki was on the run from them, not the other way around, and now Danzo was behind bars before he could try and claim the hat from Tsunade.

Something so deceptively simple led to so many shifts in the timeline.

"Beautiful," the older male breathed out.

"W-what?" Naruto stuttered breaking out of his thoughts, when he realized what was said his eyes went wide and his mouth went dry.

"The village," Itachi clarified, looking away from his fellow jounin, "it's beautiful from up here."

"Oh, yeah," Naruto forced the disappointment from his voice as he joined his companion in his inspection of the lights and people bellow, the noise from the festival barley reaching their position, "I love coming up here to think, especially after a hard mission."

Itachi hummed in what, he assumed, was agreement.

"Why aren't you at the festival?" the Uchiha shot Naruto's question back at him.

"When I as younger I never really went to any," the blonde said after a moment of thought, shrugging he continued, "the villagers have never been... welcoming. Now, it's become a habit to avoid going, I guess."

"They fear what they don't understand," Itachi supplied, "blinded as they are by their preconceptions."

"I suppose so," Naruto said softly, letting the slight breeze carry his words.

"In time things will change."

"Everything always does," he agreed, taking the words of comfort with a eye-closing smile full of hidden bitterness and lost hope.

The sound of an explosion had his eyes shooting open, tensing muscles already pulling him from his seated position, his hand dipping into his kunai pouch.

A pressure on his shoulder had him whipping his head to the side, meeting Itachi's concerned face.

"Fireworks."

The one word had him deflating, sliding back into his previous seating arrangement. Itachi's hand lingered on his shoulder, before slowly sliding off.

He missed the warmth.

"Sorry," he mumbled as another flash of bursting lights lit up the night sky, the colourful flames dancing with the stars and scattered clouds. He made sure he didn't flinch at the sound - so similar to the explosion tags that were thrown during battle.

"There's no need to apologize," his lips pulled down, "are you alright?"

"Yeah," he said breathlessly, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Hn."

Translation; Itachi didn't believe him, but wasn't about to press.

Glancing to his side, he noticed their positions were closer than before.

He made no move to shift away, and neither did Itachi.

His glance, that was supposed to be quick and unnoticed, got caught in eyes that seemed even darker than normal. He couldn't look away, even if he wanted to - not that he did; why did the man have to be so good-looking, it simply wasn't fair. Subconsciously he licked his lips, but his dry mouth could spare no moisture - Itachi's eyes followed the movement, his eyes darkening impossibly further.

They were soft as the slid across his, sending shocks of pleasure down his spine as he hesitantly responded; the entire affair was leaving him breathless. Calloused, slim fingers thread their way into his hair, tugging softly, another hand went to his waist bringing him closer. ' _Not close enough'_ his body protested while his mind screamed at him that this was a bad idea; he's always been good about ignoring that voice, so he tangled his hands tightly around muscled shoulders leaning his weight into Itachi till they tumbled back, bodies lining up together perfectly. There was heat behind the press of lips filled with desire and lust, but it was an undertone to the delicate sensation of shared emotion.

They were still kissing as the sky lit up and the clouds flashed red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, yes, I know SO cliche. But be happy because I wasn't even going to have them do anything for another two chapters.


	15. Forgiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I refuse to say it again.
> 
> GO BACK A RE-READ THE LAST CHAPTER IF YOU DIDN'T READ THE FLASHBACK PART ALREADY! I REVISED IT!
> 
> There has also been a change of plans as far as age range goes and the number of planned chapters has gone up, that's all I'll tell you though.
> 
> From here on out the story will relatively slow down; at the most a year will be skipped for purposes of just moving this along and the fact that nothing particularly important happens in that time. Due to this updates will happen a bit slower.
> 
> And it's really up to you guys as readers: do ya want smut in this or nah? Because I could always just cut off any potential scenes before they become excessively heated...
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter! And please, please review!
> 
> ~ as per requested; more itanaru!

Forgiveness is a powerful tool. Not for use against an enemy, or even a loved one - not really at least - but for use within one's own soul and mind. Forgiving does not mean forgetting, does not mean letting the error slip by but allows one to move on past it and improve from it. Allows one to let go of the hatred, the pain, the betrayal and litany of other negative emotions that rise up from being wronged.

Some things are not forgivable in people's opinions; the attack by the nine tails on the village for one.

Naruto, however, has found it within him to forgive the fox for such actions as they were not of his own choice. Had forgiven Kurama a long time ago.

He has also lived in times when the members of the Akatsuki were forgiven to an extent; if only because they were needed to fight alongside the alliance attempting to stop Madara, Kaguya and the ten tails.

Forgiveness is a strange thing, a strange feeling and act all at once. Strange because it is so diverse for each person; everyone has differing opinions on the unforgivable. Yet, simply because one lacks the ability to forgive does not mean they have to act upon it; they do not have to take revenge, do not have to torture or kill. It would only continue the spiraling cycle of hatred the shinobi world seems bound to be consumed by.

However strange forgiveness is it is not the strangest emotion that the blonde has ever experienced. No.

Love is the strangest thing Naruto has experienced; it is exhilarating, left him feeling light enough to fly, light enough to smile and laugh so freely it all made him breathless. Love is intense; with it comes the need to protect, and in a world built on foundations of war it would all irrevocably end in wistful regret and painful, wishing hope.

Love is terrifying.

It is one of his paramount fears - only bested by the fear of losing those precious to him. Yet it never stopped his heart before, and it clearly wasn't stopping it now.

* * *

Naruto was huddle away in the last place Itachi would ever look for him; the hospital. Having placed suppression seals around Sakura's office he proceeded with settling into the corner out of view of the door. Letting out a pathetic whimper the blonde struggled with not giving into his heart and going to seek the Uchiha out. He'd been avoiding him for a good two weeks now; or as well as he could. Sasuke had seen it fit to bring his brother to the small get together for the Uzumaki's sixteenth birthday.

The entire time Itachi had been infuriatingly teasing; so much so that by the end of the night Naruto wouldn't have been surprised if his face was permanently red. Just thinking about it all made the blood rush to his cheeks and another groan escape. He buried his burning face into his hands as one particular memory flashed into his mind.

* * *

They had run out of sake - again - and Naruto had slipped away to grab another drink from Sakura's kitchen - the small surprise party being held at his teammate's house because according to her his apartment was _'too messy, and damnit, Naruto, do you have_ anything _besides ramen... and dango...'._

The crow summoner had, unbeknownst to the blonde, followed him into the relatively closed off room. As Naruto was about to turn around with the fresh bottles of sake, stolen from the Hokage's private stores, he felt hair brush his neck. Before he could react fully - his alcohol addled mind working slower, he had asked Kurama to suppress some of his healing ability - a voice spoke, huskily whispering into his ear and leaving a trail of hot breath in its wake.

"Naruto," and he would deny forever that, that voice made his knees weak and mind melt into a grey mush.

Releasing the bottle back onto the counter he spun to face his source of frustration.

There was a maddening smirk on the man's lips - lips that looked particularly kissable just then.

"Itachi," he said after struggling to find his voice, in the end it came out sounding breathless causing his blush to intensify. The red tint not helped when the Uchiha leaned in more. Placing his hands on the counter on either side of the blonde, trapping him in place. He twisted back slightly as the older male tipped forward.

"Naruto," the sound of his name said like that again froze him in place, allowing Itachi to decrease the distance between them so that if the blonde only inclined his head slightly their lips would meet, "you've been avoiding me."

"I-I.." he stuttered, attempting to form a coherent sentence but finding it impossible, he was positive Itachi could hear the pounding of his heart. And damn it all why is he acting like this? He's not a simpering teenager anymore, he's lived longer than anyone in this village. He had long since gotten over the insecurities about love and relationships that plagued his more youthful lifetimes, long since gotten over the awkward silences and dancing around feelings. He didn't understand why it was so different now, why he was back to acting like Hinata before she was trained by Tsunade.

"You what?" the man hummed as he shifted so that his thigh was placed between the blonde's legs.

* * *

Groaning again Naruto fell onto his side, letting his hands slide off his face and rest on the cool floor, the tiles a relief for his over-heated skin.

He had only escaped the situation when Kiba's loud voice vibrated through the walls, demanding to know what was taking so long to grab some new bottles. Kiba's impatient nature was something he never thought that he would be thankful for.

It wasn't that he did not feel something for the man, and it wasn't that Itachi didn't feel the same.

He simply feels like he can't afford a distraction; this loop has been exceptionally different from the previous ones; Kurama and him are in sink with each other enough to reach his biju-mode and have been for two years - earlier than before - Sasuke never left the village, the Godaime took on both Hinata and Sakura as students, the Sandaime still lives, no war has been declared, and treaties have been the talk of all nations - even the calling of a Kage summit had been discussed as a possibility.

He wants this loop to succeed, perhaps more than any before because of how close he feels his victory is.

He has held relationships before, during war times, and knows how well they can divert attention from misplaced details. And Naruto supposes that would be another change; he has yet to hold or even start a relationship outside a time of war. All his previous relationships had been wild and rushed with passion burning too hot against cold death that laid itself out at their feet. Even with Gaara - the sweetest one he ever had - those moments of quiet optimistic innocence were so dispersed and short they might have been imagined as means to deal with the despairing horror of losing a war.

Every past partnership had been tainted by the stench of death, the feel of smoke in ones lungs, the way lilies grew from eye sockets and invertebrates dug into the decaying landscape of flesh.

Yes, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto - Rokudaime, Nanadaime, ANBU captain, Hunter-nin captain, leader of the shinobi alliance - is scared. Terrified of holding something more than friendship outside of a war time. During war everyone is broken, everyone is frail and has lost, nightmares so normal that days without sleep were barely noticed. During war you only ever ate small amounts because the sickening smell of rotting comrades would be enough to lose any large amount in a twisting stomach - it was not that they lacked nutrition, so many had died that feeding the small number of remaining was not hard. During war you slept with your weapons pouch on or within a split seconds reach, never knowing when the enemy would strike. During war you did not feel, you loved small and fast because loving thick and steady would be too much for a heart to bare - his heart never listened. He hasn't left these habits behind, and Itachi deserved someone less destroyed, less damaged by time and fate, someone who wasn't made weak by the never ending pounding waves of War.

He is not the only shinobi with problems such as these, many survivors of the third great shinobi war had similar troubles. However, Naruto is also hated to some extent by the villagers still, and Itachi is already debatably accepted within the walls of Konohakagure; dating the resident jinchuuriki will do his reputation no amount of good.

He knows that if he wants this to go no further than he has little choice in confronting the Uchiha and explaining his lack of desire for any relations extending beyond friendship. Knows that Itachi is not in love with him yet, and the feelings - though extensive - that he holds for the man are not that either. Not yet. If this should go on longer than necessary then it very well may lead to such emotional attachments and he does not wish to harm Itachi in such a way.

He needs to remove himself from his hiding spot, track the man down and tell him.

Naruto doesn't move.

He knows his reasoning can be seen as weak, as not truly what should be holding him back; that any number of people would smack him upside his blonde head and tell him to enjoy what time he has.

But that is just it.

He has too much time, and this world does not have enough.

He has watched the ones he has loved die too many times already, and with how much he is gambling - even if it really is a small amount, compared to other lives it is infinitely more - on this world already he isn't sure he can take gambling any more and losing it all the same. He simply isn't ready to hope that much again, to believe that much that it will work out; not enough to hold a relationship that will last longer than a year, last longer because they have no war. A relationship that would be held in a time of peace where the sexual releases sought out were not so rushed with the knowledge this could be their last and that they could be attacked any moment. That worry - of being attacked when so vulnerable - mixed with the increased number of missions, the increased need to lead groups into all out battles made most sexual and romantic acts quick and far between. He wasn't sure he could take that plunge into uncertain grounding and grasp a partnership that has the potential to mean so much that losing it would be the largest blow yet.

He was scared. Terrified. Blindingly petrified for the first time in a long time.

Scared of what he might lose should he accept this.

Terrified that all his fears will come to fruition, again.

Petrified by the meaning of all this - that should he accept a relationship such as this one he will be admitting his heart to faith in something, to hope, to optimism, to his old self that still clings with cracking nails to the edge of his mind.

The door opens then, breaking him from the torrent of thoughts crashing in his head. Sandal clad feet break his line of sight, blocking out the underside of his teammate's desk.

"I let you in here to pull yourself together, not so you could brood."

"'m not brooding, that's teme's job," he mumbled out.

"You could've fooled me," Sakura sniffed daintily, moving to sit so that her back leaned into his stomach, elbows resting against his ribs and hip.

"Don't you have a shift," he grunted out the question as her sharp joints dug into his more vulnerable areas.

"Just finished," she breathed out like a great weight had been lifted off her shoulder - had he really been in here that long?

"I came in here to file some papers," she continued pointing to a small stack on her desk, "but I found you still here, _brooding._ "

"Not brooding," he corrected on principle, "just... thinking."

"Don't you think you've done enough of that? We wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."

"Shuddup," he muttered petulantly, the words coming out slightly jumbled, it gained him a small laugh from his friend.

"The great Naruto, Hokage in the making, done up by some emotions!" Sakura dramatized, placing the back of her hand against her head and falling mockingly to be inline with the blonde, her short pink her fanning out slightly behind her.

He pouted at her.

"Oh come on, you know I'm teasing," she rolled her eyes and Naruto smiled back at her with a snort, as if on some silent cue they both shifted to lay on their backs, facing the tiled ceiling.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

He kept his mouth shut.

"This isn't like you, Naruto," Sakura frowned, turning her head to look at him, "I know you, and you don't hide from your problems like this. You either like Itachi back or you don't; that simple."

He didn't reply, the silence stretched till his teammate seemed to have enough and dug her elbow deeper into his side.

"So?"

"So?"

"Which is it? Do you like him or not?"

"Not."

"Liar."

"If you already knew then why ask?"

"Because you need to come to terms with these emotions as well," she told him softly.

"It's not that simple."

"Why's that?"

"It's just complicated, okay?"

"Then uncomplicated it."

"Sakuraaaaa," he whined, drawing out the ending of her name.

"Look, Naruto, we have been friends for a long time."

_'Longer than you'll ever know.'_

"I'm not about to let you do this to yourself, so shape up and ask the man out already. He already knows about the kyuubi and doesn't care, so you can't use that excuse," and that was something that came with becoming closer to Kurama and using his powers; the need to inform his team of the S-ranked secret surrounding his very existence. They had both taken it in stride, Sasuke shrugging it off and saying _'you're still the same dobe',_ and Sakura nodding in agreement, if anything it brought them closure. "Besides if you love him even half as much as I think you do then I don't see the problem."

When Naruto made no move to continue the conversation Sakura let out a long sigh.

"If you're not going to take my advice then leave me to my paperwork," she raised herself to her feet, Naruto following after.

"And, Naruto," she called as he was about to leave, he didn't have to turn back to know the expression on her face, "he really does like you back."

He didn't respond, opting instead to deactivate his seals as he was walking out the door and into a relatively empty hall; he knew if he didn't move quickly Itachi might find him, and he still wasn't quite ready to face the man just yet, his mind still buzzing with too many thoughts and memories.

So he flashes to the area behind the Hokage monument where civilians and academy students are taken during times of invasion or attack. Laying out his suppression seals again he settles in the middle and enters into a meditative pose, feeling the natural chakra swimming around him but decidedly not taking any into his coils.

Instead he immerses himself into his mindscape, not to talk with the fox but to try and settle his thoughts, to try and take Sakura's offered support to heart - mostly because he knows if he doesn't then she'll interfere in some way.

* * *

By the time he made his way home night had already fallen and he found a scroll with the seal of the Hokage on his table. Picking it up and quickly skimming the contents he used a small scale katon jutsu to burn the missions request; he was to meet with his Baa-chan the next day to collect all the information needed, only the basics printed out in the scroll he just found. It was a simple escort mission, and really only B-rank but he prepared for the worst anyway - they still had no idea as to Akatsuki's whereabouts and he was not about to take any risks that big with such powerful nin after him. He was surprised the Godaime was willing to; it was a solo mission, after all. It's not that he doesn't have faith in himself; he knows that he can handle at least one or two Akatsuki members with full chakra reserves, and with hiraishin if worse comes to worse he can always flash himself and the client a decent distance away, enough to get a head start on running from the members.

He was honestly relieved to have a mission, he could shut off his emotions and fixate on something else for a while.

Naruto flared his chakra minutely to activate the protection seals around his apartment before crawling into bed, the cheap mattress bending with a small squeak under the increase in weight. The blonde fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow, exhausted mentally and emotionally from the day.

* * *

A B-ranked escort mission. Baa-chan wanted him to go on a solo escort mission, disguised as an ANBU in order to avoid recognition. He didn't understand why he, specifically, was needed for this type of excursion; a group of chunin could easily take on the task, or even an actual ANBU. There had to be another part to this not documented.

He told her as much.

"Gaki, don't question my choice to send you, I'll have you taking D-ranks if you don't like it!" In the midst of Naruto's sputtering protests Tsunade took a deep breath to calm herself and steeped her fingers, face turning serious, "Besides this isn't _just_ an escort mission, the town near the Tenchi Bridge was the last place anyone has seen an Akatsuki member. It's just a rumor, however, if this proves true we need any potential information the villagers have."

She paused, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms.

"I would send Jiraiya but any spies catching wind of this would easily connect the dots, we need this to be as discrete as possible. Surprise is our greatest ally against such a powerful enemy, and you know the Akatsuki better than anyone."

Naruto understood - a sannin would draw too much attention, a group of chunin or any other jounin wouldn't know the signs to look for, a number of ANBU even with disguises would pull too much attention asking around. Hiding this within a simple escort mission would help keep prying eyes off of anyone sent; not all eyes, but enough that it would increase chances of success. They needed a lead, any lead, and this was their best bet.

"Who's the client?" Naruto questioned, a clear sign as any that he would take the mission.

"A merchant that sells fine silks, Hichida-san I believe he called himself. He's had run ins with ninja before and requested a capable shinobi."

He nodded as he took hold of the offered mask - the bat ANBU - and uniform; he would need to be prepared for possible confrontation from lower level shinobi as well then.

"You will be meeting him near the west gates in half an hour. From there you will make your way to a small town on the border of Fire and Grass country about a mile south of the Tenchi bridge. The towns called Nakamura, and it's largely known as a place for traders, many merchants travel there to sell goods that will be distributed to Grass, Rain and Earth country, as well as Fire."

"Perfect place to gather intel."

"Or start a rumor."

She let out a heavy sigh, rubbing the bridge of her nose as if in deep distress.

"You have five days to complete both missions and return; two days to arrive with the client, two days for reconnaissance and one day to return and report."

Naruto nodded in acceptance, really the last day was only added on as a courtesy - it only took a few hours for a trained shinobi of his level to make it to that region and back.

"Now scram, Gaki, this paperwork isn't going to do itself!"

"Love you too, Baa-chan," a paperweight followed him out the window.

* * *

The man he was to guard was old and weathered, had clothes of good quality but obviously repaired multiple times; what little hair he possessed was grey and thin, his face filled with wrinkles and eyes half shut. The man was short, barley reaching Naruto's shoulders, even with traditional wooden sandals much like Jiraiya wore. He seemed, over all, kind and approachable.

He was not.

In the least.

Really, how did such a rude person make it as a merchant?

The first interaction was curt and dismissive, the blonde clad in ANBU gear with a hood to cover his locks handed the man the scroll decreeing it his duty to act as protection. With not even a glance at the words written Hichida-san told him not to _'mess up',_ voice harsh and cold in nature, promptly the man climbed onto his wagon and whipped the burdened animal pulling the cart into motion.

Thinking perhaps it best to let the man cool down - he wasn't late was he? - Naruto waited an hour before attempting to make conversation.

"Aren't shinobi supposed to be quiet?" Was the only response he got.

Naruto has had his fair share of rude clients before, has dealt with diplomats and the like as Hokage, but it still pushed his buttons.

Thankfully it would only last two days.

* * *

Little happened to rectify his state of boredom. Only a small group of bandits had made any attacks over the two days, and entering past the gates of the village, even during the later hours of the afternoon, proved to be of no issue - apparently the man was well known.

Once they reached his designated spot for setting up his shop - _'I hope he doesn't get a single customer'_ the blonde thought spitefully - Naruto gave a small bow, refusing anything more, and informed the man that his contract had ended. Not giving the short annoyance any chance to respond he shunshined away to an alleyway, performing his signature Kage Bunshin no jutsu. Each clone henged into a different person using revised versions of his Orioke no jutsu; a henge that wasn't a true henge because the person actually did change.

His clones then scattered, mixing into the crowd and slipping into buildings. He himself henged, leaving one last clone to remain as the original and make a show of passing through the gates for the guards that looked over who entered and left - most shinobi spent a night here when on a mission escorting a civilian client, but it would do no good to have anything that could potentially happen associated with the appearance of a Konoha ANBU.

* * *

It was his second day allotted to him for spy work, four days into the mission, and only a little past noon that a messenger toad popped into existence before him; thankfully he was huddled away in the corner of a small restaurant. The small summon looked frantic and shoved the parcel of paper into the blondes hands, poofing away just as suddenly as it appeared. Confusion and worry ripped their way into Naruto's stomach, twisting it in an uncomfortable manner.

He still had half a day to gather intelligence, and really he had found very little; only a handful of the vast amount of people he and his clones talked to could tell him anything, and that was only to confirm that the rumor was just that.

He unfolded the crumpled paper - not even a scroll, he noted.

_'No,'_ was all he could think as his eyes fell upon the one word scrawled out in what was clearly a rush, _'no, no, nonononono.'_

_"Kit!"_ Kurama's voice bellowed in his head, _"You need to calm down, now is no time to panic. Return to Konoha and deal with the threat!"_

_'It's Pein, they'll be gone by the time I reach them!'_

_"You don't know that."_

_'I do.'_

_"Then take revenge!"_

The paper crumpled in his hand, teeth clenched painfully as he fought back the yell of frustration building in his throat. Revenge was something he had thought of many times, too many. Reliving your life over and over again made one consider options never even touched upon before.

Yet, revenge was a subject he had never sunk so far as to go through with; there was never really any point in him taking revenge, smiting someone who had done something in a lifetime they never remembered. There was no satisfaction, no relief, no happiness, nothing. Revenge came and went and in its wake left nothing. He has not slipped so low as to take it before and he will not let himself do so now.

Taking calming breaths, in through his nose and out through his mouth the blonde managed to calm the whirlpool of feelings lacerating his mind. He needed to think logically, to try and calculate the distance and how far he had to run before he could flash to Konoha.

At the very least he would be there in two hours; with Jiraiya and Sarutobi still alive, Itachi back, and Sasuke present he knew it could buy him some time, but not nearly enough.

Removing himself from the premises of the restaurant he popped his clones and discreetly left the village; they know, they knew that Tsunade would send powerful ninja out of the village to check on this rumor, they had planned for it, would take it as an opportunity to capture the nine tails - they hadn't calculated into the equation the possibility of Naruto being the one sent out. Of course they hadn't, it wouldn't be logical to send the thing they were hunting into an area that could potentially house them.

Finding a clearing he went through the hand signs for a summoning, smashing his hand onto the grassy land and letting the dark tendrils of fuinjutsu spread from his palm.

Gamakichi exploded into existence below Naruto, he wasn't as large as he had been before Naruto died in the last loop, but he had grown to a commendable size so far. Another year and he would have reached the heights he had before. The blonde was already requesting a reverse summoning to be executed before the smoke fully cleared, telling his friend that they needed to get the Konohakagure now, before it was all too late.

His long time summon didn't need to be told twice, already disappearing as if he had never even been there in the first place - no doubt relaying the plans, plans that would then be told to Ma and Pa who would inform the senjutsu wielding Jiraiya.

From there other shinobi would buy the sannin time to set up the proper seals along with the two great sage toads, it would all take a matter of minutes and within that time hopefully nothing would be made irreparable.

Not about to waste those minutes Naruto settled into his meditation pose, drawing in natural chakra with care.

A minute came and went. He was fully in sage mode.

Five minutes passed by feeling like an eternity.

Seven.

Nine.

Ten; he started worrying his bottom lip, fingers twitching and leg bouncing.

Eleven.

Twelve; he felt the tug of a reverse summon in every fiber of his being and he had never been more relieved.

When he arrived to see the destruction the relief drowned in pain, rage, sorrow. It's so much like the first time; Konohakagure, once proud, once standing tall as a hidden village - now half of it is leveled, lost to a gaping crater that opens it's mouth upward as if trying to swallow the sky.

"Naruto," Jiraiya calls from behind him, his voice sounds tired, lost and something in it is broken.

"Sensei," Naruto answers, barely above a whisper.

"We took out two, but there are still four remaining."

"How is everyone?" Naruto ignores the information offered, instead posing a question he already knows the answer - he knows that Kakashi and Jiji are dead, that Choza is just hanging on. Knows that Jiraiya and Tsunade have reached exhaustion and that his two teammates are in much the same shape. He can feel Hinata's chakra flowing steadily into Choza, as an unknown medic tends to Shikaku. He can sense the rest of his friends and knows they won't be able to fight, can sense Itachi's chakra fluctuating and Sakura's small trickle trying to stabilize it. He can feel the loss, the absence of chakra that used to fill the air, resulting from the abundance of ninja and life. He knows. But he asks anyway.

"Naruto," he was wrong, there isn't _something_ in his sensei's voice broken. No. _Everything_ in it is.

"The nine tails has finally arrived," Pein greets him - or Pein through Yahiko's body which is being used as his Deva Path. Naruto turns to survey who exactly he has left to dispatch; the Deva Path stands with the Naraka Path behind the Human Path and the Preta Path. It would seem that they were able to eliminate the Asura Path and the Animal Path; truly that made his life easier, it also allowed him to have his summon take on a different task than taking out the animals called upon by the Animal Path.

"Gamakichi," the blonde turns to the toad that appeared with him - he had told Gamabunta that Gamakichi was the only toad he needed, keeping the other summons out of the fight and from coming to any harm - leaping to land on top of the summon's head he whispers into the toad's ear his plan, "think you can do it?"

"What do you take me for?! Of course I can!"

"Alright, then let's get started," Naruto exclaims as he forms the familiar hand signs for Kage Bunshin, several clones appear and rush off. Before the paths can make a move to intercept the clones from reaching his comrades Naruto forms the hand signs for a fire release as Gamakichi prepares an oil bullet.

"Katon: Gamayu Endan _(Fire Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet)_ ," the jutsu was announced as a stream of flaming toad oil rushed at the remaining paths, really he only intended to scatter them, he needed them distracted for a minute as his shadow clones and now Gamakichi rush to bring everyone to higher ground so the real battle can begin. It also allowed for other clones to strategically place themselves around the crater, barrier seals at hand.

While Naruto fights to defeat the Paths the series of seals that the clones mark will act as a shield to protect the surrounding shinobi and civilians from any of the debris caused by clashing jutsu. Gamakichi is to help move larger wreckage trapping survivors and preventing them from reaching the medical help they desperately need - he's done this before, too many times to count but never with only four paths to defeat, so his plan stood to need revision and on such short notice of such significant changes this is all he's got.

As the flaming oil hurtles forward Naruto gives a push off of his friends head to follow in it's shadow towards the four paths; surprise is key in any battle, and no matter how powerful one is they should never underestimate how helpful using it can be. His plan takes shape.

As the four scatter the blonde aims himself towards the Naraka path - if he is able to destroy that one first it will prevent the others from taking advantage of the healing abilities gained through controlling the King of Hell. Naruto also knows that Nagato will sacrifice other paths in order to prevent the destruction of this one, if he is to make a move to attack it then another will intercept and leave itself vulnerable - or at least that is his hope.

No plan ever really survives past introduction into the field of battle, which is why he has always relied so heavily on improvising and being completely unpredictable in nature. His knowledge of practically everyone's fighting styles before hand helped as well.

He met the Naraka Path with a senjutsu enhanced punch, not bothered by the controlled body dodging the attack, as his fist passed by the Path's head his sage mode ensured that it would still feel the blow. Being met with such force the Path went rolling away, bouncing along the ground and coming to a stop by the Deva Path.

Barely blinking at his fellow path struggling to his feet Yahiko's body stared at the blonde steadily.

"So you have become a Sage," the Deva spoke, voice monotone and deep, "you truly are our sensei's student."

"You have no right to call Jiraiya your sensei," Naruto gritted out.

"Why not? I am following his dream; to bring peace to the shinobi world."

"This," the Uzumaki quickly formed hand signs before spreading his arms out, five clones popping into existence to fend off the Preta Path's attempted attack from his left, "is not peace."

"Then you do not know the true meaning of peace."

_'If only because I have yet to experience it,'_ Naruto thought, blocking out the rest of Yahiko's speech the blonde focused on the Human Path that was closing in on him from behind. Twisting his body he let the fist that would have connected with his head fly past him, using the momentum of his enemy he gripped the arm and leaned forward shoving his back into the man's rapidly approaching chest and yanking on his extended limb sending the Path flying with his increased strength due to sage mode.

The blow to his head wouldn't have done more than stun him long enough to immobilize him; he had the advantage in that - they weren't trying to kill him but capture him. Any blow they made would be to incapacitate where as any that he aimed for was to kill.

The explosion from his left let him know that the Preta Path had finally landed a hit on one of is clones; the Bunshin Daibakuha ( _Clone Great Explosion_ ) looked and acted as any normal Kage Bunshin would, except that when the enemy managed to pop the clone it would explode instead of turn into a cloud of smoke. It was by far one of his favorite jutsu to utilize in any true battle - not something to be thrown at an ally during a friendly spar for the sheer effectiveness of it. With five of them the Preta Path would be down for a while; and if he could keep the Naraka Path from healing him then Naruto could deal with that body with the help of another clone - he would need another distraction to do so.

Creating two clones he sent one off to deal with the downed Path and the other to remain and add wind nature chakra to his forming Rasengan to create his Rasenshuriken, in sage mode he would be able to throw it and the need to dodge and following destructive force would be distraction enough for the Preta Path to be dealt with and for he, himself, to launch another attack. He had only one more Rasenshuriken he could create with this gathered natural chakra but with the clones he sent out earlier - to get his precious people to safety with Gamakichi - gathering sage chakra he could enter the mode again. Or even, if he found it necessary, enter his bijuu-mode; something he saw as a last resort, no need to give all his techniques away in one battle after all.

The Rasenshuriken had its desired affect; with three Paths left he felt more confident in his ability to end this quickly. The Naraka Path it seemed had healed itself and Naruto was fighting against time for when Yahiko regained his own powers. Clenching his fists the blonde analyzed the situation and came to the conclusion his best bet was to simultaneously deal a killing blow to the Naraka and Human Paths. The Deva Path he would deal with last, as even if he made a move to destroy it the other two would be sacrificed instead to preserve the body out of sentimental value to Nagato.

Digging into his weapons pouch he drew out a handful of hiraishin seal covered kunai. Tossing them at the Paths he quickly formed hand seals.

"Futon: Reppusho ( _Wind Release: Gale Palm_ )," the wind technique would add an extra push, letting his weapons reach their targets faster.

"Shinra Tensei ( _Almighty Push_ )," the kunai went scattering into the sides of the crater, useless for his cause now, "do not think we didn't learn of you mastering the hiraishin."

Naruto grit his teeth, one of his main tactics in battle was just made useless; in some past lives the Akatsuki had not known of his mastery of his father's jutsu, he had simply hoped the same held true here.

"Give up," Pein's voice wrung, echoing in the crater and up into the skies, red clouded cloaks sweeping out behind them as the Human and Deva Paths charged, "with your death will come eternal peace."

"There is no such thing," Naruto cried out, grabbing two smoke bombs and throwing them into the dirt, it gave him enough cover to form five Bunshin Daibakuha, two to take out the Naraka Path either by explosion or Rasengan to the chest, two to take out the Human Path in much the same manner, and finally one and himself to take on the Deva Path. Divide and conquer, his only plan of action as of now.

He had a time frame of five seconds between each of Yahiko's gravity utilizing jutsu. As it stood he aimed to engage the man in a taijutsu battle, allowing his last shadow clone to tunnel under ground and shove a rasengan into the man's back.

Naruto never got around to going through with his plan.

Instead his eyes went wide and he froze, his clone having to engage Yahiko and draw the Path away from the original Uzumaki.

He couldn't feel him.

He couldn't feel Itachi's chakra.

Panic bubbled up in his chest; Itachi couldn't be dead, couldn't, couldn't, couldn't.

Naruto wouldn't except it.

Except he couldn't feel his chakra and he could feel everyone else's and Sakura's was filled with pain and Sasuke's was spiking with anger and anguish and he _couldn't feel Itachi's chakra._

An explosion that he barely heard was his only warning before he was being pulled forward, his airway being cut off by a hand at his throat. It was okay though, because he couldn't breath anyway. Couldn't breath, couldn't see anything but red clouds and black sky, couldn't feel Itachi's chakra.

"Have you finally given up?"

He hardly heard the words, the pounding in his ears blocking out almost all other sounds.

"No," the word came out as nothing more than a whisper.

"What was that?"

"I said no!" Naruto yelled the best he could, voice restricted by the fingers digging into his neck, "You think this is how you find peace and justice but you are wrong, I know your goal and the reason for your grudge against my people but killing and revenge lead to nothing, hate only leads to more hate! You may think you know the future," he continues, recalling monologues from the man before him in his previous lives, "but I know it better than anyone, and if people think like you than nothing good with come of it, especially not peace!"

And with that he switched with one of his still fighting Bunshin, releasing the jutsu as he shoved a half formed Rasengan into the back of the Human Path, his other clone attacking with a full Rasengan to the body's chest.

With his other clones popping, resounding explosions dimmed by the ringing still in his ears, he gathered their memories to find that the only Path remaining is the Deva. Relief floods his system for a split second, but no longer as he turns to face the last step till he tracks and reaches Nagato.

"You say my methods are wrong," the Deva Path intones, "then how would you, Uzumaki Naruto, break the cycle? How would you rid this world of its hatred?"

The blonde stared back; he has heard this question so many times, has spent years pondering it, lifetimes searching for an answer. Tried everything, from love to fighting, from preaching to killing. Has wiped out entire nations to try and bring it; had helped build others. Has rid the world of the Akatsuki to stop the spread of hate, of fear. Has died, and lived, died, and lived again. Searched and tried, screamed, yelled, tore heaven and earth asunder, bled and breathed and fought and lost. He has given everything he has and when he had nothing left then he gave even more. All to end the cycle, all to try and find peace. All to rid the world of hatred.

"You can't."

"You can. You simply do not know how," the orange haired man explained, "I do. I will show the world what true pain is, and stop all wars with the terror that pain will inspire. I will lead to world to stability and peace. To do so, I will need the power of the kyuubi sealed within you."

"That's not peace! It's nothing but a lie, an illusion!"

"It is the only way. You with no answers and no solutions, just give up."

"You're wrong," Naruto says with finality, "and I will prove it," he had fallen out of sage mode with the last attack, dismissing one of his clones still gathering natural chakra the blonde charges with new found strength. A wind enhanced Rasengan in hand he prepares for the inevitable force associated with the Deva's powers, he had already passed five seconds after all.

"Shinra Tensei ( _Almighty Push_ )."

The blonde is sent flying back, a smile forming on his lips, "Ha, got you."

"Wha-," two Rasengan being shoved into his back by a clone cut off anything he was about to say.

As the two were talking Naruto had a clone, previously created right after he took out the Human Path, burrow underground and attack from behind. He knew a direct method would only cost him more chakra and damage.

Rushing forward, because the true battle was still not done, he ripped on of the chakra receptors from Yahiko's body, stabbing it into his shoulder he traced the link back to Nagato himself - he always did this, no matter how many times he has fought the same fight, he wanted to ensure that their location had not in fact changed due to anything he has done in the timeline.

In this life, it has not.

Dismissing the rest of his remaining clones he prepared to go after Nagato, but before he did so he flared his chakra against the seals creating the barrier to let it drop; no need to keep it up now that this part of the battle was over.

Connecting himself to one of the hiraishin seals he placed by the west gates he flashed out of the crater and began running as fast as his tired body would carry him to the location he sensed Nagato and Konan to be.

* * *

Stumbling slightly as he entered the tree hide out the blonde straightened himself and rolled back his shoulders, holding his head high. He would not back down here.

"You... Are you the real Pein?" He asks more because he should not know than anything.

"So peace has stumbled upon me," Naruto wants to snort, but refrains and simply listens, these lines have always remained basically the same.

"Do you hate me? You are facing the object of your village's destruction, do you wish to exact revenge?"

"Nothing in this world will change, even if you kill Pein and inflict your revenge" Konan speaks up, Naruto knows she is trying to save the person most precious to her with these words, "all it will be is self-satisfaction."

"If you could not find the answer, then there is nothing you can do, except the just thing and sacrifice yourself for the peace I am about to create."

He let the chakra metal that shot out of the stand Nagato was mounted on impale him, let Kurama lash out and Nagato realize he hadn't moved on purpose.

"I came here intending to talk to you," Naruto played his role, let the words slip from his lips, now was not the time to deviate from the script, not just yet, not if he wanted this world to work, "and I wanted to confirm something. To see how I would react should I be faced with my enemy."

"And?"

"I-" the blonde didn't lift his head, he didn't know if he could do it. Not even after all this time, not even after learning so much over years of studying Konohagakure's real history, the one archived in not only the Hokage's library but Danzo's as well. In some lives he did forgive Nagato for his destruction of Konoha, massacre of his people. In others he did not.

Closing his eyes tight, he clenched his jaw, the shaking that wracked his body was due to the will power he was executing not to scream, to cry, to blindly kill. Kakashi and the Sandaime's faces rose into his head, then the lack of their chakra when he arrived in the village - the flashbacks that brought with it each more painful than the last. _'Naruto,'_ the sound of Jiraiya's voice so broken and lost whispering to him from the back of his mind. Itachi's life being snuffed out in the middle of the fight - the lack of chakra, the absence of any emotion and life within the Uchiha's body. A sharp, piercing pain shot through his heart at the thought; a numbing wave of despair that mangled his nerve endings and left him seeing red.

He ripped the metal shaft from his stomach.

The shaking stopped.

He would not back down. He took a step forward.

Not here. He took another.

He would endure, he would fulfill his sensei's dream. Two more steps.

He is a ninja. Another.

A shinobi of the village hidden in the leaves. Another.

He would not back down. Another.

He would not give up, not let the hatred in him, the desire for revenge consume everything. Another.

But it did not mean that he had to forget. Another.

And it did not mean that he had to ignore the pain. Another.

He raised his head, eyes burning, dark with countless emotions and so much loss.

"I still can't forgive you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Nakamura' literally means middle village/town.
> 
> 'Hichida' means market field... (i'm pretty sure, my Japanese is in no way the best).
> 
> This chapter was so delayed for a reason - it contains some of the hardest scenes to actually write for this story; the fight with the sixth paths of pain. It's been a bit since I've watched it in the anime and I had to go back a refresh my memory a bit on the path's abilities.
> 
> Not to mention that this was actually not my original plan for this chapter, like, AT ALL... and really this could of been two chapters, but keep in mind that this will most likely be the longest chapter I write for this story. And because I really had to go through and figure out how I would fit this all into the rest of the story THAT is what caused the mentioned shifts in time frame and chapter number.


	16. Breaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story wasn't supposed to be this long... It was originally supposed be REALLY short thus the really choppy writing in the beginning and the jumping around... I swear it was supposed to be short.
> 
> This chapter might be a bit confusing because it jumps back and forth, just a warning. I tried to make it easier: the sections after the line breaks that start with italicized words are flash backs to him talking to Nagato. If it doesn't have any italicized words than it's not a flash back (in this chapter at least).
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy the story! And please, please, please review! It keeps me motivated!

Jutsu intrinsically break the laws of physics, time, dimension. All it really takes is the belief that one can do so, that one can walk on water and that their jutsu will hit its mark, that it will work. And shinobi do so every day, every mission, as they walk on walls and climb trees using only chakra. Shinobi break many things; bones, earth, minds, hearts. It would only seem appropriate for one to break the laws of life of death, to disrupt that cycle. Nagato did just that using the rinnegan, and Naruto would have been damned if he didn't make sure it broke the cycle for his people this time around.

Dragging himself back to the village after confrontation with Nagato and Konan was always painful. Exhaustion tugs at his limbs, even with Kurama dutifully healing him and the abundance of bijuu chakra in his coils, his body refused to move faster. He was forced to use the trees as means to stay upright having to pause and rest just to keep his shaking limbs moving.

Naruto was completely vulnerable, there was no way he would be able to fend off any attack, even one by weaker bandits. He's not sure he can bring himself to care; Konoha is safe, everyone supposedly alive. He doesn't have to push any more, with only four Akatsuki members left the nations and shinobi can defeat the threat the disjointed organization poses.

Naruto could just collapse and let his eyes close right then and there. A strange feeling tells him that if he did he wouldn't wake up again; that if he just laid down to rest and let the sunlight wash over his body in dappled leaves as the forest undressed the flesh from his bones he would find no white ceiling and no scratchy blankets.

Rough bark bit harshly into his hand and face; cutting at his whiskered cheeks, the tingling from it the only thing keeping him awake. As it was his vision was blurring.

One more step.

Just one more and then he could rest.

That's what he kept telling himself, and would continue to until he made it back to the gates.

"Need a hand?"

Naruto could of laughed in relief is it weren't for his lung's protests, it instead came out as a puff of air as his muscles gave out from under him. Before he met the mossy, leaf covered ground strong arms wrapped around his waist and maneuvered him so he rested on the person's back, silver hair danced in the peripheral of his vision.

"Kaka-sensei,"the exhausted blonde managed.

"Good job, I'm proud of you," Naruto could hear the smile in the man's voice.

"How's-"

"Everyone is safe. Alive," Kakashi interrupted, knowing already what the blonde wanted to ask, "you worried us when you ran off like that."

"S'rry," he mumbled, eyelids half closed.

"Maa, you're forgiven, but I'm not the only one you need to apologize to," the trees broke when the man said that, giving way to a clearing that laid itself before the village walls.

The cheers and sound of an entire population yelling his welcome made blue eyes widen; he has seen the sight before, this exact one. It has never failed to send a shiver down his spine, a rushing warmth to his heart. Never failed to shock him to the core. It reminds him so well what he is fighting for.

No matter what timeline, whenever he was able to convince Nagato that peace was more than a fool's dream the people of his village always knew; whether the slug summons reported or not, they always knew. He learned not to question it.

"They've been waiting for you," Kakashi informed him as Naruto slid from his position on the Hatake's back, his legs no longer shaking as much, "Naruto... you did well."

The children were the first, always the first, they surrounded him in a herd with questions being asked so fast and all at once he could swear they were speaking another language all together.

Then came Sakura and Sasuke, their steps even and controlled. He expected the punch, the hug, and _'you reckless idiot,'_ that came from his pink haired teammate.

The surprise came with the crushing wrap of arms that were distinctly male and the _'glad you made it, dobe,'_ said quietly into his ear.

The jubilant cries of his comrades, his friends, his people filled the air, drawing red clouds in the blue sky and lilies from their withering masses on the ground. It grew quieter, softer, mellowed into the dim background as his vision swam and his body felt too heavy to move.

The last thing he heard was a worried question that sounded close to his name but he couldn't be sure because his vision was already black - his senses already failing him.

* * *

_"I still can't forgive you."_

The force behind his voice, the rawness of it left his throat soar and teeth grinding. No, he couldn't forgive Nagato; not for killing his Jiji and sensei, for making Jiraiya's voice break, for _killing Itachi_.

He couldn't. He stopped walking, just before Nagato, as Konan stepped in to prevent him from advancing further.

"Ero-sennin told me that people would be able to come together one day," Naruto stood tall, eyes shining in the dim room, "that peace would come when people understood each other. He told me that he would entrust me with his dream."

His words echoed; he would not back down.

"I promised I would fulfill it."

"You? You with no solutions, no answers. Who claims there is no way to rid this world of hatred. Who cannot forgive me," Nagato took a breath, eyes narrowing, "Words of forgiveness come easily. Love does not."

Naruto smiled, a crooked thing, "Yeah, you are right about that. But I said you can't stop all the hatred of the world. Not that you can't bring peace or break the cycle.

"There will always be people in the world that hate, that think nothing but the worst. It is unpreventable. But peace doesn't come from getting rid of those people. Peace isn't so simple as that."

"Do you really still believe in Sensei's silly ramblings?" Nagato scoffed at him.

"I was naive, when Jiraiya-sensei first told me about his dream, I gave everything to see it and even after all these years I still haven't," Naruto closed his eyes at that, Nagato wouldn't understand what he really meant but it didn't matter, it was the truth. He still hasn't found his peace.

"I stand by what I said before, I came here to talk, I want to hear your stories and come up with my own answer," he opened his eyes revealing blue orbs, absent of sage influence.

* * *

When his eyes opened a white ceiling spread itself before him, for a split second panic sucked out the air from his lungs and he choked on the sick feeling that spread up the back of his throat.

"Oh," a small voice broke him out of his spiraling anxiety, blinking several times he noticed the lack of water stains, "you're awake. I'll inform Hokage-sama right away."

Who he assumed was a nurse ran from the room, but he didn't turn to look, too busy trying to settle his racing heart.

The rustle of fabric to his right has his head turning, blonde strands that are usually held back by his head band fall into his face. Beside his bed, chair pulled up, sits Iruka-sensei with his head leaning against his fist as he gently breaths in his sleep. A smile comes to the blonde's lips as he looks at his old sensei, it has been too long since he has spent any time with the man - about a month since they last met up over bowls of ramen.

Testing to see how depleted his chakra stores are he finds them fully recovered. With a mischievous grin spreading across his face he forms the hand sign for Kage Bunshin.

"Don't even think about it," his sensei's voice stops him in his tracks; the man hasn't even opened his eyes yet.

"Think about what?" Naruto asks rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

When the man opens his eyes Naruto gives a blindingly innocent smile.

"You know exactly what," he can tell his sensei is fighting back the curve of his lips by the way his voice is almost imperceptibly more strained.

"Good to see your okay, Iruka-sensei."

"That's my line."

* * *

_"And I stand by what I said before, I came here to talk, I want to hear your stories and come up with my own answer," he opened his eyes revealing blue orbs, absent of sage influence._

Nagato stares at him, eyes scrutinizing the blonde's face. And then he starts his story, tells him of Hanzo, Akatsuki forming under Yahiko, tells him of Konoha's involvement, of his pain.

"Yahiko died, and I took over as leader of our organization. Since that day, countless comrades fought and died," Naruto knows the story, has heard it word for word enough that he can recite it. But it hurts, it hurts hearing it because he understands. He _knows_ this pain.

"One by one..." Kakashi, Ino, Sakura.

"One after another..." Neji, Sasuke, Gaara.

"They continued to die." Everyone.

"The peace which your great nations enjoy exists precariously atop the the sacrifices of us small nations. To us, your peace means violence. So long as humanity lives, true peace cannot, hatred will always exist in this cursed world. Jiraiya-sensei is a fool, everything he said was nothing but wishful thinking!

"Now, you have heard our story. Tell me, what is your answer?"

* * *

"I swear, Gaki, you're going to lead me to an early death," Jiraiya exclaims as he bursts into the hospital room.

"Jiraya-sensei, I-" Naruto starts, his voice sad.

"Don't," the sannin holds up his hand, "he chose his path."

Naruto stares back at his mentor; the solemn expression that makes him look older, that brings out the wrinkles and stress lines, the laughter lines and crows feet marking his steady gaze.

"I'm glad you're alive," he says instead, and they both know that it wasn't what he wanted to say, but it would have to be enough.

* * *

"Ero-sennin," Naruto says, ignoring the toad summoner's demand that he stop calling him that, "You might want to leave, Baa-chan's on her way and I don't think she's too happy with me."

He can feel the Godaime's chakra racing towards his room, and he knows that if Jiraiya doesn't get out now he might as well be asking for a chakra infused punch to the head.

"I'm sure Tsunade-hime isn't-" his words are cut off as the door slammed open.

" _Naruto,_ " his name is ground out through her teeth, her eyes are blazing with a fire he knows means no good. Shrinking back into his bed he gives a shaky smile to the enraged Hokage stomping towards him.

His eyes which he had clenched shut, preparing for the worst, flew open when he felt arms press him into his Baa-chan's shoulder.

"Don't do that to me again," she said sternly, but her voice was thick with emotion and Naruto felt pang of guilt run through him.

He could only nod into her shoulder, resolutely ignoring the dampening of his hospital robes.

It was a few hours later, when Tsunade had left at the coaxing of Shizune, and Jiraiya had followed. When Iruka had given a soft smile and told him he would be back tomorrow but not for as long because he needed to help with the rebuilding.

That was when Sakura slipped into the room and shoved Naruto to one side of the hospital bed, crawling onto to sit next to him. His protests were cut short when she presented him with a take-out bowl of Ichiraku ramen.

"Only one bowl, and eat it slowly," she told him as he opened the lid and let the heavenly smell fill the room.

"Thanks, Sakura," he says softly.

She just hums in response, falling silent as he digs into his meal.

"You've been here three days," she informs him as he expertly throws his trash into the bin from the bed, he looks at her when she says that - three days? He was out that long?

' _She's telling the truth, Kit,'_ the fox speaks up in the back of his mind, _'you've been recovering both mentally and physically.'_

_'Oh.'_ is all he can say to this new information.

Not knowing of the inner conversation the blonde is having Sakura continues, "Itachi visited, he stayed here till this morning, but Shishou kicked him out saying he had to get some rest and something to eat."

"Oh," there's a swelling feeling in his chest at officially knowing Itachi is alright, alive, it reaches up to his shoulders and he feels lighter - like a weight has been lifted.

"He really does like you, Naruto," her voice softens.

"I know."

"And you really like him."

"I _know._ But..."

"But?"

"He deserves someone better, Sakura. And I'm..." he trails off not knowing how to finish in such a way that she would understand.

"You're what?" She pressed.

"Nothing, it's nothing."

"It's not nothing, Naruto, not if it's keeping you from being happy!"

"Please, Sakura-chan, just drop it," he whispered out, and perhaps it was because he added the 'chan' to her name - something he hasn't done in a long time - but whatever the reason she gives a small frown before simply reminding him that if he doesn't shape up then she'll make him before sliding from the bed and leaving.

That night he dreams of red clouds and dark skies, blood and loss, dreams of shinigami in black robes haunting battle fields and cutting down his last remaining allies.

* * *

_"Now, you have heard our story. Tell me, what is your answer?"_

"I think the same," he starts, eyes not wavering, "I can understand where you're coming from," he lets the truth of that statement be open in his gaze, "But... I still hate you, I can't forgive you. But," Naruto gritted his teeth, "But I can't give up, no matter how hopeless it is, I have to keep trying because it is all I can do. I have come too far and lost too much to do anything else. Because it's not just Jiraiya-sensei's dream, it's mine as well.

"That's my answer."

"I see.. You believe in what Jiraiya-sensei believes. And do you truly expect us to wait till you make this world peaceful? Do not play with me! It is much too late for me to believe in such a foolish dream! There is no such thing as true peace! As long as we live in such a cursed world, peace will forever be impossible!"

* * *

He's released from the hospital that very day.

Or really he just escaped through the window - for any ninja that's about as close to being released as it gets.

Granted he should of made plans to avoid his friends, especially Hinata who kept track of all shinobi coming in and out of the hospital.

"Naruto," the byakugan user intones sternly, her hands on her hips, "what are you doing?"

"Eh," he rubs the back of his head in a nervous tick he's never gotten rid of, "helping with the clean up?"

It comes out more as a question than a statement and pale eyes narrow at it.

"You should be resting."

"I was released," he offers as he takes a few steps back in hopes that the extra distance would make it easier to escape, "the nurses just don't know about it yet..." he trails off, his eyes going wide as he feels a strong grip on his arm.

"Don't worry Hinata-san, I'll make sure the dobe gets back to the hospital," Sasuke's voice is exacerbated, too airy to be anything but a sigh.

"Teme, you traitor," he grumbles in defeat before stiffening slightly at his own words, the action reserves a strange look from his captor. Waving the behavior off he attempts to remove himself from the Uchiha's grip to no avail.

By the tenth escape attempt Tsunade just gave an irritated sigh before assigning him a tent - his apartment having been destroyed in the attack.

Pumping a fist in victory he leaped from the Hokage office, ignoring his leader's cries of shinobi never using a door. Landing on the ground he started racing from shadow to shadow till he found himself in front of the memorial stone. His eyes skate over the names, letting the heaviness that always surrounds the area weigh on his shoulders, feels the steady hum of grief that the stone breaths into the world, that the trees soak up and let bloom in their leaves.

* * *

_"There is no such thing as true peace! As long as we live in such a cursed world, peace will forever be impossible!"_

"Then I will break that curse!" Naruto shot back, his voice gaining steel, determination he hasn't felt in so long burning in his veins - has the will of fire finally returned to him?

"If there is such a thing as peace, then I will seize it!" _'No matter how many lifetimes it takes.'_ "I'll never give up," he stands tall and proud before the man holding the fate of his precious people as he quotes a book he's never grown tired of reading.

"You... That's..." Nagato struggles for words, and Naruto lets him as hope that he will succeed flutters in his chest.

"Nagato, what's wrong?" Konan speaks up, her broken silence barely being noticed.

"Those words..."

"They were taken right from Ero-sennin's first book, the one he wrote to try and change the world. There's a student, that he said inspired him to write it, he talks about them at the end of the book. The student is you, Nagato."

Naruto watches carefully as the redhead's expression changes, watching memories flit past purple eyes.

"If the hero changes, it will turn into a different story," the words are spoken slowly, in what Naruto always thought was an accepting tone.

* * *

It's not long before Kakashi joins him, the man is never one to break this habit - even after learning that Obito still lives, only as a lost soul hell bent on bringing the destruction of the world on some crazed belief it will bring back the ones he loved and lost.

"Sensei," he greets softly - this is no place for loud words, the stone already screaming enough to fill the silence.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that."

"Never gonna happen, sensei."

A huffing laugh dances into the air, a strange sound for a place not used to such joviality.

"You should stop avoiding him," his sensei's voice picks up.

"Not you too," Naruto groans letting frustration seep into his words.

"Me too?"

"You and Sakura," he explains, "I _know_ already, alright."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Like I told Sakura, he deserves better."

Kakashi gives him a steady look, not believing his words for a second it would seem.

"You should stop avoiding him," his sensei repeats, "he's sulking."

"...Sulking?"

"As well as any Uchiha can," the Hatake snorts. They lapse back into silence, letting the whispering of the trees as the wind gently caresses them be the only sound. An hour later Kakashi takes his leave, cheerfully informing the blonde he has a meeting with the Godaime - most likely requested hours ago. Shaking his head at his sensei's habits the blonde settles into a comfortable sitting position before the carved stone. His fingers lightly tracing over every name; the stone would of been overflowing should he have failed - or perhaps not as there would of been no one left to carve the names.

He doesn't remember falling asleep.

* * *

_"If the hero changes, it will turn into a different story," the words are spoken slowly, in what Naruto always thought was an accepting tone._

"You are a curious fellow. You remind me of myself when I was younger. I wasn't able to believe in Jiraiya-sensei, nor... believe in myself. However, I have this feeling that you will walk towards a different future," the man pauses, his rinnegan sharpening, "I would like to ask you something," Nagato says, "you said you knew the future better than anyone, what did you mean?"

* * *

When he wakes it's to soft grass and steel grey stone, he rolls to face the pale morning sky he grumbles about having slept on the ground. The flap of wings has him glancing to his right to find a messenger hawk landing in a branch above him, rising with great effort to his feet - his limbs stiff, and mind lethargic from sleep - he moves to take the small parcel the bird is offering. The paper is undoubtedly from the Hokage, and he frowns as he reads her demands that he sees her right away, the topic they must discuss being of the utmost importance.

Sensing for his hiraishin seal that he placed in the office he arrives before the Hokage's desk in a flash, purposefully adding a small amount of wind nature chakra to create a small breeze that scatters the papers on her already disheveled desk. It earns him a heated glare that is, oddly enough, dropped for a bodily felt sigh.

"Take a seat," his leader gestures limply to the chair that has been placed before her desk. He almost misses the discrete hand sign that tells the ANBU to excite the room - so it would seem this is to do with his time traveling. The silencing seals are activated next.

"Naruto," and it's never a good sign when she starts with his name and not one of her more affectionate titles, "you have done nothing but help this village. And I think I speak for all of Konoha when I say that we are thankful."

He narrows his eyes, not entirely sure where this is all going.

"It's because of that, because I can't imagine what you've been through, and because I care for you for Kami knows what reason, that I want nothing more than for you to be happy. And Gaki, don't you dare deny that Itachi will make you happy."

He groans, letting the sound be as melodramatic as his teenage body will allow.

"Baa-chan, listen-"

"No, you listen Naruto. I may be old but I'm not blind," the blonde gapes at the woman admitting to her age, "I saw the way you froze the moment Itachi's chakra gave out during your battle against Pein. You're dancing around each other, and if it's because of the time travel-"

"It's not."

"Then tell me, Gaki! Tell me why you haven't jumped the man already!?"

"Like you and Jiraiya-sensei are any better," he yells back, and he knows it's a poor attempt at drawing the attention away from his own issues, but he has to at least try.

"Don't change the subject! This isn't about me, it's about you denying yourself this relationship!"

"I'm not denying myself anything!" he adamantly protests.

"You are! Just tell me why!?"

"Because Itachi deserves better," he finally bursts, "because I'm-I'm..."

"You're what?"

Naruto deflates, sinking further into his seat and letting his blue eyes fall shut.

"Baa-chan," he starts, voice weary with age his body will never show, "I'm old, Baa-chan. I've lived more life times than I can count, lost so many people. I-" he chokes on his words, "I'm broken, there's nothing left of me. I know how this ends, and I can't, I just can't..."

"You're giving up."

"I-"

"You're giving up on finding happiness," she frowns, eyes growing distant, "You're scared of the pain it will bring when it's gone," she says softly, a stark contrast to her loud screams before, "because what's the point of being happy now, when you are going to be sad later?"

And for that he find no reply so he simply sits, letting the quiet of the room brush against his unsteady senses, calming them of their rootless anxiety.

"Tell him," Tsunade whispers, once the silence had stretched out till the sun was almost to it's peak, the shadows on the desk shifting.

Naruto's head shoots up from where it had been studying the lines of his hands.

"Tell him about the time travel so he can help, so he can comfort you when the nightmares get bad."

"How did you know?"

"No one walks away from a war without them," she offers a small, sad smile, "besides, if you're going to start a relationship with him you might as well have everything in the open," the second part of her statement came out airy and she shifted her chair so it was angled slightly away from the blonde.

"I never said-" the devilish smirk that pulls itself across the Senju's lips has a shiver of realization running down his spine, "you wouldn't."

The silencing seals are off in the next second, he's rooted to his spot as a distinctly familiar ANBU escorts one Uchiha Itachi into the office.

Both of them freeze when their eyes meet, and before Naruto can sense out a seal to flash to another familiar ANBU - _'Sasuke, don't you dare'_ \- takes hold of him. As protests start to fall from his lips he watches as Itachi, who is still just as stunned, is shoved into a storage closet that is present as a means to keep select scrolls within easy reach of the Hokage. He's shoved in next.

He never remembers it being so cramped in this particular room before.

He's crushed up against Itachi's chest and with the door securely shut behind him he has very little space to move back, augmenting the darkness of the room with a flow of chakra to his eyes he peers up to find a deeply blushing Uchiha - with the way his own cheeks are burning he can't say he's much better off.

He's struck by the sudden need to laugh, standing there in a cramped closet that they, as two highly skilled shinobi, could break out of any minute, pressed into the body of the very person he's been trying to avoid - and he wants to laugh. His shoulders shake with the effort to contain it, and he ducks his head enough that he can bury his face into Itachi's chest, his mind noting how firm the muscles are underneath.

"Naruto?"

And at Itachi's questioning voice he can't hold back any longer, the laughter breaks free - more real than it has been in years.

"I'm sorry," he says between gasping breaths of laughter, "it's just, Sakura warned me she would do something like this if I didn't man up."

"Sakura?"

"Yeah, only I didn't think she'd get Baa-chan in on it," he hummed, eyes shining with mirth as they moved up to meet the Uchiha's activated sharingan.

"I... don't follow," the uncertainty was clear in the man's voice.

So Naruto explained, told him that Sakura has been threatening to take matters into her own hands if he didn't give into his feelings. By the end of it he had let his head drop to the Uchiha's shoulder, his face burning with embarrassment.

A soft tug on his hair had him pressing his head further into the man's shoulder, the huff of a laugh was his only warning as the hand tugged harder forcing a gasp from his lips as his face was brought up to meet Itachi's.

Their second kiss was better. A hand tangled in his blonde locks, another with a bruising grip on his hip. A pitiful whimper rose from his chest when the crow summoner bit into his bottom lip, and the kiss became more heated after that, heavy, hot breathes mingling between the intense press of lips, he scrambled for something to ground himself to.

He needed to tell the Uchiha before this went too far, before he lost his courage and the nerves of revealing such a secret to someone who could hurt him so much took control. Because maybe this will work, maybe Baa-chan is right and this is a happiness he is allowed to indulge in, a happiness he has earned with everything he has done and lost. He feels like he's going to burst as the walls he carefully constructed around his heart are broken down, crumbling under the pressure of emotion that bombards his senses with Itachi pressed so close. All he wants is _more_.

"Itachi," he pulled away, letting their foreheads rest against each other, "I-I need to tell you something."

* * *

_"I would like to ask you something," Nagato says, "you said you knew the future better than anyone, what did you mean?"_

Naruto sucks in a sharp breath, "That's a long story."

"We still have time."

"I've had too much," he answers, his smile slightly crazed, "and never enough."

"I... see," the red head's eyes widen in comprehension, the man's hands lifted forming seals that would break the very fabric of the natural cycle, "I think I shall believe in you, Uzumaki Naruto."


	17. Understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really gonna try ta bang this whole fic out over spring break that's comin' up. The only thing planned for the week is IB exam prep so the next 4 chapters at the very least should be done but hopefully all of them will be ready to go up with only a little tweaking left to do. *crosses fingers*
> 
> Before anyone asks: YES THERE WILL BE SMUT IN THIS! (just not this chapter).
> 
> And I know this is a really short chapter but really I couldn't think of anything else to add to it.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the story! And please, please review!

 

Memory is such a funny thing, because the place that event took place could be crumbling and old but the memory remains a monument made from the blood and loss of those long gone. And when others visit, the shadow of it will linger and reach to share some of the sorrow with them and they will understand. If only a little.

But Naruto's memories are not like that, most come from somewhere else, beyond conventional means of travel. Lost to time. And so those places hold no shadow of his sorrow and those who visit will never comprehend. How could they? The memories haven't happened yet.

Yet, here stands a man, one that could. One that can hold more than just a candle to raging flames that burn flesh from bone and hope from the optimistic. Flames that have long burned in Naruto.

Hope is something of a relic to his worn out mind, and standing here in a world that could very well wipe the dust off the frayed remnant feels surreal. Standing in a closet pressed up against one Uchiha Itachi because his friends determined he wouldn't admit to his feelings otherwise feels like a dream. Especially when taken into account that he is about to reveal his troublesome - Shika-chan's habits seem to be wearing on him - situation pertaining to his repeated time displacement.

Naruto has never told any of his lovers before about his predicament; couldn't bring himself to, too scared they would leave him, too scared they would laugh it off or blame him for not _changing_ things, for not _trying,_ because they were always at war and hadn't he _known,_ couldn't he have _prevented_ it. It made whatever courage he had collapse in on itself with such momentum it left his head spinning.

Now, now he is about to tell Itachi, tell him because Naruto still thinks a distraction will destroy everything and if Itachi knows then he can help, needs to tell him because Itachi will get suspicious and the man is a genius on par with any Nara. This sets the stage for deducing, at the very least, that there is _something_ off about the blonde and if Itachi were to finally confront him on it and Naruto were to refuse it could damage their relationship; and if Itachi were to guess and Naruto to confirm then the blonde feared the look of hurt and betrayal at not being trusted with such information.

And with telling Itachi came the trouble of actually convincing the man that what he is saying is true getting him to understand; whether or not he will believe the tall tale of Uzumaki Naruto being a time traveler stuck in a never ending loop of reliving his past.

Really, to any sane person the claim is impossible.

* * *

"I-I need to tell you something," rung between them in the thick atmosphere, "just, not here," Naruto continued, "somewhere secure."

"The Uchiha compound is still standing," Itachi said his voice serious with a linting of curiosity, "we can talk there."

Naruto gave a nod before gripping Itachi tightly and sensing out the seal he had discretely placed within the compound's main house last time he had visited Sasuke to drag the furious Uchiha out training. Apparently demanding a spar at two in the morning isn't polite - who knew?

"You," Itachi groaned slightly, pausing to regain his senses, "put a seal in my house?"

Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "it's for safety?"

Itachi snorted, "it explains the pranks."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he said innocently, falling into a light banter to try and distract himself from his nerves.

"You dyed my shirts pink," Itachi said simply, before his eyes flashed and Naruto found himself pinned against the wall, "I might have to punish you for that."

The man's lips were so close and Naruto's mind wanted nothing more than to jump on the opportunity to delay telling the Uchiha. Sadly, Itachi seemed to have other ideas, moving away from the blonde the crow summoner made a series of hand signs, announcing the house secure. That was Naruto's cue to start talking, but once he opened his mouth he found he didn't know what to say - how to say it.

He has told many people before but for some reason telling Itachi was different, and everything flew from his mind the second he attempted to speak. From the raised eyebrow the blonde surmised that he appeared as a gaping fish. Giving a frustrated growl Naruto found himself pacing, unable to find a way to broach the subject.

"It can't be that bad," Itachi said softly, taking hold of the frantic blonde's shoulders to keep him in place, "just tell me."

"You won't believe me," the Uzumaki says, voice small.

"We're shinobi," the man says in answer, and Naruto knows that is all the answer needed in most situations, yet here it may not be enough.

But it will have to be. Naruto has no choice but to make it enough.

"I'mfromthefurture," he says in a rushed mumble unable to even look at Itachi.

"What?"

"I'm from the future," he blurts, practically yelling the words to get them past the lump in the back of his throat. Itachi blinks at him a few times, clearly not sure how to take the blonde's declaration.

"I know it sounds impossible," Naruto continues before the man can start to speak, his words coming out jumbled and without pause, "but I'm not lying I'm really from the future and not just one either _many_ I've been stuck in a time loop and I haven't found out how to break it yet and everyone keeps dying I can't save them and it's my fault all my fault because I _know_ what's going to happen and still can't stop it but this time seems different and you _have to believe me_ this isn't some prank I can prove it too Jiji knows and so does Tsunade-baa-chan and Shika-chan and his dad but Shika-chan guessed and Jiji said Shikaku should know and-"

Lips pressed to his stopped the rant bubbling from his mouth, stealing what little breath that was still in his lungs and leaving his mind blank.

"Ita-"

"Naruto," Itachi says looking straight into wide blue eyes, a small smile curving the corner of kiss swollen lips, "I believe you."

Itachi looked at him with soft eyes and moved his arms slowly to encompass the blonde in a strong grip. The embrace wrapped warmth around his heart and sent a wave over his frazzled nerves, calming him enough that his breathing became normal. He relaxed further as Itachi began to speak, telling him he understood and that he didn't have to talk of it, of the pain, because Itachi had lost everyone too and because Itachi is as smart as any Nara.

Because Itachi had lost Sasuke and his home, for a time, has lost his family at his own hands.

He understands.

He didn't press for future events, didn't claim betrayal.

He understood.

He too was a pacifist lost in a world where fighting was a necessity to protect those you love, in a world where war was thick in the air and with each breath it drew closer.

He understands.

He too was fighting for peace.

And Naruto didn't need to talk about the deaths, the hurt, the loss, the burning bleeding dying gone, because Itachi knew, _understood_ enough that he simply being there in his arms lifted some of the burden holding Naruto to the earth like an anchor.

He didn't realize he was crying till he felt the soft fabric he had buried his head in became wet. And through it all Itachi held him.

* * *

When he wakes up the next morning Itachi is still holding him; it's the first time in two weeks that he hasn't had a nightmare. Blinking blearily he looks to the doorway and sees a smugly smirking Sasuke.

Naruto glares, daring the Uchiha to make a remark and silently promising to repay him for taking part in him being locked in a closet.

"Finally," is all that's said before the Uchiha dramatically - because nothing Sasuke does can't be dramatic - swept around and down the hall. Growling low in his throat and making to chase after his irritating teammate the blonde was dragged back into the warm bed by a waking crow summoner.

The next thing he knew was that his lips were being sealed by another pair and pulses of pure pleasure were working their way up on down his spine into his limbs and every cell of his body.

When the kiss broke a smirking Itachi looked down at him and Naruto finally noticed the distinct lack of a shirt. The sight sent a raging blush to his cheeks that only served to make his Itachi's eyes sparkle with mirth - _'did I just say 'my Itachi''?_ Naruto thought before his mind went blank again as the hot press of lips against his neck made his breath hitch.

Not able to resist any more Naruto started running his hands over toned flesh, letting his fingers dance over pale skin, tracing any scars that he came across slowly and taking pride in the shivers that it caused. Moving his hands towards the man's stomach his fingers pressed briefly into the black haired man's side. Itachi froze at the contact and the blonde felt a puff of hot breath meet his saliva covered neck.

"Itachi," Naruto said, his voice rising with hardly suppressed glee.

"..."

"Are you ticklish?"

"Hn. No."

Naruto pressed his fingers a bit harder into the same area causing the man above him to jump slightly. A grin spread delightedly across whiskered cheeks.

"You are!" he said, laughter ringing through his voice.

"Naruto, don't-"

Anything the Uchiha was about to say was drowned at by a stifled huff of air as the blonde expertly flipped them and started attacking the man's sides, it earned him small half smothered laughs that made the blonde's heart beat faster with desperation to hear the sound again.

He wasn't nearly as prepared as he should of been for a counter.

That was how Sasuke found them when he came to inform them of breakfast having been prepared; Itachi straddling the blonde and Naruto leting out peels of laughter from the nimble fingers that ran themselves down his sides.

But Naruto couldn't bring himself to care, even when he could feel pain in his stomach because it was a _good_ pain. It was okay. It wasn't from eating expired rations because it was all they had left. It was okay. It wasn't the painfully sick feeling when he saw another friend fall. It was okay. It wasn't from injury.

It was from laughter, laughing so hard he couldn't see through the tears in his eyes. Laughing so hard his face hurt.

It was okay.

And when a messenger hawk flew through the window with a request from the Hokage for a meeting with Naruto and Itachi with mentions of planning Akatsuki's take down; it was okay.

Because Itachi understood.


	18. Sacrificing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all those who have supported this story! It means a lot!
> 
> Soooo as part of a mission in this chapter nine characters will have code names (meaning behind each name listed at end of chapter), just a fair warning as it may become slightly confusing - I'll try not to make too hard to follow but if a character is talking they will be using the other character's code name.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy the chapter, and please review!

Looking back, Naruto finds that he is grateful to all those who had gone before him, fallen in their line of belief for a better tomorrow that never came to them. Through their sacrifice was achieved the ability for him to stand in a timeline with potential spun in every second. Potential to make their loss not a sacrifice made in vain but one honorable in its gamble for peace.

Naruto has sacrificed too, but then again, they all had; given up to the cruelty of war their very hearts presented on a platter of dreams and wishful ambitions. Let go of love woven in the very heavens for a fate of rolling soil and lost birth - watched red metal carve out life after life with no means to save as they tried to fly with broken wings. Lost their will little by little and then all at once when they opened eyes clouded red that once sparked with innocence and cavalier notions of a shinobi's life. Danced with fireflies and drank with the very enemies they once faced. Given up morality as the oppressing force of battle sunk into their skin and dragged with heavy chains their prized ideologies through the earth turned ash.

And in return for their sacrifice the fields only whispered in solemn songs of despair to show in a flourish the flaws in those who tread their paths and fell to rest eternally upon their land.

With war there are never any winners, only survivors sacrificed to suffer the weight of remembering.

And with that sacrifice thrust upon him in a twisted sense, justified torture through the baseless notion that he could change it all, Naruto walked forth unto a field of battle to fight and kill those he has called enemy and friend with the same heart.

As ordered by his Hokage, he and an elite force of comrades will make way to hunt the remaining Akatsuki members over the course of a year; draw them out through a lure with nine hooks.

* * *

The only person he is sure, other than himself, will be placed on the task force is Itachi - if only because Tsunade had told them directly.

Though Naruto suspects Sasuke, Neji, and Sakura or Hinata will also be joining them along with several ANBU that the blonde has some theories about. But they weren't told. Naruto thinks, perhaps, it's because Tsunade hasn't told the shinobi of the mission yet - seeking consult with two of the most well versed in Akatsuki before attempting to gather a group that would have even the slightest chance of taking the infamous ninja on.

Zetsu is someone that Naruto will make certain he takes on personally; no need for the slippery bastard to get away and he isn't sure he quite trusts anyone else to do so, no matter how far his friends have come over the last four years since they first took the title of genin.

Sasori, Naruto knows, can be taken down by Sakura or Hinata with the help of another puppet master - something they do not have, unless they coincidentally meet Chiyo along the way. So he suspects that the puppeteer will need, at the very least, one of Tsunade's apprentices and one or two other shinobi to take down.

Deidara will be difficult; always has been. But Sasuke had taken the nuke-nin down in several timelines, and Naruto remembers distinctly that Neji and Lee had managed it in some others. If he's being honest, Deidara will be the easiest out of the four remaining, but the most destructive.

Tobi will be the most difficult next to Zetsu and everything will go to hell if the two are together - which is most likely to be true seeing as how few members of the organization are left and with no tailed beats captured they will be growing desperate. Kakashi could, with perhaps Itachi or Sasuke, take down Obito with some trouble but Naruto fears for the mental and emotional state that would leave his old sensei in. He's had to do it before and as a result Kakashi sacrificed his ability to speak to, and even visit, the memorial stone - one of his few habitual comforts next to reading Icha Icha and being late.

He fears the man will have to do so again.

And what's even worse is that Itachi and he have _'finally'_ \- as intoned by Sakura - gotten together and they are to be sent on a year-long mission that is by no means easy or free of risk. In fact they are likely to be incapable of relaxing the entire mission and truly Naruto hopes to be back earlier than a year but with how illusive the remaining members have been he doubts they will get to them any time soon. They will most likely have to go through Deidara and Sasori first just to find a general idea of where Zetsu and Obito will be located and even then it will lead to a wild and frenzied hunt. It is unlikely that Zetsu and Obito will even confront their group if only because they have taken out other members already and Tobi and Zetsu need to be alive for their plans to work.

They couldn't even really use Itachi as bait.

One: Naruto would never allow it.

Two: it would be too obvious - though the blonde questions whether or not using the nine-tails would be obvious too, but then again the Akatsuki desperately need to get at least one tailed beast soon, so they would be more likely to take to that bait.

Really, the entire situation is so damnably troublesome.

* * *

They leave in a week and Naruto is terrified.

They leave in a week and Naruto is terrified that Itachi will die.

They leave in a week and Naruto is terrified that Konohagakure will be attacked, especially when they are still in the process of rebuilding and Iwa has shown no signs of wanting even trade agreements with them nor their allies.

They leave in a week and Naruto is terr-

Strong arms wrap securely around the blonde's waist, making his mind pull from the spiraling waves of fear. And he supposes that is another factor to deal with; talking to Itachi about where they stand.

"I'm going to mess this up," Naruto whispers as Itachi buries his face into the crook of his neck, mouthing at his skin, "us, I mean."

"So am I," is hummed back, the vibrations traveling along his pulse point and into his veins.

"Itachi, I'm not..." Naruto didn't know how to continue, how to tell the man that he wasn't whole in such a way that he would understand. That he was broken and breaking and too busy remembering all that has happened and trying to fix and save what has never been fixed nor saved before, with knowledge he can't prove applies to this world. Too busy watching time wisp by as he attempts to accept Tsunade's gamble at peace. Too busy waiting with baited breath for a change of epic proportions to occur and let him no longer endure such a life as he has. Too busy trying to trust in a lifetime, trying to delay the inevitable end for as long as he can, trying forgive himself for all his failures, and trying to fight off and seal away the tired ache in his heart brought on by too much loss.

"I know," dusts over his tingling skin, cooling the heated flesh, "it's okay."

Twisting in the man's half-loose grip, Naruto presses his lips softly against the crow summoner's, letting the sensation of kissing the Uchiha ghost itself across his body.

"You won't be able to get rid of me," Naruto informs him.

It's true. Naruto is invested, let his heart open even a little and with the way Itachi has managed to open it more, little by little - with the way Itachi _understands_ \- there is no way Naruto can let go. No matter how dangerous that is.

"Who says I want to," and then Itachi is kissing him again and Naruto can't help but smile into the press of lips, a warm liquid feeling inching up to his heart as his stomach twists with the flutter of butterfly wings tickling against it.

Inevitably, the heat pooled low and he could feel nothing but a surging need to get _closer_ , the clothes they wore becoming a nuisance and Naruto didn't understand _why_ they will still dressed at all.

They leave in a week and Naruto knows that a mission like this has no room for sensual pleasures.

Tilting his head to deepen the kiss the blonde pressed his overheating body further against Itachi's, hands blindly fisting into hair and fabric. Both of their movements were becoming less controlled, wild and desperate, grasping for anything.

Naruto opens his lips to let the Uchiha's prodding tongue in, savoring the flavor that was purely Itachi filling his mouth. The blonde doesn't bother to hold back the rising sound of pleasure when he feels a sharp sting on his lip and the distinct taste of iron.

When they do break for rushing breaths of air a line of saliva tinted red spreads between them, but neither notice, too focused on the fire burning in the other's eyes.

"Bedroom," Naruto asks, it comes out airy as he tries to fill his lungs with oxygen, heart fluttering.

Itachi nods his head, licking his lips to gather any last remaining traces of the blonde, breaking the trail of spit in the process.

Naruto isn't sure how they manage to make it to the dark-haired man's room with their clothes still on - or even at all, really. But they do.

The moment the door slides shut behind them Naruto is working on ridding the Uchiha of his shirt, tugging insistently at the hem until Itachi pulls back long enough to allow for the fabric to be drawn over his head. Naruto's orange and black jacket along with his mesh undershirt hit the cool floor seconds later.

Pale skin is spread out for blue eyes to bare and Naruto's brain takes a minute to process the sight before him. The blood pooling towards his groin tells him another part of him has already done so.

And then Itachi is ravishing his neck and steering him towards the bed, the crow summoner's hands resting on his hips and the blonde's own tangle in dark locks of soft hair. The feeling of his knees hitting the side of a mattress is the only warning he gets before he is falling back, releasing his hold of Itachi - already missing the warmth.

Crawling backwards further onto the bed Naruto's breath hitches in the back of his throat at the predatory glimmer flashing in the Uchiha's impossibly dark gaze.

In one breath and the next Itachi is there kneeling between the Uzumaki's legs, dragging the blonde closer. There's a mouth on him next and a hand gripping his wrists to pin them above his head, a second hand is tracing fingers down his chest and torso then back up again leaving trails of burning flesh in their wake.

He tugs at his restraint, wanting nothing more than to selfishly return the favor - let himself explore every dip and curve of rippling muscle. But Itachi only tightens his grip and kisses down his jaw and neck to the juncture there before biting down and sucking - a keening moan escapes him and Naruto is already shifting to give the man more access before he even realizes it.

Itacha's mouth doesn't stay there long, traveling down to take in the blonde's hard nipple, his hand finally ceasing in its exploration to play with the other - and Naruto _can't breathe,_ this body is virgin and maybe _he_ has had sex before but not in this world and so everything is as if he has never been touched before. It's intense, burning, and ' _damn it why do they still have their pants on'?_

He swears he hears Kurama grumble in the back of his head about _'hormonal meat-sacks'_ but he isn't sure and can't even care when the Uchiha's mouth feels this good. The blonde's fingers twitch with the desire to run his own hands down pale skin, to pleasure the man above him as he is being. But then Itachi's mouth is back on his and his mind is short-circuiting because he can feel the dark-haired man starting to take off his pants - it's not till Itachi is pulling back and tugging the orange cloth from the blonde's hips and throwing it to the floor that he realizes his hands are now free.

Wasting no further time Naruto lunges forward and smashes their mouths together, his hands tugging urgently at the annoying fabric around the Uchiha's waist; he can feel more than hear Itachi chuckle into their sloppy kiss before the contact is broken and Naruto has to hold back a small whine of displeasure.

Displeasure quickly forgotten as his blue eyes are met with a completely naked Uchiha Itachi.

He's staring.

He knows he's staring.

He can't stop staring.

He's broken from his trance when a husky tenor caresses his ear, "like what you see?"

Naruto dragged his eyes to meet onyx ones. A smug smirk adorns the man's face and it only gets bigger when Naruto blushes at the question - stupid virgin body.

He isn't given the chance to properly respond - not that he is even sure his voice is up to the task, let alone his frenzied mind - Itachi already pushing him back down, allowing their erections to line up and the friction rips a moan from both their mouths. Hearing the Uchiha make such a noise causes a warm feeling to burst in his chest at having been the cause, and sends even more blood to his already painfully hard length.

They don't last long after that; especially once Itachi reaches down and adds his hand to create much needed pressure and friction. Naruto releases first, his spin arching in pleasure and his lover's name falling from his lips. Itachi follows soon after, in much the same fashion.

Naruto's torso is sticky and covered in their fluids - he knows on some level that he needs to get up and clean it off if he doesn't want it to dry; that feels nasty - but before he can make a move to retrieve a towel he feels Itachi's tongue sliding up his stomach. Looking down he finds the man cleaning off all traces of the white liquid and Naruto can't even think of a more arousing sight than that.

And then the man is kissing him and he can taste them both but all he can think is that he wants Itachi inside him next time and tells the man as much.

They leave in a week and Naruto has every intention of making the most of it.

* * *

Their week isn't as sexually driven as Naruto would have liked; Tsunade introducing them to their team and all but commanding they practice together each day to build up as much teamwork as possible.

The team is well balanced all things considered, consisting of Sakura, Shino, Kakashi, Anko, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, and - of course - Itachi and Naruto. Each shinobi is given a mock set of ANBU gear - same uniform except for the mask - as a means to help disguise their identities.

Sakura, known as Hanabira, will be their medic, and main attacker when they take on Sasori - her mask is white and a deep pink, the colour solid on the right and breaking apart into petals as it moves to the left.

Shino, known as Konchu, will be one of their two trackers, and aid Sakura in the battle with the puppet master - his mask is white with a scattering of black dots spiraling out from the eye holes.

Kakashi, known as Shirogane, will be the second tracker, and aid Sasuke and Itachi in taking down Obito - his mask is black with a dark grey slash striking vertically through each eye.

Anko, known as Hebi, will be one of their team's spies, infiltrating villages and gathering as much intel as she can - her mask is half black half white, a tear streak of purple running down from each of her eyes.

Sasuke, known as Sakkaku, is the only one with two mangekyou sharingans as such he would be their main attacker against Obito - his mask is black, a red tomoe adorning each cheek.

Shikamaru, known as Yami, is their tactician, with knowledge of Naruto's situation and access to any information the blonde has on their opponents he will be in charge of creating infallible plans of attack and defense - his mask is white with a black deer print over his right eye.

Neji, known as Shiryoku, will be their look out and one to take on Deidara with Shikamaru - his mask is white with delicate purple lines reaching from the edges and towards his eyes.

Itachi, known as Genkaku, is to help Shikamaru with his plans - as he is a genius in his own right - and aid in Obito's downfall. His mask is black red streaks falling from his eyes to look like drops of blood.

Naruto, known as Senkai, is to provide intel as the other spy of the group and rid the world of Zetsu, as well as act as bait for the remaining members - his mask is black, nine orange lines bursting from his left eye and growing thicker as they spiral out to become tail like in appearance.

They will be splitting up at Nakamura - still the last place any supposed rumors of Akatsuki movements were made and with how busy the trading town is there is bound to be more intel.

Team Shiro will be taking on Sasori and Deidara, consisting of; Sakura, Shino, Neji, and Shikamaru.

Team Kuro will fight Obito and Zetsu, consisting of; Kakashi, Sasuke, Itachi and Naruto.

Anko will remain in Nakamura, sending out summons with any information deemed important or any possible rumors that could provide a viable lead for the teams.

With four members to hunt down - only two of which are guaranteed to be together - and only a year to complete the mission with only a confirmed rumor as a lead, the odds of completion are slim but severely important to grasp.

It explains the size of their full team.

But it doesn't explain how Tsunade-baa-chan thought that this would work out. Really, why would she place such dysfunctional ninja together on the same team? Sakura with her split personality and temperament issues - something he will never say to her face. Shikamaru with his lazy nature. Kakashi and all his quirks. Anko, enough said. Neji, though better, is still a stickler for rules which clashes painfully with some of the more laid back natures in their team. Shino is silent, observing, a nice contrast to Anko's brash personality. Sasuke is still stuck up, less so now, but forever with the 'holier-than-though' attitude. Itachi is quieter, but he knows how to joke - something Naruto has found out and come to appreciate.

_'Baa-chan, I have no idea what made you think this would work,'_ Naruto wonders as he watches Sakura punch a hole in the earth where Kakashi used to be because he was caught giggling at his precious porn, again. He spies Anko dragging Shikamaru - who is still laying down - towards a dueling Shino and Neji. Catches sight of Sasuke joining Sakura in the pinket's pursuit of their perverted once-upon-a-time-sensei.

"She's lost her mind," Naruto informs Itachi, wincing slightly as Anko drops a kunai precariously close to Shika-chan's vulnerable bits.

"They just need time."

"We don't have time."

"We have a week."

"Exactly."

"Maa, have a little faith in us, ne?" Naruto spins to face Kakashi, the silver haired jounin giving the blonde his signature eye smile. One that is quickly replaced his surprise and fear before the man shunshins away just as a ball of fire scorches the air. A blur of what Naruto assumes is actually Sasuke, followed by another blur who it is safe to guess is Sakura, follows moments after.

"She's lost her mind," Itachi  agrees, voice deadpan.

* * *

 

The week goes by faster than Naruto expects; though he can't find it in himself to be surprised - time tends to work like that for him. Standing at the gates in their designated gear the blonde drinks in one last glance of his home - still broken and rebuilding - dawn is barely breaking over the horizon, bathing everything in new light. A few stray shinobi and patrols move through the shadows, only noticeable to a trained eye. The village sleeps but not in death, life brightly sparking against his senses as chakra signatures flutter in peace. Committing the scene to memory and desperately laying down every wish and prayer that the village won't be attacked, Naruto turns to face the gate and his team, feeling a constriction in his muscles that root his body to the spot.

He isn't scared, knows that he has nothing to fear in death but the pain of another life to destroy, he freezes because he becomes aware that this is his last push, the last real act that he needs to commit - outside of political enterprises - that will guide this timeline to a promising future. With the inaudible crunch of soft gravel underfoot, the blonde steps beyond the old gates and flickers out sight.

Neji takes point, Itachi to his right and Sasuke to his left.

Naruto, Shino, and Shikamaru form a line in the middle.

Kakashi follows behind with Anko and Sakura flanking him.

They move silently through the trees. No need to draw attention to themselves yet. Once they reach a mile outside of Nakamura eight of them will henge into nondescript individuals; in groups of three, three, two, and one they will enter the village over the course of two days.

Sasuke, Shino, and Sakura will enter together as a set of parents and a child - traveling merchants hoping to sell artwork. Kakashi, Neji, and Shikamaru will enter next, as a rich buyer from Tea country and his two guards. Itachi and Naruto will enter on the second day, posed as a couple from Grass country on vacation, traveling through towns before they settle down.

Anko will enter last, with no henge in case she needs to reveal herself at any point or is - regrettably - seen over the course of her year-long stay it would be best to have the village guards know of her presence at the very least - she will, of course, implement the use of henges during the course of her more delicate spying.

They will rarely meet, sending henged clones or summons to share any gathered information; best to make this as discreet as possible. Any required interrogations of possible leads is to be handled with the utmost care and with a sharingan user present to ensure that the genjutsu placed over the individual following the questioning will not break for any reason - keeping their presence a secret, with the exception of Anko, is to be considered top priority.

Should any of the Akatsuki members realize the team that was sent after them it could easily lead to an attack on the village with nine of their strongest away for so long. However, should the organization come to understand that they cannot detect anyone from the leaf village looking for intelligence on them, like most other hidden villages, then they will most likely sense _something_ is off becoming even more alert and paranoid then they already are.

Thus Anko's known appearance within Nakamura; a town known for its gossip and trade links to several nations. The perfect place for any curious shinobi to go in search of rumors and possible facts on anything and everything.

* * *

Two months, five days, and thirteen hours passed before they gathered any intel that was informative enough for a lead.

Not that they hadn't heard anything over the previous months, but none of what they were able to extract from the crowds came with any direction; and any attempt to hunt down the original source proved fruitless.

Two months, six days, two hours.

That was how long it took for Team Shiro to move out, empty the town completely and head north-east towards the border of frost and cloud that cut through part of Lightening country. Over the past two days they had discovered several rumors of black and red cloaks in that area - along with mentions of people disappearing - with such consistency they couldn't ignore it. And so with only a small parcel as warning, the entirety of the white masks left, expressing wishes of luck and a promise to return safely.

And then it's only Team Kuro left and they are all starting to get antsy with the lack of news on their own targets; Naruto suspected that Zetsu and Obito would be harder to track and within the week he is sending out orders to head to a different town and leave this one to their resident snake summoner.

They need fresh scenery, and the blonde makes a point to flare Kurama's chakra, in such a way that it only indicates poorer chakra control, at random intervals as they fly through the forest to perhaps draw Zetsu's attention and lead the last two members to them.

They're desperate for this to work, Naruto more so than any of them. He has lost too much to Madara, to Akatsuki and their falsely justified peace. To their farce of direction beyond illusion and lies. He has lost too much, given too much, sacrificed everything and more to let this opportunity go. Naruto isn't a naive boy anymore, lost in misleading ideals surrounding the supposed greatness of a shinobi's life. He is war weathered, and well equipped with a litany of techniques to take out virtually any enemy. There are few who he has not faced; Danzo and, surprisingly enough, Konan, the only two foes he has not directly fought across a battle field. Not to say he has not attacked the Root leader; he has, but it could not be considered a fight, because the man never got the chance to reply to any assassination attempt the blonde made - poisoning and seals were always the fastest.

No, he would not let this mission fail. He would draw out Obito and Zetsu, let the Uchiha and Hatake deal with their fellow sharingan wielder while he tore apart the last piece of Kaguya left in the nations.

It had only been two months and eight days, he had to remind himself. It was a year-long mission. They had time.

He never has enough time.

* * *

The campsite they set up is built in a cave that's more an overhanging rock than anything; the ground dry and the air not thick enough for any rain to fall soon, so they set up their mats there with no tents instead of taking to the trees or tying up strings of rope to balance and sleep on much like a hammock but with only one string. The rope is faster, easier to replace, but they had been relying on the material for the past several nights and Naruto can see in the others that they aren't used to sleeping in such a fashion.

Truly, the method is only required in times of war, and though it is taught to all shinobi it is not a preferred means of rest; not when one has a perfectly comfortable and warm mat or even tent to rest their head in.

Trees, though the most convenient, are not nearly as relaxing and can lead to painful and potentially deadly cramps or stiffened muscles - in one of his earlier lives sleeping in trees was band during wartime for that fact alone.

So they set up camp, even if it is still an hour till dawn, because a fire at night will attract more unwanted attention for the sheer visibility than a fire during the day and Naruto has every intention to cook the rabbit he had skewered with a kunai half an hour prior.

Hunting down a stream nearby the blonde mechanically goes through the motions of skinning and cleaning the meal, absently keeping a look out for potential danger, so Itachi settling down at his side is no great shock. Naruto simply plants a sloppy kiss on the corner of the man's lips before returning to his task of removing the rabbit's intestines.

"How much longer do you think it'll be," the Uchiha's smooth voice carries to the blonde, mingling with the shallow trickling of water and quite song of insects.

"Till we complete the mission?"

"Till we hear from Hebi."

_'Ah,'_ Naruto thinks, _'that is the question.'_

They haven't heard any news from the snake summoner since they left, and that was two weeks ago, they've been skirting the border along Fire and River country for some time now, occasionally going to the Wind border, and are half a day from the next town. The previous couple held nothing relevant, but on their way north they will stop by again just to ensure. The longer the silence stretches the more worried the blonde becomes; Anko was supposed to send a summon if she found anything new or if Team Shiro got back to her on their own progress. And with two weeks having passed the other team should have reached the mentioned towns in the rumors.

The possibilities are endless as to the lack of communication; either the members were not there, or they were and the team was killed. That particular thought sends unpleasant shivers down Naruto's spine, a strange tightness gripping his throat and a flaring heat burning the back of his neck.

He has to believe in them. Sakura is stronger than when she took out Sasori in other timelines, and with Shino and his swarm taking on the puppet master should not prove overtly impossible. He has no doubt Shikamaru and Neji would be able to see through Deidara's bombs and come up with a plan of action; he can't doubt, with doubt comes worry and he can't worry when he has his own mission to focus on.

"I'm sure they're fine," Naruto breaths out, unconsciously fingering the tracking seal he has etched into a bracelet on his wrist. The seal designed to react with Anko's chakra specifically so she doesn't have to send out her summon blindly with hopes the creature will track them down quick enough should the intel be time sensitive.

Itachi hums next to him in agreement and the silence comes back for only a minute before a small sigh is released from the Uchiha's mouth, "it might have been easier if I stayed, to keep track of their movements."

It probably would of, but then none of the changes to the village would have been as prominent; Danzo would have still been part of the council, having found some way to wiggle out of all charges without any real witnesses. Sasuke, though no longer obsessed with revenge, would of still been chasing after his Aniki out of the village; and most of all the Uchiha clan would have no influence on the politics of the village as they had the past few years - Sasuke would of only just started and even then learning the ways of the village's inner workings would of been a small priority to the blonde's ambitious teammate, who would be too preoccupied with pursuing his wayward brother. Tsunade wouldn't have been able to cure Itachi's disease, and even if she had the damage done by the time the martyr came home would have been even more extensive.

Not to even mention the complete lack of a relationship that Naruto and the crow summoner would have had.

"You'd be surprised," he offered softly, rising to his feet with their dinner in hand.

They eat well that night, the first hot meal since they left the last town three days ago - the small congregation of houses and shops offered nothing of importance and with how few people lived in the area it was, perhaps, to have been expected. They hadn't even stayed the night, the only Inn having closed down years ago if the state of decay was anything to go by, only having passed through long enough to grab a small bite and ask a few questions before moving on.

* * *

Anko's message comes through a week later: Success.

* * *

Team Shiro is to go home after that; report to the Hokage of their battle, their completed mission.

Team Kuro has only just found a potential lead.

They head north into Wind, striving for the place were River, Rain and Wind meet. Hoping to come in from the west, as most of their activity has occurred in the east and Anko's station is more eastern based, so Zetsu and Obito are more likely to expect an attack from Konoha shinobi coming from that direction. Any potential advantage will make the difference.

They are three hours out when they pause to rest - the blonde sending two toads to Tsunade and Anko each to inform them of their progress - it would be best to regain their energy rather then head in after a full day of travel in blistering heat. Best to go into this battle with as much vitality as possible.

And, besides, they need to plan. Naruto has already told them what he could about Obito's fighting style; that the man can't be intangible and attack at the same time, leaving it up to them to figure out how to use that to their advantage. As far as they can tell, Zetsu and Tobi are traveling together, so Naruto purposes that he will draw the plant-bastard away as best he can to give them enough space to deal with Kakashi's former teammate.

From there the blonde needs Black Zetsu and White Zetsu to separate so he can seal the former and kill the later. He may have done this before, but that doesn't make it any easier.

Naruto's not an idiot, not anymore. He's too war-hardened, seen too much and done too much. He knows how this all ends, the possibilities laid out before him - those he has seen and those he never wishes to. Can taste the bile of loss rising in the back of his throat as he looks at Itachi, laid out next to him soaked in red reflections of the burning stars painted in the night sky, red that isn't really there. Can feel the prickle of ash under his flesh shifting as if in wait to burst forth and cover the warm sands in grey. He knows that this might end here.

He knows that he doesn't want it to.

If he were younger he would bargain with Kakashi to take the next watch, then leave a shadow clone imbued with sage chakra to take his post. If he were younger he would rush off on his own to take care of the threat before anyone precious to him could get killed. If he were younger.

But he's not.

This world might be different than the rest, but he is not about to press his luck so far as to give in to his more cavalier urges.

They will fight tomorrow, together.

They will take down this threat, together.

They will return to Konohagakure, together.

Or he will be damned.

* * *

He has the last watch, which is, perhaps, the only reason they have such an advanced notice to their impending battle - he was in sage mode after all.

Honestly, he hadn't thought they would fight it out in the desert, figured that the two would lead their team on a wild hunt through Ame at the very least before allowing themselves to choose the plain of battle.

But a desert with do just as well, he supposes.

They are ready within mere seconds, awake and dawning their black masks in preparation. Naruto's already making clones to gather more sage chakra; he'll need it to face off against Black Zetsu, to properly seal him - annoyingly enough the creature has mokuton release and so counting on Kurama to take out that particular nuisance will do no good. Instead he will attack Black Zetsu with clones and take out White Zetsu with Kurama's help before moving onto the other half.

The battle starts with no introductions, White Zetsu clones emerging from the sands and Naruto curses under his breath because they're surrounded and White Zetsu might not be a front line fighter, but he works well as a distraction for incoming attacks. And if White Zetsu is here then where is Black Zetsu, and the blonde belatedly realizes he can no longer feel Obito's chakra signature, which means the man has moved into his own dimension and it planning on attacking from the inside of their defenses.

As someone who has fought against, and even alongside, Uchiha Obito in passed lives he knows instinctively who the nin will go for first.

"Shirogane!" Naruto calls out, but the warning comes too little, too late as a distortion behind the Hatake gives way to reveal an already striking Tobi; the blonde surmises it is Kakashi's sixth sense that makes the blow less mortally impeding than it could of been - something that lets the air in Naruto's lungs come a bit easier as he takes out another clone.

In one second and the next Naruto is already scattering his hiraishin seals, and in a flash all to reminiscent of his father he has dispatched the remaining clones that exhaust his comrade's abilities to take on their main target.

With Obito concentrating on the three sharingan users the Uzumaki knows that Zetsu will have to come for him. Naruto knows they need him alive for the extraction, so Zetsu will aim to incapacitate, not kill, but incapacitating for Kaguya's spawn could mean any number of overly painful injuries Naruto has no intentions of dealing with. So he has to go in with every caution, pray that he won't have a flashback, and allow the hum of natural energy and biju chakra guide his movements.

Creating more clones the blonde sends five to start laying out the seal required for Black Zetsu and the other fifteen to handle the distorted figure rising from the sands; it will allow him to focus on White Zetsu who is about to attack him from behind.

Twisting in place the blonde blocks the attempted injury to his right leg, allowing Kurama's chakra to blaze to life around him, licking outwards in flames of golden-yellow light. Determination ablaze in his eyes; the will of fire returning in full force as sage and tailed beast mix.

He isn't going to lose here.

He lashes out unrelenting with his chakra arms, destroying the advancing clones that the one attacking from below was trying to distract him from.

He isn't willing to sacrifice this world, to give up his friends. To give up Itachi.

He feels a rush of memories as two clones fighting Black Zetsu pop, gritting his teeth at the distinct lack of harm done to the creature.

No, he will be selfish, he will demand the world repay his anguish in full, without compromise. And that payment he demands now, pressing against a foe he has fought countless times.

Spinning a Rasengan into life Naruto turns to shove the ball of energy into another White Zetsu clone attacking on his right.

A hand seal so familiar he doesn't even have to think to make it pulls twenty of his own clones into existence; if Zetsu wants to fight like this then the blonde will oblige him.

He is done with sacrifice without gain.

And he will damn well make sure the fates knows it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:: 'Hanabira' (Sakura) - petals
> 
> 'Konchu' (Shino) - insect
> 
> 'Shirogane' (Kakashi) - platinum
> 
> 'Hebi' (Anko) - snake
> 
> 'Sakkaku' (Sasuke) - illusion
> 
> 'Yami' (Shikamaru) - darkness
> 
> 'Shiryoku' (Neji) - sight
> 
> 'Genkaku' (Itachi) - hallucination
> 
> 'Senkai' (Naruto) - whirl


	19. Moving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovely readers!
> 
> You guys ever notice that my writing style has changed as this story has been posted? - That's 'cause I'm reading these books for english and I tend to take something away from the author's style when I like the book... which also explains the slower updates as I become less inclined towards what I had previously written...
> 
> Oh, and I have all the chapters outlined.
> 
> Anyway, I hope ya enjoy the chapter! And please, please review!

It's still. Too still.

The air polluted with particles of ash and dirt, not moving - there's no wind.

Bodies lay broken and bloody, but not even the red is flowing. There is no sun, the sky grey with no clouds, and even as he tries to breathe nothing will enter his lungs.

It's still. Too still.

Heat burns his sticky body, but he can't move a limb, nothing responds. His eyes, wide and blue like the sky should be, are locked on the scene before him. He can't make a sound, can't even blink. He's not sure he's even alive because his heart seems to have stopped beating.

His veins feel cold against his skin; as if they are frozen.

His mind is short circuiting and everyone is dead gone bloody dead gone killed murdered _gone._ Their flesh ripped and scattered, grey with dust and blackened from the frozen fires.

It's still.

Too Still.

And he can't _breathe_ , can't _see_ anything but grey _red_ blackgrey ash _red_ blood Can't feel aNyThiNg but the _sting_ in his chest from a heart that WON'T beat the _pain_ in his lungs that scream for air they won't EXCEPT Because everyone is deadgonedead ripped apart still toostill everything is TOO STILL. AND HIS HANDS _WON'T MOVE CAN'TMOVEwon'thelphelpgetridofpain.._ too much somuchwhywhywhyWHY _why!?_

He wakes in a fit of gasping breathes and cool air running soothing hands over his sweaty flesh. Itachi is there, worried eyes and calming touches, but Naruto can't stay still - needs to _move_ \- his mind is still dazed from the dream, the image of every battlefield laid over top each other. He needs to get out of their camp and down to the stream to calm his frenzied nerves. And if Itachi follows, giving Kakashi - their watch - a slight nod as he steers a blindly dazed Uzumaki to cool off; well, the dog summoner won't say a word.

He hates being still - silent, patient; yes. Still - no.

After seeing so many still things and the pain each of them brought the blonde finds his dislike reasonably justified - especially when those things aren't supposed to be so motionless.

After all, he can still remember the way Gai was unnaturally docile, _still_ , after the man found the body of his much esteemed student. The man had stared at the torn jumpsuit that was every colour but green, tears the only thing moving on his body. He remained rooted to the spot for hours - no one had the heart to get him to move, nor were they close enough to the man to do so; Kakashi was posted in the south at the time.

Can still remember the unstirring hush of death lingering, stagnant, in the aftermath of a battle. How everything that used to be so full of gesture was no longer.

He hates stillness - calm, serene, tranquil, quiet; yes. Still - no.

They are less than a day outside of Konoha, having picked up a stir-crazy Anko an hour earlier to report completion of the mission and a desire to go home after over three months; but they were too exhausted from their slow trek back to Nakamura to make it more than they have. Everyone's injuries slowing their movements - expect the blonde's, Kurama and his Uzumaki blood ensured that.

Kakashi is the last watch; in two hours they will move out with the dawn and bring new light to their village as a rising tide of hopeful peace washes over the lands with another threat eliminated.

Sitting at the bank of the river Naruto allowed for the naturally cooler atmosphere to peel away the layers of sticky heat that covered his skin. His breathing slowly decreasing to a normal rate and the sound of water trickling over rock filled the air.

"Nightmare," the blonde offered to his dark-haired companion.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Drawing his legs into his chest Naruto remained silent, unsure. A hand settled onto his back, fingers drawing soothing patterns along his spine before tugging him closer and all but into the Uchiha's lap.

"You can trust me, you know?"

The blonde nodded, his head barely moving at all with the agreeing motion.

The silence reigned for another minute before Naruto allowed his fears to break it, "you were all dead. Everyone was gone."

No. He isn't fond of stillness.

The grip his lover had on him only tightened as he described the scenery that presented itself in his nightmare.

So he'll keep moving.

"It won't end like that, Naruto. We won't let it."

Moving forward.

* * *

Returning to the village brought little fanfare, reporting to the Hokage brought even less.

It made it all the easier; no need to be stopped along the way when all they wanted - when all they _needed -_ was to take a hot bath and crawl to the nearest bar to celebrate among themselves.

In the three months they were gone the village had made much progress in its rebuilding attempts. Apparently Suna had sent over help for a month.

There team had three days of leave before they were to either start taking missions again or help with rebuilding. The first team to return was already back to work, but promised to join them for their small celebration. Offering their good-byes and see-you-laters the two Uchiha brothers and blonde departed to the Uchiha compound - Naruto had been staying there for the week before their mission as it was, and Itachi's hand in his gave no signs of letting go.

"You know I could just-"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"It's faster, and I can easily carry both-" soft lips cut off his protests, silencing him.

"Are you embarrassed to walk through the village with me?" Naruto was surprised by the question, sure they hadn't gone truly public with their relationship - no time - but the Uzumaki felt no shame in it.

"What, No!"

"Good. Then we're walking."

"You just don't like my hiraishin seal," Naruto pouted at the taller man, resolutely ignoring Sasuke's disgruntled glances at seeing his brother and best friend kiss.

"It is... disorienting."

"The more you use it the less you'll feel that way," the blonde told him.

"Hn."

The Uchiha compound wasn't nearly as closed off as it used to be, the wide range of houses were readily offered up by Itachi and Sasuke following Pein's invasion, allowing any shinobi who had lost their home to move in - it had to be shinobi as there were a litany of traps and protective measures. So the desolate streets and empty homes that made up the rather large compound were once more filled with life. Of course, certain areas were warded off for only sharingan users to enter as clan secrets were still clan secrets, but most of the buildings were open to public use and as they walked through the trio was met with warm smiles and thankful waves.

It seemed the Hokage had really filled the place in since they left, new faces were walking past them constantly.

This was another change; the Uchiha compound in previous lives had never been opened to new persons as dictated, mostly, by Danzo himself. Now with less homeless shinobi and a more welcoming aura from the village to both the Uchihas and the Uzumaki, Naruto felt that this life really did have a chance at making it - and with each step his heart swelled with a little more hope, a little more belief, a little more _want_. By the time they reached their own home the blonde had a small but there, true, smile stretching across his tired face.

Naruto caught Sasuke glancing back at the two of them before announcing that he would be claiming the shower first - there were a total of two and a half baths in the house, but no one ever touched the brother's parent's bathroom, or their parent's room for that matter.

And so Naruto found himself sequestered away with Itachi in the kitchen, waiting patiently - impatiently - for water to boil to make a calming tea. Allowing his mind to wander - trusting Itachi and his own instincts to react properly to any threats - Naruto studied his lover's profile, the curve of the man's nose, stress lines that were less prominent but would never fade, longer lashes brushing softly against his skin as his dark eyes were lost from site. Light skin made paler by the deep black of his long hair tied back with a red ribbon. Soft, kissable lips. He allowed himself the pleasure of memorizing Itachi as the man stood in his own home, lazy after-mission high sliding off strong shoulders, barefoot and in the barest of regulation shirts and pants.

"You shouldn't stare," the Uchiha interrupted, "it's considered rude."

"I like to think of it as appreciating the view," Naruto hummed out, fighting back a smile and failing, letting his lips lazily curve.

Itachi let out a huff of air, Naruto was sure the man would of rolled his eyes if not for his lineage. A few minutes passed and a warm cup of tea was placed in front of him, steam rolling in curly waves from the tinted liquid.

"Go out with me."

Naruto was sorely happy he hadn't picked up the cup yet; the floor and table even more so.

"What?"

"Go out with me," Itachi repeated, his eyes soft but intense as they searched Naruto's. "We haven't gone on a proper date yet. Let me take you on one."

The blonde stared at the man before him, sputtering slightly and lost. True, they hadn't gone out on any true dates - those that they had during their mission couldn't be considered as such because they were not only in disguise but on duty - but the blonde hadn't even thought on the matter. With his mind pressed to consider it now, he found himself blushing, heart beat racing at the idea of spending an evening out with Itachi for all to see, some primordial part of his mind taking immense pleasure in the concept as if he were claiming the man.

"I- okay," he finally breathed out, and was rewarded pleasantly with a heart-warming smile from the dark-haired Uchiha sitting across from him. Naruto's inhibitions were severely stomped down, refusing to resist his urge the blonde leaned across the table, planting his hands on the cool wood to gain support and pressed his lips lightly against his lover's.

A cough breaks them apart, having their eyes diverted to the doorway of the kitchen. A freshly cleaned Sasuke stands there, face pinched slightly and a long suffering sigh leaving his lips.

"Shower's free," he says with a melodramatic backwards wave, heading down the hall and up the stairs, presumably to his room to prepare for their celebration tonight.

A devious smirk dawns the blonde's face, turning back to Itachi the smirk only increases, "care to join me?"

Itachi lets out a contemplative hum; as if he hadn't planned to all along, as if his eyes weren't alight with excitement at the idea, "tea first," and promptly lifts the delicate porcelain cup to his kissable-lips.

* * *

The bar is crowded; filled to the brim with tables and chairs, alcohol heavy in the air, dim lighting slanting the room in shadows that fill corners.

The bar is crowded; the bar tender and them are the only ones there.

Really, the blonde shouldn't have expected anything less; it is best that they keep this mission and its details on the down low as much as possible. The bar tender is a retired ANBU as it is, and knows better than anyone how to keep a secret - Naruto surmises that the bar tenders in shinobi villages know more than anyone for the simple reason that drunks tend to talk, ninja or not.

Everyone is already there by the time they enter, filling out several square tables sloppily shoved together to fit all nine of them. Sliding into a chair with Itachi following, settling in the empty space next to the blonde, Naruto warmly greet his friends. Anko is already plastered by the looks of it, Sakura's smug look all too telling of what had transpired.

Neji is sitting back, a half filled bottle in front of him; presumably his first from how sober the man looks. Kakashi is lazily reading his Icha Icha book as always, but he has two bottles before him and Naruto would bet no one had even seen him take a sip. Shino is settled next to Kakashi and Shikamaru, silent and watching. Shika-chan is seated next to Naruto, offering a half-attempted wave to the new comers before lifting his glass to his lips.

Before the blonde can even ask, a bottle and glass are placed in front of all three of them, offering a brief word of gratitude to the attentive owner Naruto swiftly pours and drinks a shot. The warmth that runs down his throat and fills his stomach is welcome and relaxing; nostalgic.

It was three hours in and Sakura was describing how Shino used his swarm to destabilize the chakra strings Sasori was using so the pinket could get in a good hit while his puppets were faltering, her hand gestures wild and drunkenly sloppy - Naruto is sure she used to have a kunai in one of them a minute ago.

"It's sho u-unfair!" Anko's load, drunkenly angry voice rose up above the story, "you guys gotta go out an kill shtuff while I was shuck gettin' 'it on by dru-drunk dudes!"

Naruto watched as Sakura leaned over and whispered - it was more of a soft yell - into Sasuke's ear, pointedly glancing at the raging snake summoner, "I knew she was blood thirsty but I think she might be insane too..."

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU PINK-BIMBO!?"

"I'd repeat it but I don't think you'd understand," Sakura said primly; an impressive feat for her inebriated state.

She was tackled out of her chair by a red faced tokubetsu jounin.

No one moved to help.

"Perhaps we should leave," a flush-faced Itachi said, ducking a flying half-full bottle, which promptly hit Neji in the face.

Naruto nodded, though a part of him wanted to stay and watch the fight he knew that if they did they would be roped into it and have to help pay whatever damages are caused.

Slipping out the door with a small, apologizing wave to the bar tender Naruto was grateful for the cool night air that pressed against his alcohol heated skin - he had all but begged Kurama to hold back on his own healing chakra so the blonde's Uzumaki blood wouldn't be enough to negate the affects of the sake completely.

Leaning heavily against Itachi in his attempt to stay upright and walk without a stumbling-drunken-crawl of a stride Naruto began humming a soft tune; the crisp air vibrating with the soft sound. His sake drowned muscles stuttered over the notes and fumbled through the rhythm that his mind commanded them to set, making the tune sound horrid and no where near what it was supposed to - Itachi didn't seem to care though, so the blonde kept with the noise all throughout their 'walk' back to the compound. The moon was shining bright and bold above them, flushing the world in a blue hue that left the warm yellow of street lights to blink harshly against Naruto's eyes.

For the longest time Naruto was terrified of the moon - or full moons, at least - mostly due to the psychotic, semi-immortal, bastard that tried to take over the world due to a blown-out-of-proportions god complex.

Naruto felt his once-upon-a-time fear was totally justified.

Now, however, he no longer felt that fear; it had reared its ugly head during his earlier lives and made missions a bitch and a half to deal with - a shinobi who struggled with working at night when the moon shone was not a reliable one.

If anything he sometimes felt that he was stuck in the infinite tsukuyomi, that the mad man's plans had worked and this was all just a dream. But then he realized that if it were he wouldn't be stuck in a nightmare; that he would be dreaming of peace and happiness, not blood and sorrow.

Sometimes, when the nightmare became particularly harrowing, he felt it would be better should the man's plans win out.

Pressed against Itachi's warmth, he found he was happier it hasn't.

Or perhaps it has.

He can't bring himself to mind either way.

Pulling out of these thoughts he messily removes his sandals, his weight supported by the wall of the entrance way. Not moments later is he dragged to the kitchen and forced to down some water before once again finding himself dragged up the stairs and into his and Itachi's shared room - clearly the man is less drunk them him if he capable of such forethought and movements. He is handed a set of clothes before promptly shoved into the bathroom where he prepares for bed, perhaps he can convince the Uchiha that drunken sex would be a wonderful idea, but he doubts it.

His doubts are proven right when his sloppy, alcohol flavored kiss is made brief and Itachi disappears to prepare himself for bed; leaving Naruto in the partially lit room, barely capable of standing on his own. Shuffling himself towards the bed the blonde flops down unceremoniously, limbs sprawled out, his legs dangling off the side as he stared up at the ceiling picking out stars among the dark shadows.

His mind cared itself away from his control, once more producing a soft hum - different from the last.

It was a tune he had heard during one of the times Nagato had used his six paths to destroy Konoha; a mother was singing it to her child to try and get the small human to sleep despite the horrid dreams that would no doubt plague the youth. It wasn't a happy tune, nor was it sad. It was gentle in the way that only a lullaby could be; slow, soft, sentimental.

The deliberate creek of floor boards brought him back from his intense study of the ever-changing array of constellations dancing across the painted ceiling. Flickering glazed eyes over to his lover Naruto offered a blinding, teeth-showing smile. It earned him a soft press of lips and a small chuckle.

Itachi was saying something, the blonde could tell from the movements of his lips, but he couldn't hear what the man was conveying. He figured it had something to do with sleeping because the next thing Naruto knew was that he was being maneuvered under the covers and a warm body was pressing against his own.

Snuggling contentedly back into the offered warmth he found his eyes already shut, breathing steadying out in the start of slumber.

The last thing he felt was the soft trickle of breathe across the exposed skin of his neck.

* * *

"I'm never drinking again," Naruto announces softly, painfully. His head leaning against the cool tiles of the bathroom, the soft shifting of fabric makes Naruto think that Sasuke - who is a similar state - is agreeing. He doesn't make any move open his eyes and confirm because even with only a few candles to light the room in place of the normal lights it still sends powerfully sharp pains through his muddled skull.

Kurama refuses to heal his hang-over. The bastard.

Him and the younger Uchiha have been dry heaving for the past ten minutes - Itachi had run off to find Sakura to heal them. But he has been gone far too long for simply doing that and Naruto suspects his lover is purposefully taking his time as some form of punishment.

It's another five minutes - _eternity_ \- before two sets of footsteps are making their way down the hall and a soft rush of air from the direction of the door heralds the arrival of their pink-haired savior.

"Please tell me you got pictures," Sakura's feminine voice pipes up, louder then needed.

"Of course," and Naruto can _hear_ the smirk in Itachi's voice.

* * *

The first day of their leave is mostly spent overcoming the remaining effects of consuming too much alcohol in a short period of time. Sakura healed what she could but the blonde still felt disoriented and the pinket simply ordered them into bed for, at the least, half the day.

By the time his head is no longer foggy the sun is already passed its highest peak. Naruto crawls out from under the covers; acquires a set of clothes and then slinks into the bathroom to take a cool shower.

When he makes his way downstairs it's to the sight of Itachi calmly reading a book; dark eyes look up at the blonde's entrance to the room, amusement shining clearly in their depths. Naruto is about to move to settle next to the Uchiha when he suddenly unfolds himself from his seated position. The man's fingers dance through damp blonde locks, a soft smile and a fleeting glance is all Naruto needs to know that Itachi wants him to follow.

And so he does.

He follows the dark-haired man out the doors of the house, through the compound and gates, beyond the bustling village streets.

Follows him with curiosity burning brightly in his veins, past the Hokage tower and academy, the hospital and jounin station.

Follows him up to the top of the Hokage mountain, to the edge of the fourth's head. There, laid on atop the stone, is a blanket and simple woven basket. A few rocks hold he corners of the fabric down and there is a set of two candles in the center.

Looking up from the scene he sees a sight he thought never possible; a nervous Uchiha.

"If you don't want a picnic we could go somewhere else," Itachi says in a rush and Naruto realizes he's been staring.

Taking the handful of steps that separate them Naruto wraps his arms around the man's shoulders, a warm smile on his lips, "I would love to have a picnic with you."

The relief is noticeable in Itachi's eyes, and Naruto lets himself be tugged down to sit on the soft blanket.

When the lid of the basket is opened to reveal still steaming ramen Naruto can't help but laugh in delight.

Naruto hates stillness; needs to move, run, push forward to a ever changing future that he prays will surprise him. But he thinks, for a moment, that he can stay still long enough to enjoy the view of Itachi drawing a mouthful of noodles to his lips, his dark locks blowing in the breeze with the entirety of Konohagakure - of _home_ \- stretched out behind him.


	20. Teaching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers, thank you all so much for your support! It keeps me motivated!
> 
> Updates will, sadly, be more sporadic as I get deeper into exam time (April through May). Though by the time this is posted it will be the end of April, so almost there... sort of.
> 
> PARCC is good for one thing - no homework for a week which is the entire reason this is even being posted this soon (not even taking it, and I still get all the benefits!).
> 
> Anyway, here's another chapter, hope you enjoy! And please review!

Naruto has had many teachers over his numerous life times.

Kakashi, Jiraiya, Killer B, Hayate, Gai, even Anko - though he sometimes wonders if that was a mistake or not.

He has also learned much from his friends, fellow comrades both within the village and from others, from the tailed beasts, and from scrolls and his parent's journals.

He's learned from experience in battle; from a desperate need to get better, to learn more, know more, so he could fight another day, survive another minute, so he could potentially lead them to victory as the Child of Prophecy.

Naruto recognizes the importance of learning, of teaching and passing on knowledge to the coming generations so they could be stronger. So they could surpass his own and bring about a more prosperous future. How could he not, when he has been Hokage? How could he not, when he watched that very generation fall to the hands of a mad man?

Despite this understanding, he, himself, has never been a sensei, nor ever felt a want to be one. Has never had a little group of adorable genin follow him around like ducklings, begging for knowledge and acceptance. Truly, he has never thought much about it, but when he had, he found the responsibility unappealing. He has had such a dysfunctional team, and sensei, as far back as he can remember; he would be no good for the job.

Not to even mention that he doesn't have time for such things. He's too busy trying to save the world.

So when he was called into the Hokage's office he was expecting many things; to discuss the Five Kage Summit that was potentially going to be called, to accept a new mission, or even simply to discuss the future and its possibilities.

He wasn't expecting for her to announce that he's to take on a team of genin.

"What?!"

"You're going to be the sensei of three upcoming academy graduates. It's an order," she added the last part just as he opened his mouth in protest.

* * *

_9 Months Earlier -_

They've been back for around four months now, their days of leave had gone by in the blink of an eye and they found themselves helping with the rebuilding or taking high class missions - Konohagakure had to present itself as strong in such hard times. However, now that the village only has a small portion of area left to clean up most ninja have been relieved from the duty of helping. There will always been scars left, regions where trees won't grow for years, where the ground is fresher. An entire portion of the village is lower than the rest; but it can't be helped, it will stand as a reminder of what they have been through and fought against and survived.

* * *

_6 Months Earlier -_

The larger nations wanting to create a treaty to bring a unified peace to the shinobi world - or, at the very least, an armistice to prevent even the most minimal of border disputes that have potential to harm smaller nations and damage their lands - is a promising notion. One that Naruto has fought every lifetime for. To have that within his grasp in the form of a Five Kage Summit seems almost unreal, as if the world around can't be his own and he'll wake up any minute to see it has all gone to hell again.

It would make sense for the Godaime to call together the eight shinobi comprising the prevent-the-future team, a meeting that has not been fully convened since Itachi's induction into Naruto's situation. A meeting that wasn't even truly convened now, as they were missing Jiraiya who left to get in contact with his spy ring a few days earlier and wouldn't be back for an unpredictable period of time.

"I need a team," Tsunade announces, "powerful, and standard sized. I don't want to be seen as a threat but we need to show our strength."

Kakashi's eye narrows, "it could be a trap."

The Hatake has a point, however distasteful, if Konoha is to bring a small force and be met with something of an ambush there is no chance of safe return. And with the damage from Pein's attack still all too fresh in the village and the realm of politics a blow such a losing their Godaime will be more than extreme.

"Who called for it," Shikaku speaks up.

"Sunakagure."

"Then it won't be," Shikaku drawls, "Gaara is on good terms with us, and particularly fond of Naruto. Besides, none of villages will try anything with four other Kages present."

"Do you know what nations agreed?" Naruto asks, desperate to know how close peace truly is.

"Kumokagure, and Kirikagure."

"It seems Iwa is waiting for our response," Kakashi sighs, "their dislike for us will make things harder."

"But with four nations agreeing to a treaty, Iwakagure will be pressured to consent," Inoichi points out, "their hatred might not be as damaging as we believe."

"It would be better if they agreed because they believe in peace, not fear of repercussion," Naruto frowns, looking out the window as a bird flies past, searching the clouds for signs of red.

"It'll be a miracle to get the nations to agree at all," Tsunade says, rubbing her temples.

Naruto nods at that, politics have always been mind-numbing, "so who will go?"

"Neither Naruto, nor I should go," Inoichi suddenly says, "my mind invasion techniques are well known, and feared. And bringing a biju, especially the strongest, could be seen as a threat."

"But Gaara-"

"Inoichi is right," Shikaku cuts the blonde off, "Gaara may be a jinchuriki but he's also a Kage, and it's doubtful the other nations will bring theirs with even the smallest potential for kidnapping by another village."

"My presence would also be considered a threat," Itachi states, "with Kakashi's sharingan adding two more won't be taken well. And due to my previous affiliation with the Akatsuki the other nations won't be trusting."

"I want at least two of you from this team," the slug princess exclaims firmly.

"I will also stay behind," Sarutobi announces, leaning forward slightly, "I can run the village while you're away."

Tsunade offers a nod, "thank you sensei."

"I have experience," the old shinobi waves off, "and I'm sure Shizune-kun won't appreciate being left alone to do all your work."

"Then Kakashi and I will be going," Shikaku states, his face taking on a thoughtful demeanor.

"If I may suggest," Sarutobi speaks up, "my son would present a strong front."

"Asuma did protect the daimyo," Inoichi says, voice pondering.

"And both Shikaku and I have worked with him," Kakashi points out.

"It could work," Tsunade hums, "I have to inform the other Kages and the council," her mouth twisted into a scowl at that, as if just saying the word put a bad taste in her mouth, "you're all dismissed. Shikaku, Kakashi, I'll send out an official mission scroll once everything is finalized."

That statement received a resounding set of _'hai, Hokage-sama'_ s.

"Now get out! This paperwork isn't going to do itself!"

* * *

_3 Months Earlier -_

Streams of half broken light filtered in long wisp-ing rays through partially closed curtains, settling heavily on lazily splayed limbs and ruffled sheets. The room was silent, not even a breath could be heard as was proper for any shinobi. Clothes were strewn across the floor, haphazardly displayed in a mosaic of oranges, blacks and reds.

Limbs moved, shifted and curled tighter tugging one body closer into the other.

A bleary eye opens, blue hues rippling together in strips of fine fibers. The other soon follows.

The eyes taking in pale skin and rumpled dark locks pooling in waves against the white bedding. Locking on dark bruises that mark a long neck, and the junction between neck and muscled shoulder.

Testing the hold that his lover has on him, Naruto realizes he needs to wake the man if he wants to make it to his meeting with Tsunade-baa-chan on time; it would do him no good to start picking up on Kakashi's habits. The sun had already risen a fair amount, and if he didn't get there before the morning ends then the Godaime would not be pleased.

"Itaaachiiiiii," he draws out the man's name in a prodding, whiny tone. Wiggling pointedly in the Uchiha's arms to show his need to get up, "Baa-chan wants to talk with me."

When his dark-haired lover makes no move to release him, going so far as to tighten his hold, Naruto moves onto drastic measures.

Raising his hand he runs it along the man's stomach, letting his fingers trace along scars and memorize the reaction of each muscle, before swiftly shifting his limb's path to a particularly sensitive spot and mercilessly pressing down. It earns him a strangled growl and the opening of onyx eyes.

He gives a too-innocent smile, but Itachi just narrows his eyes at the blonde in response.

"Baa-chan wants to talk to me this morning," Naruto offers, though he doubts Itachi didn't hear him the first time.

"I'm sure she can wait," his lover states.

"But if I'm late she'll punch me through the wall," Naruto points out, pausing briefly before adding, "again."

Itachi gives soft hum at that, not loosening his hold in the slightest. Squirming to try and escape Naruto lets out a huff of breath, shifting around enough to, once more, tickle the crow summoner in an attempt to loosen the hold enough.

The man lets out another stuttered puff of air, before growling with sharpened eyes, but his hold had indeed loosened and Naruto isn't about to let the opportunity pass him by. In a rush he is pulling back with more force than necessary, tumbling over the side of the bed in a sprawl of limbs, dragging the sheet with him and landing in a tangled mess. Groaning slightly he attempts to right himself but finds his arms pinned above his head.

Looking up Naruto is faced with a sadistically smirking Itachi who proceeds to run skilled fingers up and down the blonde's own sides, causing a peel of smothered laughter to rip through his lips. Freeing one hand the blonde gropes for any possible weapon, seizing upon a lone pillow that had followed his descent to the hard floor. He grips the soft material and swings it around to smack his lover in the head.

The shock on the man's face is more than worth any repercussions for his attack.

And when the shock turns to bewilderment it makes Naruto burst with laughter, gripping his stomach with his arms - both now freed - as his laughter starts to ache the region, "you-" he gasps out, not managing to make full sentences, "you're f-face."

Itachi just looks down at him as his laughing fit takes hold and refuses to let go, an amused and fond look replacing the previous one.

"Kami," Naruto says, after his laughter has calmed, his voice coming out light and airy, "Kami, Itachi, I love you."

The body above him stiffens as the words are let out.

Naruto, too, freezes as he realizes what he just said - a blush of deep red spreading over his face, the blonde refuses to meet the Uchiha's eyes. But he won't take it back - can't - because it's true and he hasn't lied to Itachi, not since he told him about the time travel, and he doesn't want to start.

A calloused hand grips his chin, the hold is gentle but he is incapable of breaking it.

The hand draws his head, slowly, to face Itachi full on - to look him in the eyes.

"Naruto," and then lips are pressed against his and they're soft, no lust or demand behind them, but searing with passion that burns into the Uzumaki's core, "I love you too."

The feeling in his chest is light, like his heart is flying in clouds of red, with fields of lilies far below and out of reach. It's freeing, warm, flashing adrenaline through his veins and happiness he isn't sure he's ever felt before. A desperate need to kiss the man before him surges its way into the blonde, commanding him to draw the Uchiha into another kiss, and then another, and another. Till they are gasping for oxygen and their lungs are burning.

* * *

_Present -_

"But-"

"No 'but's, Gaki," his baa-chan says harshly, "you're getting a team whether you like it or not."

"The council won't like it," he hotly points out, "I'm only seventeen."

"I know, but there's a lack of available jounin to take on the position," she lets out a long-suffering sigh.

"So get Kakashi to take on another team."

"It was a miracle he even passed one."

"I've never had a student before," he says changing tactics, anything to seem inapplicable for the job, "I'll be a horrible teacher."

"Everyone needs to start somewhere, Gaki."

"They'll be horrible shinobi."

"You have the most experience in the field," she says, and though she looks apologetic for reminding him - not that he needs to be _reminded,_ he can never seem to forget - the comment still stings, "and the village needs you to pass on what you've learned."

"I'm giving them the bell test."

"I would expect nothing less."

* * *

The moment Itachi walked in the village Naruto knew.

The last mission assignment, though only B-rank, had been longer and took his precious Uchiha away from their home for two weeks. No doubt the man would report to Tsunade first, so it gave the blonde plenty of time to boil some water for tea. The liquid sloshing within the metal pot as he placed it on the stove - they say if you watch water boil it takes longer, but the blonde absently wonders if that logic still holds true when you can't actually see the water. Shaking his head against the ridiculous thought Naruto gathers two cups - Sasuke is out training and won't be back till later - and the dried herbs that have always been Itachi's favorite.

By the time the man returns the water will have boiled and the process of steeping the leaves will begin, giving the crow summoner enough time to shower and change.

His timing is only slightly off, the liquid began boiling a minute before Itachi's return. But none the less Naruto meets him at the kitchen door in the offering of a kiss.

"Go shower," the blonde all but commands, "tea will be ready when you're done."

"You'd make the perfect house wife," Itachi chuckles, mischief sparkling in black depths.

"In your dreams," Naruto huffs, shoving the man lightly towards the stairs and consequently the bathroom.

Spinning on his heal he begins the process of properly steeping the tea. A small smile making his way up his lips as he does so, if only for how domestic it all is. In past lives he has never really had much of a home to come back to or wait for family to return to - for a brief period with Kakashi they had shared an apartment, and for an even shorter time had Naruto and Gaara shared the Kazekage's quarters during the war, before the village was destroyed and they were forced to make due with tents.

It is a change, and a welcome one at that.

There's the soft padding of feet against the floor sometime later, audible because Itachi is relaxed, before strong arms wrap like vines around his waist and draw his back against a strong, bare chest. Solid, with a beating muscle sending a soothing rhythm through the blonde. Without turning Naruto holds up a cup of tea next to his shoulder, it is taken delicately from his hands as a chaste kiss is pressed to the whiskered flesh of his cheek, a whispered _'thank you'_ barely audible as the man moves back to lean against the counter to the blonde's right.

The Uzumaki watches as dark eyes close in pleasure at the soothing warm liquid entering the Uchiha's mouth.

"Baa-chan's assigning me a genin team."

The herbal water catches slightly in the dark-haired man's throat, lodging on surprise and shock at the information, but only for a moment. He blinks at the blonde once the liquid moves past the clench of muscle, "what?"

"She wants me to teach a bunch of brats," Naruto scowls, frustration starting to gain momentum in his voice, "I have no idea what she's thinking, I'll be horrible at it!"

"Perhaps," Itachi muses, "Hokage-sama sees something you don't."

Naruto huffs, "she tried to explain why, but I'm only seventeen! There's no way the council is going to stand for this."

"Hokage-sama has never cared much for what the council thinks," Itachi's eye's narrow at him, "and neither have you."

The blonde brings his cup of tea to his lips, swirling the liquid in his mouth and enjoying the sweet tang against his tongue - Itachi always has had a sweet tooth, it would make sense that that preference in flavor pallet would stretch into drinks as well.

"What's the real reason you don't want a genin team?"

Naruto remains quiet for a few moments, eyes glazed over and distance, mind barely present, locked in the past as memories filter in through cracks in his defenses.

"Isn't it obvious," he breathes out, audible but only due to the hushed air hanging tranquilly around them, heavy in its own way as the words fill the space between the two shinobi.

* * *

The day for graduation of the new batch of academy students has come and passed - not doubt with a rush of excitement on the part of wide eyed children, and a slick waver of apprehension from the parents.

Tsunade has gathered the jounin to be assigned to teams and to hand out reports on the potential ninja compiled by past teachers.

He doesn't want to read the academy's profiles written out to act as an analytical evaluation built too heavily on biased opinions of all their past teachers. Doesn't trust them for all their worth - which if he's being honest is very little. He has, after all, found himself subject to such wrong proportioning of his own skill level and advancement - advancement which he still clearly remembers being stilted by the report givers themselves. He wants to observe them himself and decide upon their weaknesses, strengths and personalities through such observations.

The blonde snaps his head up as his name is called, silently walking forward and grasping a set of three crisp folders - copies made just the day before. He gives a nod to his Baa-chan before leaving, stopping in the hall briefly to glance at the names on the files and the photographs clipped to the front.

_Nara Hideki,_ Naruto stifles a groan at that - he'll have to talk with Shika-chan or Asuma about ways to motivate a Nara.

_Kirishima Naoki,_ her smile is wide and teeth-showing, he's heard of Kirishima before, been on a mission with the girl's father. Good shinobi.

_Chiba Shinji,_ he hasn't heard of any ninja with 'Chiba' as a last name, not from what he can remember anyway. The kid in the photo looks nervous and jittery, his green eyes wide.

Rereading the names again he has to hold back a laugh; Tsunade must have planned it, there is no way it's a coincidence. Because he can find no other reasoning behind the particular grouping of these three, frowning at that Naruto slinks back into the Hokage's office and into a corner to wait for the departure of the other jounin. He'll approach his Baa-chan about this.

* * *

It's been a week since he has been handed the profiles on his students.

And Naruto is to meet them today. He's not sure how he feels.

_"I want you to make them into the next top squad of ANBU. You've said it yourself, Gaki, we need to be prepared and our ANBU are sorely lacking."_

Shaking his head from such thoughts the blonde steps into the Godaime's office, Sarutobi is present, a soft chair pulled up to the side of the desk and his crystal ball placed delicately upon a purple cushion. It would seem the old man never taught his successor the technique required to work the object.

"Baa-chan, Jiji," he offers in greeting as he joins the congregation of shinobi around the table to watch his own team's reaction to being assigned as they are. Part of him hopes it will be even half as entertaining as his own reaction the first time, another part of him dreads such a thing as it would require much work to get such a dysfunctional team to come together.

From the looks of it so far the only one who would give such a loud reaction would be Kirishima Naoki.

He can see her huddled around a group of friends chatting away - so she's sociable, good with people - her head held high and hands resting on her hips in fists as she talks with her chin in the air - confident. From what his skill in lip-reading can comprehend she is regaling her friends with her hopes of getting a strong team and sensei - power hungry perhaps, or simply looking for the best way to advance her ninja career; but then again, most genin look for such things.

Moving his eyes away from her as the group's conversation moves on to other things, he searches the room for his two remaining students. Finding one, as he expected, lying his head on the desk and seemingly sleeping - like a true Nara.

His last student is huddled away in the far corner of the room, head down and in a book, a mop of messy brown hair held up by a hand as the other flips a page of the text resting on the table - anti-social then, shy perhaps.

_"I know you won't read their profiles, just keep in mind that I placed them on your team because they will_ grow _to balance each other out. The potential is there, with the right sensei."_

Iruka walks into the room then, and Naruto can feel his fellow jounin tensing in anticipation.

Nothing happens.

His little genin give him no reactions.

Nara Hideki gives no response to his name being called, perhaps the boy truly is asleep, Kirishima Naoki simply rolls her eyes and huffs, her lips muttering something to show disappointment in her assigned teammates - though he notices her eyes light up as his own name is called to be their sensei - Chiba Shinji glances up at his name and Naruto notices a slight nervousness flutter through deep green orbs.

He can't say he's disappointed, nor revealed.

He half expected this.

As the class breaks for lunch the blonde watches as his team doesn't even give a fleeting glance to each other.

It would seem Team 9 has a long way to go.

Shuffling from the room the blonde debates over what to do; he had planned to spy on his students while they ate lunch to gain more information, but the discomfort in his own stomach tells him of a need to give Teuchi a visit.

He bites his lip in contemplation, but his body makes the decision for him as the muscles cramp even more with a demand for food.

Ramen it is, then.

By the time he is finished with his second bowl - a feat that would have been impossible for him a few years ago, when his mind was still refusing to let his body accept anything but the smallest of nourishment as caused by spending so long at war - and had a small chat with Teuchi about what he has been up to lately, it is time to make his way back to the academy.

He has debated over whether or not to show up late, and when thinking back to Kakashi's own lateness he realized the opportunity it presented. If he were to send a henged clone in to spy on the interactions of his team when they are alone then he would be able to judge what he has to work on and look forward to for the test tomorrow. Truly, it was too good a situation to give up. From there he, himself, would settle on the roof and watch the clouds for an hour or so, before sending another clone down to order his students to come to his position for introductions. At which point his henged clone would pop and he would be able to sort through the gathered intel.

Forming the well-used hand sign and pushing out enough chakra was easy enough, making his way to find a good spot for cloud watching is even easier.

As one fluffy cloud after another passes by, riding on soft winds, he contemplates how he will go about training the team. The potential is there to teach as Kakashi and Jiraiya had; with little training till it's absolutely needed, to let them go off on their own and figure it all out for themselves.

But that's never really been his style.

Closing his eyes, Naruto realizes that he is going to get attached.

That he will become invested in these kids' lives and want them to succeed, to prosper; this generation and all those that will come are a part of the reason he has fought so hard and continues to fight for peace. He will get attached. They will become precious to him as he gets to know them because he can't do what Kaka-sensei and Ero-sennin did. Can't let them go off on their own and hope for the best.

The idea of opening his heart even further to let in more people - even if it is just three - is a terrifying thought; he already has so much to lose should this world fail, he isn't sure he can willingly give himself something more.

"You can't avoid them forever, Naruto," the voice of his old sensei snaps his eyes open, he could feel the man approaching but found little point in trying to run and hide - Iruka could always find him, and still can.

"'m not 'voiding them," he mumbles out, eyes locked on the blue sky.

"Oh, really," Iruka says, his voice the same tone he used to use when the blonde would pull a prank and claim innocence. When the blonde just shrugs, the brown haired teacher gives a sigh, "tell me you're not picking up on Kakashi's habits."

"I have a clone observing them," Naruto offers, "I wanted to see how they would interact with no other distractions."

Iruka settles next to him, "just," the man pauses, seemingly gathering his words, "give them a chance. They're good kids."

"I know," Naruto's eyes soften, his voice following suit.

They fall into a companionable silence. The rustle of leaves spreads between them as light dances across the roof, splotching shadows of clouds rippling over the surface as their shapes block out the sun.

Iruka chuckles suddenly, catching the blonde's attention and earning a questioning look.

"It's nothing," Iruka smiles at him, "it's just, you're so grown up. Already a jounin and getting your own students," the brunette shakes his head, "I guess... what I'm trying to say, is that I'm proud of you," the words cause the blonde's heart to leap in his chest with a swell of warm happiness, "you've come so far from your academy days. Sometimes, it's hard to believe you're the same person."

The words sting, freezing over the previous swell of welcomed heat, a stark reminder that he's _not_ the same person as he was in this time's academy days. He's been through more wars then can be counted, seen so much that Inoichi didn't even watch all his memories for fear of a mental break down. He's not the same.

"You know, that's my favorite part about teaching," Iruka continues, his eyes glazing slightly as if looking at something far off, "watching my students grow."

"What do you mean?" Naruto probes, tilting his head to try and get a better angle to see his old sensei's face, hoping the conversation will distract him from his previous thoughts.

"I feel so proud when they accomplish something," Iruka offers, his eyes turning thoughtful, "seeing one of my students reach their potential is a feeling I can't really explain. And watching as they find their will of fire..." Iruka trails off, lost in his own mind, before blinking back into reality, "the children are the future of this village, and by teaching them I feel like I'm helping to create a better one.

"I think having the opportunity to teach the next generation is so underrated," Iruka states, "people don't realize how amazing it is."

Naruto laughs, shaking his head, "after all these years, and you're still teaching me things," he already knew what Iruka described; that the coming generations are the backbone to the village, ' _the King'_ as Shikamaru put it. But he never thought about the reward for being the one to teach them, never considered the feeling of pride and the happiness that it could bring - not the way Iruka explained it - it made the Uzumaki think that perhaps being a sensei isn't all that bad, even if it means he has more potential losses to mourn. He'll just have to make sure their strong enough to survive.

Iruka simply offers a bemused smile, before rising to his feet, "I think they've waited long enough."

Naruto hums out a sound of agreement, proceeding to make a kage bunshin to send down and gather the potential shinobi.

The action gains a long-suffering sigh from his old sensei, "I think you're spending too much time with Shikamaru."

Naruto barks out a laugh, waving Iruka goodbye as the man moves to go to the apartment that he shares with Kakashi.

Not a minute later does he receive his henged clone's memories.

He groans.

They have a lot of work cut out for them.

If they even pass the bell test that is.

The little genin - that aren't really genin just yet - scuttle up to the roof and lock eyes with their lounging sensei.

He sees a flickering of annoyance in all their eyes - and a bit of wariness in Chiba's - but Kirishima is the only one to act on it.

Stomping over in her deep purple chinese-style dress - much like Sakura's own genin outfit - fists clenched at her side she takes a deep breath in as if to yell at him for his lateness, before she even gets a sound out the blonde holds up his hand to silence her. It works more out of the shock from the action than anything else. But it works all the same and saves his eardrums from such torture.

Rising to his feet in all his lethal grace the Uzumaki settles against the railing, mimicking Kakashi.

"Yo," he offers, it makes the Nara mumble and Kirishima turn red with what he supposes is rage. Chiba blinks wide, deep green eyes at him, trying to stay quiet and unnoticed.

"Take a seat," he motions to the three steps before him, "we're going to introduce ourselves."

Once his potential students are all settled, Nara to the left with his chin resting in the palm of his hand as his elbow is propped on his knee, eyes half shut. Kirishima in the middle, sitting on the second step with her arms crossed. And finally, Chiba settled on the third step to the right, farther away from the rest by a few inches, his arms wrapped around his waist in a defensive position of insecurity.

"Alright, now why don't you tell me about yourselves," Naruto allows his lips to curve in an encouraging smile.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Kirishima says, her head held high, and meeting his eyes squarely - either she's stuck up or trying to show off, he can't quite tell.

He taps his chin as if he's thinking about it, "how about your name, likes, dislikes, your hobbies, and your dream."

When none of them spoke he let out a sigh, "why don't you go first, pigtails."

"I'm Kirishima Naoki," she starts eyebrow slightly twitching at the nickname, yet her confidence from earlier had slightly diminished, "I like training," this catches the blonde's attention, most girls her age don't list that among their favored activities, more interested in boys than anything, "the colour purple, and hanging out with my friends. I dislike reading, waiting," at this she looks pointedly at the blonde, he blinks back as if he hasn't taken note of the significance, "and boys," he raises an eyebrow at this, "my hobbies include training, and cooking with my dad. My dream is to become the best ANBU captain ever!"

She announces the last part with a large, close-eyed, smile that stretches across her cheeks and shows more teeth than anything. He offers a small smile in return.

"Lazy one next," he says nodding towards the Nara, who had his hair pulled back in a similar style to Shika-chan's.

"My name's Nara Hideki," the boy starts, his tone bored, "I like... sleeping, and my clan. I dislike getting up early and herding the deer. My hobbies are sleeping, and shogi," Naruto holds back a sigh at that, it seems like he'll be sighing a lot in the near future anyway, "My dream..." the boy's eyes dull slightly and the blonde makes sure to stow his next words away for further analysis, "is to make my clan proud."

Naruto gives a nod.

"And, finally, the quiet one," he turns his gaze to the last of his team.

The boy opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out. He closes it again and rubs at his collar bone - a nervous tick, perhaps - before shifting in an uncomfortable manner. Frowning, Naruto finds he's unsure how to handle someone so shy - even Hinata wasn't this bad. So he just gives the child a few minutes to collect himself, in hopes that he can work through it on his own till the blonde can ask for some advice.

"My n-name is Chiba Shinji," the words come out low and soft, "I like readin', an' weapons. I dislike green tea an' when people get hurt," Naruto takes note of that, the blonde had observed him to interact little with others. There is a possibility it is simple shyness, Naruto will have to keep an eye on it, but it still stands that it is strange for the child to make such a comment when he doesn't socialize with people much. Not to mention that hurting other is, regrettably, a part of being a shinobi, he'll have to make sure the boy understands this before they go out on the field, "My hobbies are readin' an' drawin'," maybe he could introduce him to Sai. "My dream is ta be'a good shinobi."

"Now that we all know each other-"

"But what about you, sensei?" Kirishima interrupts.

"Huh?"

"You didn't introduce yourself."

"Oh, well, my name's Uzumaki Naruto. My likes..." he hums slightly, "my dislikes, you don't really need to know. Hobbies... I have lots of those. As for my dream..." he pauses here, debating whether or not to keep up the facade or actually tell them, "you wouldn't understand," he settles on instead.

His genin stare at him.

"Really, dobe?" Sasuke's voice floats in from a behind the genin, making the three jump and spin around to the sight of the Uchiha and Sakura, "you're taking after Kakashi-sensei of all people?"

Naruto gives a wave to his teammates, "I couldn't help myself," he explains, "what are you two doing here, anyway?"

"Do you really think we'd miss out on seeing you making a fool of yourself in front of a bunch of academy students" Sasuke scoffs.

"We wanted to meet your team," Sakura offers, elbowing their dark-haired teammate none-too-lightly in the side.

"We're genin now!" Kirishima says in offense to Sasuke's statement, pointing at the headband that is wrapped around her waist with black fabric.

"Not yet, you aren't," the Uchiha shakes his head, a smirk playing on his face as he shifts to look at Naruto, "you haven't told them yet?"

"I was about to when you interrupted," Naruto rolls his eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"We have another test," Hideki states, "what a drag."

"What?! Sensei, that's not true, is it?"

Naruto smiles, "Hideki is right, tomorrow you guys will be tested to see if you're good enough to be my students."

"But we already passed the academy tests," Naoki trails off at the end.

A snort is heard from Sasuke, "you should just send them back right now. If they're this arrogant then they're clearly not ready."

Sakura crosses her arms, "like you're one to talk."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing," Sakura says airily, waving a hand to dismiss his concerns as she turns to walk away, "see you later Naruto."

Sasuke follows her off the roof, demanding a proper answer to his question.

"Who the hell were they!?"

"My old team," Naruto smiles, a nostalgic and small thing.

Clapping his hands to bring back attention to the matters at hand, and clear his own mind, the blonde informs his not-yet-genin that they are to meet him in training ground three at eight tomorrow morning for their exam, before quickly shunshining away, ignoring the Nara's protests at the time.

* * *

The sake burns as it makes its way down his throat, the warmth it spreads into his chest and stomach, however, is well worth that small discomfort.

_Naruto looked down at the three genin before him, the Nara to the right, Chiba to the left, and Kirishima tied to the stump in the middle._

_"You won't be going back to the academy," Naruto informed them blandly. The frown on his features deepening when he saw three sets of hopeful eyes, "I'll be telling the Hokage to revoke you from the shinobi program."_

_Dead silence._

_Then, "WHAT!?"_

_"None of you understood the test, you all failed."_

_"What do you mean we didn't understand, what's there to understand!? All we had to do is get a dumb bell!"_

_"You're supposed to be ninja and you can't even look underneath the underneath," Naruto sneered, purposefully making his face twist in a menacing manner as he looked down at Naoki squirming in her bonds, "I even gave you a hint."_

_Kirishima's eyes widened slightly as she freezes in place, "teamwork."_

_"Bu' their's only two bells," Chiba said softly, "one o' us would'a failed anyway."_

_Naruto nods, "which means..."_

_"You purposely set us against each other," the Nara said, frowning._

_His cool gaze fell on the Nara, "exactly."_

"I can't believe they passed."

"Maa, Naru-chan, I'm sure they aren't that bad," his drinking companion remarks.

The blonde levels the Hatake with a deadpan glare, "I have a clan obsessed Nara,

_It was a half an hour since he had explained the test, and the Uzumaki had yet to see any of his little genin. Of course, he could sense all of them huddled away in the woods, hiding in trees and bushes. But he had expected, at the very least, one of them to come out and challenge him - it seemed it would be a while._

_He found out a minute later that he spoke too soon, as he saw a shadow weaving its way towards him to his right._

_So the Nara is striking first, '_ interesting,' _Naruto had thought that Naoki would have taken on that role._

_In an almost lazy manner the blonde avoided the shadow, keeping an eye on where is was leading him to ensure no traps were set up._

_Spotting another shadow that shifted slightly under a tree, the blonde waited till the very last second before using kawarimi to switch places with a log. Now standing on the side farthest away from the Nara, Naruto observed the shadows quickly change course once they realized their target had moved._

_When the shadows suddenly stopped, struggling to try and move forward anymore and started to recede the blonde let out a chuckle, "You'll need to do better than that."_

_When no answer came and he could feel the Nara's chakra - he'll need to discuss with Tsunade teaching academy students basic control exercises to help them suppress their signature - moving away from his position and the other genin's, he let out a sigh. Performing kage bunshin he sent out a clone to track the shadow user down and test the kid's skills further._

_What he got back from his clone's memories was disappointing; the boy utilized no jutsu or skill outside a few clan techniques, seemingly the only ones he knew - barely even using the academy three, let alone any taijutsu. When the clone had tried to initiate a hand to hand fight Hideki had all but fled._

"a brash, ANBU obsessed girl,

_While his clone made its way to follow after Hideki, Naruto went to lure out his other two students. It would do no good for them to hide the entire time._

_Pinpointing them was pathetically easy, it was like they weren't even trying. Naruto hates to think that at one point he used to be this bad at chakra control - but, then again, he has the nine tails stuck inside him and massive reserves, not to mention he made up for poor concealment of chakra with the ability to out maneuver ANBU since the time he could prank._

_Moving faster than the genin's eyes could even follow he made his way to Kirishima's hiding spot._

_"Yo," he said, making her jump, "what're you looking at?"_

_She threw a volley of shuriken at him - a distraction to get some distance between them so she could come up with a plan._

_"Is that all you got?" He taunted her, if she loses her temper too easily then it won't bode well for field work._

_Naoki lets out a low growl, hand diving into her weapons pouch to pull out a kunai - oh, this one has an explosion tag on it._

_He dodges it easily enough, hearing wood splinter behind him as the weapon takes out a tree._

_"And you want to be ANBU?"_

_"SHUT UP!" She yells at him, charging forward, kunai in hand to strike should he fail to move._

_He blocks, and forces her into a taijutsu battle. He holds back, of course, but even then the academy style is predictable - he'll need to figure out a good style for each of them as they become more interested in certain weapons and jutsu._

_"You know," he says conversationally, "most ANBU fight on teams."_

_"I can kick your ass myself!"_

_Frowning as she swings a bit too wide, her stance off, he dodges back setting her in a low level genjutsu at the same time._

"and a weapons obsessed introvert,

_With one trapped in a genjutsu, and the other being dogged by a clone, Naruto heads to the last chakra signature - the boy was close enough that he would have heard the fight with his other team members._

_Seeing the boy crouched in a tree Naruto slowly throws a kunai towards him - the boy had said he liked weapons, and with that inclination he should be able to properly dodge them as well._

_The blonde is proven right when metal meets wood._

_The boy's taijutsu is the best out of the three is would seem and though his handling of shuriken and kunai are near perfect, the kid is sloppy with the senbon he pulls out and doesn't bother to use any explosion tags for distraction even when Naruto purposefully presents several opportune moments to do so. He can execute the academy three well enough and can recognize when to, for the most part, but presents no other jutsu._

_"Why didn't you help Kirishima?" Naruto questions, meeting his kunai with his student's and blocking a hand that was reaching for the bells, "I thought you didn't like it when people got hurt."_

_He receives no answer._

_The boy may be shy, Naruto finds, but that speaks nothing of his skill._

"by all logic they shouldn't of been able to pass."

"By all logic team seven shouldn't have passed," Kakashi retorts; the man has long since been told that their team had passed in the very first rotation as well.

"The council would have seen to it that we did."

"Sasuke, sure," Kakashi drawls lazily, "but not Sakura or you."

Naruto doesn't have a response to that, it's true, if his team hadn't managed to pass the bell test then the council would of made Kakashi take Sasuke on as an apprentice and sent Sakura and Naruto back to the academy. Or, in Naruto's case, to a different line of work.

"My point still stands," the blonde grumbles after a minute of quiet.

_Naruto took a few steps towards the memorial stone that could be seen from the three stumps, "those who break the rules are trash," he told them, taking a few more steps before kneeling in front of the stone and running his fingers over the surface. "But those who abandon their friends are worse than trash."_

_Standing back up with two bento in hand the blonde turned and walked back to the wide eyed twelve year-olds. Handing a meal to the two not tied up._

_"Since you figured it out I'll give you another chance after lunch. Now eat, but don't give any to Naoki or you all fail."_

_He left to the sound of a hungry girl's protests, hiding behind a tree not far away and masking his chakra to observe._

* * *

_"Ne, ne, Naruto-sensei," and the blonde would be lying if he said he didn't like the sound of that, "can we get barbecue to celebrate?"_

_"Only if your teammates agree," he said in response._

_Kirishima's eyes lit up as she looked over to Hideki and Shinji, all but begging them to say yes._

_Hideki looked to the sky, rolling his eyes with an aggrieved sigh, "Fine."_

_The two then turned to Chiba with dual questioning looks. The last member of their team gave a small nod of consent to the idea._

_"Yatta!" Naoki pumped her fist into the air, speeding off ahead._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:: I don't actually know when the academy graduates graduate, like the time of year; so just go with it, ne? - if I estimated the dates right it's around mid to end of June that they graduate in this fic.
> 
> The kids' names mean (and btw this is why Naruto was saying it was planned) -
> 
> Nara Hideki: 'Nara' as in from Naruto; 'Hideki' meaning excellent tree
> 
> Chiba Shinji: 'Chiba' meaning a thousand leaves; 'Shinji' I got from bleach (I couldn't not, he's one of my favorites)
> 
> Kirishima Naoki: 'Kirishima' I got from Tokyo Ghoul; 'Naoki' meaning docile/honest tree


	21. Negotiating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers!
> 
> This is my 'I-have-one-exam-left-for-chinese-and-my-mind-is-mush-so-I-wrote-instead-of-studied' chapter…
> 
> I wanna thank all of ya for your support and patience, you guys are the best!
> 
> And for that I shall tell you that the official chapter count for this fic will be 27…
> 
> And I will no longer be taking requests for things to happen as I have EVERYTHING outline and ready to be written – YAY! (unless it is a short scene between Itachi and Naruto that you would like to see – because of course there is always room for more of those).
> 
> I hope you enjoy this new chapter! And please review!

 

Naruto has never been one for politics despite how long he has lived. It's not that he can't play the political games as well as any of the council members or even the daimyo, it's more that he finds the process tedious and overly boring. Especially when it comes down to negotiating anything from trade agreements to treaties - it is exceptionally difficult to have all sides come to an agreement.

So, though on some level he would appreciate the opportunity to be present during the Five Kage Summit, he is grateful that Tsunade isn't allowing him to participate as it retracts any politically inclined obstacles he, himself, has to deal with.

Regardless of his contempt for those forms of diplomatic endeavors he easily understands the benefits of possessing skills within their range. There are numerous missions he has lead that required the ability to talk one's way out of a situation or negotiate with a second party for vital information. Even the retrieval of a team member may depend on the skill level possessed in the area.

Tsunade's decision in the matter of him staying behind, and his dislike for these interactions, are not the only reasons for his - more or less - quiet acceptance of his position. He has a team to train after all, and leaving them behind for months is not something he is particularly inclined towards doing - he had said he wouldn't pick up on his own sensei's habits and he refuses to go back on his word.

* * *

He knows now.

Can comprehend the thought patterns that led up to actions such as those he is taking now.

He still hates Kakashi for doing this when team seven took D-ranks.

That hate isn't stopping him from doing it to his own genin, however.

"Sensei!" Kirishima yells up at him from where she is painting the fence, her clothes splattered in white, "Naruto-sensei!"

He moves his eyes from the book he is reading, "yes?"

"Why aren't you helping!?"

"I'm making sure you three don't get into any trouble."

"We're painting a fence! What kind'a trouble can we get into!?" The girl argues, hands on her hips as she leans forward slightly, a dark scowl on her face as she stares up at the blonde.

"It's a tall fence," he offers in a drawl, more out of sheer entertainment from her frustration than any true laziness.

The girl once more opens her mouth to protest, but in that moment Hideki loses his balance on the ladder, the paint can that was placed on one of the rungs spilling over and covering his two teammates in a healthy layer of white paint. Kirishima's eyes are wide, her mind clearly still trying to understand what had just happened. Shinji's are close as a means to avoid any of the substance dripping into the green orbs as it slips out of his hair and over his face.

The laughter that bursts out of the Uzumaki's mouth is loud and filled with mirth, "I wish I had a camera," he exclaims between gasps of air and laughter, arms wrapped around his stomach as the muscles start to burn.

A splatter of paint hits the tree where he was just sitting.

"That wasn't very nice," he says from a branch higher up adding a sniff of false hurt, trying and failing to force his smile into a frown of disappointment at his student, "you're genin now, you need to be more mature than that."

All it earns him is a growl.

And if his heart skips a beat and his smile becomes more fond when he feels Itachi's chakra signature appear behind him on the branch, well, his genin are too inexperienced to notice such things.

"Itachi," he offers in greeting as he spins to meet the man, ignoring his student's cries of surprise at the sudden appearance of the dark-haired Uchiha.

Lips descending to cover his own is the only response he receives, the action sending bursts of pleasure throughout his body. The moment broken as Itachi pulls back, leaving the Uzumaki dazed.

Naruto has barely even opened his eyes before the slick sensation of a cool, liquid-like, substance pours over him, breaking the remaining fog from the kiss.

He blinks open his blue eyes and stares in disbelief at a smugly smirking Uchiha, white paint dripping from blonde locks and orange fabric to land below.

His student's laughter fills the air.

* * *

"Naruto."

"Yes, Jiji?"

"Why are you and your genin covered in paint?"

"Well, you see-," he starts, hand rubbing the back of his head, but before he can continue the window to the Hokage's office is filled with the shadowed figure of one Uchiha Itachi, the man drenched in brightly coloured paints – it would seem the blonde's clones did their job.

The crow summoner then casually hands over a scroll to the wide eyed Sandaime – one Naruto assumes is a mission report for his last assignment – before promptly shunshining away.

Hiruzen slowly turns back to the team before him, "perhaps," she says, his voice oddly calm, "it's best I don't know."

* * *

Naruto silently makes his way to the bridge that he used to meet with his own teammates on, walking up to find Hideki sprawled out over the wooden panels chest rising and falling in soft motions of sleep, Kirishima dangling off the edge of the bridge upside down with her legs locked onto the bars to keep herself from falling, a smile plastered on her face as she takes amusement from her knew perspective. Shinji sitting cross-legged next to the two, a book open in his lap with one hand flipping the pages and the other absently twirling a dark lock of the Nara's hair around a finger.

A warm feeling rises in his chest at the sight - gentle, and swirling around his heart, caressing the muscle with fluttering wings that leave him feeling prideful and unable to repress the fond smile tugging the corner of his mouth up. His team is coming along in their friendship it would seem, and though their teamwork is still lacking it is something that he knows will come with time - or, truly, he hopes it will, maybe he can convince team seven to meet up again and show the little ducklings how it's done.

But for now he has planned a training session. He won't wait till their already on their first mission outside the village for such a thing. They won't be completing this exercise out of some false belief it will help them defeat a high-ranked missing-nin - as much as he cares for Kakashi the man was not the best teacher. Tree climbing is something he will teach them to prepare them for such situations, not as a result of being thrust into one too early.

So he will instruct them in the session to not only give them a vital skill for any shinobi but also to help them with their chakra control, perhaps he'll even have them practice the leaf-balancing exercise outside of their usual meetings and missions to further that control. It could only do them good, after all.

Making sure to scruff his sandals against the ground lightly to alert his students to his presence, Naruto offers a wide grin, "today," he says dramatically, "we're beginning your training!"

Shinji blinks up at him, a small amount of confusion showing on the boy's face. Hideki doesn't even stir from his sleep, and Kirishima offers a small wave as greeting – not even bothering to lift herself from her position. The blonde's eyebrow twitches at this.

Looking up to the blue sky Naruto lets out a sigh, before promptly flipping Naoki into the river and letting the Nara be dragged down with her when the girl makes to grab onto some form of leverage.

Leaning over the edge of the bridge he is just in time to see two sputtering students break the surface for gasping breaths of oxygen. A wide eyed Nara stares up at him, seemingly uncomprehending of how he went from a nice morning nap to being drenched.

"What was that for!?" Kirishima glares daggers at him, and if looks could kill he is sure that he would be dead ten times over.

"Pay attention," he says, far too cheerily, "now," he exclaims, starting to walk off towards the tree line, "follow me."

The squelch of wet sandals on hard, dry ground is heard behind him as he over-enthusiastically explains the exercise, pointedly tossing three kunai before an equal number of trees. Three sets of deadpan eyes gaze up at him as the blonde looks back expectantly.

"Sensei," Kirishima says, her voice flat.

"Yes, my adorable little genin?" He offers a wide, close-eyed, smile in return.

"We already know how to climb a tree," Hideki jumps in, finishing his teammate's sentence.

He's reminded, abruptly, of the times he has learned this technique, a nostalgic feeling crawls up his abdomen and settles in his chest and shoulders, making his eyes gain a distant nature as the overwhelming sent of foreign trees and water fills his nose. Shaking the memories away, he steps towards a fourth tree, "even with no hands?"

"Bu' tha's not possible," Shinji says softly, barely heard above the gentle whispering of leaves caught in the mid-morning breeze.

"Really?" Naruto says, setting one foot against the tree and stuffing his hands into his pockets. Making sure to keep his eyes glued to his three students the blonde adds his other foot to the trunk and starts casually walking up, his body horizontal with the ground. When he comes to the first set of branches he decidedly sets himself to stick upside down on one, waiting patiently for Naoki to demand an explanation.

He isn't disappointed.

But he does find himself frowning when his very own Nara won't budge from a spread-eagle position facing a blue sky and white clouds.

"Hideki," he sighs, forcing himself not to rub at his eyes, "why aren't you practicing?"

"I'm too tired."

"You're always tired."

"Then why'd you ask?"

"Hideki," the blonde warns, "you need to practice."

"It's too troublesome."

Gritting his teeth the blonde settles into a cross-legged lounge beside the dark-haired twelve-year-old. He knew this was going to be a problem – motivating a Nara is a notoriously difficult task and best left to fellow clan members than anyone else. But he had talked with Asuma on the subject, before the man left for the Five Kage Summit, and received advice that would be, hopefully, helpful.

"I'll make you a deal," the Uzumaki say lightly, leaning his elbows on his knees with his chin propped on his interlaced fingers, "if you practice with you teammates, I'll play a game of shogi with you."

Hideki just blinks at him, the first time the boy has taken his eyes off the sky since their conversation has begun. The dark orbs are dulled and far off, a small frown pulling at one corner of the genin's mouth as the words register. The Nara refocuses on him, pausing for a moment, and Naruto thinks he has won before the boy is shaking his head and lets his clouded eyes move back to puffy blotches of water vapor moving with the currents of air overhead.

Naruto stares in confusion, the boy had mentioned that shogi was one of his hobbies and Asuma had specifically told the blonde to use the game as a means of bribery for training. Scratching his head in thought Naruto rises to his feet, a shadow clone silently appearing next to him with orders to watch over the group till he returns.

It would seem that a visit to Shikamaru is in order.

The Nara is, thankfully, not out on a mission when the blonde tracks him down. Instead the pineapple haired jounin is in his clan's forest, enjoying the company of the deer that live there.

"Naruto," Shikamaru turns, "what are you doing here?"

He snorts at the question, "like you don't know."

"Shogi?"

"Didn't budge."

"Not surprising," the man says, running a hand over the nose of a deer that was insistently nudging his shoulder, "Hideki never liked the game."

"What," Naruto says dumbly, blinking at his friend.

Shikamaru lets out a sigh before waving the blonde to follow him, "Hideki's mother isn't a Nara or a shinobi, so the kid's parents always push him hard to represent the clan."

"I don't-"

"Understand?" Shikamaru finishes for him, raising an eyebrow, "we may be laid back, but we're still a clan."

_'Oh'._ Naruto thinks, so their clan politics are the same as any other. No matter how welcoming a clan is, outsiders are always held a little farther away than others, especially if that outsider isn't a ninja and they're married into a shinobi clan – especially a well-respected one such as the Nara.

"It explains why he uses clan jutsu so much," the blonde says, tapping his chin, "if his parents are pushing him so hard."

His companion hums, stepping into the main house with the blonde close behind and proceeding to weave through a labyrinth of hallways and rooms.

"He doesn't like it, I take," Naruto says, trying to keep the distaste off his face.

"No," Shika-chan states, stopping in front of a door that looks exactly like all the others – no matter how many times Naruto has visited here there always seems to be a new section he hasn't been to. The screen slides open, revealing an open area with board games laid out across the floor, the far left wall lined with scrolls and books, the right wall bursting with more games and pieces.

Before the blonde can ask why he was led here a storage scroll is thrust into his hands, the paper is older, yellowing around the edges and clearly not opened for some time. When he gives the jounin a questioning look Shikamaru simply smirks lightly, "have you ever played Go?"

A smile spread across the Uzumaki's face. He has, actually, played the game before – in a past life when Shikamaru tried to teach him shogi and the blonde found himself less inclined towards the game and its intricacies, the Nara had instead instructed him in the art of playing Go. He had continued playing in each life when he could – if he recalls correctly it was two lifetimes ago that he last played.

At the time that the Nara had taught him, the blonde distinctly remembers that he had explained how the game wasn't that popular amongst the Nara, not nearly as much as shogi – though a handful of the clan still often participated in games.

Naruto almost smacked himself – really, why hadn't he thought of this.

"Take the set and play with him," Shikamaru instructed, "he might find it more fun than shogi, and it will help with strategic thinking."

* * *

The stones are placed delicately onto the wooden board, soft _pachi_ 's meeting each move as the piece is steadily – sloppily in Hideki's case, but that is to be expected when learning to hold the stones properly – put down.

A black stone laid as an approach on the corner occupied by white, the beginnings of a joseki is play out before Naruto can stop himself from taking the next move, the pattern of stones quickly descending into a haphazardly played fight instead. The blonde has to remind himself that the boy before him has not studied such things yet, would not know them.

This is there second game. He had arrived back in the clearing to see Shinji already at the top of the tree, sitting there and reading as Kirishima was a quarter of the way up her's, hanging from a branch to try and catch her breath before falling back to the ground to try again. He has dismissed the two, telling them to return at two in the afternoon for further practice, before focusing on his last student still sprawled in the grass.

Naruto had done his best to explain the rules, and the objective of placing stones. And thankfully the scroll had a sheet to help him do so – no need to stress over forgetting anything.

At first, the Nara was skeptical – reluctant even – to attempt the game, but after they had played out the first half of one he seemed to rather enjoy the activity and by the end of their first game was already requesting another with a petulant scowl at losing.

By the end of that game the sun is already past its highest point and Naruto's stomach is growling for nutrition.

"Come on," he says, a smile on his lips, "let's go get some lunch."

Hideki looks up at him, a frown tugging at the corner of his mouth, "but-"

"No 'but's," the blonder interjects, "lunch first, and then you're going to practice with your teammates."

"But I want to play another game!" The exclamation comes out in a whinier tone than what Naruto thinks the Nara meant, not to mention louder.

"Only if you practice," the Uzumaki says, forcing down the amusement.

"Fine," comes the reluctant reply, the boy crossing his arms and glaring in the process, "but no holding back next time."

Naruto raises a brow at that – sure he had been holding back on some of the moves he played, but he was trying to teach the boy. It's a wonder in itself that Hideki was able to see such a thing, but then again, he is a Nara.

"Okay," the blonde inclines his head, "no holding back."

* * *

It doesn't take his students long to master the tree-walking exercise.

Shinji had grasped it within the first two hours, having moved onto water walking during the afternoon.

Naoki and Hideki spent the better part of two days completing it, and then joining their fellow teammate in the next step.

It has been a full week since it all started, and they have now moved onto the leaf exercise; sticking the fallen plant to parts of their body with chakra and then moving it around. He had them doing so while practicing everything from taijutsu and aim, to even continuing the balancing act while they completed D-rank missions.

He refused to allow his students to suffer from the same deplorable chakra control that he had suffered for a good portion of two life times.

The blonde even has them walking up and down trees still to have them master the perfect amount of chakra – no need to waste even an ounce, it could save a life – the practice also helping to expand their chakra stores. He, of course, has set up a litany of other training regimes that alternate daily, and weekly, in order to better prepare them and push them to their limits.

Today he plans on having them practice taijutsu while balancing on water during the morning, and then, during the afternoon, balance on the river while performing all the jutsu that they know against one of clones. It will force them to make the act of water walking second nature, a background task, so when they face a situation that requires it, they can give their full attention to the battle at hand on not worry about falling in.

Just as he gives the call for their lunch break to end the blonde is met with an irritated Naoki.

Not the first time, mind you, but she normally comes into these moods during D-ranks.

"No more."

"No more?" He raises an eyebrow.

"No more of these stupid exercises!" She bursts out, fists at her side and teeth bared, "teach us something useful, like a jutsu!"

Naruto, despite the situation, finds himself choking back a laugh. This girl reminds him so much of himself when he was actually twelve and a fresh genin out of the academy. Thinking wonderful notions of shinobi life and not understanding the true nature of going on missions or becoming stronger. Nor why he should.

"Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'?!" She yells back at him, frustration in every line of her body, "so I can get stronger, duh!"

"Why do you want to get stronger?" The blonde calmly retorts, his mind full of waves and ice mirrors.

"So I can be the best ANBU captain ever!" She announces, a proclamation and challenge to be refuted all in one. Naruto expected no less, but still feels a pang of disappointment he can't quiet ignore.

"Come here," he says with a sigh, settling down in cool grass and letting the strands tickle the skin on his hands, "all of you."

His three students settle in a half circle before him - Naoki to the right settling on her knees while the two boys sit side by side their legs brushing - questioning looks on their faces with sparks of excitement barely hidden beneath.

Looking to the sky Naruto allows his gaze to wonder over the blue abys, the beat of sunlight on his skin welcome but having no effect on the brush of cool ice needles as he hears sounds of battle ringing in his head. The clouds are wispy and blend like watercolour into the azure, though he swears he can see hints of red and pink dancing in their white depths.

"Let me tell you the story of a boy named Haku."

* * *

"Naruto," Itachi voices, the hand combing through his hair stilling.

"Yeah?"

"You do not have to answer, however," there is a long pause, and for a moment the blonde thinks his lover will scrap the queue all together, but then the man's hand starts to toy with blonde locks and Naruto feels him intake a new breath, "I would like to know what's changed."

The question doesn't make him freeze, not in the way he thought it would. It doesn't bring back horrible memories, of loss and pain and death.

Perhaps it's because it is Itachi who asks. Itachi who _understands._

Perhaps it's because the clouds sluggishly scattering the sky are dyed brilliantly red.

Most likely, it's because of both.

Either way, blue eyes close and teeth tear thoughtfully at pink lips.

"Everything," he answers, letting the word hang in the air – though it does so heavily the weight is not oppressive, it's gentle and wrapping; welcome.

"Everything has changed," he says again, because if he doesn't then he feels it won't be enough to get across the extent, "you came back so early."

Naruto reopens his eyes and glances up to meet Itachi's, a question is lingering in the onyx depths, and the blonde knows what the crow summoner wants to ask but won't.

Rising from the position he had laid himself in so that his head rested in the Uchiha's lap, Naruto twists to face Itachi. Taking the dark-haired man's hand in his two and playing with slim fingers.

"Jiji's still alive," he starts with – because that change isn't big, it's small and he needs to say the small things first; to build up, prepare. "Sakura and Hinata are both Baa-chan's students," he continues, still toying with the man's fingers, not looking up, "Akatsuki was taken down faster. Less casualties too."

He tries to keep the words light, to match the previous tone to their surroundings – he isn't sure if he succeeds or not.

"Tsunade didn't take over right away," he knows the list is being told out of timeline order; he can't bring himself to care, "Sasuke was told sooner. Kurama believed me." And that statement makes his throat close slightly, a warm chakra bubbling near the seal for support, "I have a genin team."

He swallows thickly as another change rises up to the forefront of his mind, refusing to be ignored any longer. Hunching his shoulders forward slightly and gripping the hand he still grasped he whispered out one word.

" _Us._ "

Naruto watches as the hand he isn't holding rises and tenderly lifts his head so that their lips can meet. The kiss isn't intense, not rippling with lust. It's gentle, a wordless _'thank you for telling me, for trusting me'_ passed between them. There are more changes, subtle ones and wider encompassing – possibly ones he hasn't seen affecting other nations – but they don't need to be said.

The silence after is welcome, a tranquil calm encompassing them as they sit atop the mountain and watch the ending of an old day and the beginning of the night that guarantees tomorrow.

"I love it when the clouds are red," Naruto whispers absentmindedly, his blue orbs scanning over hues of crimson delicately overlaying puffy, ever-shifting, masses of vaper.

"Why," Itachi questions, a natural response to such a declaration.

"I-" Naruto starts, squinting his eyes slightly in thought. Truthfully, he isn't sure why, just that he gets a feeling in his gut every time they appear, "I just do."

"What do you think they mean?" And if he's slightly taken off guard by the inquiry he'll take comfort in the fact that Itachi can surprise him.

"I don't know, yet," he says softly with a small shrug of one shoulder, looking up as the last rays of sunlight fall behind the horizon and the red clouds lose themselves to the night.

* * *

When he arrives at their team meeting point the next day, with Itachi in tow, he is welcomed with the sight of Naoki sitting with her ankle in Chiba's lap as the Nara hands the brunette a roll of gauze, which Shinji then proceeds to start wrapping tightly around Kirishima's limb. As the blonde walks closure he can see slight bruising peeking out from areas not yet covered.

"Mornin'," Shinji says quietly in greeting as he continues wrapping his teammate's ankle. The boy has come out of his shell more and more recently without much intervention from the blonde – he suspects it is due to being around Kirishima, a loud and outgoing girl, as well as Hideki, the boy steady and calming to be around. The blonde gives a nod in response before turning his attention to the girl refusing to meet his eyes.

"Naoki," he says sternly, a warning not to lie.

"I was practicing and lost my balance," is all she offers, a pout on her lips. He wants to ask what she was trying to do but figures that the question won't be answered. Itachi moves passed him, eyes on Shinji's movements, and though the boy pauses as the Uchiha draws nearer it is only for a second.

Itachi is saying something to the genin but Naruto isn't paying attention, trying to rearrange his plans to accommodate a wounded student. He could always have them do a simple d-rank, or maybe just move the meditation exercises from tomorrow to today.

When he refocuses in on the scene Shinji is looking at Itachi like he hung that stars, with the Nara glaring at the Uchiha from the side.

Naruto has to blink a few times to understand that he hasn't gone insane in the last few minutes.

"Do ya really thin' tha'?" Shinji is asking, and Naruto wants to know what they are discussing to make the shy boy sound so hopeful and speak so loud.

"Of course," Itachi says with hints of warmth in his voice, "and Naruto tells me you have excellent chakra control," he continues while glancing up at the blonde, Shinji's eyes following the line of sight before snapping back to focus on the man, "a skill needed to be a good medic."

Oh. So the Uchiha had come to the same conclusion that Naruto had upon first meeting the boy – he's a potential medic-nin.

"Bu'," Shinji's shoulders suddenly deflate, his voice dropping back to its whispery tone "don' medics need'a communicate good," and the boy's nose scrunches up as he concentrates on saying the word correctly.

Itachi frowns as he hears the boy say this, eyes meeting Naruto's and suddenly the blonde gets it – Shinji is so shy, so quiet, because he dislikes the way his voice is different. He was probably bullied when he was younger for such a thing, and that sends a wave of angry protectiveness through Naruto, one that he has to push down so as not to demand to know who teased him.

It is Hideki that cuts in before anyone can say a word, a spark of the same anger in his dark orbs, "you communicate fine."

"Yeah!" Naoki joins in readily, "and I'll beat up anyone who says otherwise," giving a firm nod with determined eyes at her statement.

Shinji, blushing a bright red, looks down at his hands that giving a quiet _'thank you'_ to his teammates.

"I'll talk to Sakura," he offers, joining the conversation, "see if she can get you an internship at the hospital, if you want."

The excitement sparkling in green depths accompanied by an eager but shy nod and Naruto just _knows_ Sakura and Hinata will adore the kid.

"While I do that," he says, shifting his legs to prepare to land after a hiraishin, "Itachi here will be taking you through your meditation exercises."

Not daring to stay long enough to hear any protests from either his lover or his students the blonde flashes away in a brilliant burst of orange and yellow.

* * *

An entire month passes before Tsunade's return. Longer than any of them expected the trip to take, and it worried many that the summit had, indeed, been a trap. They would of sent out shinobi to investigate if it wasn't for the messages sent by hawk every other day indicating that their Godaime was still alive, breathing, and – mostly – sober.

Now, she was back. Waving and smiling out of political politeness to the welcoming crowds. A sharp look in his direction and subtle hand sign had the blonde grabbing Itachi's hand and weaving them through the congested streets towards the Hokage tower. The Uchiha doesn't question it, allows the blonde to lead them – perhaps he, too, noticed the small motions; but Tsunade used Hunter-nin code and Naruto isn't sure Itachi knows that. Though it wouldn't surprise the Uzumaki if he did.

Excitement bubbled in his stomach – he would finally learn just how close this world is to peace, just how much the changes have done.

They reach the tower first – it's no surprise the Senju has to push her way through such a large crowd at a politely slow pace in order to seem amiable with the people.

A minute passes and Inoichi arrives with Jiraiya and Hirizun soon following. Tsunade, Shikaku, and Kakashi arrive last – Asuma presumably having already been dismissed from his guard duty.

Naruto is already opening his mouth to rapidly fire questions when his Baa-chan holds up a hand to silence him, her eyes closed with a clear attempt at patience and Naruto is smart enough, in that moment, to click his jaw shut.

The slug princess makes her way behind the desk and sinks into the chair, a sigh escaping her lips.

"We've agreed," she starts, resting her elbows on the desk and leaning forward, "to try again in a few months."

* * *

His genin have become close, but oddly enough that friendship – and if he is correct, budding potential relationship between a certain shadow user and shy brunette – has not helped their ability to work together. To function as a team in the shinobi sense and relay attacks off one another.

He had planned on having his old teammates get together to have a spar of three against one to show them what it actually looks like to work as a team, but that won't happen for at least two weeks.

Rubbing his head in thought at their request, the three had put up a compelling argument with the added effect of adorable pouts and wide eyes. Hideki even offers to buy him a bowl of ramen – bribery, his adorable little genin are resorting to bribery.

Looking down at them in contemplation, the blonde thinks that perhaps allowing this will help them, give them an extra push.

And with that in mind he releases a sigh, letting his hand drop down to his side, "alright," he just knows he's going to regret this, "let's go get you your first c-rank."

The cheer that earns makes a smile come to his face.

* * *

The world must hate him.

It's the only conclusion that Naruto has for being assigned this mission.

They're to escort Hichida, the same merchant that gave him the cold shoulder when he was disguised as an ANBU escorting the man to Nakamura. Now, however, the seller has them taking him out east towards a small town – where he supposedly has relatives – called Umezawa and then down into Wave Country.

The day of departure Itachi sees them off at the gate, with a long but chaste kiss of luck to the blonde while his genin make teasing sounds in the background.

Hichida is as stone faced and rude as ever. But the journey to Umezawa is uneventful and he is increasingly relieved that it hasn't turned out to be anything like his own first c-rank. Despite his instructions in taijutsu and chakra control he hasn't taught his horde of adorable genin much in ways of ninjutsu or weaponry outside of the standard kunai and shuriken.

They camped for one night, the slow pace and their noon-time departure causing the sun to fall only a couple hours before they reach their destination. Naruto would have continued, but Hichida was adamant that they stop and so he had no choice.

He sets clones to take watch.

When they reach the village the next day the town appears sleepy and quant. A small place with wooden walls to dissuade unwanted guests and protect the inhabitants. As they approach, Naruto finds himself shocked to see two guards, armed with swords, waiting at the entrance a nervous shift in their posture.

Blue eyes narrow.

Perhaps he spoke too soon.

The only thing that gets them past the gates with no trouble is the facial recognition of their client. Naruto suspects that anyone else would be harshly turned away.

As they maneuver through the town Naruto notices that it isn't truly sleepy; though there is a market with bustling people, it is too quiet. Tense, as if everyone is holding their breath for something, or perhaps mourning.

Eying their client Naruto notices the concern and confusion easily enough – so whatever is happening is a recent development and most certainly not normal.

A few minutes in and he notices the distinct lack of children.

They have three days here, and Naruto intends to find out what is happening before they're up – hoping beyond hope that it is something he can deal with and won't put his students in danger.

When they reach the merchant's home the door is flung open before they even knock, a woman – heavy with pregnancy – is in the door, a man hovering behind her.

"Oh, tou-san," she says, her voice full of relief, but also – curiously enough – pain as well, "thank Kami you're back."

"Aa," is all Hichida offers.

The woman blinks as she finally notices Naruto and his team, her face morphing into something like wild desperation, "you are ninja, yes?"

Naruto gives a nod, confusion seeping through him.

"Then," and the woman does her best to bow, but with her stomach so bloated with new life she is only half bent forward and gripping the wall tightly for support, "I beg of you to help us."

He blinks, it would seem he doesn't have to wait long to find out what is happening, "help you?"

"Akari, sweetheart," the man behind her tries to pull her back, "let them be."

"No!" The now named Akari says, pulling herself out of the man's hold, turning back to the team of shinobi she locks eyes with the blonde, "please, save our son."

* * *

"Isumi was taken two days ago," the mother explains pouring fresh tea as they settle around a table, "other children have been taken as well."

"That explains why there were so few in town," Naruto muses allowed, more for his students than anything. A push for them to take note of small details like that.

"We've taken to keeping them inside," Akari says, "not that it helps."

"Do you know who's taking them?"

"A group of bandits outside of town," the husband, Kei, offers.

"Have they made any demands, ransom?"

Akari shakes her head, her hands tightening into fists as she looks down, "we've sent letters," her voice cracks slightly, "but they never answer."

Naruto nods, he'll have to find a bit more information but the case is straight forward enough. A group of bandits will pose little threat to trained shinobi, genin level or not. Perhaps with the threat of a confrontation with ninja will make them more compelled to seek out peaceful negotiations - or maybe the blonde is just thinking too wishfully.

"We'll help."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:: 'Umezawa' means 'plum swamp'.
> 
> you should all be thanking the lovely LadyDrak1075 for coming up with possible meanings behind the red clouds (one of them is close to one of two main meanings FYI):
> 
> "a) the clouds on the cloaks of the akatsuki the ones to ruin the world over and over
> 
> b) The light of burning fields or mass funeral pyres reflecting off of clouds above
> 
> c) the fracturing of his mind as he sees blood even drenching the clouds above
> 
> d) fate or whomever putting him through the loop reminding him of his goals"


	22. Loving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the major delay in posting, but I just had so little inspiration while writing this chapter (if it's any consolation I did write quite a few scenes for other chapters).
> 
> Anyway, the story is going to be picking up speed because there is no way that I am going past 27 chapters for this, and this was never supposed to be this long in the first place – was meant to be Extremely fast paced originally.
> 
> SO if it seems like some things are being rushed? Well. That's because they kind'a are.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter! And please, please, please review!

 

There is no place for love in war. Not the big kind; the kind that belongs to families, warm and slow with passion and a gentle promise of safety. In War you love small and fast, hard to give and easy to let go.

That is what everyone says, that is the rules of love, the laws set out to protect one's ability to be an effective soldier – an effective tool. The laws that tell you what you can love, how much and when.

Naruto's never been one to bend to such outlines – not completely – and he has paid dearly, in full, for such a transgression. Here, and now, there is no war, no bloody battle with an ending that can only be considered tragedy.

So he can love.

Love big and bold. Open and passionate with no reservations.

Yet.

Such love has led him to a dilemma; he loves his students greatly – a thing that he had feared to give into when he was just taking them under his wing. With a mission that requires combat with not just bandits – as more research revealed – but a group of nuke-nin working in the black market for child trafficking, he finds himself hesitant to let his students fight.

It is not that he doubts their abilities, their skills. Simply, and more sentimentally, he feels a strong need to protect them – to never see them hurt. A dangerously powerful desire to be their shield and block the horrors of the true nature of shinobi life from their innocent eyes.

He understands with more clarity why Iruka-sensei fought so hard to keep team seven from taking that first c-rank, and tried valiantly to stop Kaka-sensei from sending them into their first chunin exams so early.

A strange feeling, to say the least, after all most of those he has cared for in past lives grew up with him and were war-hardened, brutal shinobi capable of amazing feats. Although those capabilities did little to change their fates.

But his students are insistent, pushing and begging, bargaining and bribing him to let them help. On some level the blonde knows this experience will be helpful in their growth and it is that thought keeping him from outright telling them no

The shinobi world is harsh, no matter there is a tentative peace between the larger nations, and this will show them that. Prepare them to face it on their own, when he is no longer guiding them through all of their missions. For when Tsunade and the village shift expectant gazes onto the team chosen to be the next elite squad of ANBU.

It will help them, which is why he says yes.

* * *

He scans the faces of his students, studying their hidden excitement and poking knowing eyes into the nervous ticks belaying their worry. Their want to help committing them to not giving up despite that niggling fear of failure whispering assurances of disaster in the backs of their young minds. He wants to reassure them – promise them that everything will go smoothly and that there is nothing to worry about – but finds the words logged somewhere between his lungs and the open air, refusing to be put into the limelight.

No doubt it is his own experience with simple missions turning for the worst that keeps him from giving comfort before a march into a field of fighting and possible bloodshed. Or, maybe, it is the teacher in him warning that his students need to find the courage themselves to continue and overcome whatever hesitance that may stall their ability to carry out the mission.

Either way, all he gives by way of talk before they head out is the plan he has ironed out – efficient and with as few confrontations on the part of his genin as possible.

The plan was simple enough - Naruto would draw out the missing-nin and his students would enter the base to retrieve the children locked away. Getting the victims out safely and in a timely manner being their priority during this mission.

Really, it was a standard strategy - one used by all levels of shinobi when extracting civilians from a situation. Not to say it is the only one, but it is the simplest with a high success rate. It's something his students need to work with for their first true operation as it will give them a hint of shinobi life without enough to scar them.

What he doesn't tell his students is that he'll be sending three shadow clones in after them; one to search for intel on the black market movements and who is buying, the other two to make sure his students and the children get out safely. Should they be in danger one clone will pop and the other will aid should it be required.

He may wish for his students to get a taste of a ninja's life but he doesn't want them to perish in the process.

The ground under their feet was marshy and caused their sandals to suction into mud and grass as they made their way out of the village and into the surrounding forest. Leaping into the trees Naruto frowned at finding them to be slick and softer than those in the West as the wood fibers absorbed the moister in the air. It would make it harder for his students to get a grip, and a mission was no time to be sliding on wet bark.

There was nothing he could do, however. And so he watched the three out of the corner of his eye for any waver in balance to calm his own nerves at their competency - it would seem all those exercises have paid off.

The kidnappers weren't particularly far from the village, which explained their ability to capture so many kids in such a short period of time with a great efficiency. A sickening fact no less; one that left the town's people guarding the gates and boarding up their homes to no affect.

Naruto has no mercy for people like these; willing to sell children for sexual purposes or as slaves for hard labor. It is unacceptable. He will take pleasure in killing them, no detached emotion or accepted easy motion of a blade. It will be brutal and bloody, with a twisted grin of satisfaction as warm red liquid seeps into his clothes and makes patterns of death upon his skin.

The feral rumble of agreement and anticipation from the fox inside him makes a wicked, teeth-showing snarl spread the blonde's lips. He will be careful to ensure that his students see none of this fight - it will do them no good to witness their sensei be so unnecessarily vicious against a much weaker foe.

The enemy hideout came into view soon enough, a scraggly looking compound with wooden doors and tarps flapping from broken windows. The building was pushed up against the side of a cliff face, and deceptively small from the outside - no doubt that it led into a cave with a made of hallways and rooms to search through. This fact only lending to lean that the blonde would need to distract the shinobi for a longer period of time as his team - he couldn't think of them as mere students anymore, it might lead to a clouding of judgement - saved the kidnapped civilians.

Signaling the three behind him to stop Naruto gave them a significant look - one saying to stay put until Naruto gave the signal to enter; in this case an explosive tag. Jumping from his perch the blonde pondered how to extract the enemy.

There were several ways the draw out the group of missing-nin; loud noises, simple attack with an elemental jutsu, shout to gain attention. The options were truly limitless.

But Naruto found it more enjoyable to play with his prey a little before taking their pathetic lives.

It took conscious effort for him to make a sound while he walked along the grassy earth towards the shabby wooden door leading into the establishment. But he would need to seem as civilian as possible and with his personal transformation jutsu hiding any signs of shinobi gear it could only help his appearance.

Purposefully walking in a stumble to the door – he could never be too careful – the blonde knocked in a desperately wild manner that any lost and hurt civilian would.

As he expected there was only the lightest brushing rush of footfalls against hard ground before a pause – no doubt someone peering out between the small cracks in the entry to spy who could possibly be demanding their attention. The pause lasted a moment longer and the shift in wood sounded loudly in the silence that had stretched out.

The man that stood before the blonde was tall, muscular, without a doubt the scariest of the group, posted to intimidate any and all that came to the cabin. The sight made Naruto have to bite back the snort fluttering on his tongue.

Perhaps, in hindsight, Naruto would regret not playing out his role for longer, and instead simply slamming a tightly-curled fist into the jaw of his foe. But he would think about that later, when the cracking of bone under hand was not so satisfying and the sound of shouts from further in the establishment didn't make him jump back in preparation with clones popping into existence all around him.

When his explosive tag wasn't going off and his students weren't rushing in to the building to help get the children to safety and freedom.

He would think about wanting to torture and draw out the deaths of these ninja, then, and only then. Because if he stopped long enough to do so now then the scene that would be welcoming his genin and their charges into the world again wouldn't be a pretty sight.

Wouldn't be a sight that any child should have to see.

* * *

"Thank you," the woman said for the hundredth time, clutching the now protesting child in her arms, having not let him out of her sight since they had returned with the group hours ago, "thank you."

Naruto offers a large smile, and small bow of his head, "it was our pleasure."

The woman's eyes go wide and watery again, and before she starts begging them to stay another night – again – or any other litany of gifts in return for bringing home her child safely, Naruto ducks out of the room and back into the streets where his students wait. He promised to take them out to eat tonight in honor of getting the children back safely. He knows he'll need to send a summon soon in order to inform the Hokage of the change in status of their mission and the events that happened but that could wait till his little, adorable, genin had full stomachs.

Naruto smiles at the comradery still building in their team, the dynamic shifted on this mission the blonde could see – not fully, and not to the extent it needed to, but enough for now. Enough that he can see why they were placed on a team.

The truly do balance each other out.

Naoki pulls her two boys forward, pushes them to their limits and beyond with her demanding and bright personality ringing out like a bell at dawn.

Hideki holds Naoki back from committing rash actions that could get them killed, analyzes a situation for a strategy that best suits their dynamic. He pulls Shinji from his shell in a subtle way that make the brunette comfortable in the team setting.

Shinji brings them all together, with her fear of being alone and shy ways it balances out Naoki's brashness, and Hideki's lazy nature. He helps patch their wounds and keep the group whole.

Tsunade is right, Naruto concludes, they have so much potential to become great.

* * *

The salty tang of ocean water hits him first, a trickle of a scent barely there and then all at once. It is a refreshing brush against his senses, welcome as it brings back memories good and bad. More memories than this ground holds or ever will, but memories nonetheless.

He doesn't hold back the smile as his genin marvel at the expansive bridge under their feet - a bridge his team helped build that stretched waters for a dream of a better future. A small current of air rustled his hair and the blonde has to force his legs to move past the sight of Zabuza and Haku laid together in a bed of blood while snow gently melted into their still warm skin. It would do no good to linger on old ghosts just yet, not when have minutes left in the mission. He will have his chance later.

The merchant scoffs at them in contempt when they inform him they have completed their contracted mission - the man no nicer despite the team's retrieval of his grandchild. It makes Naruto want to smack the ungrateful civilian. It's a pity he needs to refrain.

The town is better than the last time he saw it; more people mill about and there is a larger abundance of goods available. If he is correct then Tazuna and Inari should be working on another bathhouse.

He looks at his exhausted huddle if students and waves them to follow him - they will find a hotel to take residence in for the night before moving on. He finds no need to bother Tazuna's family for shelter and food again, no need to delve into the past any more than he already is and plans to.

* * *

"Figures you'd be here," Inari speaks behind him. The blonde has been anticipating that voice since he had first sensed the boy making his way in this direction. "Heard a group of leaf shinobi were in town and that one had blonde hair and blue eyes."

Naruto lifts his gaze from the grave site, from the mark of his first failure in this time.

"Inari," he offers a wane smile, "you got taller."

The boy snorts, "you didn't visit."

"Been busy," the Uzumaki shrugs his shoulders.

"So, why are you here?"

"Mission."

"I know that," Inari rolls his eyes, coming to a stop next to the blonde, "I meant here," he says gesturing to the sword that marks the graves of Zabuza and Haku, "I never understood why their deaths upset you so much. They were the bad guys."

"The bad guys," Naruto murmurs under his breath, stopping the bitter laugh that rolls up his throat. He shakes his head at the brunette, "I could have saved them. I _should_ have saved them."

Inari blinks at him in confusion, "it's not like you know this was going to happen," the boy says lifting one shoulder with little care, "there's nothing you could've done."

Naruto ducks his head, hair shadowing his eyes. He had known, and yet he was so weak that he couldn't save them. So selfishly caught in his own web of grief that he couldn't remember how to.

He felt sick.

When his silence stretched from one minute to the next Inari soon turns to walk home. Leaving Naruto to his own hollow apology for not being capable of stopping a pointless death.

His student find him later, when the sun is kissing the tops of the trees and the air teeters on the edge of cool. The three gather around looking from him to the sword and back again.

"Sensei, what," Naoki trails off, looking unsure and voice quiet.

He quirks a smile, for reassurance, at the brown haired girl, "remember the story I told you?"

"About the boy who fought for his precious person," she asks.

Naruto nods, gesturing towards the sword, "this is his grave. His and His precious person's."

* * *

Potential, in the end, means nothing if not properly tapped into and wielded. Which is why he needs a way to show his genin the way to work together as a team.

Or.

More accurately, he needs to demonstrate the benefits of doing so, so that they will be inspired to discover their own form.

This plan concludes in Naruto and Sasuke stumbling into the Uchiha compound on shaking legs with bruises and healed cuts, chakra still lingering freshly on their skin. As they managed to slide open the door to their home the two more or less collapsed against the floor.

"This is all your fault," Sasuke muttered accusingly into the tatami mats.

"Eh?!" The blonde protested, "how the hell is it my fault?! You're the one who fell for his head hunter jutsu, again!"

Before his teammate could retort Itachi came to a stop in front of the two, eyebrow raised in question at their position on the floor.

Naruto gave a sheepish smile to his lover while Sasuke just let out a soft groan.

When they finally settled in the kitchen with cups of warm tea cradled in each of their hands Itachi finally asked, raising an eyebrow and pointedly looking their forms up and down.

"Teamwork exercise," Naruto mumbled against the lip of his cup, "Sasuke-teme and I went against Kaka-sensei and Sakura."

Yamato and Sai were supposed to join them, pinning three against three, but the two had been unexpectedly called out on a mission that morning.

"You couldn't have thought of a better way to teach your genin?" Sasuke snapped at him from his side.

"Who's the sensei here!?" Naruto shot back.

"I take it you two lost?" Itachi cut in before the argument could start to degrade.

The two of them looked at the older Uchiha with horror in their gazes, bewildered expressions presenting a front of misunderstanding as to the capacity of reaching such a conclusion.

"No!" They both denied at once, Naruto's verbal tic added onto his loud exclamation.

"We won," Sasuke said with his noise in the air, head turned to the side. Naruto nodded along to the statement with his arms crossed and eyes squinted shut to be nothing more than slits on his face. They maintained the stances for a handful of seconds before their shoulders slumped against the onslaught of Itachi's skeptical look.

"It was best two out of three," Naruto defended, "we won twice! But Princess over there won't stop complaining about losing the second round!"

"What did you call me?!"

"What, did you get dirt in your ears when Kaka-sensei buried you?"

"Did your genin learn anything from this exercise," the oldest present cut in once more, a smile tugging at his lips from their banter.

Naruto blinked at the Uchiha, "yeah," he said a smile coming to his face, before it fell into a frown, "and now they like Sakura more than me," he moaned out as his head hit the table.

* * *

A few weeks passed and Naruto saw the steady improvement of his students, the subtle things that added up to so much more. Small things said or done because the big ones were too much to say with so little time to express them – as is such with many situations in the world.

Naruto fell back into bed, his hair still damp from the rushed shower he threw himself into after training, the feeling of sticky sweat being washed away invigorating. Itachi was watching him with a fond smile hidden behind a book but given away by the shine in his dark orbs. Naruto in turn gave him a toothy grin and shuffled his way to a more comfortable arrangement were his head was resting on the muscled torso – and really it should be illegal how hard the man's stomach and chest are.

Slim fingers started massaging into his hair and the blonde let out a contented puff of air, he pursed his lips as he brought his hand up to trace small patterns in his lover's stomach. Skirting around to brush against the Uchiha's hip Naruto took pleasure in hearing a muffled intake of breath.

A mischievous smirk growing when he traced away from the spot till he felt Itachi relax once more under him before brushing against it again. A growl leaved the Uchiha's mouth and suddenly Naruto is being pinned down with his legs bracketing Itachi's waist.

Hot lips press down against his, a tongue demanding entrance which he instantly granted. The welcomed feeling of Itachi's spit slickened muscle prodding every corner of his mouth in such a teasingly perfect manner made Naruto's hands spasm as they fisted into long black locks.

They were already half naked each and the blonde new that if things kept going this way then the remaining clothes, however sparse, would be too much.

Itachi's mouth detached from his, a protest about to make itself known before that same mouth attached with burning intensity to his neck. Naruto's pulse stuttered at the contact before picking up pace, to which Naruto concluded Itachi could tell if the smug smirk the blonde felt against his skin was anything to go by.

Two could play at that game.

Moving the hand not tangled in his lover's locks down the man's shoulder and over a pale-skinned chest Naruto let his thumb touch a dusty nipple with feather-light pressure. The pausing of the Uchiha's mouth made Naruto grin with triumph. To which Itachi responded by biting the spot just before his shoulder, eliciting a startled moan from the Uzumaki's mouth that rose from his chest and burst from his tongue without time to muffle it.

Naruto blushed at the noise – and to think that he has committed such acts countless times before, yet Itachi still managed to make heat rise so easily to his cheeks and paint them a subtle pink.

Not to be out done in this unspoken game Naruto tightened his grip on the man's hair and pinched hard on the same nipple. It earned a sharp breath in, and those sinful lips returning to his.

Before Naruto could even think of what he was doing he found himself flipping their position, so that Itachi laid sprawled out on the sheets below him, eyes wide with shock as the blonde straddled his waist. Black strands fell in silken waves around the Uchiha's head, a flush was spread over pale skin and kiss-abused lips, redden from teeth dragging across them, parted as dark eyes lost themselves to wide pupils.

Swallowing thickly at the sight Naruto learned forward slower this time, allowing their lips to brush against each other sensually, almost chastely.

It didn't last long.

Itachi's hands cupped the back of his head and smashed their mouths together in a desperate manner that left Naruto breathless.

Sidling down a small amount and letting his lips trail over the other's chest, tasting and memorizing every spot that made his breathing change, his heart stutter or race – it was an exhilarating experience. And, Kami, how he wanted it to never end.

Naruto ground his hips against the erection he could feel through Itachi's thin pants. Relishing in the groan it caused both of them to release. His suspicions were correct; they were wearing too much clothes.

Lifting himself onto his knees and letting his hands wander down to tug insistently at the waist band of Itachi's annoying clothes, Naruto felt pure anticipation when his lover shifted enough to slide them off. Then the man's hands were tugging his pants down, and Naruto had to – regrettably – stop teasing the Uchiha's nipple with his tongue in order to shift enough to remove them completely.

It is just as he about to pull himself from Itachi's lap to do just that, that the door to their room is pulled open and Sasuke is saying something that Naruto can't quiet here, something about having knocked and Itachi not answering. Naruto's face goes bright red when the realization of what exactly is happening hits him, and a groan of embarrassment leaves his mouth just as Sasuke lets out a shout of surprise.

The door rattles with how hard it is slammed shut.

* * *

The next morning is more than awkward. None of them can even look the other in the eye let alone open their mouth to speak about what had transpired the day before.

Itachi had to drag the blonde out of bed that morning as it was, Naruto wanting nothing more than to strangle himself in the sheets and never leave the room again to face his teammate.

He regrets letting Itachi convince him to have breakfast and tea.

A good twenty minutes pass with not a word spoken in the kitchen as utensils and bowls clack against each other.

"I'm moving out," Sasuke says suddenly. In the silence the sentence might as well have been a scream.

"Otouto?"

"It's not because of," the raven haired man trails off, his noise wrinkling in distaste and a full body shudder wracking his frame, "I've been thinking about it for a while."

Itachi eyes his younger brother and Naruto watches as his expression shifts to one of acceptance and understanding.

"Where will you go?"

Sasuke shrugs, "I don't want to leave the compound," something that Naruto can understand – the Uchiha has finally gained a semblance of clan, of family, back; there is no way he is letting that go. "I thought of moving into Shisui's old house," there's an uncertain pause in which Naruto sees Itachi stiffen at the mention of his deceased best friend's name, "if that's okay?"

Itachi's eyes glaze over and a distance enters their depths. Naruto reaches over and lets his hand settle over the crow summoner's giving a soft squeeze.

When the man's eyes focus again there is a resolved look to them, at which he lifts the hand not held by the blonde's and pokes his little brother square in the middle of his forehead. A soft smile is spreading his lips, one saved for Sasuke only, "that is fine, otouto."

* * *

Naruto was in the middle of explaining the schedule to his genin for a new training regime when the hawk flew overhead. He briefly flickered his blue eyes to the bird, before focusing once more on his students. He couldn't leave them alone to train, wouldn't do any good; so with a sigh he creates a shadow clone to look after them while he attends the meeting.

They give him questioning looks, Naoki already opening her mouth to put their confusion into words.

"Meeting with the Hokage," he cuts in, taking a step back and offering a lazy wave before shunshining away. He feels no worry over whether or not his students will pop the clone; if they can manage such a hit on even a copy of him when the bunshin is actively avoiding the attacks he will gladly request an immediate promotion in their status.

Part of him wondered at what the meeting could possibly be about, the hawk was really only used such as when it was multiple jounin needed. If it were a mission then the hawk would have landed, or an ANBU would be sent to request his presence. He bit his lip in thought, perhaps the Godaime was going to a peace meeting with another country and needed a team. Yet, if that were the truth then she would have called together the usual team to oversee assignments; their prevent-the-future team. Clearly that wasn't the case.

Another thought struck him then - the last time he had seen such a thing had been when Kaka-sensei was being requested for a meeting about the chunin exams. Naruto blinked in wonder at the prospect of submitting his little genin.

A part of him told himself not to, if only because he wanted nothing more than to protect them. The rest of him wanted to push his students to their limits and knew that the exams would have the ability to do just that. Giving them a significant experience in the shinobi world, one that could be taken with them through all upcoming missions.

Should they fail it will be a lesson in what they need to improve and motivation to succeed the next time. Should they pass they will find motivation to push themselves to jounin and gain a greater confidence. It will introduce them to another country and different techniques used by the villages that share the elemental nations and that they very well may face in a fight one day. Not to even mention the higher rank will allow for b-rank missions.

Naruto was still weighing his options when he arrived in Tsunade's office, other jounin already there and more to come.

He settled into the far corner, leaning against the wall with the most escape routes within reach.

When everyone seemed to have arrived the Godaime started the meeting.

"I've requested this meeting to determine what teams will be submitted for the upcoming chunin exams," the blonde announced formally, her voice filling the silent room.

Her eyes scanned the crowd of jounin and when they landed on him he gave a small nod in greeting.

"Sunagakure has kindly offered to hold them this year," Tsunade continued, "the Kazekage has requested we send the list of teams within the week."

Murmurs went around the room at that statement, Naruto didn't bother to listen closely, the few he heard were complaints about how hot wind country is.

"Quiet!" the slug princess slammed her hand, annoyed, into the desk, rattling the wood and silencing the room. With a satisfied nod at having everyone's attention she pulled out a brush and unrolled the scroll in front of her, "when I call your team tell me if you think their ready it not," with a round of nods she called the first sensei forward.

Naruto let his mind wonder back to previous musings as he waited for his own to be called for a decision he still has yet to fully come to.

Time passed was all he knew, though he found he could not fully tell how long before Tsunade's loud voice cut like a well sharpened kunai through his conscious.

"Team nine!"

* * *

A wash of pink hair spun into life next to him, a pale hand raising to call the attention of the owners and a familiar voice sprung out a simple order. On the blonde's other side the scrape of two chairs being pulled out and the settle of fabric clad bodies sounded. Before he could even swallow his food and great his team members with a happy welcome Sakura is turning to him with narrowed eyes.

"We heard you submitted your genin," she said without preamble.

"Eh?" he blinked, it has barely been an hour since he has done so. Not even his genin know as of yet, "how-"

"Do we know?" Sakura cut him off, "doesn't matter."

"The question is _why_?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto looked between the two and then let his blue gaze rest on the quiet Sai settled in the other side of Sasuke. He sighed, pushing away his bowl of half-finished Kami-blessed ramen, looking heaven ward for a moment he let his shoulders give a soft shrug, "I think they're ready."

"You _'think'_?" Sakura grits out, sarcasm and something more – possibly concern but not for him – filling her voice.

Naruto rolls his eyes, "they're in better shape than we were."

"What are you talking about, dobe?"

Sakura hums in agreement, a puzzled look in her green eyes,"I was already healing cuts by then, and Shinji hasn't even started. Sasuke had clan training and was rookie of the year. You had a _biju_ and your shadow clones."

Naruto didn't let his muscles stiffen at that statement, only gave a sheepish smile and scratched the back of his head, while an awkward laugh left his throat, "I, uh, forgot?"

All three of his teammates looked back at him strangely, Sasuke no doubt about to say something, but in that moment their ordered food came and Naruto took his escape. Placing down enough for himself his friends he gave a hastily spoken jumble of words that were meant to be an excuse and swiftly left.

He is normally so good about that, so well versed in keeping past lives and the one he has presently lived separated. But with that slip up comes crashing down the reality that he is finally surviving enough of them to forget which is which at times in absent minded comments and comfort.

He'll need to be more careful in the future, this world so peaceful and promising that it has him letting down his guard in the sense of security it has created.

The blonde raises his head to the sky as he hops over the roof tops of his village, thinking on the changes that have incited such a safety to be felt by his war-hardened bones. Relishing in the sight of clouds red as blood floating, lazily hung like a mosaic mixing warmth with a cool, welcoming blue that is only ever that vivid to his eyes when he's in Konoha.

Wondering at whether or not there is a cloud for each change, and thinks on finding Shikamaru to test that theory, but he is already at the gates to the Uchiha compound and he has yet to tell Itachi of his genin team participating in the exams.

Itachi approves.

Unsurprising for the fact that his lover has been there to see the three grow and blossom with their potential, showing up to many of their practices and even aiding the blonde in his job as sensei.

Kakashi is the next to approach him.

The silver haired Hatake stopping him in the streets as he and Itachi are out shopping for groceries – because apparently having more instant ramen in the kitchen than _'actual food'_ isn't acceptable.

Naruto looks from his old sensei to his lover and Itachi gives him a small smile, before nodding and continuing down the market street to a vegetable stand not too far away.

"You submitted them," Kakashi states blandly, his book nowhere in sight for once.

"Yeah," Naruto gives a confident nod, "I think their ready."

Kakashi looks at him in assessment before giving an eye smile, "maa, are you sure?"

Naruto gives the man a questioning look which the Hatake waves a lazy hand at, "their more prepared than team seven was."

Kakashi hums at that, "you mean the first time?"

The blonde gives a nod, blue eyes slightly distant as the memories of his first chunin exams fuzzily come to mind.

"I don't even know why you submitted us back then," Naruto breathed out in a huff of air, "we were a horrible team. No dynamic."

"Maa, I can't say much for my other self," the man starts, "but _I_ submitted your three because Sakura and Sasuke needed to gain more experience."

"What?"

"Those two only knew a small part of the shinobi world," Kakashi hummed out, eyes to the sky, hands tucked into his pockets, "participating in the exams would show them another part."

"I thought-"

"That it was because of your situation?" The man gives an eye smile before shaking his head and turning away, "I wouldn't have submitted you three if you wouldn't learn something, or," he pauses in his steps away from the blonde, "if any one of you didn't stand a chance."

Naruto blinks away his shock as his sensei walks away with a lazily thrown backwards wave.

* * *

The trek to Suna is hot with unyielding bursts of sand riding the waves of wind crashing into them, scraping at every piece of skin and finding ways to log into their clothes to becoming a chafing nuisance. His students won't stop complaining about it.

Truly, he had warned them to expect such conditions, but it would seem they did not heed his kind warnings to cover everything they could. To be fair, none of the other genin making the same journey listened either – too secure and egotistically pumped to believe that anything they say could be wrong. Supposedly too high in rank, now that they are to have a chance at making chunin, to listen to their jounin sensei and any advice given.

It is only after their complaints start to grate on his nerves does he pull them aside and wrap the extra scarfs and bandages that he and Itachi packed around them; ignoring the envious looks some of the other students gave his genin as they passed the scene by.

Frowning down at the sloppily tied together bundles of clothes he lets out a sigh, "listen next time," he tells them pointedly before spinning on his heal and walking towards the stationary Itachi who is waiting patiently for them.

"Yes, Naruto-sensei!" Choruses behind him, and only his lover is witness to the brightly fond smile shining in his sky-blue eyes.

By the time they reach the gates most of their group is in a haggard state, though the wind died down the heat only seemed to intensify the closure they were to the village.

Gaara was waiting for them, a politely blank look about his face, Kage robes adorned with his two siblings and several guards by his side. Naruto smile wide and picked up his pace, his hand moving to wave widely at his friend, "Panda-chan! Panda-chan! Long time no see, how have you been?!"

He skid to a halt before the redhead ignoring the venomous look through narrowed eyes the nickname gained him; the goofy grin not once leaving his face. Before the guards could react Naruto wrapped his long arms around his friend and pulled the man into a tight hug despite the oppressing heat that bared down on them all.

"How's the seal?" He mumbled so only the redhead could hear.

"No problems," is whispered back just as quiet.

As the rest of the group catch up his genin are staring back and forth between the two friends in wonder, the blonde having slung an arm companionably around the Kage's shoulders. Even if there is a small tug at his heart still when he catches sight of the sun shining upon red hair and pale skin, lighting up teal eyes with summer heat and a desert sunset, the pain has dispersed, the desperate want all but gone.

"Panda-chan, meet my genin," he gestured with enthusiasm to the three gathered in the front of the small crowd of leaf shinobi, "and Uchiha Itachi, my boyfriend." Even just saying such a term with Itachi's name in the same sentence makes his heart pick up speed and a warm feeling settle over him.

Gaara gives a pleasant nod, "welcome to Suna."

And while Itachi and his two male students – gaping as the genin may be – give _'thank you'_ s to the man, the lone girl does not.

"What the hell?!" Naoki bursts out in a demanding yell, something Naruto is surprised she refrained from doing immediately. Perhaps it was the shock.

"Language," Itachi reprimands softly from behind the three.

"Bu-but, but," Naoki stutters with wide eyes, waving frantically at the two friends.

Naruto laughs, eyes full of life, "Gaara's my friend," he tells the young girl, reaching out and patting her head with a close-eyed smile. Spinning his head around to look at the man standing next to him Naruto makes a most important request, "Panda-chan," he starts in a serious voice, "do you know any good bars here?"

The man give the blonde a cautious look, "why?"

"Because we're going drinking tonight!" The smile that breaks across his face is something he can't contain, and shines from a burning fire of hope and love and friendship that has only been lit once more thanks to how different everything has become.

* * *

Naruto hadn't realized how boring it could possibly be to be a sensei for a team taking the chunin exams.

Nerve-wracking; yes.

Boring; not so much.

Due to regulations they weren't permitted to witness the tests take place in real time. Not the first two, at least. The third was an open event like every other exam held by villages, and allowed both shinobi and civilians to participate in spectating.

The first two last a total of two weeks and during that time those escorting the teams are to remain within the village boundaries.

Two weeks of being stuck in Suna with no true means of entertainment. Despite being friends with Gaara the Kazekage was immensely busy with paperwork and the examination.

The first night had been an exception for the redhead, as he took the evening off. But he was now buried under mountains of dreaded filing and bureaucracy.

The visiting shinobi weren't allowed to use the training ground unsupervised and Naruto felt no need to give away his fighting style or any abilities more than he has to; caution now is for the best, especially when peace talks are still not assured.

Which is how Itachi and him found themselves wondering the streets of Suna like civilians, weaving through crowds and conversations while looking for something to do.

By the time they had explored the entire market district the day was over and they only had thirteen more to go. A thought that made Naruto groan and truly contemplate hitting his head against a wall.

It was the middle of the first week that they stumbled across the village orphanage. The building looked newly renovated, no doubt Gaara's doing. With a small tug to Itachi's hand - which he hasn't released since they left the hotel - Naruto pulled the Uchiha towards the residence.

The blonde knocked lightly on the door to alert the one running the orphanage that they had guests. In mere minutes the brown doors were opened to reveal an older woman with a kind, worn face. Her hair pulled back in a sharp bun and the smell of old books and drool lingering on her green draping shirt.

Naruto gave a blinding smile to the woman, promptly requesting to play with the children.

Surprise took over the caregiver's face, stretching her wrinkling, sun-kissed skin, and revealing a pair of deep grey eyes. There was a long pause before the woman stepped aside and beckoned them in.

The floor boards underfoot didn't creak and the room smelled only partially of spit and a strange scent that only children could produce when they stayed in an area for so long - like innocence and flowers, dirt and smiles. Like warm milk and soft hugs with the tinkling sound of laughter ringing in high pitched waves against the sun warmed atmosphere.

The worn woman lead them through the building and weaved her way to a door that led back outside, into a fenced area where children ran about and chased after balls and other toys with gusto. The sight warmed Naruto's heart.

When the children finally noticed them standing there they all suddenly froze in their tracks, the hope bleeding into them made the blonde suddenly regret this decision; of course these kids would want nothing more than to be taken into a home. And two strangers appearing would seem like a pair of prospective parents. To tell them that they would need to leave left a heavy weight in his stomach and an acidic taste in his mouth. It made him take a half step back.

That is, before the old woman spoke.

"Now listen 'ere! These shinobi h've offered their time to come 'ere and play with you all, so be nice!"

The hope turned to joy, to excitement, to happiness.

The hope turned to something not broken.

And then the questions came, loud and demanding, said all at once with a reverence and curiosity only children could truly intone into their high-pitched voices.

Bombarding the two and circling them with grabbing fists and dragging arms towards all directions at once, asking to play, where they are from, what it's like to be a ninja.

When the children had finally settled, their inquiries answered, and their burst of adrenaline worn down Naruto was able to look to his side and observe Itachi interact with the group of kids that had chosen him as their designated playmate for as long as he was willing to stay.

The dark-haired man was sitting cross-legged braiding a young girl's hair with deft fingers while letting two others play with his own. A group of five children surrounded him in a semi-circle, eyes wide and giving their undivided attention to the Uchiha as he spilled out a fantastically dramatic tale of one of his missions.

When the small girl's hair was finished another took her place and Itachi all the while spun his story to fit the ears of young children.

And suddenly all Naruto could see was Itachi sitting in the Uchiha compound with a child of their own allowing her adoptive father to card a brush through her hair and braid it. All he could see was Itachi teaching a young boy how to cook, and reading stories to two children tucked into bed to get them to sleep. All he could see was picture frames depicting a family including Itachi and him and kids.

It is the first time he has ever had such a thought. About anyone.

It made a blush rise to his cheeks and a bubbly feeling twist around his heart.

* * *

His genin pass the first two tests, strikingly similar in design to Konoha's own - a written exam taken and then a survival test.

Pride surges in waves through his veins at the worn students leaning on another with bright smiles and eyes that contrast sharply with their worn bodies. Pride at their success and how far that have come.

They have two months before the final examination, two months to train and prepare for what is to come. And Naruto has no plans to waste it.

* * *

The stars were millions not blocked by clouds or bright lights, scattering like a painting across the night sky. The sand was soft underhand, prickling playfully at their calloused skin. Naruto's hand not supporting him as he propped against the desert floor was carding through silken black locks that pooled in his lap.

Itachi's eyes were locked on the spots of burning fire above them, a small smile on his lips as his head rested on the blonde's legs.

Peaceful.

That is the word best to describe their situation.

Peaceful.

A word he used to breathe out like a lost hope, a prayer never heard by the heavens that abandoned them to a distasteful fate.

They had just finished a light spar utilizing taijutsu only, one that gave nothing away. It was invigorating to battle against Itachi. Always is and left him breathless less because of the act and more because of who it was committed with. Almost three years of dating the man and that has yet to change.

The crow summoner below him suddenly shifted and pulled to a sitting position facing the Uzumaki. An intense look was on his face, searching eyes scanned the blonde and left Naruto more puzzled than anything.

"What," Naruto finally asked, after his lover stayed quiet for minutes on end.

Itachi's eyes went soft, a light to them that was not caused by the moon or stars reflected like a beacon, "marry me?"

Naruto felt his eyes go wide, a shock running through his entire frame, "huh?"

Itachi looks nervously unsure for a split second and the blonde fears he said something wrong. But the look passes as suddenly as it came.

"I love you, and," Itachi pauses here, his hands clenching slightly, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So," a deep breath is taken in, "marry me?"

The words strike a harsh cord in the Uzumaki's chest, a tight pressure leaning into his ribs and making his lungs work harder, his heart stutter.

Because Itachi could spend his whole life with Naruto, but there is the highest of chances that Naruto will not spend his whole life with Itachi in return - it is something he cannot promise because he very well might have all his tomorrows be yesterdays, again. Despite his belief in this timeline that niggling fear lingers.

Looking at Itachi now he wants nothing more than to say yes, to accept. They have been dating for almost three years and maybe this is more sudden than most but in their world time is relative - they could very well die tomorrow after all.

Which is why his smile spreads like a beam of sunlight across his face with blinding happiness and hope and love more than anything.

He moves at speeds not capable of being seen by a civilian eye, tackling his love to the ground and smashing their lips together in a searing kiss.

"Yes," he breathes out with reverence as he breaks for air, "yes, yes, yes, yes."

The word falls from his mouth endlessly because maybe if he says it enough whatever fates are controlling his nightmare will hear. Will allow him this much. This promise to spend his life with Itachi and no one else.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more lovely readers have given meaning to the red clouds:
> 
> Webpixie (on AO3) says:
> 
> "if maybe this loop is either Infinite Tsukuyomi(even tho you brought that option up yourself finally too) or nearly more likely perhaps Itachi's Tsukuyomi, such as what he did for/to Izumi Uchiha(well in non-anime verse anyways) -possibly- done as a way to give him some hope back since he was losing it so much. the fact that naruto references how easily things turned different are certainly not helping me shy away from that theory."
> 
> Suezanne (on FF) says:
> 
> "red clouds can be seen as dawn and can be used as a symbol of new beginnings"


	23. Hoping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Ello lovely readers! Chapter 23… only four more to go, wow… the countdown begins, ne?
> 
> Also – shameless self-promotion: I just posted a new story called 'Abandon' which is a Naruto/Death Note crossover with Obito being the main character, pairings undecided-ish. You should all go check it out!
> 
> Anyway, hope you like this chapter, and please review!

Hope is such a funny thing.

It grows and twists through everything despite pain and sorrow, loss and remorse. It forces its way into your very being until it is the only stitches holding your beaten skin together and to remove it would mean falling apart.

If hope is synonymous with living, then in the shinobi world no one is fully alive.

In the later years of war, to hope is a sin of a caliber not rated as it is often too painful to consider the consequences of giving in. They fought not because they thought they could win but because it was all they could do. If they stopped then the deaths would be all for not, and the enemy would claim victory from their disgrace.

Giving over to hope is a lot like drowning in a field of flowers. Roots and petals shoving down your throat and tearing open lungs till they are replacing every vital organ in your body.

Hope is poison.

One that many choose to die by.

For the longest time Naruto lost his hope, let it whither and pull back the roots that supported his bones, the leaves that let his heart beat with each gentle breeze of fresh air. He lost his hope. Became encompassed by ash and the stench of the dead and dying. Lungs no longer filled with soft plants but shrunken matter rotting in pools of blood.

The last time he ever saw Shikamaru in one of his previous lives the Nara had been gazing in a lost daze into empty sands. Naruto had settled before the man, allowing the grains of earth to scrape against skin.

_"Do you think there's still hope?" Naruto asked, a whisper in the still air._

_Shikamura barely made a noise to acknowledge he heard but nonetheless tipped his head back to stare into a starless night sky. Even the heavens had abandoned them to darkness._

_"What's there to hope for?"_

They were at war, it made sense to utter such words past a worn throat and tired mind.

But now Naruto had more than enough to feed his blooming hope - Itachi and peace and his students and his family.

He could hope for the future of a world changing with clouds of red and gentle promises of safety for generations not dogged by hands of war worthy prejudice and hate.

* * *

Shinji looked at the blonde, eyes slightly nervous - but Naruto surmised it came from the upcoming exam and not being in his presence, nor fear of repercussions for waking the Uzumaki up.

"And I was having such a good dream," Naruto sighed, wistfully letting his mind wander back to warm tea and strong arms.

"Were ya happy?" the words are unexpected and make the older blink in confusion.

"I," the blonde starts, still unsure as to why his little not-for-long-genin would ask such a thing, "yeah, I was happy."

The young shinobi looks at him with green eyes that remind Naruto of something but he can't seem to place it.

Brushing off the encounter he climbed from the bed to grab his clothes and gear, starting towards the bathroom to change when his student suddenly spoke up again from behind him, "does it count?"

"What?" he asked, again feeling confusion role through him in waves. The blonde turned to face the boy and found himself locked in eyes that looked so close to those he saw in the mirror before he found his team - eyes haunted by late nights of dreams with fleeting warm touches and well wishes of loved ones not there. Never there.

"Does it count?"

And a wave of memories come crashing down on the blonde in that instant.

_The tent was damp, opening and closing like a throat as air pressure shifted around the encampment, the thick haze of after-storm muddle rested heavy on the two occupants. The green-brown walls of fabric – it used to be tan – wavered in small breezes and let in bursts of cooler temperatures not meant to be felt by the sick and injured. For the dying it did not matter._

_Konohamaru spread out on a cot stared blankly ahead, having just woken up and not spoken a word since – though the blonde thought he spotted tear tracks staining the younger's cheeks, he wouldn't mention it; everyone cried nowadays. At least, those who had tears left to shed._

_It had been a month since the brown haired boy – no, not a boy anymore, he's seen too much to have such an innocent title – had returned from a mission gone wrong. Ebisu, and the man's three students had been sent out to gather intel and supplies from a civilian town not yet hit by the war's main battles._

_The only token left of the closet-pervert was his glasses and headband. Nothing remained of the other two._

_Konohamaru had come back with a shattered arm, a nastily broken leg with the bone protruding. Though the medics had worked diligently to save what they could they were unable to bring full function back into the arm, and the leg was promptly lost to a particularly harmful infection gained from non-too-ideal healing conditions._

_The blonde has made it a point to visit his friend – one of only few remaining – every chance he gets._

_"Bad dream?" Naruto offers to break the silence._

_"No," Konohamaru laughs, a broken mess of sound that twists something in the Uzumaki's heart, "no, it was a good dream. Happy," it is let out in a whisper. A small bitter-sweet smile flitters over chapped lips, "we pranked Ebisu-sensei, and he made us do extra laps in training."_

_"Oh," is all that comes from the blonde's mouth, he can't think of anything else to say._

_The silence stretches out again, but this time it is the young Sarutobi who breaks it, "do you think," the words are hesitant, as if the boy isn't sure quite how to phrase his sentence, "that it counts?"_

_Naruto makes an inquisitive noise, "that what counts?"_

_"The happiness."_

He understands.

Of course, a boy who has nothing of biological family and had nothing for so long would ask such a question. A boy who dreams each night of a place filled with loved parents and warm hugs, where happiness is not a commodity but a given. He would ask. If the happiness in that dream is happiness when the circumstances it finds itself in are not reality but an illusion of subconscious wishful thinking.

"Shinji!" Kirishima's voice breaks through the veil brought on by the simple question, "hurry up and get sensei! We're gonna' be late!"

Shinji startles at the sudden call his name, giving Naruto a wide-eyed look that makes the blonde shove down a smile and the desire to ruffle the boy's hair. He gives his student a mock salute instead, that he turns into a victory sign before slipping into the bathroom to change.

Naoki is right, after all, they can't be late when arriving for his little genin's final day of exams that will determine their eligibility for being chunin. He has no doubt that they will make it, from what small pieces of information he was able to get out of Gaara his students passed the first two tests with near perfect scores – a fact that made pride swell in his chest and led to an impromptu feast at the restaurant of his student's choice. Though the three hadn't known what it was all for they had given no objections to their sensei treating them.

When he exists the bathroom Naoki and Hideki have joined Shinji in the blonde's room, Itachi – his _fiancé_ – leaning against the wall with a small smile on his lips.

No one knows of their engagement yet – beside Gaara, but that is because the blonde couldn't contain his excitement and had slipped during one of their few lunches together. Both agreeing to hold off on any announcements till after the exams are over and they are back in Konohagakure, and till the celebrations for his student's return – chunin or not – passes.

* * *

The stands are crowded, filled to the brim with civilians and shinobi alike, all anticipating the upcoming battles between genin. But Naruto couldn't, honestly, care less about any other team other than his own. He knows that seeing how well the genin of the other nations are doing and what techniques they offer is prudent to determine the village strengths, but other jounin are here from Konoha that can complete that task.

The first two fights don't include any of his students, and Naruto is too jittery to really pay much attention to what is happening in the ring; the only thing keeping him in his seat instead of pacing is Itachi's steady hand on his.

The first of his team to make an entrance is Hideki.

The Nara is to face off against a shinobi from Kirigakure who goes by the name Ikeda Kenji, a well-respected genin from his village that has all but mastered the hidden mist technique from what research the blonde was able to do. A good opponent for the young Nara – one that will give him a good fight and show that he is truly worthy of earning the title chunin.

The surrounding patrons go quiet as Gaara stands to announce the two contestants, his face stoic – regal, the features of a true Kage lining his gaze.

Naruto is vibrating in his seat as Hideki makes his way to the arena floor, rubble and singe marks scattering the clearing from the previous fights.

It's over quickly.

The proctor having barely jumped out of range before the two are attacking each other – engaging in a swift battle of taijutsu, and despite it being Hideki's worst area of shinobi arts the Nara holds his own. A swing of the Kiri-nin's left arm has his student ducking under and around to jab a hard elbow into the other's gut, following the motion through and spinning to shove a kick into the boy's back. It sends his opponent careening across the field.

Ikeda gets quickly to his feet, flying through hand signs and Naruto feels a wave of disappointment as the clearing is covered in a thick layering of mist.

He supposes that he'll have to ask Hideki for the details later, but that doesn't stop him from grumbling about it. To which Naruto can practically _feel_ Itachi suppressing the urge to roll his eyes.

When the mist clears the genin from Kiri is locked securely in the Nara's shadow, and when it is proven the boy can't break the jutsu the proctor calls the fight in Hideki's favor.

Naruto is on his feet cheering and pumping his fist in the air within a second – no doubt embarrassing his adorable little student in the process. By the time Shinji is up to battle the blonde has settled down again, though the face-splitting grin won't stop shining with all his pride.

Hamasaki Nori is to be the Chiba's opponent, an older genin coming from Iwa that has been through the exams numerous times prior and never managed to pass due to an abundance of issues Naruto would rather not think on as his student faces off against the teen. Hamasaki is known to prominently use earth release techniques mixed in with weaponry and taijutsu.

A balanced combination when placed against Shinji who dominates in taijutsu, and utilizes poison tipped weapons to paralyze his enemies. Though Naruto did catch Sakura training the boy in her own destructive style once; undoubtedly not the only time the pinket had taken the boy away from the hospital to do so. And if his suspicions are correct the Hinata also gave the boy pointers on his taijutsu. Nonetheless the fight will be interesting, especially with the technique that Itachi had seen fit to teach the boy over the two month break between tests.

Nori attacks first, rushing forward with a wild look in his deep brown eyes that Naruto suspects he think will shake the younger genin and make him freeze up.

It doesn't.

In fact, Shinji responds with a volley or senbon that the blonde knows are tipped with Sakura's favorite nonlethal concoction. They are thrown as nothing more than a delay, and Naruto has to hold back a frown at recognizing the fact his student is holding off on making a defining move.

It's not till a handful of minutes into the fight that Naruto sees what the brunette is waiting for – an opportunity to use the genjutsu that Itachi taught him, as a way of saying thank you, the blonde concludes. A way of saying that the young boy appreciated the time and effort the Uchiha put into teaching him such a skill.

And to show that Shinji plans to win his final genin exam match using it.

Glancing to his side the Uzumaki is satisfied to see that his lover has pieced it together as well. Though they will both being having a conversation with the boy after the matches about using the best means to take out an opponent, not just waiting to for an opportunity to use a single technique.

But it works, in the end. Shinji is able to capture the older genin in his genjutsu that distorts reality; making everything backwards – up becomes down, left becomes right, wrong becomes right, and where you think you are looking becomes where you aren't. Though the effects are easy to see, thus making it easy for the victim to realize that they are stuck in an illusion, escaping from it is exceptionally hard.

Simple, but extremely effective.

Naruto is cheering for his student before the proctor even calls the fight.

The blonde watches with bubbling excitement as Naoki makes her way steadily, confidently down to face off against Fujita Masumi, a shinobi of Suna. Both wielding tanto blades – and though Naoki favors elemental ninjutsu attacks she is adept in kenjutsu. The young girl falls shorter in taijutsu, but makes up for it in her genjutsu and determined nature.

The fight is brilliant, a beautiful dance between two pupils trading blow after blow of razor-sharpened silver blades. Whirling jutsu flying from one end of the field to the other with brief engagements of hand-to-hand that Naoki always finds a way to break before she gets severely injured.

It all ends with blades held firmly to each other's' necks, the metal glinting in the mid-day Suna sunlight that beat down on all within its expansive territory.

It all ends in a tie, but the blonde couldn't be happier, couldn't be prouder that his students made it this far. And so he cheers as loud as he can for his lone female student as she smiles and shakes hands with her opponent.

* * *

His students return wearing their chunin vests with heads held high.

Proudly displaying their raise in status.

Saying _'we did it', 'we made it'!_

The other members of their old academy class shower them with questions and congratulations, and Naruto once more treats them to a feast of a diner for all that they have accomplished. His own team joining in on the celebration; Sakura promising to drag the blonde out drinking later to _'properly celebrate'_.

And it isn't till Naruto has given his report, and returned his genin – _no,_ chunin – to their rightful homes that he and Itachi allow the pinket to lead them to a bar with the rest of their friends.

And it isn't till they are all settled, drinks to their lips that Naruto gives Itachi a small nod and smile, it isn't until then that he tells them.

"Itachi and I are engaged," he says it casually as if talking of the weather or a passing topic of no importance.

The table is soaked with spit-out alcohol that his friends couldn't keep in their mouths at the announcement.

"What?" Sasuke is the first to weakly ask, a dazed look in his eyes.

"Naruto and I are getting married, Otouto," Itachi repeats, his onyx eyes full of good humor and the slight wrinkling at their edges tells Naruto that he is holding back a laugh.

The next thing the Uzumaki knows it that there is a too-tight grip on his shoulders, with four faces grinning with too-innocent smiles – that send panicked waves down his spine – surrounding him.

"Naruto," Ino says sickly sweet.

"When did this happen?" Sakura picks up for her friend.

"In Suna," he whispers out, shrinking away from the flames that all but sprout from the womens' eyes.

"And why," the grip tightens, "didn't you send word before?"

Naruto's eyes go wide, and his mind races a mile a minute to find an excuse – he looks to Itachi but the man is calmly sipping his drink as if his future husband isn't being attacked by a group of ravenous kunoichi.

"Well," he starts scratching at his cheek and squinting his eyes shut, "you see," he pause for a moment more, trying to gain time, "we wanted it to be surprise?" It comes out as more of a question then statement but Naruto hopes that it is enough to satisfy the four women.

Sakura searches his face, green orbs narrowed in assessment, "tell us everything."

And so he does, babbling on about the night sky and how amazing Itachi looked laid out lazily in the sands. He tells them of how shocked he was by the question and how he couldn't stop saying yes. How it all felt surreal.

He doesn't mention his fears, nor why he said yes so many times like a prayer, a wild hoping dream that the fates will answer his pleading cries. Because they don't need to know. Don't need to be privy to those particular portions of this fairytale story his spins for their ears.

It's when the girls start loudly planning out _everything_ that the blonde pushes his chair out from the table with a muttered need for another, stronger, drink in his system to properly handle this. With steps that are not nearly as staggering as he needs them to be Naruto crosses the distance to the bar and waves down the owner to request a bottle of their hardest sake. The man gives him a once over then follows the path he had taken and locks eyes on the rowdy table of squealing girls, before giving a solemn nod of understanding and turning to fulfill the blonde's order.

A jounin leans drunkenly into the bar next to the waiting blonde, Naruto ignoring the presence in favor of letting his mind wander back to ways to escape the kunoichi without notice. Admittedly the bottle he just bought will make the process more trying but not entirely impossible – not if he offers them some of it as well, impairing their judgement just as much as his own to give himself an equal fighting ground.

These are the thoughts plaguing his mind when he feels a hand land on his shoulder, forcing down his automatic response to drop kick the person Naruto lets his azure orbs slid to his right and take in the form of a stupefied, dark-haired, shinobi with a wide smile. One that the man probably thinks is attractive but only makes him look constipated.

Backing out of the grip Naruto gives the man no more of his attention, trying to make his disinterest as clear as possible.

The hand lands on his left this time, an arm wrapped around his shoulders in a demanding manner. The jounin leans in further his breath stinking of cheap sake and cigars, Naruto's nose wrinkles in distaste.

"Get off of me," he says coolly, a warning in his eyes.

"Don' be li'e tha'!" Is exclaimed loudly, gaining looks from other customers.

Naruto scowls, "I'm not interested," he pushes the man back, detaching the arm and taking small satisfaction in the way the man stumbles slightly. It doesn't last long.

For a drunk the man moves surprisingly fast, spinning the blonde and trapping him against the bar between his arms. Wide smile and disgusting breathe leaning in too close for comfort.

But before the Uzumaki can so much as open his mouth in protest the man is being ripped from in front of him, and thrown to the floor. Naruto blinks twice before his brain catches up with what has just happened, and his blue eyes turn to see a seething Itachi. His lover's eyes shadowed as he grabs hold of Naruto's wrist and swiftly pulls them from the building and into the streets of a night-shrouded village.

"Itachi?" Naruto tugs lightly on his arm to test the grip – his wrist doesn't budge, "Itachi," he tries again but the man doesn't answer, instead starting to take to the roof tops heading in the direction of their home.

"Itachi!" The blonde finally bursts when they make it through the front door, "what the hell!? I had it under-"

Lips cover his own with a low growl, ravishing his mouth in manner that can only be taken as dominating – possessive.

Oh.

They make it to the hallway before the Uchiha is slamming the blonde's back hard against the wall, one hand tangling in his locks while the other has a bruising grip on his hip.

_Oh._

Itachi's mouth moves from his and it is all Naruto can do to hold back the whimper rising in his chest at the loss. An entirely different sound leaves him when that same mouth latches onto his neck, sucking and biting right over his most sensitive spot. His hands scramble for purchase on broad shoulders as the crow summoner bruises his skin.

The hand removes itself from his hair, both now sliding to grip at his thighs and lift them to wrap tightly around the man's waist, rubbing their lengths together as a consequence and sending bursts of pleasure down Naruto's spine.

Naruto pants as his mind starts to work again, "heh," he lets out an air-filled laugh, "didn't know…" he moans when Itachi rolls his hips forward, running his bulging manhood into the blonde's backside. "You were the jealous type," he manages to finish.

All the statement earns him is the ripping open of his pants, and a brief period in which Itachi steps back to pull his own shirt over his head and Naruto takes the initiative to strip himself as well.

Being pushed back into the wall Naruto gave no protests, this time with his chest pressed against the hard surface and Itachi at his back. It sent a thrill down his spine that coiled into warmth twisting in his abdomen.

A wet tongue slid over the curve of his ear and a mouth, more sedated than before, kissed his neck and down his shoulder till it reached the space between his shoulder blades. A hand came up, sliding from his hip to poke two fingers into his mouth which he coated thickly with saliva – with this action it became obvious the Uchiha wasn't going to stop long enough to get the lube from their room upstairs.

Not that the blonde minded in the least.

The fingers were removed from his lips, a trail of spit pulling along with them till it wetly snapped and stuck to the blonde's chin. Itachi's mouth reaffirmed its position on his neck, tongue swirling lazily in nonsensical patterns as his hand parted the blonde's cheeks and a finger delved into him. The digit slowly moved, allowing the Uzumaki to become accustomed to it before the second and then third were added. Stretching him and filling him but not nearly enough. With his forehead pressed against the wall, the cool plaster a contrast to his overheated skin, Naruto whimpered out a half moan while pushing his hips back against the fingers.

"Ita-," the start of his lover's name was cut off as the digits brushed against his prostate, a choked noise leaving his throat instead. Naruto could feel the smug smirk curling across the Uchiha's face.

He lightly brushed against the same spot twice more before pulling all three fingers out, and the blonde would have let out a protestant shout if it weren't for the feeling of something bigger starting to push into his hole.

It burns at first, being filled so completely, it scorches his walls as they try and make room for more and more and more. But Itachi doesn't rush it, never has, no matter how desperate either of them were the Uchiha has always given the blonde time to adjust. Time to get used to being so completely full, and this time is no different, but Naruto is more impatient than anything and so before the fire has a chance to disappear entirely he is pushing back and grinding his hips.

The action pulls a strangled sound from his lover, and Naruto releases a triumphant huff of air while repeating the movement. Trying to blindly aim for his prostate with each backwards thrust. When Itachi regained his senses the dark-haired man's fingers dig deeply into the Uzumaki's hips, holding them in place for a moment while he himself pulls back, almost removing his length before slamming back in. The powerful thrust makes Naruto moan in pleasure, nails scraping against the wall as the shocking sensation bursts into his body.

Two more thrusts and Itachi is hitting his prostate, sending white hot ecstasy raving through the blonde's veins. From there, they set a steady pace, one that picks up speed slightly and dissolves into a desperately smacking onslaught of hips and back. From there, everything blurs together, his body melting under each of Itachi's touches. And all he can remember is calling out his lover's name while his vision becomes dotted with spots of black and something warm fills him.

He woke the next morning to find his head buried into the small of Itachi's back, legs tangles with his lover's and arm wrapped around to rest over a muscled stomach. The even breathing of the Uchiha let the blonde know that he was still in the throes of sleep, causing Naruto to smile warmly and enjoy the moment a second longer before extracting himself to make breakfast.

Pulling a random shirt over his head and putting on a pair of underwear to cover himself, the blonde silently padded down the stairs and into the kitchen. He glanced out the window to find the sky clouded and the patter of rain starting to sound against the window pane. Biting his lip in debate the blonde turned to pull out the necessary ingredients for breakfast.

It was the sore pain that ran up his spine that had him sending out a summon to inform his students that practice is cancelled for the day; more than thankful for the bad weather providing an excuse. And more than excited to treat Itachi to breakfast in bed, and a day of nothing but lazing with his fiancé. A warmth filling his chest at the idea, and a goofy smile possessing his lips.

* * *

A few days later the weather was warm, as it is wont to be in Konoha, the air light with a caressing trickle of wind that brought with it the smell of forest and flowers. Clouds lazily hung above in rippling waves, brushing the sky gently with the wisp of their tails. The grass tickled at whatever skin it came in contact with as Naruto sat cross-legged behind Itachi, fingers running smoothly through silk locks as they waited for the blonde's newly minted chunin team to arrive.

They were late, but the with the weather they were having it was not so surprising as it made one want to relax and spend it in the best of ways – braiding Itachi's hair was Naruto's personal preference for welcoming in the climate.

He couldn't think of a better way to wait for his students – students that would be receiving apprenticeships with some of the best shinobi in the village.

He planned to tell them after forcing them to take the bell test again. Shinji would be training under Sakura, taking after her with his almost perfect chakra control and deep interest in poisons.

Anko would take Naoki under her wing, something Naruto only slightly cringes at – but he supposes that having Kurenia teach her in genjutsu as well would make up for the snake summoner's eccentric nature.

Hideki, with his new interest in the interrogation force and handling spy networks would take to studying under Ibiki and his gang at T&I.

Naruto couldn't be more proud of them and their growth. Iruka was right.

"They're late," Itachi says titling his head slightly and looking at Naruto out of the corner of his eye, "what are you doing?"

"Braiding your hair," the blonde says simply, offering a blinding smile with an added shine to his blue eyes that he knew the Uchiha couldn't resist.

"Sorry!" Naoki's voice calls out minutes later as the three missing shinobi tumble into the clearing.

"Sorry, sensei," the three chorus, and the blonde can't stay mad at them when they do that – he suspects they know it, too.

Shaking his head he ties off Itachi's hair and rises to his feet.

"Itachi-nii," Shinji says blinking up at the Uchiha, "why do ya 'ave flow'rs in yer hair?"

The man's hand flies to the braid that the blonde had just finished creating, and Naruto watches with amusement as the Uchiha's eyes go wide when slim fingers brush against the soft petals and stems woven in.

"Naruto," Itachi growls out, his eyes narrowing just as fast as they had gone wide. The blonde sheepishly rubs the back of his head giving an innocent smile. The man stalks forward, grabbing hold of the blonde's black shirt and leaning in to whisper in his ear, "we'll _discuss_ this later."

_Oh._ Is the only thought that goes through the blonde's head.

* * *

Itachi doesn't take out the flowers for the entire practice - a delicate array of blue irises and yellow daffodils ornamenting his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:: The genjutsu that Shinji used is, as far as I know, not one used in Naruto – but I thought that it would be nice to give him something that is similar to his name-sake's technique.
> 
> For you people too lazy to look it up:
> 
> Blue Irises mean hope.
> 
> Daffodils mean new beginnings and rebirth.


	24. Waking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers!
> 
> Thank you all for your reviews!!!
> 
> This chapter is not only super short (literally as short, if not shorter than those I used to write) but also could be considered as something of a filler chapter before the last three, and I’m sorry for that… but at least it’s fluffy!
> 
> Anyway hope you like the chapter! And please review!

 

Light filtered gently into the shadowed room, skipping delicately over scattered clothes and floor. Designing patterns of dappled flowers on the particles that floated lazily in the calm air. A shift of soft fabric and shuffling closer of two bodies sounded loud to the new morning quiet.

Naruto moved with care not to wake his love, letting droopy blue orbs slide along exposed pale skin. Memorizing the sleeping contours of his Uchiha's face to drill a peaceful scene such as this into his mind forever. A moment, the briefest interval of eternity, that he wants to never let go of.

If he could wake to this for the rest of his life then, he surmises, it is a life worth living no matter how it ends or doesn't. If he departs from this time into another he can't fault his heart for opening so wide and filling so much, this love, this feeling, is worth all the past aches, the past losses and pain. It's worth all that is to come, as well.

He reaches out a slow tentative hand, his fingertips brushing delicately along Itachi's hairline and down to his nose. Following the slope to the tip with intense concentration, memorizing, preserving this time, this peace. The blonde's nail scratched minutely as his finger fell off the point slipping across the dark-haired man's pale skin to trace pink lips that parted slightly in sleep. His breath hitching as the plump mouth pushed up to kiss his finger lovingly, eyelids squinted open in slits to reveal drowsy onyx orbs that studied the blonde with warmth. Naruto gave an unabashed smile back, curved with all the building sentiments he can feel twisting his chest.

"Breakfast?" Naruto hummed, removing his hand to let it fall and toy with black locks pooling on the sheets.

Itachi huffed out a breath of air, shifting from his position to trap the blue-eyed blonde under his strong arm, "five more minutes."

The laugh that bubbled from his chest felt like it could lift him into the clouds, giving little struggle to being pressed back into the soft bed. It is a treat for the Uchiha to act so casually about rising for a day - most often the one rising early for the both, but the man came back late from a long mission the night before and faces a three day leave from duty. Likely the man will be rising at his normal time again tomorrow to keep up with training but for today Naruto will revel in the lazy nature.

In lives that feel so far away he used to find such slow mornings to be sinful - a lack of practice, a lack of progress, could mean certain death. But it is not so here, no longer does he feel worry over the future, the one that could take a path following clouds of red. Following change. Following a promise that he used to yell to groups of shinobi selling their lives to War.

The blonde snickered as he heard his love's breathing even out, falling back into the patterns of sleep.

* * *

 

He was expecting a new mission as he and his love walked into the Hokage’s office, a partner one that most likely would require overnight bags to be packed.

He wasn’t expecting for his Baa-chan to spin around on her chair, look him dead in the eye and say, “I’m getting old, Gaki. And it’s about time I pass on this hat,” the Hokage’s red and white garb is held up, before promptly being tossed at the startled blonde. “It’s all yours.”

“I-wait, what?” He manages around his swelling throat. Holding the hat in his hands delicately and so that the symbol for fire faces him.

“Congratulations, Gaki,” the woman rises and comes to a stop in front of him, “you’re the youngest shinobi to become Hokage. Only nineteen,” she smirks, “you beat your father’s record.” The woman moves forward and pulls him into a tight hug, “Just be careful,” she says as she pulls back, “Iwa hates your father, and they’ve been particularly difficult at the summits recently.”

He stares. It is all he can do, because he has held this title before, once when he was merely eighteen when a lifetime was particularly harrowing. And he finds fault in it, during war times. Finds fault in how he was to stay behind and send out others to fight. He, himself, unable – not allowed – to lead any missions, for he was told it was imperative he see to assignments and the piling mountains of paperwork. The blonde understood on some level that should he have left the village and someone found out it would lead to an all-out attack.

But.

But he will never remove the guilt, the remorse, at not being about to join his men on missions, not taking on that responsibility and only watching them fall to the very task he sent them to complete. It was all for the good of the village he would tell himself, but he didn’t believe it for a second. Because what is a village if not those people that live within its cares. And what is a village leader but he who protects them.

So what does that make him, he who could not save even one?

But there is no war now, and however deadly some missions are they are not nearly as suicidal as those he has handed out in the past.

This is his first rein as a Kage during a time of peace.

The clouds are red with this revelation.

* * *

 

 “Now, not only do I have to plan for a wedding but a coronation too!” He heatedly exclaims, a huff leaving his mouth at the sheer amount of _work_ that is ahead of him.

“How troublesome,” the Nara agrees wholeheartedly, “this is why I have no plans to marry.”

The blonde snickers at hearing that, causing a wide eyed Shikamaru to slowly turn his head in disbelief towards the Uzumaki only causing him to burst out into full on laughter.

“Don’t tell me…” the pineapple head’s voice is desperate.

“Okay, I won’t,” Naruto smiles wide and starts to hum out a random tune.

“Naruto,” his companion demands, “who?”

The blonde blinks back innocently, “But Shika-chan, you told me not to tell you!”

He escapes from the stretching shadow with a brilliant flash of yellow and orange.

* * *

 

Shuffling down the stairs of their home after his post-work-out morning shower Naruto walks into the kitchen with a hand rubbing at his eye and a yawn stretching his lips wide. The sight that greets his gaze is of Itachi bent over the stove, shirtless with only a pair of sweatpants hanging low on his pale hips. It makes the blonde’s mouth go dry.

Naruto pads towards the man, reaching around the Uchiha’s waist to link his arms in a tight hug, letting his lips press to the back of the man’s neck and mumbling a ‘ _good morning_ ’ into skin.

Itachi squeezes his hand, “Go sit down, _Hokage-sama_.”

“Maa,” the blonde doesn’t suppress his urge to use Kaka-sensei’s usual term, “don’t call me that, it makes me feel old.”

The statement earns him a laugh that he feels in vibrations through his love’s stomach and back, a pleasant feeling – one he never wants to end. 

 


	25. Promising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a few more chapters really... Still don't own Naruto...
> 
> And before you guys actually hate me I should really warn you: this story is in no way meant to be happy… Better late than never, ne? I won't say much more than that, and honestly I think that already gives way too much away.
> 
> And I know these past two chapters have been really short, but I need to speed things up if I want to have this all done before I move.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter and please review!

 

_“It’s the promise of a lifetime!”_

He never says those words anymore, stopped saying them around the fourth rotation he thinks, because what is a lifetime to one who has lived countless?

Countless lifetimes, countless years, countless days.

That is not to say that he no longer keeps those promises he puts forth, he makes it an almost invariable point to go through with any words he utters no matter the length of time it takes. He hardly makes promises anymore, however, for this reason and so many others. Because the one promise he has never been able to keep has always been the one that means the most to him.

Because he has never been able to protect them. Save them. Keep them safe.

Not.

Even.

One.

* * *

 

"You're gunna' be Hokage?!" Naoki explodes, not even missing a beat after he calmly informed his adorable little students.

"Not for another seven months, I still need to-" he starts but is quickly interrupted.

"This is awesome! Our sensei's the Hokage!"

Naruto smiled warmly at her enthusiastic reaction, her hands pumping into the air, an excited glint in her eyes. His other two students are more sedated in their responses, both congratulating him nonetheless but with a smaller amount of cheering fanfare.

"Sensei," Shinji starts, a burst of his old shyness gripping the boy, "does 'dis mean y'ur gunna' be too busy ta teach us?"

His other students become quiet with the question, looking up at him with nervous big eyes and fidgeting their hands. The blonde frowns at the inquiry, not a wholly unexpected one, but it makes his heart clench all the same. Because Hokage is a responsibility, the entire village becomes his family. The entire village and those who are in it become those he needs to look after. As the leader he must put first the protection of Konohagakure's ideals, its peace, its people. But that does not mean he will turn his back on his team, whether that be team Kakashi or team nine.

"Of course I'll still be training with you," he reaches forward and ruffles the brunette's moppy locks as he speaks.

"Promise?"

"Promise," he nods, smile small but true, "we're a team after all!"

The boy lights up at that, the Uzumaki can _see_ the shy nature and fear melting away. "Yeah," Hideki says, reaching out a hand and squeezing his teammates', "and teams stick together."

Naoki nods as well, "Those who break the rules are scum."

"But those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum!" All three exclaim proudly at the same time, sending a jolt of warm affection through the blonde's body. If there is anything he wishes his students to remember from his teachings it is that.

* * *

 

Their wedding is small, and homey. Quant in a way that makes the blonde’s heart swell. If only thanks to strategically placed ANBU guards and a well-tuned warning from one Senju Tsunade. It is small, but these things don’t need to be big, or lavish and grandiose in obnoxiously ornate ways that demand attention. Because the small things add up to make it large. Like the way Sakura pinned her hair with senbon just perfectly enough to hide the in-built trap, or how Tenten’s kimono has at least twenty hidden kunai tucked into the folds. Like the way Ino and Hinata fluster over flowers and bustle about in a determined frenzy that scares any and all who would dissuade them. The way Lee and Gai proclaim loud bursting words of youth and jubilant cheers for the soon-to-be-husbands. The way Neji, Shino, and Sasuke slide into positions by the entrance as if to guard against any possible unwanted guests. Or, how Kiba has dressed Akamaru in a bowtie and the dog seems to stand all the taller for it. The way his students were bustling around asking left and right if there was anything they could do to be useful, to burn off the building balls of energy swirling rapidly through their veins.

It adds up.

All the small things. Because sometimes the small things are enough that the big ones aren’t needed to be said so loudly.

Naruto squeezed Itachi’s hand that rested warmly in his own, watching the proceedings with a smile and soft blue eyes reflecting the sunlight and red clouds hovering in the sky. In mere minutes they would be listening to Tsunade rattle on about their duties as husband and husband, rattle on and on and on as she officiates their marriage before all their friends, their comrades, their precious people. It is an exhilarating feeling.

Though not nearly as breathe taking as standing before Uchiha Itachi and feeling the world disappear around him, like water falling, sliding off his skin. Muffled noises in the background are the only sign that there is anything beyond the man before him in this world, and Naruto wishes they would just cease there incessant clamor against his ears and let him focus solely on the sound of Itachi’s heartbeat. He doesn’t realize the ceremony is over until a smiling Uchiha drags him forward into a heat-searing kiss, chaste but filled with passion and promise. One that he returns eagerly, ignoring the wolf-whistles and cheers from his friends that fill the room.

* * *

 

The after party for the wedding is less than quant.

It is loud, and brash, filled to the brim with people, from shinobi to civilian alike as the village comes together to celebrate the marriage of the future Hokage, and a self-martyred Uchiha brought home. The colours are equally loud, bursting across the space with splashes of bright orange and yellow, reds and purples with deeper blues – a rainbow of hues that liven the entire venue to the brink of bursting. He has no complaint, who is he to deny them this festivity, when all they wish to show is their congratulations on a partnership – though he suspects most wish to simply get drunk.

The alcohol is, in fact, being handed out in such copious amounts that he saw even Tsunade-baa-chan lift an eyebrow at it.

Itachi has a firm grip on the blonde’s waist and he knows that the Uchiha must feel a degree of discomfort at the largely crowded space; so many variables to factor into any potential attack.

But this is their wedding night, a night for drinks and food, friends and family.

Something he never thought to have the opportunity to say.

Naruto snorts out a laugh as he watches Genma get backhanded by Anko for drunkenly hitting on her, the man slinking away to annoy another unsuspecting person. Sasuke is off to one corner with Neji, looking to be in a deep conversation about something, and if his lip-reading skills are still accurate then it would be along the lines of setting up a spar.

Sakura and Lee are making rounds between groups chatting happily with anyone willing to listen. Ino and Sai are huddled on a bench watching people and gossiping – or, Ino is gossiping, and Sai is asking various questions of clarification on certain points. Iruka is dragging Kakashi around confiscating weapons from those shinobi becoming increasingly inebriated and Naruto can only shake his head in fondness at the sight.

It feels like peace.

He tips to rest his head against his husband’s shoulder, snuggling into the warmth is provides, and shutting his eyes against the glaring lights, letting his hearing focus on the thump of Itachi’s heart as the music and talking sink into the background.

It’s true what they say.

Everything really can change in a day. In a minute.

The blaring screech of the village alarms cuts with deadly precision through the music, through the chatter, through the sound of Itachi’s heart beating in his chest.

In a moment.

* * *

 

They arrive without call, all of them.

The prevent-the-future team gather with a foreboding darkening of rain clouds and the patter of drops against the windows in the Hokage’s office – an office that will be his in two months should things work out.

“Naruto?” Tsunade-baa-chan calls out to him, her voice a soft demand for information. His stomach is laden with lead when he is forced to shake his head in answer, a distant look in his blue orbs, his mind miles away.

“Do we know how he escaped?” Itachi asks the question on everyone’s mind.

“Root,” Inoichi offers as he pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration, “apparently we didn’t uncover all of them.”

“Which way is he headed?” Kakashi inquires.

“We have a team of Inuzukas on it as we speak, they were heading west last time they sent word,” the Godaime explains.

“Most likely a false trail,” is murmured out from the Uchiha.

“But it’s the only lead we have.”

 “He won’t make a move until he has allies,” Shikaku points out, “he’ll probably head to a safe house first. I don’t doubt he’ll have multiple bases to run to.”

“Which means we still have time to plan,” Kakashi concludes.

“And dig up any spies he still has in the village,” Jiraiya speaks up.

Hiruzen lets out a hum, his voice trailing wisps of smoke as he speaks, “Danzo is resourceful, and a good politician, gaining allies won’t be hard for him. So we should first determine who he’ll seek out for a joint attack.”

None of them say it, but Naruto can _hear_ the thought pass through every mind in that room.

_‘Iwagakure.’_

* * *

 

"Promise me you won't do anything reckless"

Itachi knows he never breaks his promises, but Naruto isn't entirely sure this is one he can keep.

Because this. This is a threat he had not foreseen. He has no recollection of Danzo ever escaping prison once he was put there in any other life, has no recollection of Root members rising up from the ashes and breaking their leader out. None.

Yet.

Yet, the clouds are white.

Yet, here they are, facing a foe as devious as the snake, and as heartless as a goddess. One that knows politics and persuasion better than he knows how to breathe.

And if he has missed this much, something so immense in nature, what else has he forgotten? What else has he let slip between the cracks in his grip – falling like grains of sand even has he tries to hold the fate of the world in his hands? What else? Because he is _human_ , human and oh so lost, drowning in the oceans of memories filling his head, trying to swim through and look at all the flashing glimpses of his past. What else? Because he has been through more times of war than he can count, and you don’t _want_ to remember everything you have seen on a battlefield. It is so easy to forget, and so hard to want to recall. What else? Who else?

He promises anyway.

That night Itachi holds him tighter than normal, whispering assurances as they crawl under the covers - sweet nothings breathed against his neck, into his hair, and across his lips. But they weren't nothings, not really, because they were everything that Naruto is clinging to in frantic hope that his love's burst of optimism holds even a shred of truth.

They aren't nothings.

They are promising tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow.


	26. Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me! There will be one more chapter after this!
> 
> I have to say though, writing this gave me a moral dilemma I guess you could call it, because you've all really supported this fic and reviewed and I’m about to break your hearts. Like there were so many times I wanted to say 'fuck it' and 'screw having this be a spin off following the canon of my other story' and just make it all happy... 
> 
> And there is still one chapter left and I am STILL having that moral dilemma…
> 
> Anyway, onto the story!

 It's said that you won't truly know yourself until you're dying. That the knowledge of what kind of man you are is withheld from you till the very last minute, the very last breath you take in, because it is the way you die, not what you have done within your life.

Naruto still doesn't know what kind of man he is.

And he has died more than anyone, seen more endings than anyone, given up more than anyone, sacrificed everything on a gamble of pitch and toss and had to build himself up again with the worn out soul inside his body and memories that break him with every step.

He still doesn't know what kind of man he is. What kind of shinobi he is.

He thinks it has something to do with your life flashing before your eyes, or at least, all the important bits. He, himself, has never experienced such an event, but vaguely recalls Sakura mentioning it to him in passing.

 _"Do you think it hurts?"_   _It was a few years into the war, the body count had piled up and after losing all her patients in a surprise raid the pinket had barely spoken a word._

_"What?" Naruto had replied, slightly distracted by the seal he was working on._

_"Do you think it hurts," the words were repeated in almost a whisper, light falling over scarred skin as it entered the room Iwa's leader had offered, "watching your life flash before your eyes when you die?"_

_His once-teammate never let him answer._

_"I think it does," her eyes were far away, "all this life has been is death. I don't want to see it happen all over again."_

* * *

 

Blood seeped lazily from the wounds decorating his body, painful but numbed by adrenaline and a fierce desire to protect. Besides, they would heal in minutes thanks to Kurama and his Uzumaki bloodline. Cold metal in his hands lashed out against the enemy before him, slicking the blade with sticky liquid. Explosions erupted around him, smoke bombs covering parts of the battle. Ninjutsu was flying across the field, most close range as anything else had the potential to connect with an ally rather than those they wished to drive out.

Their home has been invaded, masked root members - survivors from the purge - led by the bloodthirsty war-hawk, Danzo who escaped less than a year prior. The man has even found allies in the ninja of Iwagakure, a village that had been the most reluctant at the peace talks. They seemed bitter, still, about the damage done to their numbers during the Third Great Shinobi War. A descendant of Namikaze Minato now, recently, taking up the mantle of Hokage made the matters worse. Made it so only Danzo’s Root members had to discuss plans in order to persuade the nation to attack, leaving Shikaku’s theory of them having time in the dust.

Naruto should have known better.

He never has enough time.

But Konoha is strong, fierce in battle and prideful of their impeccable teamwork. There is no doubt the attack will fail, and Naruto suspects that the shinobi who willingly took part in it knew a suicide mission when they saw one.

The blonde glanced slightly to his left, Sarutobi was handling Iwa's leader, Kakashi and Sasuke were fighting off a barrage of ninja trying to make it to the hospital where Tsunade was with Sakura and Hinata, busy healing shinobi after shinobi that came off the battle field. Itachi and Sai were off with team 8 to make sure the battle did not make it too far into the village, did not destroy too many lives and homes. No doubt Itachi would return to the front of the battle soon to aid Naruto in the fight he will have with Danzo.

Part of him hoped that assumption was wrong; for all Itachi is a power shinobi, he has never had the largest reserves and no longer has the mangekyo sharingan to aid him in his victory. That is not to say his love is by any means weak – the man is one of most powerful shinobi their village has to offer. But he’s allowed to worry.

He could not say where the others of his generation were, just that they fought alongside the rest of their comrades to drive out the enemy.

Just as the blonde dispatched another root member an explosion tag went up in flames to his right, his ears rung with the pressure of the bomb, everything flashing yellow.

* * *

 

It was quite, the material between his fingers smooth and cool to the touch, a warm body pressed against his back. The soft puffs of breath on his shoulder sent shivers down his spine. A warm smile curved his lips; it was all a nightmare then. He presses a hand to his forehead and lets out a relieved sigh, eyes scanning what he can see of the room; his Hokage robes are hung by the closet, ready for him to take up that day – the day of his inauguration - Itachi’s ANBU mask lays on the dresser, a few kunai spilling from the pouch next to it.

Itachi has shifted behind him, and when the blonde turns to look at his love he is greeted with worried eyes.

He doesn't understand - why does Itachi look so panicked?

"Naruto," it was Itachi's voice, he could tell, but it seemed too far away.

"Naruto!" His head whipped around the room, his name had come from all directions.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted red, turning to inspect he found the white sheets he lay in soaking up blood.

Itachi was no longer next to him.

The pain hits him next.

"Naruto!" There was that voice again, it was Itachi's, and he wanted to go towards it so desperately.

* * *

 

His senses, Naruto knew, had to be wrong, because he smells blood and lilies.

He feels ash and earth and flesh, signs of a war that shouldn't be happening.

His senses have to be wrong.

But they aren’t.

* * *

 

He can't do anything big; no overly flashy jutsu that pile a massive force of destruction not usable by the average jounin. They fight in too close a proximity for that. Any jutsu outside of mid or short range attacks has too much potential of hurting one of his own comrades should Danzo dodge at the just the right time or the right angle; and Naruto is not about to put it past the man to do so.

Which leaves him with no rasenshuriken, or any overly flashy version of that technique he has created. Leaves him without a good portion of his wind jutsu and fire jutsu. Clones were still applicable but large numbers would be more of a hindrance than anything as the increase in the number of bodies in the area would make the space available to move during the fight smaller for both himself and those fellow leaf nin in the area. Bunshin Daibakuha ( _Clone Great Explosion_ ) would be pointless and only add to the damage already being caused by the large number of paper bombs going off. Summoning will be needed, as Danzo is sure to call his own; but the large size of the beasts puts the surrounding shinobi in range of any back lash. With Kurama fully prepared to lend him the chakra to enter bijuu-mode he thinks he is in the clear as far as speed and strength enter the equation - but Danzo is a mokuton user and Naruto knows that the wood will easily deflect any and all attacks that he could make with the fox's chakra.

Even though the man's Senju-enhanced arm was removed along with the sharingan, it seems he has found a way to add more. Something that truly shouldn't be a surprise to the blonde, and it would fit the man's profile to have an extensive number of labs outside the village with the research and information on the procedure.

This leaves Naruto with a limited number of options and techniques - hiraishin, sage-mode, Kage Bunshin, rasengan, rasenrengan, a select series of elemental attacks, taijutsu, and kenjutsu. He couldn't even use smoke bombs as there was enough dust in the air as it was and the distraction would shroud other ninja as well, both enemy and ally, interfering with those fights and potentially costing a life.

Shimura Danzo was not so limited; the man had no compassion or care for the lives of those fighting around them and would gladly use any technique whether it put his ally's in danger or not.

This isn't like the blonde's fight against Orochimaru or Kabuto; those two had underestimated him to an extreme extent, allowing the blonde more than enough advantage. Even Zetsu had done the same; despite Naruto's defeat of Pein, the creature was content in his assumption of superiority – he’s the spawn of a _goddess_ after all.

But Danzo knows his powers - knows of his partnership with Kurama, his contract with the toads, knows his sage powers. Danzo won't make the same mistake.

Naruto was at the disadvantage. And they both knew it.

He gritted his teeth and swore under his breath as he faced the man - he couldn't lose, he wouldn't.

* * *

 

He’s human.

Sometimes that little fact is lost amongst his powerful jutsu, his status as jinchuriki and title of Hokage.

He’s _human._

He has flaws, has the ability to make mistakes, to forget details lost in the sea of memories from countless lifetimes crashing around his head in violent waves.

 _He’s_ human.

And being human can mean that the past will catch up with you, that those slippery memories falling just out of reach will become a tsunami in time, destroying everything in their path.

_He’s human._

And he has never had the best ability to memorize, to compartmentalize masses of information. Never had the best memory. That’s Sakura. So to forget is not unusual, but to do so over such a largely influential detail makes him want to hit himself.

Because _how could he forget Team Taka._

The team that Sasuke, his best friend, his one-time lover, and now brother was a part of for years in past life times. The team that had sought refuge with the rest of the shinobi in their alliance and had requested missions, had pulled them off in hair brain manners, yet coming back with minimal injuries. How could he forget the way his best friend had so grievously _mourned_ the loss of these people – Jugo, Suigetsu, Karin – when their bodies were brought back in scrolls.

And maybe they had sent out teams to destroy Orochimaru’s bases – all of them, Naruto is thorough when it comes to the snake – but Danzo wasn’t in prison yet when these orders were given and the blonde now has little doubt the war-hawk had contingency plans, and orders in place to raid the bases should the snake die.

“ _This_ is the person you want us to help you take out?” Suigetsu asks as he stands next to Danzo, Zabuza’s old blade strapped to his back – a detail that makes the Uzumaki’s blood boil. “He doesn’t seem like much.”

“He’s wearing orange.” Karin says, eyes squinting behind her glasses, “What shinobi wears orange?”

He narrows his eyes at that; despite the serious nature of the situation and the strange twist in his stomach the blonde will not sit back and let his favorite colour take a comment such as that.

“Hey! Four-eyes!” He yells out, voice filled with indignation, “Don’t insult orange!”

“Or what!” She calls back. And Naruto feels a slight triumph when he sees Danzo’s eye twitch at the childish antics occurring around him. Taking on all four of them at once will prove to be extensively difficult, almost impossible, but he knows most of their techniques. And annoying them prior to engaging them will only make them lose some concertation and help him – not give him an advantage, because in this situation he has none, not with Danzo’s ruthless behavior and Team Taka’s range of skills and teamwork.

But he will make do as best he can. Because he may be human, but so are they.

“Or I’ll kick your ass!” He yells back with confidence that he used to cherish as never ending in his younger years.

* * *

 

Struggling slightly the blonde carefully picked himself up from the ground and into a sitting position, groaning as his broken leg protests - the limb at an awkward angle thanks to the last attack Jugo had thrown at him while he was occupied with making the final blow on Suigestu, knocking the Hozuki out, and blocking an attack from Danzo.

Looking around to try and locate his opponent he found Jugo collapsed to the ground next to the prone bodies of Suigetsu and Karin – he let out a sigh of relief; that was one problem down. Turning his gaze further to the right his blue orbs land on the sight of Itachi meeting Danzo blow for blow, the blonde's eyes widened as he watched the intricate dance taking place. The Uchiha always had been the most graceful in battle.

Their blades locked together once again before Itachi abruptly pushed back, one hand going to his mouth as coughing wracked his frame. Naruto's eyes went wide and he cursed, trying to push up onto his still broken leg - stupid Karin and her new chakra disruption - and make his exhausted body  _move_. Despite curing the terminal disease that plagued the Uchiha the damage that was present at the time of the illness remained, which left him with coughing fits that, though few and far between, made him slightly weaker. And any weakness against a man such as Danzo, however small, was dangerous.

Danzo took full advantage of the Uchiha's state.

His lover's name was ripped from his throat as he watched the blade in what seemed like slow motion.

He was too far away. His body strained to move.

He wouldn't make it.

He was going to lose him.

But then Naoki was suddenly _there_ , pushing Itachi away and deflecting Danzo's blade with the special hiraishin kunai he had given each of his students when they made chunin. He had ordered her to stay with the others, at the edge of battle to help keep everything contained - told her to protect the civilians.

He's never been happier to see her disobey an order.

He knew she couldn't hold out long, not against this enemy - but the extra time she won gave Itachi another breath, another heart beat and Naruto will forever be thankful for that. It gives the blonde enough time to try and fix whatever Karin had managed to hit him with, to get back some strength and move forward to fight.

It was mere seconds later that he realized something was off.

They say that fear is acidic, a boiling of bile at the back of the throat and a freezing of muscles. But Naruto always found it to be a sweet taste, with hints of sour that linger not as long. It comes at the back of the tongue and in the center of the chest, a rising feeling of adrenaline that makes the mind split into two. It heightens the senses and rests somewhere at the base of the neck, in the junction were shoulder meets throat.

Naoki is fighting a clone.

His eyes swivel to lock onto Itachi's frame and the area surrounding his love, but there aren't any shinobi there and Itachi is already climbing to his feet - the side effects of his coughing fit having passed it would seem.

There's an almost silent crunch of sandal on earth to his right, twisting as best he could with a kunai already pulling up to block any possible attack Naruto's burning blue orbs locked onto Danzo's figure.

He is too slow.

Son of the Yellow Flash and he is _too slow._

A poison tipped piece of forged metal sliced through cloth and skin and muscle, logging deep between his ribs and tearing into his heart. Another blade went to cut off his head, but he pulled back enough that it only left a decent sized gash across his throat. His lungs were filling with blood.

Kurama wouldn't be able to heal this he noted absently - not without Sakura's help, and even then; with the previous battle's injuries and his fatigue the odds are slim.

Anger. It boiled in hot waves as he looked up at Danzo, the man smiling smugly at him as if he thought he won. A growl rumbled in his stomach, and though the sound  _hurt_  he pushed the pain away - felt his body go numb as shock took over.

No. He would not let this end as it was - if this man lived Konoha would fall, his precious people would fall. And this time, this reality, this loop has given him more than any other – pushed him farther, let him taste victory longer. He’s never figured out what happens to the times he leaves behind, but now more than ever he hopes upon wishing hope that they remain after he is gone, that the people and places and things don’t disappear and are simply another dimension. Because if he doesn’t then the thought of this time’s Itachi ceasing to exist, then the thought of this time’s Naoki, Shinji, Hideki disappearing hurts more than the poison slowly burning his heart.

It’s with that wishing hope and with the last of his energy that the blonde pushes himself further onto the sword - ignoring the shouts of his name in the background. He’s died enough to recognize when the end is near, and to end without taking with him the cause of pain would be blasphemy. Danzo tries to pull back but Naruto has a grip on the man's hand that holds the sword and he would be damned if he let go.

He looked to the side for a heartbeat and saw Itachi and Naoki battling off shinobi to try and reach him - apparently the clone had dispelled, and others felt the need to join their fight. They were low level Root members though; the only annoyance coming from their sheer number. The battles that surrounded them were starting to end as well, as Konoha ninja drove out the invaders.

Itachi would survive. Naoki would survive. Konoha would survive.

They would be safe.

As long as Danzo dies.

Reaching into his weapons pouch he pulled out a handful of his personally made explosive tags, lunging the rest of the way forward and hearing the sword rip through the back of his jacket, the blonde slammed them onto his enemy's chest.

Out of the corner of his eye he sees Itachi look at him in dawning realization, his love’s mouth parting and the blonde’s name forming on lips he longs to feel the touch of.

 _"Sorry Itachi,"_ the words came with a small smile, though he isn't sure if they were spoken out loud or not, _"I broke my promise."_


	27. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really, don't hate me! The story this comes from is depressing too and so to make the two actually work together, because this is a time LOOP fic, it sort of did need to end like this. Anyway the story that this is a spin-off of is called 'Unto the Breach' and you can find it in my published works on my profile.  
> BUT there is a slightly hopeful ending... That you should ALL be thanking the wonderful Cassra (LarryLovin) for!!!  
> Anyway, thank you all so much for reading and reviewing this story!  
> So without further delay, I present to you the last chapter:

He has experienced so many dawns; colour washed over a village, forest, desert.

New morning light drawing out hues of crimson and grey in overused battlefields.

Seen the beams of sun play across bruised skin laid upon sheets, dirt, leaves, bodies.

Bared witness to a sunrise reflected in hundreds of metal headbands as an army of battle hardened shinobi pledged life to an alliance.

He's seen just as many endings; if not more.

Seen the final march, hundreds of men and woman with heads held high and steel in their eyes reaching for a better conclusion.

And now, he saw a white ceiling with water stains, back pressed uncomfortably against a lumpy mattress and scratchy bedding. Body too small; too young.

An ending unto a beginning within itself.

* * *

 

He desperately convinces himself it isn't real. That the white ceiling was from a hospital, that he could smell antibiotics and bleach. That if he opened his eyes - and when had they shut? - he would find Itachi resting at his bedside in the corner chair that a patient's family always dragged to place by the bed.

That he would smile at the Uchiha even as it earned him a hard stare, because he had been reckless again and it always worried the weasel. That Sakura or Tsunade or both would barge into the room in anger that promised more injury, even as a Kurama - one that looked at him in grudging fondness - healed the wounds. That Itachi would shake his head in fond amusement at Naruto as the blonde pouted at the scolding the Godaime would be bound to give - because apparently that was no way for the Hokage to act, he is almost twenty and ' _damn it Naruto don't scare me like that'_.

That his love would smile, that small upturn of his mouth, before placing a soft kiss on the sulking Uzumaki.

That team nine would come barreling into the room, too loud and too rushed to see their beloved sensei to care about the nurse with the sharp objects threatening them to be quiet.

That the hospital staff would become so annoyed with his escape attempts - Itachi dragging him back each time - that they would send him home with strict orders to rest. He would be helping with clean up the next day and the nurses knew it.

That the tight feeling in his chest is from residual shock due to such severe wounds. That the sob that ripped its way out of his throat came as a result of relief at surviving and not crippling misery.

That Itachi and him, after the village settled down once more, after the peace talks were complete and Iwa - with a new leader - had signed as well; they would go to the orphanage and adopt a family. Naruto would try to convince the crow summoner that they needed to adopt all the children, and they would bring home a set of twins that would otherwise be split apart.

That saying  _'tomorrow'_ would mean a new day with paths not taken before - that it would still make sense to utter the word because it wouldn't be synonymous with yesterday, past, already lived.

That this was all an elaborate genjutsu, a dream.

He hasn't tried to dispel the world around him since he woke up the first time and found it wouldn't work.

He tries anyway.

* * *

 

Tears are steady in their flow down sun-kissed, whiskered cheeks, dampening his pillow for the past few hours.

He wants to scream and rage, tear the earth and heavens asunder in his plight to ease the burning sensation in his chest, the tight constrictions that keep air from fully reaching his lungs. He didn't want another beginning, all he wanted was to live long enough with Itachi to see his true end; one he wouldn't wake up in a too small body from.

But this wasn't a dream, wasn't some hero's story about pushing through insurmountable odds and winning because he had found strength at the last minute - and even if it were, he is no hero. Heroes are those who succeed even if they fall in the process, they have humanity but also something so much more that lets the fates take notice of their plight and grant their dreams. That only happens in fairy-tales and his reality is far from that. Happy endings always depend on where you stop the story - if he were to stop this one it would be the morning of their wedding day, with the way Itachi's eyes fluttered open and, as they focused, his lips twitched into a smile.

But his story doesn’t end there. It ends with an explosion, the world disappearing in a blinding flash of light.

And now he is back. Back to when he was twelve, a time too late to change enough for the world to find peace.

If only he could go back further, to the Uchiha massacre.

If only he could stop Itachi from killing his clan.

If only he could save Shisui, keeping the Uchiha's sharingan from Danzo's clutches.

If only he could go back to the time of his father, save Obito, save Rin. Save Minato.

If only he could go back far enough to stop all the pain.

If only he could go back to that last loop.

Naruto clutched a hand to his chest as another sob broke free from his lips. He hadn't felt this much pain in all his rotations before, not when he first realized what was happening, not when he lost Kakashi and had to treat him like a sensei the next loop, not when he lost Ino on a mission he had handed her, and not even when Gaara had died at the hands of Zetsu.

He had hoped. Held so much faith that everything would go right, that Danzo would not pose a threat once behind bars.

He had believed, had  _wanted_. Thought so thoroughly that this was it, the loop that would work, the loop that would end it all.

All the pain.

All the loss, hurt, betrayal.

All the blood that covers his hands in oceans of death threatening to drown him.

Had let himself be naive, let his eyes shine and wore his heart on his sleeve.

He had tried so hard, done everything to keep that world alive.

He's empty now; dawn is coming and he should open his eyes and move - do  _something,_  because this time needs him too.

But.

He can't.

He can't lift his head and look into the sun that brings with it warmth his skin will never feel again - he has no want for a world that does not know. He can't look into a sun that won't bring light to his life, remembering too much of what he has lost - what he lived for; a love that had dismissed all his fears.

Fears that have once more become his reality.

Fear of what’s behind him and now, more than ever, what's to come. Because if a loop as different as that could not stop this nightmare, then perhaps he should accept it will never end. He had told Shikamaru once, all those years ago - but was it really so long? - that ' _this is it'_ the last loop he would be willing to lay down all his shields and hope and love and fight because he felt they could win.

It was his last march unto an unseen tomorrow, now lost to the unravel of time.

He had tasted victory, been closer than any life prior, and it was ripped from between his finger, his hands too small to keep hold. He can feel the panic attack building, pushing at the edge of his senses - knows that soon he won't be able to muffle the sobbing cries that tear themselves from his chest. He just wants to go back.

He wants to feel Itachi's arms slide around his waist, to feel a chin come to rest on his shoulders and the whispering puff of breath tickling his neck.

He  _just_  wants to go back.

He wants to hear the laughter of his students as his love tackles him unceremoniously to the ground in the middle of a spar, one that was meant to demonstrate the application of the taijutsu combination he was trying to drill into their heads.

He just wants to go  _back._

He wants to have drinks with the Konoha twelve and Sai, throwing back shot after shot of sake and watch his friends drunkenly challenge each other to spars that are never followed through - if only because the bar tender knows them enough to accept that the only way to stop a full out brawl is to hand out another round.

He  _just_ wants to go  _back._

He can't.

For this he will kill Danzo first, damn the consequences - nothing can be worse than what he has already been through, after all. Not for revenge, the blonde could never fall so low as to seek that, but for the fact the old war-hawk tore peace not only from him but everyone he held dear and will most likely do so again.

The blonde turns his head, slow, as sunlight peeked through open curtains; another dawn, another beginning he doesn't want - not in this timeline.

Because this world does not know. It does not know of the Uchiha Itachi that held Naruto through each panic inducing nightmare. Does not recognize a little gaggle of students that followed their sensei around like ducklings. Does not know of Danzo's arrest, Tsunade's coronation, peace treaties and the fall of Akatsuki.

It doesn't  _know._

_It might as well have been a dream._

The clouds are white. A glaring colour against the yellow blue of morning sky.

_So does it count?_

* * *

 

He wakes with a gasping breath, lungs full of ash and eyes seeing blood in every corner of the green tent covering his head.

War has broken out yet again.

* * *

 

He opens his eyes to a white ceiling, back on a lumpy mattress.

The years, the lifetimes, have blurred together more than ever now.

Some nights he can still taste those lips covering his own.

* * *

 

The bubbling red chakra bursts from his seal, encompassing his body and mind - the fox is free.

Konohagakure falls easily without any seal masters willing to end their lives to cage the raging biju once again, without any shinobi powerful enough to do so.

Itachi comes, days later, when the ashes are still burning and people are still purposelessly trying to end the ninetail's attack.

He comes in like a storm, beautiful in his grace that Naruto has spent lifetimes marveling at since  _that time_.

_'Sorry Itachi,'_ he mouths as the Uchiha's hand runs through his heart,  _'I broke my promise.'_

As he loses the last shreds of conscious mind he swears he hears his name being called desperate for him to open his eyes again.

* * *

 

He succeed.

The world sees peace, his children face no dogs of war nipping at their heels.

He has grown old, older than any rotation. The nations, small and large, have signed treaties and allied themselves.

He made Hokage.

Danzo is dead.

But so is Itachi.

And his bones are tired, tired and old and he thinks that he'll finally join his love in the true afterlife, the one that he won't wake up from. Absently as his eyes close, and his lungs take in that last tasting breathe of home he wonders what it's like.

Because surely... surely now that he has succeeded he will move on.

Surely... Surely...

* * *

 

He opens his eyes to a white ceiling, back pressed uncomfortably into a lumpy mattress.

Eyes clear of friends, lungs empty of home.

But as he looks out the window, the sun rising with a dawning beginning, his blue orbs rest on the sight of red clouds filling the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you still wondering what is with all the red clouds:  
> There are multiple meanings but the main one is:  
> They're change.  
> Every time they appear something changes, it might be small but it is there (not necessarily only good changes either). Whether it be in Naruto's nature or someone's reaction to him, or someone who will bring change.  
> It's a promise of change.  
> There's a reason I switched the name to 'Promising Tomorrow'  
> Tomorrow means new paths, potential to grow; potential change.  
> It's why he likes the clouds so much, why they bring comfort to him - because they represent what he is fighting to do, to change the timeline enough that it all works out, that he doesn't wake up again back in his old body.


End file.
